Serie Circulo de Tres
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Aqui estan las cuatro historias juntas de la serie circulo de tres (ADAPTACIONES) AU(UNIVERSO ALTERNO)
1. Serie Circulo de tres

**Aqui les dejo las 4 adaptaciones juntas de Brynn Paulin de su serie Circulo de tres y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.**

**AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste**

**Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois**

**Advertencia:Relacion hombre/hombre**

* * *

**1.-Tentando a Luna (Theo&Luna&Neville)**

**Summary:** Un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo hogar, un nuevo estilo de vida... Luna se trasladó a Granger a enseñar, sabía que le tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse al estilo de vida que encontraría. Aunque se crió en un hogar de mente abierta, no tenía experiencia con las relaciones de ménage,por lo tanto, su atracción hacia sus compañeros profesores, Neville y Theo, la tomó por sorpresa.

**2.-El placer de los fantasmas (Harry&Pansy&Oliver)**

**Summary:** Pansy Parkinson está entre cosas en la vida entre puestos de trabajo, entre hogares y entre relaciones. Cuando asiste a la fiesta de Halloween de su prima, nunca espera terminar entre dos hombres. Vestidos como fantasmas, Harry Potter y Oliver Wood esperan divertirse en la fiesta, pero nunca sospechan que tendrán en sus brazos a la mujer de sus sueños antes del final de la noche.

**3.-Familia Olvidada (Draco&Hermione&Cedric)**

******Summary:** Habían encontrado el 'felices para siempre', entonces uno de ellos olvidó. Doce años antes, Hermione Granger y sus amantes Draco Malfoy y Cedric Potter, fundaron la comunidad de Granger. Ahora la tragedia los golpeó cuando Hermione sufre un accidente automovilístico, olvida a Draco y Cedric. Ahora el trío tiene que luchar por un futuro.

**4.-Boy Toys (Blaise&Ginny&Dean)**

**Summary:** El trabajo de Ginny es de científica, no de niñera. Ella se molesta cuando su jefe le asigna acompañar a los chicos malos del sde su traslado de trabajo a ha ocultado su atracción hacia los dos hombres. Pero Blaise y Dean han tenido sus ojos puestos en Ginny desde que se unió a su departamento.


	2. Tentando a Luna

_**Tentando a Luna**_

_**Argumento:**_

_**Un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo hogar, un nuevo estilo de vida...**_

_**Cuando la maestra Luna se trasladó a Granger a enseñar, sabía que le tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse al estilo de vida que encontraría. Aunque se crió en un hogar de mente abierta, no tenía experiencia con las relaciones de ménage,por lo tanto, su atracción hacia sus compañeros profesores, Neville y Theo, la tomó por sorpresa.**_

_**Cuando el trío queda atrapado durante una inesperada tormenta de nieve, Luna descubre que la atracción no es sólo de su parte.**_

_**De hecho, los hombres han estado esperando la oportunidad de demostrarle cuan perfectos pueden ser tres.**_

* * *

_******000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Capítulo Uno**_

"Annie, ¿tengo que llamar a tu mamá y papás?" Luna Lovegood preguntó a la alumna de tercer grado que estaba de pie al otro lado de su escritorio. Tres meses atrás, nunca habría considerado que esa frase saldría de sus labios. Ella apenas había imaginado que esa situación existía. Hasta que vino a Granger a enseñar.

La pequeña niña negó con la cabeza y Luna suavizó su mirada. "Entonces tienes que dejar de hablar en clase y hacer tus tareas. ¿Entendido? Los otros alumnos no pueden hacer su trabajo si los estás distrayendo y está afectando tu trabajo, también. Vamos a tratar con más fuerza mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, Sra. Lovegood," murmuró Annie, arrastrando los pies. "Lo siento".

"Está bien. Ahora ve y toma el autobús. Le dije a la Sra.

Thompson que se asegurara de que no se fueran sin ti."

Luna se inclinó hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza mientras su alumna se escabullía. Sin duda, ella murmuraría en clase de nuevo mañana. El adorable angelito estaba lleno del encanto de una diablilla. ¿De cuál de sus padres lo había obtenido?, nadie lo sabía.

Padres...

Luna miró hacia el espacio vacío. Ella particularmente no quería niños-la enseñanza era un gran control de natalidad-, pero la idea de tener cuatro brazos fuertes abrazándola hacía tambalear su estómago de formas que nunca había experimentado antes. ¿Cómo sería pertenecer a dos hombres?

Suponía que podía preguntar. Granger era una comunidad privada, construida en el estilo de vida no en la riqueza. Eso no le impedía en ocasiones sentirse como una extraña. Era una mujer soltera en un grupo de tríadas.

Podrías tener a alguien. Sólo tienes que decir que sí.

No era una plegaria.

"Tierra a Luna..."

Sorprendida, levantó la mirada para encontrar a su compañero de trabajo, Theo, de pie en la puerta de su salón de clases.

Bueno, no era la única soltera en la comunidad.

Habían algunos otros y uno de ellos era el maestro de Literatura de secundaria, Theodore Nott. Tragó un suspiro digno de su estudiante más embrutecida y sonrió. Ella podría perderse en sus ojos azules.

Realmente no deberían dejar que hombres que se veían tan calientes como él estuvieran en el aula con adolescentes. Theo era completamente confiable, pero Luna dudaba que alguna de sus estudiantes femeninas realizara una gran cantidad de trabajo en clase.

"Hola, ¿qué tal?" preguntó ella. Además de mi frecuencia cardíaca. Tragó saliva y obligó a su mirada a permanecer en su cara en lugar de bajar a su bragueta.

Flexionó sus dedos en el regazo, con ganas de ir hacia él y retirar lo mechones de cabello negro de su frente... luego besarlo... luego deslizar sus manos hacia abajo por su el pecho y — Dios mío, estaba a un pensamiento impuro del acoso sexual.

Apresuradamente, miró hacia otro lado y agarró una pluma, metiéndola en uno de los agujeros de su porta plumas. La acción le recordó una polla en acción. Su hendidura se contrajo, sus pensamientos inmediatamente fueron a la polla de Theo extendiéndola al máximo, y otro hombre sujetándola, ahuecando sus pechos y besando su cuello.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

"¿Ocupada?" preguntó él, sin responder su pregunta. Ella lo observó de nuevo, notando la forma en que sus largos dedos se enroscaban alrededor de la taza de café que sostenía. Su garganta se oprimió y empezó a juntar sus papeles.

"Tengo que ir a casa", se atragantó. "Tengo muchos trabajos que calificar."

"Oh, bueno, es una buena cosa que te alcanzara, entonces.

Quería recordarte la sesión de planificación para la Feria de Arte. Es esta noche, ¿recuerdas?"

Feria de Arte... Ella lo miró fijamente, con la mente en blanco.

La lujuria podía hacerle eso a una persona.

La alegría brilló en sus ojos mientras él sonreía. "Se te olvidó".

"Um..."

"La reunión de planificación", le recordó, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. "En mi casa. Tú. Yo. Neville".

¿Neville? No...

El universo estaba tratando de matarla. Antes de que terminara la noche, ella sería un desastre. Horas a solas con Theo y Neville, mientras trataba de luchar contra su atracción, sería una tortura. Aunque no estaba emparentado con Theo, Neville. Tenian el mismo cabello oscuro. Los mismos ojos azules. La misma fantástica constitución. Sus rostros eran diferentes, pero Luna deseaba a Neville tanto como deseaba a Theo.

"Um..." ¿Por qué no podía hablar en torno a este hombre? "¿A qué hora?" se las arregló para preguntar. No recordaba en absoluto haber programado una reunión. No tenía nada escrito en su agenda.

Por supuesto, todo era posible cuando estaba hipnotizada por un dúo moreno y guapo.

"A las cinco. En mi casa. ¿Necesitas indicaciones?"

En su casa. En privado. Obviamente había una cama o dos en su casa. O un sofá. O una mesa. O un— Diablos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Alguien le había señalado su casa durante una excursión a la estación de bomberos que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina de su vivienda. El vivía a dos minutos de la escuela.

Y, por desgracia, a más de media hora de su apartamento en Henre Bay, el pueblo más cercano.

Luna miró el reloj y frunció el ceño. Eran casi las cuatro. Lo que no le dejaba tiempo suficiente para ir a casa y volver.

"No te preocupes por la comida", dijo Theo, malinterpretando su ceño fruncido. "Voy a ordenar a domicilio de Positivamente Pizza".

Ella asintió. La comida era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Ni siquiera podría decir más de unas cuantas sílabas esta tarde. A este ritmo, los dos hombres pensarían que se había convertido en una vacua sordo-muda.

"Así que, irás a la reunión, ¿verdad?"

Tragando, Luna consiguió a duras penas su voz. "Sí. A las cinco."

"Grandioso, te veo entonces."

Ella dejó que sus ojos se arrastraran por su parte trasera cuando él se volvió y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Perfecto.

Mentalmente, se pateó. Había estado en Granger por tres meses y ahora sus hormonas habían decidido ponerse a toda marcha. Ya tenía bastantes problemas sin añadir la intimidad con dos hombres —compañeros de trabajo— a la mezcla.

Rolf no podía si quiera compararse con Neville y Theo.

Rolf...

Hizo una mueca al pensar en el hombre que sus padres le habían elegido para casarse. El hombre lo había tomado a pecho y no podía entender por qué no había vuelto todavía a casa para el matrimonio de unión de manos. Él realmente necesitaba conseguir una vida.

Al crecer en un hogar hippie mezclado con new age, había conocido mucha gente brillante que abrazó el estilo de vida.

Rolf no era uno de ellos. Bueno, eso no era cierto. Él era inteligente. Sólo carecía por completo de sentido común. Y la capacidad de entender un "no" como respuesta.

Su teléfono sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente lo levantó de su escritorio y miró a la identificación. Maldita sea. Pensando en el diablo…

"¿Qué?" respondió.

"Agradable saludo, dulzura. ¿Cómo está hoy mi prometida?"

"Si yo fuera agradable contigo, pensarías que quiero que sigas llamándome. No quiero. Vamos Rolf, entiéndelo. No quiero casarme contigo."

Cuando se había convertido su vida en una serie cómica, peor aún, en una película de terror. Había estado recitando el mismo guión desde hacía meses, desde que sus padres —y los de Rolf— se habían presentado con esta idea terrible para unir a sus familias y Rolf se había enganchado con el concepto. La presión había aumentado todos los días hasta que se vio obligada a buscar un nuevo trabajo y mudarse a varios cientos de kilómetros de su casa.

"Dulzura—"

"No me digas dulzura", interrumpió airadamente. Ser ruda iba en contra su naturaleza, pero ser agradable sólo agravaba la situación. "Rolf, estoy segura de que hay una chica bonita esperando por que la notes. ¿Por qué no dejas de llamarme?", ¡acosador!, "Y empiezas a buscar a alguien que esté interesada? Yo no lo estoy." Querido Señor, por favor, que esta sea la última vez que tengo esta conversación.

"Luna..."

"Voy a colgar ahora. Por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar."

Con un suspiro, cerró el teléfono celular y lo dejó caer en su cartera. Colocando los codos en su escritorio, apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y se frotó las sienes. Al menos ahora, Rolf no sabía donde vivía o trabajaba. Había sido una molestia en su último trabajo. Le gustaba esperarla fuera de la escuela con flores y otras cosas. Los otros maestros habían pensado que era tan romántico. Luna no.

Por lo menos él no podía venir a molestarla aquí. El acceso a Granger era restringido. Lástima que vivía fuera de los límites de la ciudad.

"Él simplemente no puede averiguar dónde vives," se dijo a sí misma mientras reunía un montón de pruebas de ciencia y diversos trabajos de asignaciones para la casa. No había mentido acerca de tener un montón de trabajos que calificar.

Entraría y saldría de la reunión de esta noche, tan rápidamente como pudiera y de la manera más indemne posible, luego iría a casa para acurrucarse con una pluma y su libro de calificaciones. Esquivaría la llamada que estaba segura que recibiría de Rolf esta noche y trataría de no obsesionarse con los dos hombres que sí calentaban su sangre.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Entonces, ¿va a venir a la reunión?" Neville preguntó mientras Theo entraba en la sala de profesores.

Tomándose su tiempo, Theo llenó su taza con café de apariencia lodosa y luego se volvió hacia su mejor amigo quien se apoyaba en el mostrador al lado de la cafetera.

Después de meses de espera, se sentía un poco triunfador.

Esta noche, Luna finalmente estaría a solas con ellos fuera de la escuela. Ellos serían capaces de hacer algo de reconocimiento con respecto a su actitud hacia entrar en una relación de ménage y más importante aún, hacia ellos dos.

Con suerte, él y Neville no se estrellarían y quemarían esta noche.

Su estómago se revolvió con un entusiasmo que no había sentido desde que él y Neville habían estado juntos en operaciones durante sus días de SEAL. Si Luna estaba dispuesta, harían su movimiento esta noche. Si las miradas que había interceptado en los últimos tiempos eran una indicación, esta noche podría ser lo que había estado esperando desde que él y Neville la habían elegido del grupo de solicitantes que el tío de Neville había tenido para el puesto de tercer grado. Ya era hora.

Se contuvo y gruñó con impaciencia. De los dos, él era el más impaciente. A veces, deseaba poder ser más intenso y paciente como Neville. Ellos se equilibraban entre sí. Eso es lo que sus instructores siempre habían dicho cuando habían pasado por el entrenamiento BUD/S durante la preparación para convertirse en SEALs. También era esa la forma en que había terminado siendo asignados juntos como compañeros de buceo.

Él nunca imaginó entonces que tendrían este vínculo para toda la vida. Siempre cuidaría la espalda de Neville... ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo cuando los dos eran tan cercanos que sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando por el movimiento más ligero del ojo o la tensión de un músculo?

En este momento, él sabía que Neville estaba anticipando esta noche mucho más de lo que dejaba ver.

"Parecía un poco nerviosa", le dijo Theo. "Pero estará allí."

"¿Nerviosa?" Neville comentó secamente. "Ese sería tu abrumador encanto trabajando, Niño Poeta".

"Y tú eres quien para hablar, Capitán Cálculo. ¿Cuántas notas de amor secreto recibiste hoy? ¿O jadeantes solicitudes de tutoría?

"Las matemáticas son difíciles".

"Cierto. Te he visto enseñar. Tú podrías lograr que la persona menos matemática en el planeta, entienda la física cuántica."

Se trataba de una vieja discusión a la que se habían entregado con buen humor durante años. Tomó un sorbo de su café, y luego lo echó por el desagüe, decidiendo que era demasiado repugnante para digerirlo. Después de enjuagar su taza de Rebelde Con una Cláusula, la puso sobre el mostrador y tomó un refresco de Cola de la nevera. "De todos modos, sí, ella estará allí. ¿Alguna idea de lo que deberíamos hablar en esta reunión?"

"¿Un poco de planificación previa a la misión?" se burló Neville. "Esta fue tu idea. No puedo creer que te creyera.

Después de todo, ¿por qué un profesor de matemáticas ayudaría a planificar una Feria de Arte?"

"Alguien tiene que hacer la logística. Además, tú eres el enlace con la Junta de la Comunidad." Los tíos de Neville habían fundado Granger , haciéndolo el candidato perfecto para llevarles la idea... si esta llegaba tan lejos.

Neville levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Has pensado en esto sin duda. Yo probablemente me habría ido con honestidad y siendo directo."

Theo frunció el ceño. Lo que Neville estaba diciendo en realidad es que debían haber planeado esto más a fondo, pero en vez de eso Theo se había precipitado con su propio plan.

¿Precipitado? Había sido más en la línea de desbocado en los tres últimos meses. Ya era suficiente.

"Decirle que la elegimos para ser nuestra compañera aún antes de que hubiera puesto un pie en Granger la asustaría en extremo. No está acostumbrada a la idea de estar con dos hombres. Y dudo que saber que fue investigada para más que la enseñanza, tampoco le asentaría bien."

"Ella pasó todas las pruebas de mi tío para determinar su actitud hacia el ménage. Cuando decidimos que esperaríamos el tiempo suficiente para que se instalara, yo no esperaba que inventaras una reunión de un festival que no existe."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me detuviste?"

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Tus planes por lo general funcionan."

"Me alegra saber que tienes una pizca de fe en mí." Era más de lo que había conseguido nunca de alguien de su familia...

Sus padres se habrían alterado muchísimo si hubieran estado alrededor para presenciar la decisión de su hijo de entrar en una relación de ménage. Sus hermanos ya habían dejado en claro sus sentimientos. Por supuesto, su familia lo había acusado de unirse, también a un culto. No los culpaba. Su elección era difícil de entender, mirada desde afuera.

Y él no podía explicárselo completamente tampoco a ellos.

Ellos no querrían entender.

Necesitaba compartir su vida con Neville. Y eso no significaba que fuera gay —su familia lo había acusado de eso también.

Él no tenía ningún deseo de relacionarse sexualmente con Neville o cualquier otro hombre. ¿Cómo podría explicar a sus hermanos de mente cerrada que el sexo en un trío se amplificaba más allá de lo que nunca había soñado? ¿Cómo podría explicarles el vínculo desarrollado durante sus días en los SEALs? La unidad satisfizo la parte de él que necesitaba dar y compartir. Tenía una conexión profunda de alma con Neville, eran compañeros esforzándose hacia la misma meta.

Su familia nunca lo entendería. Ahora el pueblo de Granger era su familia. Neville era su familia y pronto, Luna lo sería también.

Bebió un trago del refresco de Cola luego levantó una ceja hacia su amigo. "He oído que se supone que tendremos una buena tormenta de nieve esta noche."

"Perfecto".

Granger dependía del servicio del condado para abrir los caminos a través de la nieve, sin embargo, como era una comunidad privada, era usualmente la última en la lista de la comisión de caminos, para ser despejada. Luna estaría varada con ellos hasta la mañana. Mala suerte, pensó con regocijo.

Su polla se agitó mientras se imaginaba la noche por venir. Si Luna estaba dispuesta, finalmente probaría el gusto de sus carnosos labios y se enterraría entre sus muslos exuberantes.

"¿Viste los jeans que está usando hoy" le preguntó.

Neville terminó su café y se dirigió hacia el lavaplatos. "Sólo piensas en una cosa", dijo él mientras enjuagaba la taza.

"¿Y tú no? Finge todo lo que quieras. Esos pantalones son suficiente para ponerte de rodillas." Y él sostendría sus caderas y veneraría su firme trasero con los labios. Deslizaría lentamente la tela hacia abajo, besando la carne expuesta a su paso.

"Son perfectamente respetables", dijo Neville.

Dios, deseaba a Luna. Mientras Neville hablaba, luchó para controlar su reacción a sus pensamientos sobre esta tarde. La idea de Luna entre los dos era la completa realización de años de espera y encuentros al azar con otras mujeres. Ninguno de esos encuentros fue más que experiencias de aprendizaje en el camino hacia su mujer... la mujer que compartiría con Theo.

La unión de tres vías parecía correcta en su interior, pero si ella los rechazaba.

Todo dentro de él se rebeló cuando la imaginó con cualquier otro hombre.

"Con esos jeans, la cuestión de la nieve podría ser discutible."

La convencerían de quedarse, nieve o no.

"Sabía que estabas pretendiendo estar tomando las cosas con tanta calma," se jactó Theo.

"Por supuesto. Ya sabes que la quiero tanto como tú. Esperar a que ella se adaptara no fue fácil." Realmente fue una Tortura. A decir verdad, él suponía que era similar a ser un adicto y tener tu droga de elección justo frente a ti día tras día.

Mantener las manos fuera había sido casi imposible. Pero lo había logrado. Había tenido suficiente rechazo en su vida. Él no pondría en peligro su posible futuro con Luna porque estaba obsesionado.

Hasta la universidad, había sido ridiculizado por tener tres padres. Pero él nunca había considerado algo diferente para sí mismo. Cuando su tía y sus tíos habían fundado Granger hacía once años, le había parecido un envío de Dios para él y para otros como él.

Miró por la ventana y vio los copos de nieve cayendo sobre los coches en el estacionamiento de los maestros. Ya estaba cayendo bastante. "Ella va a querer irse a casa", comentó.

"Deja de ser tan pesimista".

Neville negó con la cabeza. "Realista. Ella es inteligente. No hace falta ser un genio para ver que ya estamos teniendo una seria acumulación." La decepción se hacía pesaba en su estómago. Esto significaría que tendrían que esperar.

¿Cuántos días más iba a tener que ocultar el modo en que su polla se tensaba contra la bragueta cada vez que ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oler su aroma de flores delicadas.

¡Diablos!, estaba tentado a saltar sobre ella cada vez que veía el alboroto de su cabello rubio cayendo hasta su culo.

Se preguntó cómo se vería extendiéndose a lo largo de su cremosa parte posterior. Visiones explícitas de sus dedos enterrados en su cabello mientras la montaba pasaron por su mente con una frecuencia preocupante.

Eso no estaba bien en un profesor de secundaria.

"Mira, ¿por qué no—?" las palabras de Theo se cortaron y Neville miró hacia la puerta justo cuando Luna pasaba a través de ella, sus impecables zapatos no hacían ruido sobre la alfombra verde. Dios mío, olvida los jeans... su blusa blanca era suficiente para hacerle agua la boca. ¿Usaba ropa interior de encaje debajo de su discreta ropa de trabajo? Esto era malo.

Si no mantenía el control, se correría en sus pantalones antes de que llegaran a casa. ¿Cuándo había sido poseído por un adolescente? Se suponía que era un ex-soldado por el amor de Dios.

Su efecto sobre él derrumbó su compostura endurecida por la guerra.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola única, pero algunas hebras se habían soltado. Ella empujó un mechón pequeño detrás de su oreja con sus dedos delicados y sin anillos, antes de congelarse, al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación y que tenía la atención completa de los ocupantes.

"Um, hola..." dijo antes de morder su labio inferior, su mirada revoloteando entre Theo y él. Sus dedos se flexionaron, mientras consideraba retirar gentilmente la carne atormentada de entre sus dientes con el pulgar, y luego precipitarse a tomar su boca...

La sangre llenó su polla —de nuevo— y desvió sus pensamientos —de nuevo. Sobrino del fundador o no, sería hombre muerto si alguien de la administración entraba en la sala de profesores y lo encontraba follando a Luna a plena luz de día. Ellos tres tenían que salir de aquí.

A pesar de que ponía en duda la fortaleza del plan de Theo, siguió con este. Ya que estamos en ello, vamos por todo.

¿Verdad?

"Hola", respondió él. "¿Estás lista para irte? Theo y yo estábamos pensando que, tal vez, todos podríamos irnos juntos. Nuestra casa no está lejos y te traeremos de vuelta a tu coche después."

"Cierto" dijo bruscamente Theo "Hay una luz dañada en nuestra calle. Se pone muy oscuro."

Ella los miró a ambos de nuevo. No había duda del interés en sus ojos ni de la reserva. "Preferiría conducir", dijo. "Estoy lo suficientemente familiarizada con la ciudad para llegar hacia y desde su casa, incluso con una luz dañada. Tengo un montón de cosas que llevar a casa hoy y yo—".

Se interrumpió y Neville se preocupó por lo que había estado a punto de decir. ¿No confío en ustedes, chicos? ¿Quiero ser capaz de hacer una retirada rápida?

Él asintió rápidamente. No se había equivocado en el interés y el deseo en su mirada. "Nos encontraremos allí entonces".

* * *

******000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo Dos**

Luna movió sus dedos sobre el volante mientras conducía por la calle hacia la casa de Theo. A través de los árboles que bordeaban la parte posterior de los patios que pasaba.

Theo tenía suerte de tener tan hermosa vista desde las ventanas de atrás. El podía acortar el camino a través de su jardín hacia la playa y disfrutar de un encuentro nocturno junto a las olas estrellándose.

Su estómago saltó cuando se imagino sus gritos ahogados por el rugido de las olas mientras Theo y Neville le hacían el amor.

"Basta", se ordenó con severidad cuando dio vuelta hacia la entrada. Ella no necesitaba, en lo absoluto, tener esos pensamientos cuando iba de camino a una reunión con los hombres que los consumían.

No podía tenerlos o una relación, hasta que Rolf estuviera firmemente en su pasado. Hasta que se detuviera de perseguirla constantemente, no podría pensar en la posibilidad de una relación diferente. No muchos hombres entenderían por qué no podía obtener una orden de restricción en contra de su comportamiento casi acosador. No podría. No al ser los padres de Rolf, los mejores amigos de sus padres y los inversionistas en sus negocios.

Estacionando detrás de la camioneta de Neville, apagó su coche y luego tomó su cartera y la agenda del asiento a su lado. La nieve caía sobre su parabrisas, cayendo por el cristal en líquidas rayas cuando golpeaban la superficie caliente. Se parecía mucho a como se sentía en su interior cada vez que estaba cerca de los chicos. Su calor la derretía siempre que estaban a su vista.

¿De dónde había venido esta nieve? Con suerte, podrían trabajar rápidamente en los detalles de la feria y ella podría estar camino a casa antes de que tuvieran demasiada acumulación.

Theo abrió la puerta casi tan pronto como ella llamó. "¡Hola! Entra, entra. Es terrible estar afuera ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió, sin habla de nuevo mientras él retiraba el abrigo de sus hombros.

"Neville bajará en un minuto", continuó él, guiándola hacia una sala de estar escasamente decorada dominada por un sofá de felpa y un sillón de dos plazas.

"¿Bajar?", preguntó ella.

"Sí. Había tenía que ocuparse de algunas cosas antes de la reunión… sabes que vive aquí, ¿verdad?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, decepción y alivio la llenaron. Ellos eran gays. Debía haber sabido que eran demasiado guapos para ser heterosexuales. Ocultó una pequeña sonrisa.

Instalándose en uno de los extremos del sofá, abrió su agenda. Ahora esta reunión iba a ser mucho más fácil.

Y así fue. Los tres discutieron la primera feria anual de arte mientras comían la pizza vegetariana que Theo había traído a casa. Aunque de vez en cuando Luna se arrepentía de su nuevo descubrimiento, fue capaz de mantener fácilmente su deseo desenfrenado a punto.

Una vez que trabajaron en los detalles preliminares de la feria, recogió los platos y se levantó. "Lo siento. Es un hábito," dijo ella, girando hacia ellos. ¿Dónde está la—?"

Sus palabras se callaron al ver la nieve a través del ventanal que había estado fuera de su vista mientras habían estado en el sofá. La nieve caía tan fuertemente que casi no podía ver su coche en la entrada y por lo que podía ver, este estaba enterrado debajo de lo que había caído. Diablos. Tardarían una eternidad en despejarlo.

Neville tomó suavemente los platos de sus manos y los puso sobre la mesa de café. "Voy a llamar para ver que están diciendo acerca de las condiciones de viaje. La última vez que nevó así, el Departamento de Policía de Granger ordenó a todos mantenerse fuera de las carreteras."

"Pero..." Ella miró por la ventana de nuevo. Genial, ahora serían corteses y le ofrecería dejarla utilizar el sofá mientras ellos subían las escaleras juntos.

Debería haber sospechado iba a nevar así cuando bajó por el camino antes de llegar aquí.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Había estado tan distraída que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de una tormenta de nieve.

"Parece que podríamos tener un día nevado mañana", comentó Theo.

Eso sería una buena manera de empezar el fin de semana... salvo por la parte de la intrusión.

"Lo siento" suspiró ella. "Debí poner más atención al clima para poder salir antes de que se pusiera mal".

"Me alegro de que no lo hicieras."

Su cabeza se volvió en torno a Neville. "¿Qué?"

"Ven aquí", dijo él, llevándola al sofá y empujándola suavemente hacia abajo para que se sentara. El se agachó frente a ella mientras Theo se sentaba a su lado. De pronto, tuvo la abrumadora sensación de que había entendido las cosas completamente mal. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado donde vivían y trabajaban los hombres? Esto era Granger. La relación estrecha de los hombres... viviendo juntos... ellos no eran gays. No en esta ciudad.

Mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. La excitación que había aplacado temporalmente estalló de nuevo a la vida, inundando su hendidura con un hormigueo húmedo. ¿No le habían enseñado sus padres new-age las ventajas y peligros de la visualización? Y ella había visualizado esto bastante.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Luna.

"Sabíamos que iba a nevar", continuó Neville, colocando las manos en sus rodillas, confirmando sus sospechas. "Por favor, no te enojes con nosotros. Te queríamos aquí".

Theo tomó su mano fría como el hielo. "Estás completamente segura."

"No queremos nada que no nos ofrezcas libremente."

"Yo realmente debería estar enojada" ¿Era esa voz entrecortada la suya? "Trabajamos juntos todos los días. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no funcionan?"

No había duda de si quería esto o no. Seguramente, su corazón latiendo fuera de su pecho era algo muy obvio.

"¿Qué si lo hace?" Las manos de Neville subieron por sus piernas.

"Hemos pasado meses conociéndonos. No somos extraños..."

Su teléfono sonó interrumpiéndolos. "Será mejor que lo conteste," dijo ella mientras Neville se sentaba sobre sus talones y Theo soltaba su mano.

Theo busco su cartera, entregándosela y luego poniéndose de pie. "Estaremos en la cocina." Señaló una puerta opuesta al ventanal. "Por allí."

Al unísono, los hombres recogieron la caja de pizza y los platos y salieron de la sala mientras ella buscaba su teléfono en el desordenado bolso. No se sorprendió de lo bien que trabajaban juntos. Neville tenía razón.

Ella los conocía. Sabía que su comodidad el uno con el otro provenía de sus años juntos como militares. Los dos estaban más cerca que la mayoría de los hermanos. Cuando ocasionalmente había almorzado con ellos, siempre había sido desconcertante la forma en que casi podían leerse la mente entre ellos.

El teléfono dejó de sonar antes de que lo encontrara, sólo para empezar de nuevo. Eso le indicó quien estaba llamando, incluso antes de que sus dedos se cerraran alrededor del celular y el identificador confirmara la identidad de la persona que llamaba. Rolf.

Maravilloso. Mirando hacia la cocina abrió la unidad.

"Llámame hoy de nuevo y voy a presentar una orden de restricción. No me importará quiénes son tus padres", amenazó ella a manera de saludo, a pesar de que sabía que no lo haría. Rolf también lo sabía, al parecer.

"Tú no harías eso, dulzura. ¿Dónde estás?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Sí lo es", respondió él, con una risa que la golpeó como una amenaza. "Creo que has tenido suficiente tiempo para jugar a la difícil de conseguir. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa."

De repente, ella estuvo muy contenta de estar varada con Theo y Neville. "Estoy en casa. Adiós Rolf".

Apagó y cerró su teléfono. Esto no evitaría que dejara mensajes, probablemente uno cada hora hasta la medianoche, pero al menos ella no oiría el timbre del teléfono y no tendría que explicar por qué evitaba a la persona que llamaba. Dejó caer el celular en su cartera luego fue hacia la ventana.

Era realmente una ventana con asiento con cojines invitadores, otro día, podría haberse sentado allí y visto los remolinos de nieve más allá del doble vidrio. En lugar de eso, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se quedó viendo afuera.

¿Qué quería?

Cuanto más a menudo llamaba Rolf, empezaba a sentirse menos segura. En su mayor parte él era molesto, pero en los últimos días sus llamadas se habían vuelto más preocupantes. El hombre llevó su obsesión a un nuevo nivel.

Suspirando apretó las manos sobre los codos. Lo que estaba sintiendo ahora realmente no tenía nada que ver con Rolf.

Los hombres en la cocina la perturbaban más que él. De una manera completamente diferente. Le gustaban como amigos.

Ellos la estimulaban intelectualmente. La excitaban sexualmente. ¿Qué estaba esperando? No era como si fuera una virgen avergonzada contemplando su primera experiencia sexual. Diablos, ese estatus había terminado de manera mediocre cuando tenía diecisiete años, en un aburrido verano.

Ella los deseaba. Quería saber cómo era estar con dos hombres. Una vez más, ¿qué era lo que estaba esperando?

Una mejor oportunidad no le iba a ser ofrecida. Dos hombres mejores no existían.

Ve por ello Luna.

Pasando los dedos por su cabello, tomó una respiración profunda. Su coño se inundo cuando la realidad de lo que estaba planeando se estableció en su pelvis. Su sexo entero reaccionó, a la espera de la noche que solo había soñado.

Con dedos temblorosos, se desabrochó la camisa mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Ella va a huir", Theo estaba diciendo mientras tiraba los platos de papel a la basura, cuando ella llegó a la puerta. "No debiste haber sido tan directo sobre la nieve."

"No voy a mentirle. Los dos sabemos que esa no es la forma de iniciar una relación." Neville tenía el receptor telefónico presionado en la oreja. No había duda de que estaba escuchando un aviso de carretera en el contestador del ayuntamiento.

"Tienes razón". Soltando el aliento, Theo se asomó por la ventana sobre el fregadero.

"Se recomienda a los residentes permanecer fuera de las calles. Los quitanieve no se esperan hasta la madrugada ", informó Neville. "Ella está atrapada aquí hasta mañana."

"Bien" dijo Luna desde la puerta. Sorprendidos, ambos hombres se volvieron hacia ella a tiempo para ver su camisa caer de sus hombros al encogerlos. Ella tembló cuando la tela hizo cosquillas al bajar por sus brazos dejándola sólo con un sostén color melocotón que cubría sus pechos llenos.

Ella sabía que éste acentuaba sus pezones rosados y su piel pálida. Sus manos bajaron por su estómago hasta su vientre cóncavo, llegando al botón en su cintura. Jugó con él mientras miraba a los hombres, sus miradas llenas de desnuda lujuria.

El poder pasó a través de ella. Nunca había pensado que podía mantener a un hombre y mucho menos dos, tan subyugados. Ellos la deseaban tanto como ella los deseaba.

Theo dio un paso hacia ella primero, pero Neville estaba justo detrás. Ambos se detuvieron a un paso de distancia.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Theo.

"Sí" respondió ella. Algo así. Los nervios aún se retorcían en su interior como nudos, pero no tenía duda de que quería saber exactamente lo que se sentía ser abrazada y amada por los dos.

Esperaba no ser sobrepasada. ¿A quién estaba engañando?

Por supuesto podría serlo... pero en el buen sentido.

Theo la alcanzó, pasando los dedos por su cabello mientras tomaba sus labios, separándolos y empujando la lengua adentro para rozarla con la suya. Ella gimió, arqueándose por su beso, el sonido se cortó cuando sintió las manos de Neville sobre ella.

Se deslizaron a lo largo de sus costados y acariciaron la cintura de camino a su espalda. Un momento después habían liberado sus pechos y su sostén cayó.

Sus manos estuvieron allí al instante, sosteniendo el peso de los montículos mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre sus pezones.

Ella se quedó sin aliento en la boca de Theo cuando su carne fue atormentada, el hilo entre los pezones y el clítoris estaba apretado. Duras excitaciones fueron presionadas a cada uno de sus costados.

Dos. Oh Dios, los tendría a ambos dentro de ella pronto. Dos.

El beso terminó y Theo exploro su cuello con su caliente boca.

Ella se aferró a uno de los hombros de cada hombre mientras ellos la acariciaban. Una excitación ilícita la llenó mandando una inundación de crema a sus bragas. Una mano grande y callosa se deslizó sobre su vientre hacia el cierre de sus jeans.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando esos dedos bajaron la cremallera y empujaron dentro de sus bragas. ¿Los de quién?

Ella no lo sabía. No le importaba. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo tocada por todas partes.

"Sí" susurró ella, mientras su coño era separado y unos dedos se deslizaron en el interior, rodeando su clítoris y deslizándose a través de sus pliegues resbaladizos.

"Te sientes tan bien, cariño", Theo le susurró al oído. "No puedo esperar a follarte hasta hacerte gritar."

"Luego yo" gruñó Neville en su otra oreja. "Hasta que pienses que no te puedes mover. Luego, ambos te tomaremos. Juntos.

Quieres eso, ¿verdad?"

"Sí" respondió ella, su voz casi un gemido. "Quiero que los dos me follen".

De pronto, ambos juegos de manos la dejaron y fue levantada. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando se encontró colgando sobre el hombro de Neville, con su mano firmemente en su culo mientras su pulgar exploraba su pliegue.

Theo le sonrió desde atrás de él. Levantando su barbilla con los dedos, dejó caer un beso en sus labios. "Neville es el hombre de las cavernas. Yo soy el sensible".

"No dejes que te engañe", replicó Neville cuando comenzó a ir por la sala para luego subir las escaleras. "Él puede escribir poesía, pero no es tan sensible como te ha hecho creer. No puede esperar para atarte a la cama…y no va a leerte poesía, tampoco."

¡Oh Dios!... ella no había considerado ser atada, mientras ellos dos se salían con la suya, pero oh, en verdad sonaba maravilloso. Sus músculos internos dieron espasmos ante el pensamiento y ella se preguntó si Neville podría oler su excitación…o sentirla. Su mano se había deslizado entre sus piernas y frotaba su coño a través de la tela gruesa. El tejido tenía que estar muy mojado por su respuesta.

Solo su conversación era suficiente para llevarla al borde del orgasmo.

Neville la acostó en el centro de una lujosa cama extra grande y cada hombre se arrastró a su lado. Theo metió un pezón en su boca mientras Neville la besó en esa ocasión. Sus besos eran claramente diferentes. Mientras los dos eran firmes, el de Neville era más duro y más exigente. La intensidad cruda del beso la hizo arquearse hacia él y empujar su pecho más profundo en la boca de Theo.

Ciegamente ella extendió la mano, enredando una mano a través del cabello de Neville antes de buscar a Theo.

Neville se hizo hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos. "¿Es ésta tu primera vez?"

"No. Yo—"

"¿Con dos hombres?" interrumpió él.

"Sí".

Neville se deslizó de la cama y Theo se retiró también, colocándose muy junto a ella, a su lado y besando el costado de su cuello. El otro hombre volvió un momento después. Ella parpadeó con sorpresa por la venda de ojos que colgaba de sus dedos.

"¿Confías en nosotros?" dijo Neville.

"Por supuesto o no estaría aquí."

Suavemente él deslizó la seda sobre sus ojos. "Entonces usa esto y solo siente."

Ella tembló cuando la oscuridad robó su visión.

* * *

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo Tres**

Con su visión bloqueada, Luna no tenía forma de saber quién la estaba tocando y donde la iban a acariciar a continuación.

Parecía haber manos por todas partes. Su respiración se aceleró mientras la excitación crecía en su interior. Dedos invisibles se envolvieron en la cintura de sus pantalones y los deslizaron hacia abajo por sus caderas. Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa y luego se mordió el labio cuando su sexo fue expuesto.

¿Estaría ella a la altura a sus ojos? ¿Sería una decepción? Deseó poder ver sus caras y ver sus pensamientos escritos allí.

De manera refleja ella trato de cubrirse. Unas manos firmes apartaron las de ella hacia un lado.

"Luna, eres tan perfecta...", exclamó Neville. Los pantalones de ella golpearon el suelo con un sonido suave. Luego oyó el inconfundible sonido de cremalleras abriéndose. Luego ropa siendo removida.

De repente, no podía creer que estaba desnuda en una cama a punto de ser follada por dos hombres. No hombres cualesquiera... Neville y Theo.

Un hombre caliente se puso a cada lado de ella. Ninguno dijo una palabra, mientras cada uno tomó uno de sus pechos y cada uno tomó un pezón entre sus labios. Hilos gemelos de placer pasaron a través de ella. Pronto, un par de manos se movieron por su torso hacia su coño.

Un pequeño sonido de necesitad se le escapó cuando los pliegues que escondían su entrada fueron separados. Un juego de dedos acarició su sexo resbaloso mientras el otro atormentaba su clítoris.

Luna levantó sus caderas hacia ellos, sorprendida por la forma tan correcta como esto se sentía.

Sin embargo, necesitaba más. Tenía que ser llenada. Como sintiendo su necesidad, el hombre que acariciaba sus pliegues metió dos dedos dentro de ella, moviéndolos hacia adentro y afuera.

"Sí", exclamó ella. "Oh, sí."

"Cariño, te sientes tan bien." Theo. Él tenía los dedos en su interior. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Neville insertó lentamente dos de sus dedos también. Juntos, ellos la llenaban. Luna separó más sus piernas, tomando los dedos tan profundamente como era posible.

Su trasero se levantó del colchón mientras su crema goteaba desde sus enrojecidos y calientes pliegues.

Ella inundo sus manos cuando un clímax inesperadamente la atravesó.

"Sí, apriétanos cariño. No puedo esperar hasta que ordeñes mi polla con esos apretados músculos."

¿Quién había dicho eso?, ella no lo sabía. La sensualidad ablandó su cerebro y todo lo que percibía era sensaciones. En todas partes. Tocando, besando, llenando...

Las manos la dejaron. Con los músculos laxos por la liberación, ella no protesto por el abandono, a pesar de que quería más, tampoco preguntó al ser levantada. Un gemido se le escapó cuando fue colocada sobre uno de los hombres, con la espalda contra su pecho. Su calor ardiente la quemó. No podía escapar de la sensación lasciva que la llenó cuando sus piernas cubrieron las piernas abiertas de él, las cuales se separaron más para extenderla ampliamente.

Ella no lo cambiaría por nada. La excitación embriagadora que los rodeaba silenció todas las dudas. Con los ojos vendados y al ser tocada por todos lados, casi podía imaginar que se habían unido a una orgía. Pero los únicos hombres que ella deseaba eran los dos que la sostenían.

Una polla dura se enclavó contra su trasero, mientras sentía al otro hombre arrodillarse entre sus piernas abiertas. El inclinó hacia arriba sus caderas, colocando la punta de su polla en su entrada resbaladiza. El hombre debajo de ella arregló su cabello hacia un lado e inclinó su cabeza para que descansara en su hombro para poder darse un festín en su cuello.

Deslizando sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos, él agarró sus muñecas y separó sus brazos ampliamente. Luna se sentía impotente, totalmente fuera de control.

"Eres nuestra, Luna," dijo la voz entrecortada por debajo de ella. Neville. Era Neville quien acunaba su cuerpo mientras Theo se preparaba para follarla.

¿A quién engañaba? Theo podía ser él que se estaba deslizando dentro de su coño, pero ambos la estaban follando, en cuerpo y alma.

Theo tocó sus pechos, haciendo rodar sus pezones mientras su polla avanzaba en su interior.

"Mierda Luna. Estás tan apretada", gruñó él. Ella se retorció mientras la ancha cabeza estiraba las paredes de su sexo.

Poco a poco, se afirmó en ella hasta que finalmente llegó a casa. Debajo de ella, Neville gruñó cuando las bolas de Theo golpearon contra su polla y Luna la sintió empujar más profundamente entre sus nalgas. Su culo se frotaba contra él con cada empuje del eje de Theo.

El impacto de cada empuje la llevaba más alto y más cerca de la liberación, mientras gritaba de placer.

Su cuerpo se deslizó contra el pecho de Neville incluso mientras Theo sostenía sus caderas. Mientras las manos de Neville continuaban como grilletes en sus muñecas, la sensación de estar atada y a su merced generó un estremecimiento que pasó a través de ella.

La excitaba estar indefensa ante ellos, abierta a lo que ellos desearan. Sabía que su crema goteaba de ella cubriendo completamente a Theo mientras él fácilmente pistoneaba hacia adentro y hacia fuera en ella. Ella la sentía en su culo y supo que cubría a Neville también.

El mordió su cuello por detrás de la oreja y ella gritó, arqueándose en el mismo momento que Theo apretó los labios alrededor de uno de sus pezones.

Apretada entre los dos hombres, ella gritó mientras fue arrojada sobre el borde. Se apretó en torno a Theo, impulsándolo al abismo también.

Mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento y Theo caía a su lado, Neville se deslizó desde abajo de ella. La beso con hambre lanzando vorazmente la lengua entre sus labios. "Mi turno", dijo él un momento después y ella sintió su polla presionando contra su muslo. Dura. Pulsante.

¿Esta era la razón por la que había dejado a Theo ir primero? ¿Porque él estaba listo para ir de nuevo después de solo un momento?

Mientras ella apenas se había recuperado de su orgasmo, él se sumergió en sus pliegues temblorosos. Deseo y placer se retorcieron en su estómago mientras él se movía fácilmente a través de su pasaje, resbaladizo por su excitación y la liberación de Theo. El atrevimiento puro de ese hecho, la llevó de regreso al borde. Ella era tan mala. Follando a dos hombres. Adorando el ser dominada.

Neville se arrodilló en posición vertical y de repente, unas manos tomaron su cabeza la giraron. La polla de Theo entro a sus labios. El sabor salado de su sexo la golpeó mientras él empujaba hacia el interior.

Agarrándola por la parte posterior de su cabeza, él follo su boca con movimientos suaves. Con avidez ella lo chupaba girando su lengua a lo largo de su eje y sobre la cabeza mientras él se movía. El gusto de él y el sabor de ella sobre él, la excitaron y se apretó en torno a Neville como respuesta.

Sus caderas se sacudieron y ella trató de obtener tanto como podía de su poderosa polla. Agarrando sus caderas, él la guió.

La mantuvo en su lugar. Ella torció la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia Theo y puso los dedos alrededor de su culo. El se detuvo cuando ella tomó el mando.

Tomándolo más profundo, lo chupaba duro luego se movía hacia atrás y presionaba la lengua sobre su cabeza.

"Luna" gruñó él. Sus dedos se apretaron en su cabello. "Por favor..."

Momentáneamente ella lo dejó ir luego lo tomo profundamente otra vez. Theo se hizo a cargo y ella lo dejó.

No podía concentrarse con Neville enviando espirales de placer a través de ella. Nunca había imaginado que sería así, los dos hombres amándola perfectamente al unísono, sin ninguna preocupación de meterse en el camino del otro o romper el ritmo.

Theo se puso rígido. Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia delante mientras se corría, su esencia saliendo a chorros en su garganta.

Ella tragó convulsivamente, tomándolo todo. Deseó poder ver su rostro.

Retirándose de ella, Theo se inclinó y la besó en los labios, luego la abrazó a su lado. Su mano se apretó contra su vientre, mientras sus labios apretaron su oreja. Ella saltó cuando la sensación en su pelvis se intensifico, la presión de la palma de su mano y los impulsos de los empujes de Neville trabajado juntos.

Todo era demasiado apretado... demasiado... La tensión acumulada en su interior crecía como un fuego lento y amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

"Eres tan hermosa", susurró Theo. Sus labios rozaron su oreja.

"Abierta para nosotros. Tomándonos. Deseándonos. Te gusta ¿verdad?"

"Sí..." ella exclamó.

Los dedos de él se deslizaron por el pelo rizado sobre su montículo, con la palma de su mano presionando un poco por encima. La punta de su dedo se metió dentro de sus pliegues para frotar su clítoris y Luna supo que si no tuviera los ojos vendados, su visión se habría nublado por el placer abrumador.

"Deberías verte a ti misma", continuó él, mientras frotaba suavemente. "Toda rosada, tus preciosos pliegues muy abiertos mientras Neville te folla."

"¡Oh!" ella se quedó sin aliento ante sus palabras. El hormigueo de su liberación se expandió y Neville apretó su agarre sobre ella.

"Sí, córrete ahora", exigió él.

¡Córrete ya... Córrete ya! Gritó su cerebro. Su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta mientras su cuerpo cumplía. Una y otra vez los espasmos corrieron a través de ella, congelándola en la imagen de éxtasis. Por encima suyo Neville gritó, empujando profundamente mientras se corría.

"Oh, Dios mío" murmuró ella. "Oh, Dios mío."

Ellos se rieron, cada uno colocado en uno de sus lados. "Y tú eres nuestra Diosa", dijo Neville.

Luna dejó escapar una larga y satisfecha respiración. "Me gusta eso."

Perfección. Neville sonrió cuando se despertó, su respiración se lleno con el aroma de Luna. Eso es lo que ella era.

Perfección. Eso es lo que lo hacía sentir. Ella y Theo. Él y Theo eran buenos amigos, complementándose el uno al otro en sus diferencias y similitudes, pero Luna completaba su círculo. Sólo rezaba para que se quedara con ellos, que probar un ménage no hubiera sido sólo una broma. ¿Podría ella aceptar una relación plena con ellos, esencialmente ser la esposa de dos maridos?

Él creía que ella podía.

Deslizándose fuera de la cama, deambuló desnudo en silencio por la casa. Nunca habían cerrado la puerta y también podría comprobar el informe de la carretera. Minutos más tarde, empezó a subir de nuevo por la escalera. Al menos seis pulgadas más de nieve habían caído y el estado de las carreteras no había cambiado. La grabación en el ayuntamiento también informaba que las clases habían sido canceladas en la escuela el viernes.

Él sonrió. Eso significaba que podían dormir, a pesar de que dudaba que durmieran mucho. El tener a Luna en la cama era demasiado nuevo. Ellos la iban a abrazar... y hablarían... y follarían. Sí, probablemente mucho de eso.

Al parecer, Theo tuvo la misma idea. Neville se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación viendo como Theo montaba a Luna.

Ellos se veían tan hermosos juntos. La preocupación le llegó inesperadamente. ¿Serían felices juntos? ¿Sin él? ¿Querrían ellos ser una pareja con un tercero de vez en cuando para la diversión? Después de todo, él era el que había crecido en un entorno de ménage. Era natural para él pero no para Theo.

A pesar de su preocupación, su polla se endureció.

Inconscientemente puso su mano sobre esta mientras miraba a la pareja en la cama. Luna apretaba las sábanas al lado de su cabeza mientras su amigo lentamente entraba y salía de su hermoso pasaje. En la iluminación tenue de la luz del farol que estaba en la calle, vio la humedad de Luna brillando en la polla de Theo y él anhelaba saborearla. Sus pezones erectos lo llamaban.

Tragando, siguió acariciándose. De repente, Luna giró cabeza, sus ojos vidriosos llenos de pasión se reunieron con los de él.

Ella extendió la mano haciendo señas para que se uniera a ellos. Theo se volvió hacia él también.

"Vamos. Te necesitamos. Los necesito a ambos", dijo Luna.

Los dedos del alivio lo recorrieron lentamente, creando una ruta de pertenencia dentro de él. Theo lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia delante.

"No hagas eso", dijo Theo. "Deja de analizar".

"Neville... bésame", rogó Luna.

Con un gemido, él se inclinó hacia delante. Su boca sabía a menta dulce y sospechó que debió haber encontrado el enjuague bucal en el baño mientras él estaba abajo. Él chupó su lengua y luego deslizó la suya en su boca. Sintió las vibraciones de los movimientos de Theo. Retumbaron a través de él, aumentando su excitación. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella también. Él podía esperar.

Él era paciente. Pero necesitaba.

Luna retiró su boca de la suya. "¿Puedes...?" Ella se detuvo y él sintió su vergüenza.

"Puedes decirme lo que sea Luna."

"Los quiero a los dos," susurró ella, con su voz temblorosa por la tensión que crecía en su interior. Ella cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda. "Juntos..."

"¿Alguna vez has...?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Por favor. Te deseo."

"Me tienes, cariño." Ahuecando su pecho, se inclinó sobre ella y puso la punta dura en su boca. El pico rodó contra su lengua. El chupó con fuerza, sabiendo que aumentaría su placer con Theo y aumentaría el placer de Theo también.

"Theo, acuéstate en la cama para que ella pueda montarte", dijo él. Inmediatamente la pareja cambió de posición y Neville casi se perdió, viéndola moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre la polla de su amigo. Dios, era hermosa. Su largo cabello rubio rozando su culo mientras montaba a Theo, era todo lo que Neville había imaginado. Alejándose de la vista antes de correrse, tomó el lubricante y un condón de la mesita de noche. Moviéndose detrás de Luna, se puso la protección y se untó el lubricante.

Apartó el pelo de ella a un lado y besó la línea de su columna vertebral mientras extendía las manos sobre su culo. Con suavidad, masajeo los globos, colocando lentamente los dedos entre estos hasta que encontró el agujero apretado que le esperaba. Ve despacio se recordó haciendo círculos sobre la carne arrugada, luego insertó la punta de su dedo bien lubricada en su interior.

Luna se quedó sin aliento. Con la mirada confusa por el placer, ella miro por encima del hombro hacia él. "Más", le dijo. El empujó su dedo más profundamente.

Después de varios empujes añadió un segundo dedo. Luego otro.

Incapaz de esperar, apretó la punta de su polla en ella.

"¿Lista?" Theo preguntó. El se salió completamente de Luna, tirando de ella hacia adelante hasta que estuvo sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre él, con su culo al aire, invitando a Neville a que la tomara.

Poco a poco, Neville se abrió paso en el anillo inicial de músculos. Ella estaba increíblemente apretada. Él sabía que sería así. Con cuidado se movió hacia adelante hasta que estuvo metido en su totalidad.

"Adentro", jadeó él.

Tomando la señal de Neville, Theo empujo a Luna hacia abajo sobre su polla.

Luna gritó. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia el pecho de Theo, respirando entrecortadamente con gritos sin aliento. Sus músculos se contrajeron a su alrededor.

"Despacio cariño" murmuró Neville. "¿Quieres que me salga?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Más," jadeó ella.

Con cuidado, Theo y Neville empezaron un movimiento al unísono hacia adentro y afuera a fin de que Luna estuviera llena por uno o el otro en todo momento.

Ella se sacudió entre ellos y sus gritos se combinaron. Dios, no podría aguantar mucho más de esa fricción perfecta.

Pasando los brazos a su alrededor, él ahuecó sus pechos. Las manos de Theo se unieron a las suyas. Mientras ambos apretaban y retorcían, unidos como uno para darle placer a Luna tanto con sus manos como con sus pollas, Neville entendió...

Él pertenecía. Ellos tres eran uno.

* * *

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Luna sentía dolor en los mejores lugares. Mientras despertaba, se dio cuenta en primer lugar, que no estaba en casa y en segundo lugar, que no estaba sola.

Sonrió al recordar las actividades de la noche anterior. Hacer el amor con Neville y Theo fue mejor de lo que había imaginado que podría ser. La sensación de dos pares de brazos sobre su cuerpo mientras dormían envió un hormigueo tibio a través de ella.

Habían hablado hasta altas horas de la noche y descubrió que la habían elegido de entre todas las solicitantes para el puesto de maestra, porque estaban seguros que sería la mujer perfecta para ser su compañera... aún antes de haber visto su foto.

De hecho debido a las maquinaciones del tío de Neville, ellos nunca habían visto cómo lucía, hasta que llegó para su primer día en la escuela.

No estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de ellos escogiéndola, pero el sexo que habían tenido intensificó los sentimientos de amistad que se habían desarrollado entre ellos desde el día que se conocieron.

Los amaba.

¿Lo hacía?

Por mucho que se sintiera bien el estar allí entre ellos, necesitaba pensar. El brazo de Neville se tensó cuando comenzó a salir con cuidado de entre los dos hombres. Sus labios acariciaron su hombro.

"Quédate", susurró él.

Se estiró como un gato bajo su toque, girando para encontrar su beso. Estuvo casi tentada a abrazarse a él y permanecer en la cama. "Tengo que..." murmuró.

"Está bien" suspiró él y la besó de nuevo. Gruñendo la sujetó contra él y rodó, sacándola de la cama.

"Gracias." Antes de que él pudiera pensar en una razón para mantenerla allí —y eso no ameritaría la más irrefutable de las razones —, ella se escabulló.

Sonriendo mientras la miraba soñoliento, ella tomó su camisa y se la puso, abrochando el botón sobre sus pechos. Su aroma la envolvió y ella respiró profundamente. El calor la llenó. Estudió a los dos hombres.

Este calor era una sensación que asociaba con el hogar. Y con la pertenencia. Y la seguridad. Sin embargo, la sentía con ellos...

Miró a su alrededor buscando sus pantalones. El faldón de la camisa rozaba la parte media de sus muslos mientras se movía.

"Tan caliente..." murmuró Neville. Luego hundió la nariz en la almohada, cerrando los ojos. Bueno, había sido una larga noche.

Sus pantalones habían sido arrojados en el suelo al final de la cama. Ella los levantó, pero decidió ponérselos después de asearse un poco. Arrojándolos sobre su hombro, salió de la habitación con pasos suaves. Vio sus zapatos en los escalones al ir a la planta baja. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Ni siquiera recordaba perderlos.

Llevándolos con ella también, continuó bajando y bostezó.

¿Cómo sería estar con Neville y Theo todo el tiempo?

¿Dormiría lo suficiente como para hacer su trabajo? Sonrió detrás de otro bostezo. Se adaptaría. Dormir no era tan importante.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se refrescó un poco. Decidiendo que le gustaba la sensual sensación de llevar camisa de Neville y nada más, dejó sus jeans y deambuló hacia la cocina.

Después de una breve búsqueda, se las arregló para encontrar los implementos para hacer café e inició la preparación en la máquina. Café. El Néctar de los Dioses. Y algo que sin duda necesitaría mucho en un futuro próximo.

Su enorme sonrisa regresó. Tener mucho de Theo y Neville sería genial.

Mientras se hacía el café, entró en la sala de estar. Podría revisar —bueno, eliminar, en realidad—sus mensajes. Había tres de Rolf y dos de sus padres.

Sospechaba que los de sus padres eran porque Rolf los había preocupado. Patán.

Sentándose en el asiento de la ventana, escuchó los mensajes de voz, por si acaso. Como sospechaba, todos estaban relacionados con Rolf. Tendría que llamar a sus padres más tarde.

¿Para decirles, qué? ¿Ordenen a su novio que se retire, yo no lo quiero?

Irritada, cerró con fuerza el teléfono celular sin borrar los mensajes. Se ocuparía de ellos más tarde.

Llevando las rodillas al pecho y empujando hacia abajo la camisa para cubrirse, Luna miró la nieve que seguía cayendo.

Podía imaginarse fácilmente, viviendo aquí y reclamando este como su lugar especial en la casa para relajarse. En verdad, no le importaba donde viviera siempre y cuando estuviera con Neville y Theo.

Dejó caer la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

Se sacudió a sí misma. Este no era el pensamiento lúcido que quería cuando bajó las escaleras. La verdad sea dicha, no podía simplemente decir sí al ménage y seguir con su vida.

No con Rolf prácticamente acosándola. Él haría sus vidas difíciles.

Las lágrimas pincharon en sus ojos. Esto podría ser tan bueno.

¡Maldito Rolf!

¿Y cómo le explicaría a Neville y Theo sobre él? ¿Entenderían?

Era el momento de hacerse cargo de esto de una vez por todas. Pero, ¿cómo? Había probado todos los medios obvios.

Rolf no quiso escuchar ni tampoco las parejas de padres. De la misma forma que no quería ir a la policía y dudaba fuera de mucha ayuda de todos modos, ya era hora de ir a ellos, sin importar lo que ella pensara o las razones de la familia que lo habían impedido antes.

¿Qué hacer...?

Se quedaría el fin de semana con sus nuevos amantes... y les explicaría su situación. Seguramente tendrían nuevas ideas que no había pensado. Casi podía ver la forma en que la mandíbula de Neville se apretaría cuando les dijera sobre Rolf.

Un estruendo rompió a través de sus pensamientos, poniéndola sobre aviso de que el quitanieve había llegado.

Sonrió con tristeza, mientras este quitaba la nieve acumulada.

No había nada que le impidiera salir ahora. Salvo ella misma.

La casa estaba tan caliente. Además, no quería dejar a los dos durmientes de arriba.

Tomó una profunda respiración, estremeciéndose. Ella debería. Podría ir rápidamente a casa, conseguir ropa y otras cosas que pudiera necesitar y regresar antes que se despertaran. ¿Querrían ellos que volviera o era esta una de esas situaciones donde se debía escabullirse en la noche y pretender que nada de esto había sucedido?

Eres nuestra, Luna, las palabras de Neville hicieron eco a través de sus pensamientos.

Sí, bien. Solo estaba siendo estúpida. Por supuesto, tenía que regresar. ¡Ellos la habían recogido de entre las masas, por el amor de Dios!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

El regreso a su apartamento se prolongó más de lo que Luna esperaba. A medida que el sol se deslizó lentamente hacia arriba en el horizonte, ella esperó que su teléfono celular sonara, no por Rolf esta vez, sino por dos otros hombres iracundos. Esto le pasaba por regresar antes que se despertaran.

Suspiró y el aroma de Neville llenó sus sentidos. No se había cambiado su camisa cuando se fue, sino que simplemente se puso los jeans y los zapatos. Se movió, sintiendo la tela gruesa de mezclilla deslizarse contra sus pliegues sensibles. Se sentía rara no llevando ropa interior, y sí, un poco traviesa también.

No se atrevió a ir al piso de arriba, en busca de su ropa interior por temor a despertar a los chicos.

Una sonrisa cosquilleó en los bordes de sus labios. Estarían molestos por su partida, pero la ropa sería una inconfundible tarjeta de presentación... Ella regresaría.

La entrada de su complejo de apartamentos no había sido limpiada cuando llegó y se deslizó lentamente hacia su edificio. Al estacionar en su lugar habitual, apagó el coche y miró el cielo teñido de rosa.

Con la fuerte nevada, los árboles cercanos parecían parte de una tarjeta de Navidad. Ella en verdad amaba el invierno y la paz de una prístina mañana, muy temprano, con unos pocos copos a la deriva en el cielo.

La nieve estaba suave e intacta, esperando que la vida pusiera su marca. No parecía que alguien se hubiera aventurado a salir todavía esta mañana. Mientras contemplaba el paisaje a través del estacionamiento, casi deseó no haberlo hecho.

Se sobresaltó cuando su puerta fue abierta de un tirón y Luna miró al hombre iracundo que parecía estar respirando fuego a medida que el aliento helado salía de sus labios fruncidos.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado?" le exigió mientras ella retrocedía.

"Rolf..." Se apartó mientras él trataba de alcanzarla. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¡Suéltame!"

"Conseguir lo que es mío. Te dije que lo haría." Haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, la sacó del coche y tiró de ella hacia la camioneta que había aparcado en las cercanías. Luna gritó mientras se retorcía y luchaba, tratando de alejarse de él.

"¡Suéltame! Rolf, por el amor de Dios, yo no soy tuya. Déjame antes de que hagas algo que ambos lamentaremos."

Tirando de ella con fuerza contra su pecho, Rolf presionó su nariz contra la de ella, mirándola a los ojos. "Lo único que lamento es haberte permitido llegar tan lejos.

¿Dónde has estado, Flor de Luna?", Preguntó él usando el apodo tonto que sus padres utilizaban al llamarla. Ella luchó contra la bilis que quemaba en su garganta.

Sin esperar respuesta, la metió en el camión y cerró la puerta.

Desesperadamente, ella intentó abrirla, sólo para encontrar, que había desatornillado la palanca de bloqueo, lo que hacía imposible que pudiera abrir la puerta y salir.

Mientras se deslizaba hacia la otra puerta, él saltó hacia el interior el vehículo y la obligó a quedarse contra el asiento.

"No me toques", le dijo ella.

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso", respondió él con disgusto.

"Puedo olerlo en ti, ¿sabes? ¿Es esto lo que querías, putita?

¿Follar por ahí con otros hombres mientras yo te esperaba en casa?"

La ira se levantó en su pecho, haciéndola vibrar con su intensidad. No pretendía eso para nada. Quería clamar contra él. Gritar. Tomando una respiración profunda, para calmarse, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Cierto", asintió ella.

"Déjame aquí. No me quieres".

Él soltó un bufido. "Tienes razón. No lo hago. Sin embargo, tengo que hacer un matrimonio de manos contigo para heredar la empresa. Debería haber sido tan fácil, casarse con una solterona como tú, pero no, tenías que irte a follar por ahí y jugar a la difícil de conseguir. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu tiempo con él.

No lo volverás a ver."

¿Cuán indignado estaría si descubría que no era uno, sino dos hombres los que amaba?

Luna miró por la ventana a medida que Rolf aceleraba sobre las carreteras cubiertas de nieve. Tendría suerte si no terminaban muertos en una zanja. En realidad, eso podría ser mejor. Nadie en casa iba a ayudarla. Estaría abandonada a su suerte. Su cartera todavía estaba en su coche, junto con su dinero y su teléfono celular.

Podría estar atada a Rolf y embarazada para el momento que Theo y Neville descubrieran dónde estaba. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. No lo haría.

De alguna manera, metería en las cabezas hippies de sus padres que no todo era amor y margaritas entre ella y Rolf.

Y con suerte, este no sería un mes en que hubieran decidido protestar contra la "burocracia" de la compañía telefónica y que tendrían el servicio activo.

Metiendo las manos por debajo de los brazos contrarios, se abrazó a sí misma y se acurrucó contra la ventana. Era poco lo que podía hacer hasta que llegara a casa, no, no a casa. Su hogar estaba en Granger. Era poco lo que podía hacer hasta que llegara a la casa de sus padres.

Theo. Neville. No me abandonen...

* * *

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo Cinco**

"Mierda, Neville..." Theo se quedó mirando la nieve al lado del coche de Luna donde la puerta estaba abierta y la nieve comenzaba a amontonarse en el asiento. Cuando despertaron esta mañana para encontrar que se había ido, habían decidido venir tras ella, no queriendo que condujera con este tiempo y también queriendo calmarla si estaba asustada.

Theo nunca había esperado encontrar esto. Su estómago se revolvió con miedo mientras los instintos perfeccionados en la guerra entraban en juego.

La lucha que claramente aparecía en la, de otra manera, prístina nieve contaba una historia que lo llenaba de pavor.

Era obvio. No se necesitaba, tampoco ser un SEAL para ver lo qué había sucedido. Luna había sido sacada por la fuerza de su vehículo y puesta en otro vehículo. El miedo corrió a través de él, seguido por la ira y una adrenalina que no había sentido desde sus días de operaciones.

"Sí. ¡Mierda!" Neville se hizo eco, sus nudillos blancos en el volante. En un arranque de acción de fuego rápido, abrió la puerta de un empujón y saltó de la camioneta. Theo salió disparado de su asiento también, rodeó la parte delantera del vehículo y agarró el brazo de Neville antes de que pisoteara las pruebas en la nieve.

"Deberíamos llamar a la policía", dijo.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?", se burló Neville. "Ya sabes cómo tratan los policías de este lugar a los chicos de Granger..."

Como desviados sociales, que deberían ser encarcelados.

Cierto. Bueno, nada de policías.

"Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos dejar que el que sea que se la llevó, la tenga en su poder. Si la lastiman..."

Ella era suya para amarla y protegerla. Saber que había sido... secuestrada... asustaba a Theo a muerte.

Neville apretó los dientes y haló para liberar los brazos.

"Vamos a revisar su coche."

A regañadientes, Theo estuvo de acuerdo. No tenía sentido conservar las pruebas si no iban a llamar a la policía. Con cuidado, se dirigieron hacia el Ford. La cartera de Luna yacía en el asiento, junto con su teléfono celular. Cubriendo su mano con la manga, Neville metió la mano y los recuperó, entonces cerró la puerta con un golpe de su cadera.

"Veamos quién la ha estado llamando tanto."

"¿Realmente crees que esto tiene que ver con quien sea que ella estaba ignorando anoche?"

"Estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo como una posibilidad."

La cara de Neville se volvió de piedra mientras escuchaba los mensajes del correo de voz almacenados en el teléfono de Luna. "Es un tipo... Rolf. Su... ¿Alguna vez mencionó un prometido?"

"No," Theo rechinó los dientes. Ella no podría tener un prometido. Sólo la noche anterior habían hablado del futuro. No muy claro, pero un futuro al fin. Otro hombre nunca se había mencionado.

Neville giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la camioneta, metiendo su cartera adentro y sacando su propio teléfono celular. "Creo que él es el que vino aquí.

Prometido o no, es obvio que ella no fue de buen grado. Tenemos que ir a buscarla. Mi tío puede darnos la información sobre sus familiares directos. Apuesto a que si encontramos a los padres, la encontraremos a ella... y a ese supuesto prometido."

"Que Dios lo ayude si la lástima."

Neville gruñó. "Lo mataría."

Theo pensó que él podría también. Tomando el teléfono de Luna, escuchó los mensajes que Neville había encontrado.

Señor, el tipo sonaba como un psicópata. Entonces oyó los mensajes de los padres de Luna. Habían apoyado totalmente el reclamo de Rolf sobre ella y la instaban a volver a casa y tomar el lugar que le correspondía.

Una sensación de malestar se apoderó de él. ¿No había querido él durante años de su familia le suplicara que formara parte del clan de nuevo? Los padres de Luna le estaban pidiendo que hiciera exactamente eso, sin embargo, su corazón protestó. Ella no podía. Su lugar no estaba con ellos.

De repente, se dio cuenta, que su lugar tampoco estaba más con su familia. Su crueldad y su determinación para que dejara sus maneras supuestamente aberrantes fuera de sus vidas de clase media lo habían impulsado a buscar una nueva vida. Esta ya no los incluía. Lo que él había querido desde el principio ya no le interesaba. No eran su familia.

Neville lo era. Luna lo era. Algún día, sus hijos lo serían.

"Vamos a buscarla", dijo mientras Neville colocaba su destino en el GPS del vehículo de acuerdo con la información que acababa de recibido de su tío.

Gracias a Dios, el tío de Neville pudo accesar a los registros usando el ordenador de su casa o ellos habrían tenido que esperar.

Mientras Neville giraba hacia la calle, Theo se llenó de un impulso casi incontrolable de decirle a Neville sobre su epifanía y cómo se sentía.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Neville, mirando hacia él.

"Nada. Bueno... No pienses que estoy siendo totalmente raro contigo y todo eso...Yo—".

Neville sonrió. "Yo también te quiero, hombre. Vayamos por Luna, antes que ambos nos pongamos sentimentales y femeninos. Nuestro ex-capitán nos patearía en el culo."

Diablos. Un compañero que prácticamente podía leer su mente era útil. "Vamos a patearle el culo a alguien en vez de eso."

"Excelente idea".

El camino a la casa de los padres de Luna tomó un poco más de cuatro horas. Theo y Neville dieron vuelta a la manzana, y luego se estacionaron a dos casas de distancia. No había necesidad de anunciar su presencia. Un sigilo nacido luego de años de experiencia los guió ahora. Esta podría ser la misión más importante de sus vidas.

A medida que se acercaban, sus ojos fueron atraídos al porche completamente cerrado con vidrio. Neville detuvo a Theo antes de que se acercaran demasiado y atrajeran la atención de los allí reunidos.

Luna estaba en el centro del grupo, llevando un vestido blanco. Un hombre con traje negro estaba de pie frente a ella. "Rolf", susurró Neville.

Theo asintió.

Una mujer con una túnica blanca fluida estaba cerca de ellos, mientras muchos otros se encontraban cerca observando.

Todo el mundo estaba sonriendo, excepto Luna que parecía a punto de matar a alguien. Esa es nuestra chica, pensó Theo, aún cuando luchó contra el impulso de irrumpir en la escena y sacarla de allí. La desesperación lo inundó mientras veía lo que obviamente, se suponía que fuera una boda, pero sabía que entrar allí precipitadamente no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

Luna retiró sus manos, dándole al hombre un empujón, y luego se volvió hacia los que miraban y dijo algo amargo. Su cabello voló de manera desordenada detrás de ella mientras se alejaba, cerrando la puerta de la casa con un golpe lo suficientemente alto como para hacer eco a lo largo del patio.

"Listo para una misión de rescate", se rió Neville.

"Creo que ella está lista para rescatarse a sí misma", dijo Theo.

"Vamos por ella."

La puerta posterior de la casa, no estaba cerrada con llave y ellos se escabulleron en el interior, atentos a cualquier persona que volviera a entrar a la casa. Theo hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza.

Piso de arriba. Y Neville asintió, dirigiéndose a la escalera. Sólo habían llegado a la parte superior, cuando oyeron voces en el piso de abajo.

"Vamos a subir y hablaremos con ella. Esto no debe tomar mucho tiempo para resolverse", dijo una voz femenina.

Mucho más de lo que parece, señora, pensó Theo. Tiró de Neville hacia la primera entrada, cerrando la puerta tres cuartas partes del camino. Mirando a través de la grieta entre la puerta y el marco, vio pasar a un hombre mayor y a una mujer, en camino hacia una habitación una puerta hacia abajo, al otro lado del pasillo.

A juzgar por su apariencia, supuso que eran los padres de Luna.

"Flor de Luna..." llamó el hombre.

"¡No me llames así!" se oyó la voz indignada de Luna.

"Estoy tan enojada contigo en este momento—".

"Dulzura", protestó la mujer.

"Váyanse. No voy a casarme con Rolf o a hacer un matrimonio de manos o como sea que lo estén llamando ahora. Amo a alguien más".

"Pero él es tu prometido—".

"No, él es el hombre que ustedes eligieron para mí. Yo nunca lo quise. ¡Váyanse!"

El hombre dio unas palmaditas en la mano de la mujer antes de que ella hablara de nuevo. "Regresaremos más tarde, Flor de Luna. Quema las velas de lavanda y vainilla que dejé en su habitación. Harán que te sientas mejor."

Haciendo caso omiso de la respuesta virulenta de Luna, guió a su mujer hacia abajo por las escaleras. Tan pronto como se perdieron de vista, Theo y Neville se escabulleron por el pasillo.

Luna miró hacia la puerta cuando oyó el rasgueo de la apertura de la cerradura. Así que sus padres pretendieron irse para luego, tratar de cogerla desprevenida. Ella secó una lágrima de frustración y esperó.

"Les dije que se fueran", se quejó ella mientras la puerta se abría.

"Pero cariño, pensé que nos querías."

Ella gritó, corriendo por la habitación y saltando a sus brazos.

Sus piernas alrededor de Neville mientras los abrazaba a ambos por el cuello, besándolos en cualquier sitio que podía.

"¿Nos extrañaste?" Theo se echó a reír.

"Tenía tanto miedo que creyeran que los había abandonado.

Todo lo que quería era conseguir algo de ropa, luego Rolf—".

"Shh, lo sabemos," interrumpió Theo. Con su mano furtivamente por debajo de su falda, ahuecando su trasero revestido por el algodón. La excitación instantánea hizo que la crema fluyera hacia sus pliegues. ¿Cuán pronto podría tenerlos? Su cama estaba a unos tentadores seis pies de distancia.

Neville la puso sobre sus propios pies, moviéndola fuera del alcance de Theo. "Debemos sacarte de aquí antes de que tu padre le dispare a los dos hombres en el dormitorio de su hija."

"¿Xenophilius ? Él no tiene un arma. Es un pacifista. Lo crean o no, quiero que conozcan a mis padres. Si ven que soy feliz, tal vez lo entiendan. Pero no puedo tratar con ellos y los padres de Rolf en este momento. Desde luego, no quiero ni ver al idiota de Rolf. Sólo los quiero a ustedes."

Cuando había lanzado un ataque al llegar más temprano, había descubierto que Rolf había mentido acerca de la herencia de la empresa y la necesidad de casarse con ella. No es que importara. Ella no lo aceptaría de cualquier manera.

Neville y Theo le había mentido el día anterior para llevarla a su casa, pero al menos ellos lo habían confesado de inmediato y tenían remordimiento. Rolf le había restado importancia a su engaño y a su rabieta infantil. El contraste entre los tres brilló abrumadoramente a favor de sus amantes.

Luna los atrajo hacia la cama, amando la forma en que dos cayeron sobre ella, sus manos tirando de su ropa. La vieja cama crujía cuando se movían, los chirridos oxidados eran un contrapunto a sus movimientos frenéticos. Neville presionó la mano sobre su boca mientras Theo le subía la falda y tiraba de sus bragas hasta sus rodillas, atrapando sus piernas. Ella gimió cuando separó sus pliegues y lamió los jugos que fluían allí. Pasó la lengua una y otra vez hasta que ella enloqueció por la necesidad. El fuego osciló en su vientre.

"Sabes a cielo..." dijo Theo.

Este era el cielo, ella quiso responder, pero no podía, por la mano sobre su boca. Lascivamente, lanzó la lengua contra los dedos de Neville. Trazó cada dígito hasta que él los apartó de un tirón y se zambulló en su boca, su lengua moviéndose en el interior para reclamarla. Ella se retorció bajo sus atenciones, llenándose de paz. Con ellos, sabía que todo iba a estar bien.

Theo se levantó y se quitó la ropa mientras la miraba, su mirada caliente sobre el ápice de sus muslos separados lascivamente. Su erección se tensó contra la bragueta de sus jeans y saltó libre tan pronto como bajó la cremallera. Ella se lamió los labios mientras miraba el juego de músculos en su abdomen y piernas.

Él se acostó sobre la cama y tiró de ella sobre él. Manteniendo la falda fuera del camino con una mano, se guió a sí misma hacia abajo por su grueso eje, gimiendo mientras la estiraba.

"Sí," susurró ella, cerrando los ojos por el placer.

Neville se puso a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Theo por detrás de ella y pasó las manos su alrededor para bajar el escote de su vestido. Murmurando hacia ella, amasó sus pechos tirando de los pezones hacia afuera hasta que se sacudió incontrolablemente sobre la polla de Theo.

Abriendo los ojos, ella miró a Theo, encendido por la forma en que su virginal vestido blanco se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Ella sonrió ante el contraste entre lo que representaba el vestido y la mujer en su interior, que descaradamente se entregaba a sus dos hombres. Neville deslizó las manos debajo de la falda, agarrando un puñado de la tela y levantándola. Ella subió los brazos mientras él lo sacaba de su cuerpo y lo tiraba al suelo. Su sujetador lo siguió.

Sus hábiles manos volvieron y capturaron sus pezones, reanudando sus tirones hasta que ella cubrió sus dedos, incapaz de aguantar más sin caer de su posición. Espasmos pequeños ya pasaban a través de ella, haciéndole difícil seguir moviéndose sobre Theo.

"Amigo, demasiado perfecto", murmuró Theo, saliendo de ella. Ella pensó que la acostaría sobre la cama y la follaría, pero en lugar de eso, giró hacia un lado de la cama, acostándose a través de esta para que sus piernas colgaran de un lado del colchón. Neville la movió para que se inclinara sobre el borde. Oh Dios, sí. Esto era nuevo y le gustaba. La polla de Theo se balanceaba ante su boca.

Inmediatamente, ella lo tomó entre sus labios, chupando su propia esencia en él y pasando su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior de su asta.

Presionó el lugar justo por debajo de la cabeza, haciendo pequeños círculos hasta que él tembló. Su cabeza se movía hacia atrás y adelante y la satisfacción la llenó. Ella lo complacería. Podía hacerlo completamente.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo para disfrutar de ese placer.

Neville se había despojado de su ropa. La agarró por las caderas y penetró en ella por detrás mientras las caderas de Theo se sacudían en el aire y salió a borbotones en su garganta. Él se desplomó un momento, tomando aire en respiraciones profundas antes de sentarse. Suavemente, presionó sus hombros sobre el colchón, mientras que Neville continuaba follándola. La sensación de estar atrapada explotó dentro de ella, combinada con la seguridad de que estos dos hombres, nunca le harían daño.

Su coño se convulsionó alrededor de la polla de Neville. Sus bolas abofeteaban su clítoris y gimió en voz alta, su liberación ondulando a través de ella. Una y otra vez él se sumergió hacia adelante, golpeando el cuello del útero con la cabeza de su erección mientras empujaba profundamente.

Sus dedos se clavaron en la cama. Más y más alto su clímax llegó, abriéndose camino hacia arriba en la montaña del placer hasta que su visión se puso borrosa y se olvidó de todo, excepto de los hombres que la amaban.

"Me corro", exclamó. "Oh, por favor... oh, sí..."

"Sí, nena, córrete," dijo Neville con voz áspera mientras ella temblaba, con sus rodillas bamboleándose y su torso hundiéndose en las mantas. Su mente se puso en blanco mientras caía por el precipicio, seguida por Neville momentos más tarde. Él cayó a un lado y Theo tomó su lugar. Se lanzó dentro de su vaina temblorosa, sin darle descanso mientras la llevaba de nuevo a los cielos.

Sin fuerzas, yacía tendida sobre el lado de la cama hasta que Neville la levantó y la puso contra las almohadas. Cada uno de los hombres se arrastró a la cama a su lado, abrazándola cerca de ellos. No iría a ninguna parte sin ellos esta vez. Como si ella quisiera. Luna se acurrucó, feliz de estar de vuelta donde debió quedarse esa mañana, segura en el abrazo de sus dos hombres. Neville acarició su cuello.

"¿Así que... te opones a las bodas, o solo a aquella de abajo?", preguntó.

Sorprendida, se levantó sobre un codo. "¿Por qué?"

La emoción burbujeaba en su interior. Él no podía estar diciendo.

— Theo la impulsó de nuevo hacia el colchón.

"Queremos que seas nuestra compañera." Neville tragó. "La de ambos."

"Nuestra..." Theo repitió, rozando con la nariz su cuello y pellizcando la unión de su cuello con el hombro. "Nuestra esposa."

"¿La de ambos? ¿Voy a tener dos maridos?" ¿Era eso posible?

Ciertamente, no legalmente. Pero, ¿no había sido ella criada para creer en el matrimonio espiritual? Sus espíritus se habían unido la noche anterior. Y se habían reunido hoy. Ella nunca se había sentido más completa que en sus brazos.

Theo le retiró suavemente el pelo de la frente y lejos de su cara. "Dos hombres que te amarán hasta la muerte. Dos hombres que te protegerán de todo y vendrán tras de ti si es necesario," dijo.

"Dos hombres que ya te adoran", continuó Neville. "Y que no quieren nada más que tu felicidad, siempre y cuando eso incluya que estés a su lado." Él le apretó suavemente un pecho. "Ya ves... estamos bastante necesitados. Necesitamos a nuestra mujer."

"En nuestra vida.

"En nuestra cama".

"Hmm..." bromeó ella. "¿Dos hombres para darme placer?"

"Tan a menudo como quieras," dijo Neville solemnemente mientras Theo asentía.

Ellos dos... exactamente lo que quería. Para siempre.

"Sí. Por supuesto que sí", respondió ella, las lágrimas cayendo por los lados de su cara. Theo se inclinó hacia delante y las atrapó con la lengua y Neville siguió su ejemplo, hasta que estuvieron luchando por sus besos y todos terminaron riéndo por el simulacro de batalla.

Agotada por los sufrimientos y los placeres del día, cayeron dormidos en un desorden de brazos y piernas.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Luna se despertó bruscamente con el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose. Aterrorizada de que Rolf hubiera irrumpido en su habitación, se irguió rápidamente, lista para pelear.

Neville y Theo la empujaron detrás de ellos mientras evaluaban la escena, tensos y alertas al instante. Ellos no habían dormido mucho tiempo. Y... Oh Dios, eran sus padres.

Sólo podía imaginar su sorpresa cuando entraron en la habitación de su hija para encontrarla en una maraña, desnuda con dos hombres.

"Mis padres", murmuró.

"Fantástico", dijo Theo con voz baja.

Detrás de sus padres estaba Rolf. Ella lo miró, mientras su rostro se ponía blanco ante la sorpresa. "Lo siento" tartamudeó. "Yo no lo sabía."

"¿Rolf?" le preguntó Neville. Ella asintió y él pareció crecer hasta el doble de su tamaño. Su mirada acerada colocada sobre Rolf quien tembló visiblemente ante el hombre amenazador. "Si te atreves a tocarla de nuevo, te prometo que no habrá suficiente de tu culo secuestrador para que la policía lance en la cárcel."

El hombre más pequeño tragó saliva, retrocediendo. Cobarde.

"Lo siento…" murmuró antes de dejar la habitación.

"Oh, Dios", exclamó su madre, abanicándose.

¡Espera! ¿Había sido un idiota y ahora todo lo que podía decir era que lo sentía? ¿Qué sobre su secuestro? ¿Qué pasa con todo lo que la llamó?

"¿Lo siento?" ella gritó, empezando a salir de la cama. Neville y Theo colocaron sus brazos a su alrededor, Neville tirando una manta sobre ella.

"Vamos a tener una profunda charla con él antes de irnos. Él te dejará en paz" murmuró Neville. ¿Una charla? Ella sospechaba que él quería decir, algo al borde de las amenazas, pero no le importaba.

Una "Charla" con dos ex-SEAL podría mandarlo directamente al celibato. Lo que sea.

Ella sólo quería que Rolf la dejara en paz para poder vivir su vida con Neville y Theo en Granger.

"Pensé que te gustaría un poco de té de manzanilla", dijo su madre débilmente, con los ojos como dardos entre los hombres. De repente, Luna se dio cuenta que fue el choque de una taza de porcelana lo que la había sacado de sueño.

La reemplazaría. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Su trabajo de celestina la había enviado a los brazos de sus hombres ideales.

"Xenophilius, Lia" dijo Luna, con un estado de ánimo mucho mejor que cuando les había gritado antes. "Estos son mis prometidos, Neville y Theo."

"¿Prometidos? ¿Harás el matrimonio de manos?" su padre le preguntó, sin perder el ritmo. Luna levantó una ceja preguntándose por enésima vez en su vida cuantas drogas había ingerido en los sesenta.

Nada lo perturbaba. Nada. Sin embargo, esta ciertamente no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"¿Te hará eso feliz?" respondió ella.

"Sí. Arabella todavía está aquí, ya sabes. Y tu madre hizo un pastel libre de gluten. Pueden tener la ceremonia y luego celebraremos".

Luna parpadeó. ¿La celebrante estaba aquí todavía? ¿Y sus padres querían que se uniera con Theo y Neville ahora?

Podría unirse a sus dos hombres en los próximos minutos.

Bueno después de que se vistieran, de todos modos.

Miró a los hombres, quienes asintieron sin que ningún tipo de duda se mostrara en sus rostros.

"Definitivamente", dijo Neville.

Theo sonrió. "Tendremos la luna de miel esta noche. El lunes regresaremos a Granger como los Señores y la Señora Lovegood."

Ella sonrió, después de haber olvidado que para facilitar el nombre de la familia, los hombres tomaban el nombre de su esposa en Granger. Se volvió hacia sus padres. "Díganle a Arabella que se prepare para su primera ceremonia de tres vías."

"Oh, Flor de Luna", protestó su madre. "Es difícilmente la primera..."

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Neville mientras Xenophilius y Lia partían. "¿No van a enloquecer por encontrarnos aquí?

Esperaba al menos un breve interrogatorio."

"Acostúmbrate a ello. Ellos son... um... espíritus libres. Y creo que por fin entienden lo que quiero." Luna se desplomó de nuevo en la cama, con su estómago dando pequeños saltos cuando se dio cuenta de que una tormenta de nieve le había traído más de lo que nunca había esperado. Con los brazos extendidos ampliamente en la felicidad, alzó la vista hacia los dos hombres que la miraban.

"Los amo", dijo en voz baja, con reverencia llenado su voz.

Estos eran sus compañeros, los tres formando un perfecto triángulo de amor. Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro y ella pudo ver las ruedas girando en sus cabezas. Esto significaría problemas para ella.

Bienvenidos los problemas.

Ellos sonrieron.

"Nosotros también te amamos… Flor de Luna".

_**Fin.**_


	3. El placer de los Fantasmas

**El placer de los fantasmas**

_**Argumento:**_

**Pansy Parkinson está entre cosas en la vida... entre puestos de trabajo, entre hogares y entre relaciones. Cuando asiste a la fiesta de Halloween de su prima, nunca espera terminar entre dos hombres. Literalmente. **

**Desnuda. Pansy no sabe quiénes son sus amantes enmascarados, y mientras lucha por encontrar su dirección en la vida, entregarse a una relación de ménage en este período decisivo parece poco prudente, a pesar de los deseos ardientes que la colman.**

**Vestidos como fantasmas, Harry Potter y Oliver Wood esperan divertirse en la fiesta, pero nunca sospechan que tendrán en sus brazos a la mujer de sus sueños antes del final de la noche. Cuando ella desaparece antes de que puedan revelar sus rostros y aclarar sus intenciones, saben que andarán su propio camino pedregoso, hasta que se las arreglen para convencer a Pansy de que debe rendirse al placer en sus brazos, un placer que no será ****fantasma en lo absoluto.**

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo Uno**

Esto no era exactamente lo suyo. Varias cosas en realidad.

Disfraces, fiestas de Halloween o ménages. Pansy Parkinson miró a su alrededor, en el gran patio de su prima. La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, mientras todo el mundo aprovechaba el día festivo de la próxima semana, y se ponía en contacto con su niño interior. Un conjunto de disfraces la rodeaba y las risas, justo más allá del patio, en una amplia extensión de playa. La noche era inusualmente cálida y las parejas habían optado por deleitarse al aire libre. Bueno, no eran parejas. Era Tríos. Una docena de tríos.

Mirando alrededor de la amplia extensión, decorada con tallos de maíz y calabazas talladas, Pansy se sintió incómoda.

Giró su ligera capa negra a su alrededor y, de manera encubierta, vio las interacciones de los demás, tratando de no ser una voyeur tan obvia. No estaba muy segura de si era que no le gustaba la idea de un menaje, si esta la intrigaba demasiado para su comodidad, o, si simplemente, se sentía como un bicho raro en este grupo. Eran las dos últimas razones, supuso. No había ninguna manera de que pudiera llamar disgusto a su sentimiento.

En realidad, no era la única persona sola. Había algunas otras personas dando vueltas, que no estaban en tríos establecidos.

Al otro lado del patio, dos hombres vestidos de negro y con máscaras negras, llamaron su atención.

Cabello caia sobre los bordes superiores de sus máscaras, y sus trajes ocultaban sus bien constituidos cuerpos.

Obviamente, estaban esperando que su mujer llegara. No podían estar solteros, por supuesto, tal vez estaban juntos.

Eso podría ser.

Ambas miradas se volvieron hacia ella, y ella sonrió benignamente, sintiendo vergüenza por haber sido atrapada mirándolos. Con indiferencia, cambió la dirección de su mirada, fingiendo que en realidad había estado mirando hacia la multitud, y no comiéndoselos con los ojos.

Su vientre dio un pequeño salto cuando se dio cuenta, unos pocos minutos más tarde, que todavía la estaban observando directamente mientras hablaban.

¿Estarían interesados en ella? Desvió la mirada de nuevo, aunque su atención se mantuvo firmemente sobre la pareja.

Su mirada cayó sobre tres personas en medio de un abrazo.

Un hombre besaba el hombro de la mujer, mientras el otro besaba sus labios.

Una súbita respiración acompañó al apretón en el vientre de Pansy. La piel de gallina se levantó en sus brazos, y estaba muy segura de que no era por la ligera brisa que llegaba del plácido lago, sino por la idea de tener a dos hombres amándola al mismo tiempo. A su prima Luna en verdad parecía gustarle. Ella y sus dos esposos parecían tener un matrimonio idílico, amoroso y malditamente caliente.

Todas las mujeres de este lugar parecían tener dos hombres que las cuidaban como si fueran el más preciado ser del planeta.

"¿Te diviertes?"

Pansy levantó la mirada hacia la mujer, vestida de moza de servicio medieval, que se acercó a su lado. "Hola Luna. Oh sí, es genial. Ustedes hicieron un trabajo maravilloso con las decoraciones." Levantó la copa de brandy que había estado sosteniendo en una mano. "Grandiosas bebidas."

Luna frunció el ceño. "Estás aburrida."

"No. Yo solo... me siento como una tercera rueda", confesó y luego miró a su alrededor. "¿O debería decir cuarta rueda?

Agradezco que me hayas invitado–"

"Tú estás quedándote conmigo."

"Ya lo sé. Es amable de tu parte y de parte de Theo y Neville, que me permitan quedarme mientras pongo mi vida en orden."

Luna emitió un sonido con la garganta. "No vayamos allí de nuevo. Eres de la familia y mi mejor amiga. Quiero que te quedes. Todavía me enfurece que ese imbécil de tu ex marido..." Se contuvo mientras tres de los invitados pasaban.

Pansy le sonrió al trío disfrazado como dos jeques y su chica del harén –a ella no le importaría ser una chica de harén. Se regañó mentalmente.

¿En qué estaba pensando? "¿Qué estabas diciendo?" Preguntó una vez que los tres estuvieron fuera del alcance de su oído.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir", respondió Luna. "Es un idiota. Me siento muy mal por habértelo presentado."

"Sí, lo sé" Respondió Pansy. No era culpa de Luna que el hombre hubiera sido capaz de ocultar su verdadero yo detrás de su suave encanto. Pero Pansy lo había aprendido rápidamente. Había cambiado su vida entera para evitarlo –moverse por los diferentes turnos en el hospital donde trabajaba como enfermera de la sala de maternidad, cambiar todos sus patrones diarios, para que sus caminos no se cruzaran, buscando trabajo en un hospital diferente. No había escapado a tiempo.

Había tenido que cruzar el país y regresar a casa, después de que su marido –ex marido– decidiera lanzar su peso como un respetado médico de alto rango y había conseguido que la despidieran.

Como era de suponer. No quería ver al hombre que la había usado como un saco de boxeo hasta que había reunido el valor para dejarlo. Él no había aceptado el divorcio o la orden de restricción contra él.

Pansy se estremeció de nuevo, esta vez debido a la peligrosa situación en la que había estado. Si no hubiera sido por la vida que había construido en Londres mientras ella y su ex, Adrian , habían vivido allí, habría hecho las maletas y regresado a casa tan pronto lo hubo dejado.

Se metió un mechón de su largo cabello negro detrás de la oreja. Este era difícilmente su hogar, ya que la mayoría de sus familiares vivían a varias horas de distancia, pero Luna había querido que viniera aquí. Pansy se preguntaba si había sido un error. Las relaciones poli-amorosas no eran realmente lo suyo, aunque lo que estaba viendo la intrigó cada vez más, durante la semana que llevaba allí.

"No es tan extraño como parece," se rió Luna, entre dientes.

"No estaba pensando eso."

"¿Qué estabas pensando?"

Pansy sintió al calor subir hasta su cuello, pero su traje de vampiresa probablemente lo ocultaba. "Estoy… intrigada."

"¿En serio? Debería presentarte a–"

"Oye, muchacha, tenemos necesidad de... tus servicios", una voz profunda gruñó, mientras una mano aparecía en el hombro de Luna.

"¡Neville!" Luna lo amonestó, y luego suspiró mientras Theo besaba su cuello.

"¿Cómo están nuestros bebés?" Le preguntó.

"Shhh... bien", murmuró Luna.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Pansy, mirando la ligera hinchazón en el vientre de Luna. No había imaginado...

Neville deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa mientras Theo la rodeaba desde el otro lado. "Estamos embarazados", confesó Neville.

"Todos nosotros", agregó Theo.

"No se lo íbamos a decir a nadie todavía", dijo Luna, con una sofocada mirada a sus esposos. "Granger está en lo más alto en lo que se refiere a la investigación de la fertilidad, lo que permitirá a una mujer como yo tener un bebé con sus dos esposos... al mismo tiempo. Todavía estoy en un período tenso.

Mi médico piensa que en dos semanas más, podremos empezar a sentirnos cómodos."

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Luna, felicidades!", Exclamó Pansy con voz baja, consciente de que su prima quería mantener el secreto.

"Bueno, a la mierda", dijo Neville para su sorpresa. "¿Qué?" preguntó Theo.

"Rolf. ¿Cómo diablos llegó hasta aquí?"

Pansy siguió la mirada de Neville y vio al hombre que ella conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hizo una mueca, a sabiendas de su historia. Él había insistido en que Luna era su prometida y había causado bastantes problemas a su prima.

Otro idiota. El agua de su ciudad natal debía ser tóxica para los hombres. Tanto Rolf como Adrian eran de allí.

"Mantengamos la calma", recomendó Luna.

"Sabes que la única razón por la que no le di una paliza la última vez que lo vimos fue por respeto a tus padres," gruñó

Neville. "No hubiera sido bueno que vieran a sus nuevos yernos comenzar una pelea en su casa."

"Voy a llamar al Sheriff y pedirle que venga", ofreció Theo.

Miró a Neville. "Quédate con ella."

"Sabes que lo haré."

Pansy sospechaba que ninguno de los dos se fiaba de Rolf hasta que pudiera ser despedido. Y con su esposa embarazada, estarían doblemente alertas. Puso su copa en la mano de Neville. "Voy a hablar con él."

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera detenerla, comenzó a caminar por el patio. Tenía un montón de experiencia en el trato con visitantes no deseados en la sala de maternidad. No todo eran flores y botines de bebé. De vez en cuando, alguien llegaba y molestaba a la madre, y Pansy había sido a menudo comisionada para su eliminación. Se desharía de Rolf antes de que causara a su prima cualquier tipo de tensión.

"Rolf", dijo entre dientes, mientras agarraba su brazo y lo arrastraba hacia el patio delantero fuera de la vista de los invitados.

"Cuánto tiempo sin verte", dijo él, tirando de su brazo para sacarlo de su agarre y girando hacia ella. "He oído que gastaste todo el dinero de Adrian y después te deshiciste de él para poder andar de perdida por ahí. Siempre has sido una puta."

Su interior pareció convertirse en plomo. Sus dedos apretados se volvieron tan fríos como si hubieran estado cubiertos de hielo. "¿Te dijo eso?", preguntó con incredulidad. Después de todo el dolor con que le había causado su ex, ahora la seguía con mentiras.

"Sí, me dijo todo sobre el asunto. La larga lista de hombres que has tenido. Ya que te gusta tanto una polla, qué tal si pruebas la mía. Siempre quise follarte, pero pertenecías a mi mejor amigo, Adrian." Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la acera." Mi coche está justo allí. El asiento trasero es grande y bonito. Y si alguien pasa, tal vez querrá participar. Sabes que es lo que hacen por aquí."

"Eres un idiota", respondió ella, esperando que el agente de policía que Theo había ido a llamar, apareciera pronto. "Luna no te quiere aquí. Debes irte".

"Está bien" él le agarró la mano y tiró de ella hacia su coche.

"¡Suéltame!" gritó al mismo tiempo una voz profunda exigió:

"Suéltala."

Su mirada voló en dirección a la voz. Los hombres que habían llamado su atención en el patio trasero estaban tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

"Ahora" afirmó el otro, subrayando lo que su pareja había dicho a medida que avanzaban. Antes de que Rolf pudiera parpadear, los hombres la habían liberado. Uno la sujetaba contra su pecho, su aroma a madera llenando cada una de sus respiraciones, mientras el otro hombre daba un paso entre Rolf y ella.

Miró por encima del hombro, a tiempo para ver a Rolf tratar de golpearlo, su golpe fue desviado, y luego regresado. Él aterrizó en el suelo con un sonido audible.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó el hombre que había puesto fuera de servicio a Rolf.

Ella asintió mientras una patrulla de policía se estacionaba al frente de la casa. Minutos más tarde, todos habían dado sus declaraciones y Rolf fue detenido.

Se dio cuenta tardíamente que los hombres que la habían rescatado todavía tenían sus brazos alrededor de ella, de una manera muy parecida a la forma en que Neville y Theo habían sostenido a Luna anteriormente. Conscientemente, puso su capa a su alrededor y se retiró de su abrazo casual.

Sólo el hecho de estar de pie tan cerca de ellos, le calentó la piel y la hizo sentir sensible en lugares en los que no quería pensar. Y húmeda. Su pecho subió y bajó mientras trataba de frenar su excitación.

Miró a su alrededor, al pequeño grupo. Luna y sus esposos habían llegado de manera apresurada en el momento que el Sheriff había llegado. Nadie se había quitado las máscaras y todo el mundo parecía conocer a los demás. Pansy se encontraba en una suprema desventaja.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" le preguntó Luna, justo cuando Pansy estaba a punto de preguntar sus nombres.

"Sí, ellos dos me rescataron cuando Rolf se me iba de las manos." Miró hacia la pareja vestida de negro."Gracias."

"No tuvieron que hacer mucho esfuerzo con esos disfraces", Luna criticó a los rescatadores de Pansy. "¿Qué se supone que son?"

Theo tosió, obviamente cubriendo una risa. "Perdónenla. Las hormonas del embarazo la han puesto de muy mal humor."

"¿A quién más se lo vas a decir?" le preguntó su esposa. "Vas a dormir en el sofá." Volvió la mirada hacia Neville.

"Yo no dije nada", se defendió este con las manos levantadas.

Pansy apretó los labios para ocultar su sonrisa ante el intercambio. Conocía a Luna lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que no estaba para nada molesta con sus hombres y Pansy tenía la sensación de que serían un trío feliz en su cama esa noche.

Una punzada de celos se extendió a través de ella, pero la hizo a un lado mientras miraba a los otros hombres por la esquina de sus ojos. ¿Cómo sería ser amada igual que su prima? Respiró con frustración. Tenía que parar con esto.

Luna se volvió de nuevo hacia la pareja vestida de negro.

"¿Qué son?", repitió.

"Somos fantasmas oscuros", uno de ellos se echó a reír.

"Aparecemos de repente bajo la cubierta de la noche."

"Salvamos el día y nos llevamos a las doncellas", dijo el otro.

Pansy gritó mientras era arrastrada repentinamente sobre un sólido y amplio hombro, mientras todos los demás reían entre dientes. "¡Luna! ¡Ayuda!" Golpeó la espalda del hombre.

"¡Bájame!"

Su prima caminó hacia adelante, siguiéndolos mientras Pansy era llevada lentamente. Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Estás perfectamente segura", susurró al oído de Pansy.

"Estabas interesada. No hay mejor par con el que explorar.

Relájate y diviértete." Hizo una pausa y ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que ellos te dejen ir?"

¿Quería? ¿O quería ver cómo podrían ser las cosas con dos hombres que ya le habían demostrado ser gallardos rescatadores? Luna confiaba en ellos...

Miró al hombre que los seguía. "¿Nada que no quiera?"

Él sonrió, mostrando los blancos y rectos dientes, que contrastaban con su ropa y la máscara. "Nada. Te lo prometemos." Dio una palmada a su compañero.

"Lo prometemos", lo indujo a decirlo.

"¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea, Oliver! Pensé que eso era un hecho. Sí, por supuesto que lo prometo". Se volvió de nuevo hacia el trío que estaban dejando atrás.

"¡Felicidades Nev ! ¡Felicidades Luna y Theo!" Luego se volvió hacia la dirección en la que habían partido, dejando que Pansy mirara de manera impotente hacia su familia.

Bueno, el más alto se llamaba Oliver. Este que la cargaba, era el primo de Neville, Harry –era condenadamente fuerte y el juego de sus músculos bajo su cuerpo la encendía a un nivel que nunca había imaginado. Su mano rozó suavemente su muslo y se dio cuenta de que la corta falda negra que llevaba como parte de su disfraz de vampiresa, se había corrido hacia arriba por su posición. El aire fresco del otoño lamió la parte inferior de su trasero y se preguntó exactamente cuánto de este sería visible para cualquiera que mirara. Mucho, concluyó mientras su mano se movía más alto por su pierna.

Y su tanga no ocultaba mucho. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia adentro, moviéndose más cerca de su coño. Sólo otra pulgada y él averiguaría qué tan caliente estaba...

El volvió la cara hacia su cadera. "¿Sí?" preguntó él, con su voz baja y ronca.

Oh Dios, sí. Ella necesitaba ser tocada, desde que ellos habían captado su atención y le habían producido temblores desde el otro lado del patio. Su frente estaba apoyada en la espalda del hombre. Ella asintió, y su frente se frotó contra su camisa de seda. El tibio músculo debajo de esta le calentó la mejilla.

Lentamente, él movió su palma hacia arriba hasta que el borde de la mano se presionó contra su ardiente sexo. Su pulgar trazó la parte inferior del pliegue de su trasero, siguiendo la estrecha franja de tela que la cubría, hasta que llegó a su coño. Una y otra vez, siguió el mismo camino, enviando temblores a través de ella y provocando la emanación de su pegajosa excitación. Él tenía que saberlo.

Tenía que sentirlo. Si ella se sacudía más, se caería.

La anticipación de lo que podría pasar, la hacía sentirse lasciva. Nunca había hecho algo como esto. A pesar de la acusación de Rolf de que ella "andaba tras las pollas", la única que había tenido era la de Adrian y esa no había sido particularmente buena. Y ahora, se iba con dos hombres que eran esencialmente extraños.

Siempre había tenido la fantasía de estar con un desconocido -alguien que la tratara bien y la follara hasta que se perdiera en un olvido de éxtasis, sin vínculos. ¡Qué emoción tener a dos hombres así!

Ellos no eran completamente extraños, pero no los conocía tampoco. Y puesto que planeaba irse de Granger en unos pocos días, probablemente nunca los volvería a ver.

Disfruta de la aventura, Pansy. Crea algunos buenos recuerdos para sustituir los malos.

Cayó en la cuenta, a través de sus pensamientos difusos, que se dirigían a la casa al lado de la de Luna –donde el primo de Neville, Harry, vivía con su mejor amigo, Oliver. Bueno, ¡obviooo!

Oliver abrió la puerta y entraron en la casa.

Harry dejó de jugar con ella tan pronto como la puerta se cerró. Agresivamente, hizo a un lado sus bragas empapadas y dos dedos se sumergieron en sus pliegues pulsantes. Ella gritó, su cuerpo se elevó con placer. Oliver la ajustó para que sus manos se apoyaran en sus hombros. Sus labios cubrieron los de ella mientras Harry seguía follándola con sus dedos. La lengua de Oliver empujó contra la de ella mientras absorbía sus gritos y exploraba su boca.

Ella probó el sabor del vino que él había tomado en la fiesta, con un ligero sabor a menta y a hombre. El tomó la parte posterior de su cabeza, enroscando la mano por sus cabellos para mejorar el ángulo de su beso. No podía negar su dominio mientras la devoraba.

"Cariño, estás tan condenadamente mojada," murmuró Harry en su cadera, el ritmo pistoneante de su mano nunca desaceleró, mientras ella se convulsionaba en torno a su tacto.

Olas de sensaciones crecieron desde su coño, en explosiones que rodaban por todo su cuerpo.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras besaba ávidamente a Oliver. No podía creer que estuviera colgando indefensa sobre el hombro de un desconocido y dejaba que dos hombres se salieran con la suya con ella –y que le encantara cada minuto de ello.

Su muslo se levantó ligeramente sobre el pecho de Harry, dándole un mejor acceso. Ella quería más. Quería el placer hasta que colapsara por el agotamiento del mismo. En cinco años con su ex, nunca se había sentido tan sexualmente viva como se sentía en este momento.

Oliver retiró su boca. Tomando sus muñecas la levantó y colocó sus palmas contra la pared justo detrás de él.

"Mantente así", murmuró, mientras se agachaba para pasar bajo su brazo. Mirando por encima del hombro, ella lo vio colocarse pecho a pecho con Harry. La mano de Oliver ahuecó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry y Pansy miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras lo besaba breve, pero profundamente, y luego se apartó y la besó en la cadera.

Sus labios se arrastraron a lo largo de su muslo, dirigiéndose hacia su centro. "Necesito probarte," susurró. "Dios, Harry, ella huele tan bien."

Pansy chilló mientras los dedos de Hyarr desaparecían y la lengua de Oliver los sustituía. Con los dientes y la lengua, él consumió sus pliegues, recogiendo su miel, mientras Harry lamía los jugos de su mano. Él sonrió diabólicamente, sus ojos verdes parcialmente oscurecidos estaban llenos de promesas decadentes.

Una vez hubo terminado su festín, puso la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Oliver, mientras su pareja le daba placer a ella.

Casi no podía respirar ante el poder inesperado del amor entre estos hombres, mientras exploraban su cuerpo. Para Luna el amor no era así... sus hombres no tenían una conexión de este tipo. Sin embargo, esto... era como si ella fuera parte de un círculo de felicidad.

Oliver volvió la cabeza hacia Harry, compartiéndola de una forma inesperada. Su pulgar masajeaba su clítoris. La lamió otra vez. Besó de nuevo a Harry. Lamió.

Besó. Lamió. Besó.

Ella pensó que se volvería loca mientras sus dedos se presionaban contra la pared y respiraba entrecortadamente.

De pronto, sus dientes capturaron su clítoris y tiraron de él con suavidad. Su grito resonó a través de la casa, mientras un orgasmo cortaba a través de ella. Su visión se volvió borrosa y sus manos sudorosas se deslizaron por la pared.

Un momento después, se dio cuenta que estaba frente a Harry y este la llevaba y besaba mientras Oliver los seguía.

Podía probar su sabor ácido en su lengua, mientras esta empujaba en su boca y la intoxicaba, haciéndola desearlos aún más. Gracias a Dios, Luna la había convencido de darse esta oportunidad.

Él se retiró y presionó su frente con la suya. "¿Vamos demasiado rápido para ti?"

Qué momento para preguntarlo, después de varios orgasmos.

"Nunca he hecho esto", admitió. "Pero... no. Los deseo... a los dos."

"¿Estás bien con que nos desnudemos, te toquemos, te follemos? ¿Todo lo que conlleva...?" Presionó él.

"Sí. Todo". La excitación creció en sus venas. Tomaría todo lo que ofrecían. Lo más probable era que nunca estuviera en esta posición otra vez.

Él la dejó sobre sus pies en una habitación adornada en marrones y verdes. Los desnudos dedos de sus pies se curvaron en la alfombra de felpa y se dio cuenta de que había perdido sus Manolos(1 ) en algún lugar. La habían distraído tanto, que no había notado la pérdida de sus zapatos.

Sin sus tacones que decían 'fó-lla-me' –tal vez eso era lo que había llamado inicialmente su atención–, era una cabeza más baja que sus amantes. Wow, eran altos. De pie, ella estaba casi frente a frente con Adrian. Le gustaba la sensación de ser pequeña y delicada al estar entre Oliver y Harry.

Juntos la desnudaron hasta que solo tuvo puesto el sostén negro que levantaba sus pechos y una tanga negra de encaje, que era más decorativa que útil.

Desde atrás de ella, Oliver se inclinó y besó a Harry sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras su mano daba la vuelta alrededor de ella para acariciar uno de sus pechos. Harry cubrió el otro con su gran mano. Bajó la copa de su sujetador y luego capturó el tenso pezón entre los dedos. Pansy gimió mientras hacía rodar la punta. Entonces, sus bocas se colocaron sobre sus hombros, mordiendo los lados opuestos, bañando las pequeñas cintas y besando su cuello.

La excitación llegó a ella desde la parte delantera y trasera, y su cuerpo lloró con el deseo de sentir ambas pollas en su interior. Nunca había estado tan húmeda para sentirlo en sus muslos. Diablos, apenas se había mojado nunca. Esto era increíble. Ellos eran increíbles. Quería darles algo de lo que sentía.

Tomándolos de las manos, los llevó hacia la cama mientras mariposas nerviosas revoloteaban en su vientre. Ella no se acobardaría, pero las dudas la asaltaron, haciéndola preguntarse si podría hacer felices a dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Dios sabía que nunca había hecho feliz a Adrian.

¡No pensaría en él! ¡No dejaría que le arruinaran esto!

Se detuvo junto a la cama y pensó qué hacer. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba un trío. ¿Se turnaban, uno miraba mientras los otros follaban o todos hacían el amor juntos a la par, dando y recibiendo placer, como lo habían hecho abajo?

"Cariño, ponte de rodillas en la cama", instó Oliver. "Sobre tus manos y rodillas."

Otra oleada de excitación corrió a su coño, mientras tragaba saliva y miraba la cama. Mordiéndose el labio dio el paso y se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón.

Era todo o nada. No iba a retroceder ahora. El sonido de cremalleras bajando la acompañó. Ella vaciló, sin saber exactamente lo que querían, pero dispuesta a hacer casi cualquier cosa. Desde su primera vez, nunca había estado particularmente entusiasmada por el sexo, pero con estos dos... excitación parecía ser una palabra débil. La necesidad de que la tomaran, casi la destrozaba por su intensidad.

Ahora desnudo, excepto por su máscara, Oliver subió a la cama y se apoyó contra el cabecero, con el cuerpo situado sobre las almohadas. Extendió las piernas, una a cada lado de ella, y le hizo señas para que se moviera hacia delante. Se acarició con una mano su larga polla, que se levantaba desde una mata de rizos. Una gota de líquido pre-seminal se había formado en la punta. Ella se humedeció los labios, mirándolo fascinada. Sus rodillas se levantaron para soportar su cuerpo mientras ella se movía entre sus piernas.

El se inclinó hacia delante para hablarle al oído. "Chupa mi polla, cariño. Tengo tantas ganas de sentir tu boca.

Ella sonrió. Tenía muchas ganas de probarlo también.

Después de todo el placer que le había regalado, con gusto le daría algo de vuelta. Además... esto era algo que ella disfrutaría. El poder de sentir a un hombre retorciéndose mientras ella lo llevaba hasta el borde. Haciendo su mano a un lado, agarró a la raíz de su polla y tomó su ancha circunferencia en su boca. Un zumbido de placer vibró en su garganta mientras su sabor cubría su lengua.

El zumbido se volvió un jadeo, cuando Harry metió los dedos en sus bragas y las arrastró hasta sus rodillas. ¡Oh Dios...!

Su vientre se estremeció, mientras el desenfreno de su posición la golpeaba –la cabeza baja y el pene de un hombre entre sus labios, mientras estaba arrodillada con el culo al aire y sus bragas enredadas alrededor sus rodillas. En medio de un encuentro sexual con dos 'Fantasmas' cuyos rostros nunca había visto. Dos 'Fantasmas' rescatadores con los que nunca había tenido una conversación antes y que la habían llevado a su guarida.

No podía pensar en ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar, más que aquí, en su cama, para su placer. En ese momento, Harry extendió sus labios inferiores con los pulgares y puso su boca en su coño, e inmediatamente revisó su pensamiento.

Esto... esto era perfecto.

Sin pensar, chupó hacia arriba y abajo el eje de Oliver, sacando suaves gemidos de él, mientras ella se retorcía contra la inquisitiva boca de Harry. Sus muslos temblaron mientras un fuego lento irradiaba de su núcleo, creciendo mientras su epicentro se estremecía y luego explotó con la sensación.

Arqueándose hacia arriba, retiró la boca del eje de Oliver y dejó escapar un grito mientras se sacudía.

Oliver le acarició el cabello, retirándolo de su cara, mientras Harry continuaba, sin detenerse, empujándola hacia otro orgasmo. "Déjalo salir", murmuró Oliver.

"Dánoslo todo."

"¡Yo– Oh, Dios!" Sus brazos cedieron, pero él la atrapó antes de que cayera. La atrajo hacia su pecho. Harry se movió hacia arriba al lado de ella y los estrechó a ambos entre sus brazos, luego besó el hombro de Pansy. "¿Dónde has estado toda nuestra vida?"

Ella frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo mientras una realidad no deseada se filtraba. ¿Dónde había estado? "En Londres".

Con su ex esposo y ciertamente no con dos hombres calientes. Mientras miraba hacia abajo todo lo que veía era el pliegue donde sus cuerpos se apretaban debajo de ella y un pequeño resplandor pasó a través de ella. Nunca habría podido imaginar esto cuando despertó esa mañana. Ni siquiera podía culpar de su extraño comportamiento al brandy que había bebido en la fiesta. Unos pocos sorbos ciertamente no nublarían sus pensamientos.

"Oye", dijo Harry, tomándola de la barbilla con su dedo y levantando su mirada hacia él. "¿Estás bien?"

Sus ojos verdes la miraban desde detrás de su máscara.

¿Cuán perverso era eso? Si veía a uno de ellos en la calle mañana, dudaba de que pudiera reconocerlos. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, la mano de Harry se levantó hacia su máscara.

"No lo hagas" protestó ella. "Al menos, no todavía." Respiró entrecortadamente. "Lo que deben pensar de mí", dijo en voz baja. "Realmente no ando por ahí–".

"Oh, cariño, lo sabemos," la interrumpió Oliver. "Ha sido evidente con cada dulce movimiento que has hecho. Todo es nuevo para ti."

"Eso es seguro", respondió ella, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Apartó el pasado otra vez. Este no tenía cabida en este lugar, con ellos tres. Quería una nueva vida. Esta podría no serlo, pero ciertamente no era necesario hacer hincapié en lo que había dejado atrás.

"Puede ser que sea nueva en esto de los tríos, pero sé lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que ustedes no se corrieron."

Debajo de ella, Oliver se rió entre dientes. "Lo haremos." "Más tarde", agregó Harry.

Oliver dio un golpe juguetón al hombro de Harry y su vello le hizo cosquillas cuando se movió. "Tal vez en unos minutos."

"Necesito saber algo primero."

"No estoy casada o comprometida, ni tengo alguna enfermedad", dijo rápidamente.

"Pero, ¿tienes un nombre? Tú sabes el nuestro, y gritar `¡Oh señora condenadamente caliente!´ es un gran trabalenguas."

Pansy los bombardeó con una risa inesperada. "Es Pansy.

Oliver jugó con su cabello, mientras Harry acariciaba su brazo. Pasó los dedos hasta su hombro, deslizándolos bajo la tira del sujetador. La empujó hacia su brazo y luego bajó una copa. Un pecho saltó hacia su mano. Lo palmeó. Su pezón se frotó contra su mano callosa, enviando un rayo ardiente hacia su coño.

"Harry", jadeó ella.

"Pansy" respondió él.

"¿Qué soy yo? ¿Un cero a la izquierda?", murmuró Oliver.

Pansy volvió la cabeza y colocó el brazo detrás de su cabeza.

"Nunca" murmuró, llevando sus labios a los de ella, mientras Harry seguía el tormento de su pulsante pico.

Se sentía tan natural dividir su atención entre los dos hombres, adorarlos a ambos mientras la acariciaban. ¿Cómo podía ser natural? ¿Era ella una especie de rareza y nunca lo había sabido? Aparte de sus dudas e incomodidad iniciales, estaba disfrutando de esto más de lo que hubiera creído.

Gritó mientras la boca de Harry tiraba de su pecho. Él le quitó la otra copa del sujetador para tener acceso con su mano.

No queriendo ser ignorado, Oliver bajó la mano y frotó su clítoris mientras la seguía besando. Sus piernas se abrieron para él sin pensarlo dos veces. Era como, si al venir aquí con ellos, se hubiera dado a sí misma a sus deseos.

Por el momento, ella quería lo que ellos quisieran.

Una bruma resplandeciente de felicidad parecía rodearla.

Esta los envolvía en una burbuja de unidad.

Harry se movió. Sus rodillas se colocaron entre las de ella y las extendió más. La ancha cabeza de su polla estaba encajada contra su apertura. Ella retiró su boca de la de Oliver.

"Fóllame Harry. Oh, por favor, fóllame fuerte.

¡Sí!" Exclamó mientras él invadía sus resbalosos pliegues.

Estaba tan preparada para él que, incluso cuando las paredes de su canal lucharon para adaptarse a su circunferencia, una sensación aguda, placentera, necesitada y a la vez llena de fuego, pasó a través de su cuerpo.

Oliver la colocó por completo sobre su espalda y se puso sobre su costado a su lado. Su mano se posó sobre su vientre mientras sus caderas empujaban hacia arriba contra el eje de Harry.

"Jodidamente hermoso", murmuró. ¿Podría sentir el pene de su compañero enterrándose profundamente dentro de ella? ¿Sus músculos apretando mientras ella lo tomaba?

"No puedo esperar mi turno", añadió. "Ya te he probado con mi boca y mano. Quiero sentir tu fuego alrededor de mi polla.

Quiero que me ordeñes como estás ordeñando a Harry."

Otro grito salió de ella mientras su coño respondía a sus palabras y se apretaba contra Harry.

"Oliver detente. Yo no duraré..." Harry gruñó.

"Lo sé."

Harry gruñó y, para su deleite, penetró más duro en sus tiernos pliegues. Las vibraciones de sus empujes tronaron a través de su cuerpo. Levantándose sobre sus rodillas, la agarró por las caderas y extendió una mano para arrastrar a Oliver hacia él. Sus dedos se enterraron en su cabello, devorando su boca, sin disminuir su ritmo.

Harry estaba en éxtasis. La mujer debajo de él había salido directamente de sus sueños. Ella era. Era la única. Los Potter instintivamente reconocían a sus compañeros y él la reconoció a ella. Así como había reconocido a Oliver la primera vez que lo vio.

Apartándose de la boca de Oliver, Harry se le quedó mirando."Eres un aguafiestas".

"Sí, lo sé." Inclinándose hacia adelante, Oliver arrastró su lengua sobre el pezón de Harry y le dio un pellizco rudo.

Las bolas de Harry se sacudieron. ¡Mierda!

Oliver se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones y sorbió dos dedos con su boca. Se colocó detrás de Harry. ¡Doble Mierda!

Con la mirada fija en Pansy, Harry se inclinó y capturó su boca. Dios, cómo le gustaba la sensación de su coño alrededor de su polla y su cuerpo suave, femenino retorciéndose bajo él. No se había perdido la mirada de temor que de vez en cuando se evidenciaba en sus ojos, y anheló borrarla. Follarla ayudaría, pero sabía que regresaría...

Oliver mordisqueó su hombro y al mismo tiempo, Harry sintió sus mojados dedos presionar su culo. La punta de un dedo se deslizó más allá de su resistencia, abriéndola poco a poco. Era malditamente difícil relajarse mientras empujaba en Pansy. Oliver trabajaba en él, empujando un poco a la vez con cada una de las retiradas de Harry. No era tan fácil como hubiera sido con lubricante, pero Harry no se quejaba.

Oliver había conseguido meter un segundo dedo y las puntas golpeaban la próstata de Harry. Pansy gritó, arqueándose cuando su orgasmo la recorrió. Harry se sacudió por las poderosas sensaciones.

Lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, aulló, su semilla explotando para llenarla.

Su frente cayó en el valle de sus pechos mientras se movía con lo último de su energía tratando de darle la liberación completa, mientras Oliver continuaba penetrándolo con sus dedos. Sintió a Oliver alejándose, entonces un momento después, el gel frío llenó su culo. Los dedos de Oliver trabajaron con más facilidad, pero él los retiró.

Harry sintió la resbalosa cabeza de la polla de Oliver en su apertura. Harry sabía lo que iba a suceder. Estaría duro otra vez en cuestión de segundos. Ya estaba creciendo. Follaría a Pansy mientras Oliver lo follaba a él.

Oliver estaba ansioso y hubo una ligera quemazón mientras empujaba hacia adelante. "Aguanta, cariño", le dijo a Pansy.

"¿Más?" preguntó ella.

"Mucho. Va a ser duro y rápido. ¿Puedes aguantar eso?"

Ella suspiró con completa satisfacción. Lo que hubiera estado a punto de responder se perdió cuando Oliver avanzó lentamente, llenándolo. A su vez, Harry empujó más profundamente dentro de Pansy.

Luego se retiró para retroceder hacia Oliver. Era un cielo o el otro.

"Sí, Oh sí", gimió Oliver.

Una y otra vez, Harry empalaba y luego era empalado. Él no duraría mucho tiempo así, se dio cuenta que sus bolas abofeteaban a Pansy. Vio en lugar de sentir otro duro orgasmo pasar a través de ella.

Ella acarició su pezón.

"Quédate quieto," dijo ella. "Estás tan duro en mí así... y cada vez que él..." Su boca se abrió y tomó una respiración mientras Oliver se lanzaba hacia delante.

Podría haber sido el aliento de Harry mientras se ahogaba en el aire. "Y", continuó Pansy, "Cuando te folla... es como si me follara a mí también."

Era casi demasiado, permanecer inmóvil debajo de Oliver y mirar la pasión en los ojos ensombrecidos de Pansy. La presión pareció crecer dentro de él. La liberación se desencadenó y arañó sus pelotas como si no se hubiera perdido en Pansy hacía unos minutos. La polla de Oliver acariciaba su próstata.

"Sí, amor, dámelo", gruñó Oliver, mientras Harry instintivamente empujaba más profundamente en Pansy, apretando su trasero. Esta vez Oliver no se retiró.

Cabalgó las olas que golpeaban tanto sobre Pansy como sobre Harry. Su semen llenó a Harry.

Él y Harry cayeron uno al lado del otro, aún conectados.

Harry llevó a Pansy con él. Todos ellos yacían jadeantes.

"Increíble", susurró Pansy.

"Perfecto" respondió Harry mientras sus párpados caían.

"Perfecto".

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo Dos**

Perfecto...

A horas tempranas del día siguiente, Pansy se sentó en una mesa pequeña en el restaurante local, Fleur's Cravings, y tomó un sorbo de café negro mientras pensaba en la palabra.

Perfecto. Sí, eso describía lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pero había sido un encuentro de una sola noche. Lo había sabido al entrar en el lugar del encuentro, y lo había sabido mientras recogía en silencio su ropa y salía de la casa de los hombres hacía un par de horas.

Su estómago se torció con nostalgia al recordar a sus amantes de Halloween descansando sobre las almohadas, con sus máscaras todavía en su lugar y sus duros cuerpos desnudos relajados por el sueño. Había querido dar la vuelta y arrastrarse de nuevo a las sábanas con ellos.

Pero no lo había hecho. Había regresado a la casa de Luna, le dejó una nota y recogió sus cosas. Ya era hora de volver a casa antes de quedar atrapada en las cosas de aquí. ¿No fue la noche pasada un ejemplo de la rapidez con la que su vida podría torcerse si se quedaba?

"¿Qué está mal dulzura?"

Todo. Pansy levantó la vista para ver a Fleur Delacour, la propietaria del restaurante, de pie junto a la mesa, con una jarra de café. Se habían encontrado un par de veces a lo largo de la visita de Pansy, y a ella realmente le gustaba la mujer que hablaba tan directamente.

"Me voy hoy. Es hora de ir a casa y seguir buscando un trabajo."

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"Un poco. Quiero decir... a esta edad, pensé que estaría ya bien establecida en mi camino por la vida. Con un marido, tal vez niños, un hogar, una gran carrera.

Y aquí estoy, a los veintiocho años, desempleada y regresando a casa a vivir con mamá y papá, con sólo un coche de ocho años de antigüedad y dos maletas de ropa."

Fleur sacudió la cabeza y sacó la silla frente a ella. Después de poner la jarra en la mesa, juntó los dedos y miró a Pansy, con sus profundos ojos azules que parecían ver en su alma.

"¿Tienes miedo de lo que encontraste aquí?"

Pansy miró hacia otro lado. El que Fleur hubiera llegado al corazón de sus sentimientos era una sorpresa. No esperaba el análisis junto con su café de la mañana. Diablos, era por eso que se estaba yendo antes de que el sol se hubiera levantado.

Había imaginado que ni Oliver ni Harry estarían levantados a esta hora temprana y nadie en la casa de Luna se despertaría al menos hasta las ocho, dado que todos ellos eran maestros de escuela y estaban en el fin de semana. Sintiéndose relativamente segura de que no tendría que dar explicaciones, se había detenido en Fleur's Cravings a tomar un café y un Danés(2) antes de salir a la carretera. El Señor sabía que no quería encontrarse con alguna persona que pudiera tratar de convencerla de quedarse.

Sus dedos apretaron la taza. "Un poco" admitió.

"Yo también lo tuve una vez. Entonces conocí a mi Bill y Terry, y ellos me convencieron de que tres es el número perfecto.

Exactamente lo que deseaba," dijo con un guiño, luego se puso seria otra vez. "No voy a decirte qué hacer, corazón, pero sólo recuerda que lo que la sociedad dicta como correcto, no lo es siempre.

Necesitas examinar lo que realmente quieres."

Poniéndose de pie, sacó su cuaderno de pedidos de su bolsillo y le entregó una hoja de papel a Pansy.

Estaba en blanco excepto por un número de teléfono. "El desayuno va por mi cuenta. Ese es mi número. Si decides volver, puedes trabajar aquí mientras buscas algo en tu campo".

Antes de que Pansy pudiera protestar, Fleur tomó la jarra de café y se alejó. Pansy metió la hoja en su bolsillo. Era muy amable por parte de Fleur, hacer el ofrecimiento, pero era poco probable que estuviera de vuelta para más que breves visitas.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Bueno, fuimos espontáneos, nos dejamos llevar y fue un desastre," Harry se quejó mientras miraba la cafetera y, veía el goteo del oscuro líquido en el envase.

"No fue un desastre," respondió Oliver, mientras escribía en su computadora portátil, revisando sus inversiones como lo hacía cada mañana. Había sido su idea ser más espontáneos.

Como banquero, las cosas eran más o menos planeadas en su vida. A algunas personas en su área les gustaba de esa manera. A Oliver no. Le gustaba su trabajo, pero cuando pensaba en ello, encontraba que gran parte de su existencia era aburrida. Había caído tanto en hábitos tan predecibles, que las personas podían decir la hora a partir de sus movimientos.

"No, estar con Pansy no apestó para nada, pero esta mañana lo hace."

Oliver frunció el ceño. Sí, eso apestaba. Pansy no solo se había ido cuando despertaron, sino que había abandonado la ciudad. No pensaba que el sexo hubiera sido tan malo. Había sido espectacular.

Entonces, ¿Por qué...?

Ella tenía miedo. Tenía que ser eso.

Levantándose, se dirigió a la nevera y tomó un desayuno congelado de la amplia selección del congelador. Después de prepararlo y colocarlo en el microondas, se volvió hacia Harry. "Me parece que no era la chica para nosotros."

Maldita sea, dolía admitirlo. Ni él ni Harry iban por allí follando al azar. Pansy había tocado la fibra sensible de ambos.

"Hombre, sabes que eso no es cierto", respondió Harry. "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tu sangre gitana Potter lo dice?"

Su amigo lo miró fijamente, sus labios se pusieron blancos en los bordes mientras luchaba por contener su ira.

Sin decir una palabra, puso su taza sobre el mostrador con un golpe y salió de la cocina.

Bueno, mierda. Vaya manera de acumular puntos, Oliver.

Cerró los ojos y apretó la mano sobre su cara. Justo lo que necesitaba. Enfadar a su mejor amigo. Su día no podía ir mucho mejor.

"Mira hombre, soy un idiota."

Harry levantó la vista de su mesa de trabajo. "Sí, lo eres."

Oliver suspiró, pero Harry no se sentía caritativo. Esa pulla en la cocina lo enfureció. Ambos sabían que Harry no era particularmente aficionado a su herencia y la forma en que, a veces, alteraba su vida.

Así mismo, ambos sabían que él nunca se había equivocado. Nunca. Despertarse para encontrar que Pansy había salido de la ciudad lo había sorprendido hasta la médula.

"¿Podrías ayudarme un poco aquí? Estoy tratando de decir que lo siento."

Harry tomó la botella de agua que había sacado de su mini-nevera y bebió un largo trago mientras miraba a Oliver, después deliberadamente se volvió hacia su proyecto.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías trabajo urgente este fin de semana," gruñó Oliver.

"No tengo."

"Entonces ¿Por qué coño no hablas conmigo?" "¿Por qué?"

"¿Sabes qué? Bien. Te dije que lo siento, pero eres un idiota."

Oliver se volvió y salió de la habitación.

"¡Oye!" Saltando de su taburete, siguió a Oliver. Agarrándolo por el brazo, le dio la vuelta y tiró de él contra su pecho. "No me llames idiota y te vayas."

"Idiota", repitió Oliver, esta vez con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Ya te daré yo una sacudida", amenazó Harry. Su mano se enredó en el cabello de Oliver, y arrastró su boca hacia adelante para darle un beso. "Saltémonos el café y vayamos a sentarnos en la bañera de hidromasaje por un rato."

"¿Sentarnos?"

"Bueno, no he dicho dónde." Empujó la mano de Oliver hacia el bulto grueso de su erección, donde se tensaba contra su pantalón. "Estoy seguro de que encontrarás un asiento aceptable."

Oliver se dejó caer de rodillas y abrió los pantalones de Harry.

"Estoy seguro que lo haré. Hmm... bolas libres, veo", comentó mientras la erección de Harry salía de golpe.

"Para follarte mejor, hijo mío", bromeó.

"Pensé que eras un fantasma, no un lobo." Inclinándose hacia adelante, Oliver presionó la lengua en la cabeza de la polla de Harry. Harry gimió cuando el fuego saltó a través de él. Su compañero siempre podía ponerlo a punto con unas cuantas lamidas tórridas.

"Eso fue ayer. Hoy, podría comenzar a aullar", dijo, mientras Oliver lo tomaba profundamente, mirándolo con conmovedores ojos marrones, como si lo adorara.

La visión de su polla entrando y saliendo de la boca Oliver, casi lo deshizo al igual que las sensaciones de ardor que tiraban a través de él. "Oh Dios, Oliver, eso se siente bien."

Oliver pasó los dientes a lo largo de la parte inferior de su polla y Harry buscó a tientas la pared. Oliver rudamente lo empujó hacia atrás contra esta, sin dejar nunca la succión que había comenzado.

Harry soltó una palabrota cuando Oliver se entretuvo un rato en la cabeza de su polla, su succión se incrementó, mientras lamía la pequeña ranura.

Inútilmente, Harry instó a Oliver a tomar más, mientras sentía que su orgasmo crecía a lo largo de su eje y estrangulaba sus bolas por la espera. Pero su amante se negó, continuando con su propósito. Pasó la mano por el vientre de Harry, empujando suavemente, como diciéndole 'mantente quieto', pero no había manera de que Harry pudiera permanecer quieto con las grandes y callosas manos de Oliver extendidas posesivamente sobre él.

La cabeza de Harry golpeó la pared detrás de él, mientras cerraba los ojos. Apretándolo, Oliver bombeó con su mano hacia arriba y abajo el eje de Harry, mientras seguía atormentando su cabeza.

"¡Oh, mierda!" De pronto, la necesidad de Harry de correrse lo dominó y recorrió sus miembros, mientras las olas de liberación lo golpeaban.

Con un gruñido, Oliver finalmente movió su boca hacia adelante mientras Harry explotaba, liberando esperma caliente en su garganta.

"Mierda, Oliver" murmuró él, pasando ciegamente sus dedos por el cabello de Oliver, mientras temblaba en los últimos momentos de su liberación.

Con una gran succión final, Oliver lo dejó libre y apoyó la mejilla en el muslo de Harry. "Lamento lo que dije."

Cayendo sobre las rodillas, Harry lo abrazó. "Te amo".

Ambos necesitaban una mujer para completar su relación –esta era sólo media vida para ellos–, pero amarse el uno al otro, por ahora, sería suficiente.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Halloween y sus fantasmas estaban lejos, muy lejos. ¿No se suponía que su apuesto príncipe estaba muy lejos, pero pronto comenzaría su búsqueda para encontrarla? Pansy había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que la vida no era un cuento de hadas.

Examinó el esmalte negro y naranja de sus uñas y con esfuerzo, ignoró a su madre y padre mientras compartían un abrazo íntimo en la cocina, antes de que su padre se fuera al trabajo. Debería haberse quedado en la cama un poco más de tiempo. A pesar de sentirse increíblemente feliz de que sus padres tuvieran un buen matrimonio y hubieran celebrado su trigésimo aniversario ese año, el recordatorio de lo que ella no había tenido en su matrimonio era doloroso.

Aún más, le hacía preguntarse lo que podría haber sucedido con Harry y Oliver si se hubiera quedado en Granger.

Echaba de menos a Luna, y la verdad sea dicha, quería pasar más tiempo en los brazos de sus fantasmas. ¿Qué aspecto tendrían sin sus máscaras? Sin importar su aspecto, pensaba que serían hermosos.

Una noche de amor en sus brazos había hecho eso.

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de su padre y ella suspiró, frotando su cara con la mano. Tenía que calmarse.

"¿Quieres un poco de tostadas a la francesa?" "No necesitas esperar por mí, mamá."

Su madre, cariñosamente pasó una mano por la parte posterior del cabello de Pansy, y luego se sentó en diagonal a ella. "¿Con qué frecuencia tengo en mi casa a mi única hija?"

"Podría ser por un tiempo si no encuentro trabajo."

"Hay un hospital a las afueras de Granger. Tal vez a quince millas. ¿Has probado allí?"

"¿Qué?"

"Cariño, no soy estúpida. Sé que estabas molesta por la ruptura con Adrian, pero estabas mucho más aliviada que cualquier otra cosa. Te vi después de que ese idiota te hizo perder tu trabajo y estabas enojada. Esto..." Ella apuntó su dedo hacia Pansy para enfatizar su punto. "Esto es otra cosa.

Algo pasó mientras estuviste con Luna."

Pansy dio un suspiro tembloroso. "Hubo dos chicos–"

"¿Dos?"

Le dirigió una mirada de disgusto a su madre. "Es Granger."

"Supongo, pero... nunca me imaginé que fueras parte de eso."

"¿Estás enojada?"

"Siempre pensé que irías por una ruta más tradicional."

"Lo hice. Y no funcionó tan bien." Ni siquiera debería estar discutiendo esto con su mamá. Ya era bastante difícil entender lo que sentía, sin hablar con alguien más.

"Sí, supongo que lo hiciste." Su madre se levantó y se dirigió al refrigerador. "¿Tostadas francesas, entonces?"

"Claro". Pansy miró hacia otro lado, lágrimas inesperadas llenaron sus ojos. Todo era muy frustrante. Tenía que encontrar un trabajo, pero quería regresar a Granger más que cualquier otra cosa. Había amado el pequeño pueblo y a la gente de allí.

Quería saber qué habría sucedido con Oliver y Harry si les hubiera dado tiempo. ¿Había sido algo de una noche en sus mentes o también querían más?

Después de la experiencia fenomenal con ellos, ella definitivamente quería más.

"Está bien" dijo su mamá. "Corre y empaca nuevamente tu maleta. Puedes regresar después del desayuno." "¿Qué?" exclamó con sorpresa.

"Yo se lo explicaré a tu padre. De alguna manera. Dios sabe que me he preguntado cómo sería hacerlo con dos hombres. A veces pienso en ello cuando–"

"¡Demasiada información Mamá!," Hizo una pausa. "¿Estás segura de que estás bien con eso?" La aprobación de sus padres no la guiaba, pero significaba mucho para ella.

Su madre se encogió de hombros. "Algunas personas podrían condenarme por eso, pero sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y si esto es..." Sorbió y Pansy no insistió al respecto. Se levantó y abrazó a su mamá.

"Volveré pronto." Tenía que llamar a Fleur y ver si el trabajo seguía vacante, y a partir de allí seguiría.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Buen Dios, le dolían los pies. Pansy no esperaba que Fleur la pusiera a trabajar esa tarde o se hubiera puesto mejores zapatos. Sus zapatos deportivos iban muy bien con sus jeans y su camisa deportiva con el logotipo de Fleur's Cravings, pero no eran buenos para el apoyo a largo plazo. Un largo baño estaba definitivamente en su agenda para esta noche, después de su turno.

Afortunadamente, no tendría que ir muy lejos, ya que Fleur le había permitido el uso del apartamento sobre el restaurante. Había incluso limpiado y cambió la ropa de cama, en cuanto supo que Pansy estaba en camino. La bondad de la mujer la había emocionado, al igual que la amabilidad de la gente en esa ciudad.

Le sonrió a la familia que se iba y fue a su mesa para terminar de limpiarla. Una vez que terminó, comprobó dos de sus otras mesas antes de dirigirse a la cocina para ver si la comida para la tercera estaba lista. Lo estaba, y entonces tomó los platos calientes para llevarlos a los dos clientes -un par de hombres solos.

Se preguntó si serían Oliver y Harry, pero ellos no le habían dicho una palabra que insinuara un reconocimiento.

Había atendido a varios hombres hoy, solteros y en pareja, también.

A medida que se acercaba a la mesa, ambos miraron hacia arriba y sonrieron. Un pequeño temblor tiró en su vientre.

Dios mío, se había convertido en una desenfrenada. ¿Dos chicos guapos le sonreían y sus bragas se ponían húmedas?

Tal vez regresar a Granger no era tan buena idea. No quería ser la vagabunda de la ciudad. Obligándose a sonreír y permanecer tranquila, colocó un plato frente a cada hombre. Difícilmente era una mujer fácil. El hecho de estar excitada no significaba nada –estos eran los primeros hombres que habían causado esta respuesta en todo el día, y ella no tenía que hacer nada al respecto.

"Tengan cuidado. Está caliente", advirtió ella. Y ellos también lo eran. Uno tenía el cabello castaño con los ojos color marron, mientras que el otro tenia cabello negro y ojos verdes. Ambos tenían fuertes rasgos masculinos, pero eso no les quitaba su hermosura. Pero no era su aspecto lo que la había excitado.

Era la forma en que sus miradas se mantenían fijas en ella en todo momento.

Es porque eres una recién llegada, idiota. Supéralo.

"Gracias", ambos respondieron.

Tenía la garganta seca, asintió y sacó la carpeta de imitación de cuero que Fleur le había dado, del bolsillo del delantal.

Arrancó la página con su cuenta y luego la puso sobre la mesa.

"Avísenme si necesitan cualquier otra cosa. Sólo háganme señas."

Ella oró porque no vieran el temblor de sus piernas mientras se alejaba. La culpabilidad la llenaba. No tenía un compromiso con Oliver y Harry, pero tenía una base moral más fuerte de lo que su cuerpo le estaba indicando.

"Te ves un poco descompuesta", comentó Fleur, cuando Pansy entró en la cocina y agarró su botella de agua. Gracias al cielo iban a cerrar temprano para que todos pudieran ir esta casa para el 'truco-o-trato'. Era poco probable que alguien llegara al apartamento sobre el restaurante.

"Estoy bien, pero déjame decirte que, cuando cerremos en media hora, voy a correr para tomar un baño caliente."

"¿Te duelen los pies? ¿Por qué no subes ahora? Puedo terminar con tus mesas." "Has estado aquí por más tiempo que yo–"

"Una hora. Después de tu llamada, sabía que estaría aquí esta noche enseñándote cómo funciona todo, por lo que le pedí a mi hermana Gabrielle que hiciera el turno matutino.

Ahora lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión."

"¿En serio?"

"¡Ve!" Fleur gruñó. "No deberías molestar al jefe el primer día."

"Está bien, me voy. ¡Gracias! Ah, y gracias por el trabajo, también. Te lo agradezco mucho." Saliendo por la puerta trasera, se dirigió hacia arriba por la escalera exterior que llevaba hasta su apartamento. El alivio la llenó al pensar que pronto estaría en su cama. Aún mejor, estaría fuera del camino de la tentación y su cuerpo podría dejar de actuar como el de una ninfómana hambrienta de sexo.

Después de llegar al apartamento y deslizar la cadena, se dirigió directamente hacia el cuarto de baño, dejando caer su delantal sobre el sofá y lanzando sus zapatos en el pasillo, de camino.

Un baño de burbujas tenía su nombre. Dejando su mente a la deriva, dejó caer su ropa en el suelo de azulejos del baño mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Harry y Oliver. Mañana, después de su turno, iría a visitar a Luna y luego daría un paseo y vería si encontraba a los chicos. ¿Se alegrarían de verla?

Una recepción poco entusiasta era una posibilidad que tenía que enfrentar. Aun así, no se arrepentiría haber vuelto aquí.

Como una comunidad cerrada, Granger le ofrecía un tipo de seguridad que no sentiría en otros lugares. Era obvio que no era infalible, ya que Rolf había logrado eludir a los guardias de seguridad de la ciudad, pero plantearía inconvenientes, probablemente más inconvenientes de los que Adrian podría pensar que ella valía. Aún estando en en otro lado, lejos de donde ella y Adrian habían vivido, todavía no se sentía completamente a salvo de él.

Y él no estaba al otro lado del país. Su madre había mencionado haber visto a Adrian, cuando llamó para verificar la llegada de Pansy esa tarde. Si pudiera poner paredes –o puertas– entre ellos, lo haría.

El miedo se arrastró por la espalda de Pansy. No quería lidiar con su ex-marido y sus amenazas. El ya no controlaba su vida, aun cuando parecía pensar que podía hacerlo.

Sacándolo de su cabeza una vez más, entró en el agua jabonosa. El calor se filtró en ella, refrescándola y relajándola a la vez. El cielo. El aroma de lavanda y vainilla la rodeó mientras se deslizaba hasta el cuello dentro del agua. Se sentía tan bien en su cuerpo dolorido.

Aclaró su mente de cualquier pensamiento y dejó que la paz la llenara, pero su mente no se relajaba. Después de unos momentos, dos negras caras enmascaradas entraron en su pensamiento y ella sonrió.

Oliver y Harry. Quería conocerlos mejor y oró por poder tener la oportunidad. Por ahora los imaginó tocándola, mientras el agua caliente y las burbujas la acariciaban.

Terminando el baño, salió de la bañera y se secó con una gruesa toalla, luego se dirigió al dormitorio. Una búsqueda rápida en su maleta y encontró su pijama de seda favorito.

Sus pensamientos se habían desviado por un camino sensual con sus dos amantes, como en una película. Quería llevar algo sexy mientras se metía a la cama y dejaba que ellos dominaran sus sueños.

La camisola de seda verde claro cumplía perfectamente con sus requerimientos. Sus pezones se endurecieron mientras esta se deslizaba por su cuerpo y rozaba sus curvas. Se estiró lánguidamente, disfrutando de la sensación contra su piel desnuda. Se había saltado las bragas y eso hizo que la sensación del tejido suave, aún más decadente.

Todavía era bastante temprano, pero no había dormido mucho cuando estuvo lejos. Combinando eso con el trabajo como camarera, estaba lista para meterse bajo las sábanas. La cama y las fantasías sensuales, la esperaban.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó, sacándola de su lánguido estado de ánimo, y su ceño se frunció. ¿Quién diablos podría ser? Tenía que ser Fleur. Nadie más sabía que estaba aquí.

Tomó la bata de la parte inferior de la cama y se envolvió en él, luego se apresuró hacia la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó.

"Truco o trato", respondió una profunda voz masculina. "Y te garantizamos que será un trato."

La promesa en sus voces golpeó su vientre como un tren lleno de lujuria y supo exactamente quiénes estaban al otro lado de la puerta. La abrió, dejando puesta la cadena y se asomó. Dos hombres sonrientes, con dos máscaras negras, dos pares de jeans azules gastados envolviendo piernas robustas y camisetas negras estirándose sobre pechos anchos.

Al parecer, les habían dicho que ella había regresado.

Parpadeó tímidamente hacia ellos. "No tengo ningún caramelo para darles." "Apuesto a que sí", respondió Harry.

"Y del tipo más dulce".

"Déjanos entrar, Pansy", dijo Oliver.

Ella vaciló un momento por el tono de su voz, pero después se recordó que no todos los hombres eran como Adrian. No podía permitir que su experiencia con su ex arruinara su futuro. Y a pesar de Adrian, ella apreciaba un hombre que no fuera un cobarde.

Su cuerpo vibró con la excitación de lo que estaba segura que estaba por venir, quitó la cadena y dejó a los dos hombres entrar en su apartamento. Ellos entraron y entonces, al unísono, se quitaron las máscaras. Eran los hombres del restaurante. La culpa que había sentido antes se alivió. No era de extrañar que se hubiera sentido excitada por ellos.

Instintivamente, alguna parte de ella los había reconocido.

Sus miradas la capturaron. Profundas e intensas. La necesidad se arremolinó en sus ojos junto con una inconfundible cautela. Estaban preocupados por su reacción ante ellos.

"Oliver Wood y Harry Potter," dijo Harry, colocando la palma de su mano en su pecho. "Y ahora que hemos superado eso..."

La atrajo hacia él, y ella se quedó sin aliento al sentir su cálida y fuerte longitud contra su suave cuerpo. Él la besó rápidamente luego la entregó a Oliver, quien con la misma rapidez asaltó su boca con un profundo beso de reclamo.

"Tenemos que hablar", dijo él. Tomando su mano, la empujó hacia la sala de estar. Después de que ella se sentara en el sillón, él y Harry tomaron asiento en el sofá. El arreglo la sorprendió y la frustró.

Quería estar en sus brazos otra vez, rodeada por ellos, llenada por ellos.

Impresionada por sus superficiales pensamientos, se quedó mirando sus manos en su regazo. Por supuesto que debían hablar. Si su relación iba a ser algo más que follar, necesitaban conocerse los unos a los otros. Pero... ¿Quería ella algo más que eso? Se había quemado en su última relación. Oliver y Harry no son como él. No los pongas en el mismo saco, se amonestó a sí misma.

"¿Tienes algún problema con que Oliver y yo estemos juntos?"

Le preguntó Harry.

Su mirada se elevó rápidamente. "No," exclamó ella, la sorpresa evidenciada en su tono. "Parecen felices juntos, así que no veo donde... bien... yo quepo en la foto, pero–"

"Somos bi-sexuales, no gays", interrumpió él. "Una mujer, una mujer en particular, se ajustaría muy bien a nuestras vidas."

Su estómago se sacudió de nuevo, por la idea de que pudiera estar hablando de ella, pero Oliver lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sacudió la cabeza como diciendo 'no en este momento', y luego se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "Nos gustan las mujeres, pero lo que necesitamos saber antes de comenzar algo más, es si estás bien con dos chicos. Y si estás bien con dos chicos que tienen relaciones sexuales entre sí, así como contigo".

"Haces que suene como si esto…", movió la mano entre ellos, ya que le faltaba la palabra adecuada para describir lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, "…podría continuar por un tiempo."

"Lo hará", gruñó Harry.

Su vagina se apretó con felicidad ante su tono posesivo. Ella apretó los muslos mientras la humedad llenaba sus pliegues.

¿Estaba saltando de un fuego a otro?

"Harry", dijo Oliver con voz áspera.

Su lengua salió de golpe para mojar sus labios. Decidió concentrarse en lo que Oliver había dicho, en lugar de en la reacción que estaba teniendo ante el pronunciamiento de Harry. "Pensé que ustedes dos juntos eran muy... calientes. Me excitó mirarlos el uno con el otro y saber que serían iguales conmigo.

Obviamente, se aman, pero nunca me dejarían fuera."

"Nunca", dijo Harry. Miró a Oliver y levantó las cejas como diciendo, 'no me detengas esta vez. Yo estoy hablando aquí'.

Ella estaba intrigada por sus conversaciones silenciosas.

Obviamente, se conocían bien el uno al otro, y podía intuir los pensamientos del otro.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. "Si esto continúa..."

Ella ya sabía que él estaba seguro de que lo haría.

"...Entonces a veces, Oliver y yo podríamos estar solos. O, a veces, sólo tú y yo, o ustedes dos, pero nunca con alguien más o excluyendo a la tercera persona."

Oliver se pasó la mano por su cabello castaño. Sus intensos ojos marrones la capturaron. "Nos has dicho que estás bien con el hecho de que somos bi-sexuales...

¿Cómo te sientes acerca de los ménages?"

El silencio llenó el apartamento y creció opresivamente mientras ella buscaba las palabras. El ménage la asustaba a muerte.

¿Podría decirles eso? Seguramente el sexo sería genial... pero todo lo que iba con él. ¿Estaba preparada para eso? No lo condenaba. Amaba a Luna y ella parecía tener un matrimonio perfecto, lleno de amor y felicidad, y tres adultos en la misma cama. Pansy se había sorprendido al principio, pero eso era todo.

Después de todo, de todos los lugares que Pansy podría haber escogido para ir tras huir de Londres, había escogido éste. No una sola vez, sino dos.

¿Cómo pondría todo eso en palabras? ¿Podría hacerlo?

"Estoy dispuesta a probarlo", dijo finalmente. "Todo el asunto, no sólo el sexo fuera de este mundo."

"Fue bastante fuera de este mundo", se rió Oliver. "Entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste?" Exigió Harry.

"Tenía miedo, estúpido."

Ambos la miraron. "Sí, estaba asustada", admitió.

Harry le tendió la mano. "Ven aquí, cariño."

La conversación había terminado. Era tiempo para estar juntos.

Gracias a Dios. Su corazón latió un poco más rápido, se levantó y dejó caer el cubrecama a su alrededor, dejándola con sólo su camisola.

"Dulce cielo eres hermosa" murmuró Oliver.

"Sí..." Harry afirmó. Tomando su mano, la empujó para que se sentara en el estrecho espacio entre él y Oliver. Cada uno de ellos tomó una de sus piernas, para extenderlas. "Nunca debes temer de nosotros. Nunca te lastimaríamos."

"Bueno, podríamos azotarte", interrumpió Oliver, su voz era un estruendo sensual mientras sus uñas aruñaban ligeramente el interior de su muslo. "Dejarnos como lo hiciste fue muy malo."

Su respiración se entrecortó y su cuerpo la sorprendió al responder con placer ante su profunda amenaza. El no la asustaba, ni su amenaza de juego de bordear la violencia sexual. Estuvo a punto de llorar de alivio. Adrian no la había arruinado. "¿Ahora?" preguntó ella.

El negó con la cabeza lentamente, con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos. "Ahora, Harry y yo te demostraremos que debes quedarte aquí con nosotros y no huir a lugares desconocidos".

Ella se recostó contra el sofá. "¿Y cómo es eso?"

"Ya verás", respondió él. Ella sospechaba que lo haría. Ya, los dedos de Harry exploraban la parte superior de su muslo, su mano se movía más y más cerca de su necesitada carne. Oliver se inclinó y la besó. Movió la palma de su mano hacia arriba por su torso hasta llegar a su pecho, después le agarró un pezón y lo hizo rodar.

La tela de la camisola causó una fricción adicional que envió una corriente de excitación hacia su vientre. Gimiendo, se movió por el placer y, sin darse cuenta, bombeó su sexo contra la mano de Harry.

Así ", murmuró ella.

Oliver levantó la boca a su oído. "No te he follado todavía.

¿Vas a dejar que entre en tu dulce coño esta noche?"

Ella asintió.

"Bien" le susurró él, mordiéndole la oreja. "Quiero tanto sentirte, cariño." Oh Dios, ella quería sentirlo también. A ambos.

"Vamos, cariño", le dijo Harry. "Ahora, los azotes". Se quedó sin aliento. ¿Ahora? Pero...

"Sin discusiones", dijo él. Se movió hacia delante de modo que sus piernas salieran del sofá, entonces tiró de ella para sentarla en su regazo. "Primero, nos desharemos de esto", dijo, y le quitó la camisola.

La tiró a un lado. "Quiero que sientas cada movimiento mío." Girándola, colocó su cuerpo a través de sus piernas abiertas, con sus pechos sobre un muslo, mientras su vientre estaba sobre el otro.

El temor se revolvió en ella mientras su mano se movía a través de su trasero. "Ahora, coloca las manos contra el suelo y no las muevas", le indicó él.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Cerró los ojos, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Esto era sólo un juego entre amantes.

Como para confirmar su pensamiento, él movió suavemente su mano hacia abajo, entre las piernas, hacia su coño. La abrió, separando sus labios ampliamente y Oliver gimió.

Entonces, oyó una cremallera.

¿Él se acariciaría a sí mismo, mientras Harry la azotaba?

La excitación le produjo un escalofrío y gimió mientras los jeans de Harry se frotaban contra sus pezones. Cada golpe que le diera sería una dulce tortura.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar?

Para su sorpresa, Oliver se arrodilló entre sus piernas y ella sintió la presión de su ancha polla en la carne que Harry había extendido. Fácilmente se deslizó a través de su crema y la cabeza de su polla forzó su camino hacia el interior.

Y se detuvo.

"Por favor..." Pansy gimió cuando él no se movió.

La mano de Harry le dio una palmada en las nalgas y ella gritó. Su cuerpo se apretó en reacción, su coño apretó a Oliver mientras se movía hacia adelante una fracción.

"Oh, Dios" gimió ella.

Harry la golpeó una y otra vez, mientras Oliver se movía hacia adelante, esta vez yendo todo el camino mientras ella lo apretaba. Sus pezones se deslizaban contra la tela de jean de Harry, pero él le agarró el hombro con la mano libre para mantenerla anclada. Oliver comenzó un movimiento suave de empuje y retirada, con sus bolas abofeteando su clítoris con cada embestida y la mano de Harry golpeando su trasero con cada retirada.

Apenas podía respirar por las sensaciones que volaban a través de ella, desde sus pechos hacia su culo, hacia su vientre, hacia su sexo. Sus palmas raspaban la alfombra y sus brazos y piernas temblaban.

"Fuiste una chica muy, muy mala al irte así", dijo Harry con voz áspera.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tomaba el poder de lo que ellos le hacían. "Oh Dios. Lo fui. Fui tan, tan mala. No se detengan. Por favor."

Su culo estaba en llamas y la quemaba como fuego desbocado hacia su coño, poniéndola más caliente con cada golpe.

Oh, cariño, me aprietas tan fuerte", se quejó Oliver. "Córrete, cariño. Extrae mi semen. Quiero llenarte hasta que sepas que nos perteneces."

"Sí," gritó Pansy, las olas partían de su coño, disparándose luego hasta llegar a sus dedos de los pies y manos. La mano de Harry bajó una vez más y la empujó de manera irrevocable al abismo, mientras que lejanamente oyó a Oliver gritar detrás de ella, un momento antes de que su semilla la llenara.

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo Tres**

"¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?"

"Mmm..." murmuró Pansy.

"Tal vez no debiste haberla palmeado con tanta fuerza", oyó decir a Oliver.

"Está bien", murmuró ella. "Me gustó. Tengo que ser mala otra vez, alguna vez." Frotó la mejilla contra la almohada.

Cálida, dura... abrió los ojos... de color carne. Levantó su cabeza y miró los preocupados ojos verdes de Harry. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Te desmayaste cuando te corriste", le dijo Harry. "¡Qué bien!

Eso es genial" respondió ella con voz débil. "Eso no es genial", espetó Oliver. "¿Me cagaste de miedo". Ella se rió. "Mientras te hayas limpiado después..."

"Eso no es gracioso."

Volviéndose, encontró a Oliver justo al lado de Harry.

Terminó sobre su pecho, hasta quedar cara a cara. "Lo siento, no quería asustarte, pero tienes que saber, que ese fue probablemente el momento más traviesamente erótico de toda mi vida y quiero más, por favor, señor."

"Eres incorregible."

"Podría necesitar mucha disciplina." Ella sonrió, sabiendo que le gustaría cualquier tipo de disciplina que estos dos le pudieran dar. "Estamos en la cama", comentó, cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

"Sí, nos vamos a quedar. Espero que no te importe," Harry se echó a reír. "Hay menos probabilidades de que salgas corriendo en la oscuridad de la noche si estamos en tu casa."

"Mmm... suena bien." Estiró un brazo por encima de él y acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro de Oliver. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? La ternura y la pertenencia, se posaron sobre ella como una capa. No debería sentirse de esta manera todavía.

Las emociones que infiltraban su corazón la aterraban. Era demasiado pronto para esta–.

"¿Cómo te hiciste esto?" le preguntó Harry, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Le pasó un dedo por una larga e irregular cicatriz en la parte superior del brazo.

Se mordió el labio. Podía decirles que se había caído como le había dicho a todo el mundo, o les podía decir la verdad.

"Me lo hizo mi ex", admitió.

"¿Qué?" exclamaron ambos hombres.

"Déjame ver", exigió Oliver, cambiándola de posición sobre el colchón y sentándose. "Oh, Dios mío. ¿Un accidente?"

La incredulidad y la indignación se demostraban en su tono.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Bastardo", murmuró Harry.

"¿Qué más hizo?" preguntó Oliver con voz áspera.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Él era abusivo. Por eso lo dejé. He tenido moretones, ojos negros, dedos y costillas rotos…

Siempre tenía una coartada con su club de viejos amigos. Nunca pude probar nada. El es un médico muy respetado donde yo trabajaba. Nadie hubiera creído que él me haría algo desagradable."

"Imbécil". Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras se sentaba también. Ambos la miraron con dolor en los ojos. "¿Y nos dejaste hacerte eso?"

Él movió la mano hacia la puerta, señalando la sala de estar y la actividad tipo BDSM(3) que había tenido lugar allí.

"Me encantó", dijo ella rápidamente, la ternura que había sentido se amplificó en cien por ciento, al ver su preocupación.

"Y es mejor que piensen en repetirlo. Ustedes no son para nada como él. A él nunca le importó cómo me sentía, durante o después. Todo era sobre él y la satisfacción de su ira y frustración."

Oliver miró a Harry, y ambos parecían haber perdido el uso de las palabras.

"No pensemos en ello", dijo ella con rapidez, y colocó una mano en cada uno de sus pechos.

"Cariño, ¿cómo podemos dejar de hacerlo?" Harry protestó.

"Él te lastimó–"

"Pero yo ya no estoy con él. Estoy con ustedes y eso es lo único importante en este momento."

Oliver sonrió, mientras sus ojos aún conservaban un ligero brillo de angustia. Él estaba luchando para superarlo, y ella apreciaba eso. Adrian estaba en el pasado y ella quería mantenerlo tan lejos de sus nuevas relaciones, como pudiera.

Aunque sabía que era imposible librarse por completo de él, ya que había pintado su pasado en trazos de color rojo sangre, no tenía que pintar su futuro.

"La noche aún es joven..." dijo Oliver.

Ella sonrió. "Y yo quiero más tratos."

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"Te ha llegado algo, Pansy".

Pansy miró hacia el mostrador, donde la hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle, esperaba con un repartidor que tenía una gran caja blanca llena de flores. Con temor llenando su estómago, miró hacia el lugar donde Harry y Oliver habían acampado desde que había empezado su turno, a las once. Uno de los hombres leía unos papeles, mientras el otro navegaba por la red en su computadora portátil.

Ninguno la miraba ansioso por ver su reacción ante la entrega o se veía excitado por darle un regalo.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Esa caja blanca no contenía un regalo de sus nuevos amantes. Era un recordatorio del anterior.

El primero de noviembre era el día que siempre había recibido una caja de flores. Siempre había contenido dos docenas de rosas de color rojo, de tallo largo y una tarjeta tipeada diciendo: 'Feliz Aniversario, mascota'.

Temía que esta podría decir lo mismo. No podía ser. Adrian no sabía que estaba aquí, y aún si sabía que estaba en Granger, no sabía que estaba aquí, en Fleur´s Cravings. No podía saberlo.

A regañadientes, tomó la caja y le entregó una propina al repartidor. Dejó el recipiente en el mostrador mientras él se iba.

"¿Sabes quién lo envió?" preguntó Gabrielle con entusiasmo.

"Desafortunadamente, tengo una sospecha." Como si la caja blanca pudiera contener serpientes, levantó cuidadosamente la tapa. Sí, nada anormal a los ojos ingenuos. Dos docenas de rosas absolutamente perfectas, de color rojo sangre.

Su respiración se entrecortó, el pánico trataba pasar sobre las barreras que había erigido para mantener afuera a su ex y a su insidioso control sobre ella.

"Son preciosas", murmuró Gabrielle.

"¿Lo son?" Pansy respondió, poco impresionada. Ella podía ver la escritura en negrita en la tarjeta que había sido insertada.

Escrita a mano, no tipeada. La implicación era clara. El estaba cerca y probablemente mirándola. De pronto, sofocó un sollozo, pero no pudo controlar la manera como sus hombros temblaban, mientras trataba de respirar. Un horror crudo llenó sus entrañas, agarrándose a su columna vertebral y apretándole la garganta.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Son de mi ex-esposo. Hoy habría sido nuestro séptimo aniversario." Si no me hubiera divorciado de él hace dos años...

El entusiasmo de Gabrielle se volvió ácido, cuando miró las flores.

"¿Quieres que me deshaga de ellas?"

"¿Cariño? ¿Qué sucede?" Harry preguntó a sus espaldas antes de que ella pudiera responderle a Gabrielle. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Pansy, su pecho sólido prestándole su fuerza.

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la caja. "Son de mi ex, Adrian. Él... sabe que estoy aquí. Él sabe donde estoy."

Los brazos de Oliver la envolvieron desde el otro lado. "Él no te va a tocar de nuevo."

"Voy a tirar esto en el contenedor", dijo Gabrielle. "Gracias", respondió Pansy.

Ella se apretó aún más a sus hombres, absorbiendo la seguridad de su presencia, y agradecida de no tener que atender ninguna otra mesa esa tarde, para poder disfrutar libremente de su consuelo. La mayoría de los residentes de la ciudad se habían ido para asistir a un partido de fútbol, a casi dos horas de distancia. Apoyó la cabeza contra Oliver.

El olor a limpio de los dos hombres le recordó las muchas rondas de amor de la noche pasada. Su cuerpo estaba un poco sensible por las actividades, pero también se sentía a gusto. Más que definitivamente a gusto.

Hedonista, su voz interior le advirtió. Ella nunca lo había sido antes.

"Estoy bien", les dijo. La razón comenzó a reemplazar su pánico inicial. Ella suspiró, dejando escapar su tensión reprimida.

"Rolf probablemente le dijo que estoy en Granger, y todo el mundo en el pueblo sabe dónde encontrar a un recién llegado", dijo, tratando de sonreír. Se escuchó tan insípido como una bebida gaseosa abierta el día anterior.

Afortunadamente, se salvó de la discusión por la entrada de una mujer muy embarazada. Pansy se liberó de los hombres.

"Hola" saludó a la cliente. "¿Mesa para uno y medio?" "Creo que casi dos" rió la mujer.

"Vamos a sentarlos a los dos, entonces."

Unos minutos más tarde, Pansy acomodó a la mujer, que se presentó como Astoria, en una mesa tanto cerca de los baños, como de la puerta principal. Tuvo que sonreír ante otro recordatorio de la amistad en un pueblo pequeño.

En la Ciudad , y especialmente en Londres la gente no se presentaba a la camarera en un restaurante.

Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar la bebida de Astoria y se dio cuenta de que tanto Harry como Oliver habían regresado a la mesa donde habían estado antes.

Cada uno con las sillas en ángulo, para poder tener una visión clara de la puerta. Su preocupación la calentó por dentro y en verdad la hizo sentir un poco mejor. No dejarían que algo le pasara mientras estuvieran cerca. Y parecían decididos a mantener en ella sus miradas –si no más.

En la cocina, Gabrielle se apoyaba contra la mesa de acero inoxidable con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su piel se veía pálida, a pesar de haber estado bien unos minutos antes.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Pansy, tomando su rol de enfermera.

"Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible". Gabrielle apretó la mano contra la cabeza mientras tomaba una respiración inestable.

"¿Crees que estarás bien durante unos minutos, si voy hasta la farmacia?"

"Sí, claro", respondió Pansy. "No es como si estuviéramos extremadamente ocupados. Soy capaz de realizar esta loca carrera. Tal vez cuando vuelvas, deberías ir arriba y acostarte en mi sofá por un rato."

Gabrielle le dio una sonrisa débil y tomó su bolso. "Gracias.

Tal vez lo haga. Nunca me había dolido tan fuerte, me pegó muy rápido. Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos."

Astoria fruncía el ceño cuando Pansy volvió a la mesa con su bebida. Al igual que Gabrielle, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, con la cara retorciéndose por el dolor, mientras jadeaba. Esto no era una crisis de migraña.

"¿Astoria...?" preguntó Pansy.

"Estoy bien" jadeó la mujer. "Sólo es una contracción de Braxton Hicks(4)... las he estado teniendo desde hace meses."

Pansy no estaba tan segura. Había visto suficientes mujeres en trabajo de parto para sospechar que algo andaba mal.

Perder su trabajo –su otro trabajo, como enfermera de obstetricia–, había sido duro para ella. Tal vez le atribuía síntomas a Astoria porque extrañaba demasiado su trabajo.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tu médico?" le preguntó Pansy. "Hace dos días. El está seguro de que tengo una semana más."

"Los bebés pueden sorprenderte. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado teniendo estos dolores?"

"¿Como este? ¿Te refieres al día de hoy? Este es el primero."

Pansy decidió mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre Astoria.

No confiaba en que esta fuera sólo una contracción falsa, con los bebés a término siempre era esperar y ver. Forzando una sonrisa, tomó la orden de Astoria.

El cocinero había desaparecido cuando Pansy llegó a la cocina con la orden.

¿Qué demonios?

"¿Jimmy? Aquí hay una orden para ti." dijo ella. Una tos desde fuera la alertó de que la puerta posterior estaba abierta y él había salido a fumar.

Menos mal que no estaban ocupados. Tomándose un momento, tomó un sorbo de la botella de agua que había dejado en su cubículo de camarera más temprano, y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran.

Había estado técnicamente con Harry y Oliver, durante dos noches y un día. Sin embargo, se sentía más cerca de ellos de lo que alguna vez se había sentido con la mayoría de la gente en su vida. Tal vez era por la intensidad y la saturación del tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

No fueron citas casuales. Ellos habían compartido horas en íntimo contacto cercano.

Mucho de ese tiempo hablando –desnudos, pero hablando. Ya sentía su fiera posesividad, y no tenía duda de que atacarían a Adrian si se le acercaba.

Un rubor de consciencia la había seguido todo el día. ¿Podría una persona recibir una sobrecarga de excitación? En el momento en que su turno terminara hoy, estaría lista para saltar sobre ellos él en el medio de la calle principal –otra razón para estar agradecida de que muchas personas estuvieran fuera de la ciudad.

Tomó otro sorbo de agua, excitada al imaginarse cabalgando la gruesa polla de Harry y chupando la de Oliver, mientras los coches pasaban por delante de ellos. Su coño pulsó, queriendo sus pollas ahora.

Maldita sea, mejor regresaba al trabajo antes de meterse en problemas. Agitada por sus pensamientos, se sacó la camisa para alejarla de sus pezones fruncidos.

Nadie creería que tenía frío, no con el calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

Volvió a entrar en el comedor, y caminó hacia sus amantes.

"¿Más café?" O té o yo. Por favor, digan que me quieren a mí... el cliente siempre tiene la razón y yo tengo que complacerlos.

"¿Cuánto falta para que termines, cariño?" preguntó Oliver, sus ojos estaban obscuros por la necesidad reprimida. Eso la sacudió y se preguntó cuan aparente era la suya.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes planes importantes?" "Tal vez... y tú eres la invitada de honor."

La excitación se apoderó de ella, y su pulso se aceleró con alegría. "Hmm... la invitada de honor? ¿Debo usar algo especial?"

"Sí, definitivamente, ven como tú eres. La ropa es opcional, pero no es sugerida después de llegar", le dijo Harry. Los bordes de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara. "Pienso que te podrían gustar mis esposas para las muñecas."

Oh, sí... Si se parecía a su azote, ella sabía que le gustarían.

Miró su reloj, de repente ansiosa de que su turno terminara.

"Una hora más", les informó.

Oliver no podía esperar para sacarla de aquí. Sus instintos territoriales explotaron a toda velocidad cuando vio su reacción ante las flores, y él sabía que Harry se sentía de la misma manera. Mientras Harry distraía a Pansy hablando de su parafernalia de bondage, Oliver sólo podía pensar que no podía esperar para tenerla en su casa, segura tras su sistema de alarma.

Cada vez que Pansy iba a la cocina y salía de su vista, sus hombros se tensaban, sus entrañas se anudaban y tenía que luchar contra el impulso de lanzarse tras ella. Había tardado tanto la última vez, que se estaba levantando cuando la puerta se abrió.

Trató de decirse a sí mismo que su preocupación era infundada. No era como si cualquiera pudiera lograr pasar a través de las puertas de Granger, pero había formas, si alguien estuviera decidido a colarse en el interior de la ciudad. Harry le había recordado eso bastantes veces a lo largo de los años –y Harry lo sabía, ya que había sido el arquitecto urbanista graduado con honores, que había diseñado Granger. Su tío lo había contratado directamente al salir de la universidad y Harry había pasado innumerables horas trabajando y volviendo a trabajar en el diseño de Granger, a medida que la ciudad se expandía cada año.

El había tomada más y más trabajos de diseño arquitectónico, tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad, durante los últimos tiempos, pero Granger era su bebé. Sin embargo, Oliver tenía la sensación de que con el ex de Pansy haciendo acto de presencia, Harry reduciría temporalmente sus trabajos y se quedaría cerca de casa.

Como Director –y único– Asesor Financiero del banco, Oliver no tenía esa opción, pero le reconfortaba saber que llegado el lunes, cuando tuviera que regresar a la oficina, Harry estaría para velar por su mujer.

Su mujer... pensar en Pansy de esa manera era de novela, sin embargo, tan correcto.

Aplastando su deseo de exigirle quedarse al alcance de su mano, él la vio caminar por el restaurante para comprobar a Astoria de nuevo. ¿Cómo sería verla embarazada de su niño?

Él se echó a reír para sí mismo. Habría tiempo de sobra para eso en pocos años.

¿Por qué apurar el tiempo que tenían ellos tres juntos en este momento? Aún así, sintió un instinto completamente primario tomar su polla. Su mano se volvió un puño. El sexo, sin embargo, podría ser apurado, con Pansy inclinada sobre una mesa y él tomándola con fuerza y rapidez.

"Este día no tiene fin", murmuró. "Necesito tanto follar".

"Estás tan completamente embrutecido," Harry se echó a reír en voz baja.

"Mira quién habla. Apuesto a que tienes una furiosa erección, también. ¿Tienes ganas de arrastrarla de vuelta a la cueva?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Lo que estuvo a punto de decir fue interrumpido por el sonido de la sirena de la única ambulancia de la ciudad, viniendo por la calle principal.

Ambos miraron por la ventana. "Me pregunto qué pasa," dijo, Oliver. La ambulancia dobló la esquina hacia Riley Drive y salió rápidamente de la vista.

"No tengo idea, pero apuesto a que el rumor correrá por la ciudad en aproximadamente diez minutos –por suerte para quien quiera que sea, casi todo el mundo está en ese partido de fútbol", dijo Harry.

Oliver lo miró, notando algunas líneas de preocupación en su frente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé. Algo está fuera de... ¡Dios!

Esto es tan frustrante. Ya sabes cómo es. A veces, tengo estas sensaciones, pero no tengo mayor información sobre qué hacer con ellas. Esto no es como lo fue con Pansy, cuando supe de inmediato que ella era nuestra mujer. Sólo sé que cuanto antes nos llevemos a Pansy de aquí para nuestra casa, mejor me sentiré –y no porque quiera amarrarla a la cama."

La tensión regresó a los hombros de Oliver. Ya era suficiente.

Se levantó, y alcanzó a Pansy en la mitad del restaurante. Sus manos se posaron en sus caderas exuberantes, e inmediatamente recordó cuando las tomó al follarla la noche anterior. Obligándose a controlar su respuesta, mantuvo su suave agarre.

"¿Crees que puedas salir de aquí un poco más temprano?

Harry y yo podemos cocinar a la parrilla para ti." "Sabes que me encantaría, pero es mi segundo día–" "A Fleur no le importará. Está muerto por aquí."

"Gabrielle no ha regresado todavía, tampoco. Ella no se sentía bien. Me sentiría culpable–"

Un grito de dolor resonó a través del restaurante. "Astoria!" exclamó Pansy.

Oliver sintió la sangre drenarse de su cara al ver el cantidad de líquido en el suelo, alrededor de la silla de Astoria. Sus manos se apretaron sobre las caderas de Pansy cuando su visión se nubló.

Ella lo golpeó. "¡No te desmayes! Harry, llama al 9-1-1." Ella buscó en su bolsillo y le dio las llaves a Oliver. "Sube a mi apartamento y busca una manta y toallas."

"¿Tengo que hervir agua?"

Oliver no estaba seguro, pero le pareció verla girar los ojos.

"No, sólo busca la manta y toallas."

Una increíble emoción vibró a través Pansy. Este era su fuerte.

Dios, cómo lo había extrañado. Ciertamente preferiría estar en un hospital ayudándola a dar a luz a su bebé, pero al menos podría ayudar aquí.

"¿Astoria? ¿Dónde están tus esposos? ¿Podemos llamarlos?"

"En el juego de fútbol", jadeó la mujer.

"¡¿Qué?! Tú estás ya tan adelantada y–"

"Pansy," la interrumpió Harry. "Son el entrenador en jefe y el director de la banda. Um... ¿puedes venir aquí un segundo?"

Reacia a abandonar a su paciente, Pansy frunció el ceño.

"Astoria, descansa los brazos sobre la mesa y respira. Tan pronto como vuelva Oliver te acostaremos hasta que llegue la ambulancia. Estaré justo allí", dijo, señalando a Harry. "Todo va a estar bien."

De pie, ella tomó notas sobre el curso de los eventos en su cuaderno de pedidos, mientras tanto se acercó a Harry.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"La ambulancia va a tardar un tiempo". "¿Por qué?"

"Estaban recogiendo a Gabrielle en la farmacia. Ella se desmayó. Estaban en camino a nuestro centro médico, cuando empezó a convulsionar y ahora no responde. El médico está con ella, y la están llevando de prisa hacia el hospital de la ciudad, pero está a treinta kilómetros de distancia."

"¡Pero ella estaba bien! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Por qué no la llevaron en transporte aéreo?"

"No hay".

Pansy tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse. "Bien, entonces llevaremos a Astoria en tu coche"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No entiendes. El médico está con Gabrielle."

"El médico. ¿Sólo hay uno?" exclamó.

"Es una ciudad pequeña, Pansy".

"Muy bien. Muy bien. Esto está bien." No perdería la calma.

Había hecho esto antes, pero siempre en mejores circunstancias. "Dile al 9-1-1, que tienen que traer a alguien aquí tan pronto como sea posible, pero que podemos traer al mundo al bebé. Vamos a necesitar instalaciones adecuadas después del parto. Y trata de localizar a sus esposos.

Ellos tienen que saber lo que está pasando. Esto es más importante que el fútbol".

Sin esperar por más preguntas, ella se apresuró a volver con , Oliver regresó con lo que ella le había pedido. "Encontré esto en tu cuarto de baño", dijo él, sacando una botella de desinfectante para las manos.

"Maravilloso. Ayúdame a mover a Astoria lejos de este charco. Astoria... corazón, vamos a moverte hacia el suelo.

Voy a tener que traer al bebé al mundo, a menos que el médico regrese a tiempo. No te preocupes. Tengo un montón de experiencia–"

"¿En serio?" Oliver espetó.

Ella le echó un vistazo. "No vas a ser así cuando yo tenga un bebé, ¿verdad?" sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Quiero decir... umm..."

"Está bien." Él sonrió. "Probablemente lo seré."

Wow. Su admisión la sorprendió –no sólo por la creencia de que se volvería loco, sino por la intención en su declaración.

Su mirada voló hacia Harry. Él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Oh Dios...

Así que no era la única que sentía la conexión.

Astoria", dijo, volviéndose hacia la mujer embarazada. Con la ayuda de Oliver, trasladó a la mujer hacia la manta que Harry a toda prisa puso por delante de ellos.

"He ayudado a traer al mundo cientos de bebés e incluso he traído alrededor de una docena por mí misma.

Harry ve a colocar la señal de cerrado, pero no cierres con llave la puerta para que los paramédicos puedan entrar cuando finalmente lleguen. Oliver, necesito algunas almohadas para apoyar a Astoria".

"Eres muy mandona cuando trabajas", comentó él.

"Nadie es perfecto.!Ve! Ella tomo la muñeca de Astoria para tomar sus pulso,luego de que Oliver saliera a buscar las almohadas. "Los hombres no son muy buenos en esto."

"¡Oye!" Harry se quejó.

"Ven aquí y toma la mano de Astoria. Recuérdale jadear".

Rápidamente se puso el desinfectante en las manos. "Astoria", dijo, utilizando de nuevo el nombre de la mujer para mantenerla enfocada. "Voy a ver cuán cerca estás."

"¡Oh, no. No lo vas a hacer. No, mientras yo esté justo aquí," Harry exclamó, con angustia genuina llenando sus palabras.

"Detente. Al menos no eres tu quien va a tener un bebé."

Momentos después, ella supo que no se podía esperar al médico antes de que el bebé naciera.

"¡Oh Dios!" Oliver exclamó, llegando cuando ella realizaba el examen.

"¡Vuelve aquí! le dijo ella cuando giró para irse. Mirando al suelo, a Harry, o a cualquier lugar, menos a las mujeres, regresó.

Pansy acomodó a la mujer contra las almohadas. Haciendo caso omiso de sus amantes, le habló a Astoria, diciéndole cuándo pujar, y cuando no hacerlo.

Pansy estaba en su elemento.

"¿Cuánto falta para que llegue el médico?" preguntó ella. "Llama y averígualo,

¿ok?"

"¿Está todo bien?" Astoria exclamó.

"Todo está perfecto. Sólo estoy pensando que debes desear que tu doctor esté aquí. Bueno, Astoria. ¡Este es el momento!

¡Empuja!"

"La ambulancia está a diez minutos ", informó Harry. Él miró, aturdido, como Pansy atendía el parto, limpió la boca y nariz del bebé para que pudiera llorar y se lo –la– entregó a su madre. Cubrió a la bebé y a la madre con las toallas limpias y envolvió los bordes de las mantas alrededor de las piernas de Astoria.

"Te he traído ropa limpia", le informó Oliver. Pansy miró el estado de su ropa. Y Harry casi se rió ante su sorpresa.

"¿Puede uno de ustedes venir conmigo un momento?

Necesito que uno se quede aquí, pero no quiero que toque nada."

"Buena idea. Iré contigo" dijo él, tomando su ropa y liderando el camino hacia el baño. Ver a Pansy trabajando había sido una de las experiencias más emocionantes de su vida.

Qué maravilloso tenía que ser traer vidas al mundo así. "¿Por qué estás trabajando de camarera?" le preguntó unos minutos más tarde, cuando estaban solos en el baño y Pansy se estaba lavando.

"Adrian hizo que me despidieran de mi trabajo." Ella se quitó la ropa y luego se lavó de nuevo. "Me encanta ser enfermera.

Empecé a aplicar para puestos de trabajo en todo el estado, cuando vine a quedarme con Luna. Es un proceso lento –la espera ya sabes–, y hay una gran cantidad de hospitales, pero algo debe salir pronto."

"¿Lo hiciste?" le preguntó él, llenándose de pánico. Si ella conseguía un puesto de trabajo en otra parte del estado, dejaría Granger –bueno, obviamente.

¿Por qué iba a rechazar un empleo en su campo, cuando lo amaba?

"Sí. No he recibido respuestas todavía." Se puso la ropa limpia. "¿Alguien llamó a Fleur? Ella tiene que saber lo que ha pasando." Sacó su libreta del bolsillo del delantal descartado y escribió los últimos detalles del parto de Astoria y a continuación, metió la ropa en una bolsa de basura de plástico que había debajo del mostrador. "Debería haberla llamado antes".

"Estabas un poco ocupada", dijo él, mientras la seguía al salir del baño. "Sabes, tu ex es realmente un idiota."

"No tienes ni idea." Ella se acercó y se inclinó contra él, besándolo rápidamente. "Pero tú no lo eres. Y Oliver tampoco.

Y no puedo esperar para llegar a su casa."

Sus brazos se deslizaron a su alrededor. "Hogar".

No podía esperar para llevarla allí, y esperaba que algún día, pronto, ella lo llamara hogar, también. Él había diseñado la casa con una esposa en mente, y podía ver fácilmente a Pansy como la señora de la casa.

"Mmm..." tarareó ella, acurrucándose contra él. Su polla respondió de inmediato. Pronto, muy pronto la tendría. La preocupación por ella, así como el enojo con su ex, había cobrado su precio en él.

Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y reasegurarse a sí mismo su seguridad y su propiedad.

"Tengo que ir a revisar a Astoria," murmuró ella.

El médico llegó poco después y estuvo más que impresionado por el trabajo de Pansy. Fleur había ido, también. Después de dar a todo el mundo el resto del día libre –aunque murmuró algo acerca de despedir al cocinero que había desaparecido durante la crisis– cerró el restaurante, y luego se fue rápidamente hacia el hospital al que habían llevado a su hermana.

Gabrielle había sido estabilizada, pero Fleur, comprensiblemente, quería estar a su lado.

"Es una buena cosa que vengas a casa con nosotros", comentó Oliver, mientras caminaban la corta distancia desde la puerta trasera del restaurante a su casa, a media cuadra de distancia.

"No tienes ropa de cama."

Esta había sido desechada, junto con su otra ropa.

"No es que la vayas a necesitar", dijo Harry. "O ropa, para el caso."

Tenía la intención de quitarle lo que llevaba tan pronto como fuera posible.

Ella tiró de su camiseta. "Pero yo pensaba que iban a cocinar a la parilla la cena para mí."

"No necesitas ropa para eso." Se imaginó a Pansy extendida, desnuda, en la tumbona de su terraza posterior. Perfecto.

** %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Al llegar a la casa, marcó el código de seguridad. Después de dejar sus cosas en el vestíbulo de entrada, Oliver se dirigió a la cocina y Harry unió sus dedos con los de ella y luego la llevó a la terraza. Esta estaba divida, una parte abierta, al aire libre y otra parte cerrada.

Él y Oliver y no habían puesto todavía las ventanas de tormenta, por lo que el frío aire de noviembre flotaba a través de las cortinas. Con el calor que iban a generar y el agua caliente de la tina, eso no importaría.

Pulsó el interruptor para iniciar la salida de los chorros de agua y luego se volvió hacia Pansy.

"Esto es hermoso", murmuró ella, mirando el lago chocar con la costa en la distancia. Los árboles bordeaban su terreno, dándole al jardín privacidad. Una brisa agitaba las ramas y las hojas que ya habían caído.

"Es probablemente mi lugar favorito en el mundo." "Puedo ver por qué."

Colocándose detrás, levantó el dobladillo de la camiseta y la pasó sobre su cabeza. "Voy a tener frío" murmuró ella, mientras su mano se extendía por su abdomen plano. El deslizó su palma hacia su vientre, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaran por debajo de la pretina.

"Yo te mantendré caliente", prometió él. La besó en el hombro y empujó hacia un lado la correa de su sujetador. "Cuando diseñé estas casas, las concebí como paraísos privados.

Lugares para estar a solas con los amantes, pero cerca de la naturaleza. Planifiqué Granger alrededor del paisaje natural de esta zona."

"Es maravilloso. No me había dado cuenta que tú fuiste el diseñador."

El soltó una risa seca. A pesar de lo mucho que habían hablado, habían esquivado hablar de sus carreras, manteniendo la charla sobre las relaciones. Esto lo sorprendió en realidad, ya que por lo general se definía a sí mismo por su trabajo.

"Soy un arquitecto con especialización en planificación urbana. Oliver es el director financiero del banco. Él guía a las personas en sus inversiones. Los ayuda con los préstamos y planes de jubilación.

Cosas por el estilo.

Parece extraño que te esté diciendo esto ahora." Le desabrochó el sostén y lo arrojó a un lado, también.

"Creo que hemos tenido una comunicación muy básica entre nosotros." Suspiró ella. "¿Vas a masajear mis pezones? Eso se siente tan bien."

"Oh sí, cariño. Pide lo que quieras."

Ella se dio la vuelta. Un rubor quemó, subiendo por su cuello, para llegar a sus mejillas. "Me gustó... um... ayer por la noche.

Ustedes dos... supongo que me gustaría... que me dominaran." Se mordió el labio."Ninguno de los dos me lastimaría y todo es parte del juego, necesito eso.

Me hace sentir mujer. ¿Es eso raro?" Se cubrió la cara con la mano. "Oh Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso. No debería–"

"Puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, a cualquiera de nosotros", dijo Oliver, su voz era profunda por la excitación. Harry se volvió para ver a su compañero de pie, cerca de la puerta, con un plato de filetes y papas para la parrilla. Su polla hacía una tienda de campaña en sus suaves jeans y había dejado la camisa en la casa.

Harry le sonrió lentamente. Mientras que algunos hombres se resentirían por compartir, el no. Oliver era su otra mitad. Ellos pensaban igual, a pesar de que sus personalidades eran diferentes. Actuaban de una manera similar, querían las mismas cosas, amaban de la misma manera...

¿Y Pansy? Ella se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el corazón de ambos.

Besó la piel suave y sensible detrás de la oreja. "Cualquier cosa, Pansy".

La sintió tragar, mientras diminutos temblores la atravesaban.

"Quiero ser su esclava, por esta noche", añadió rápidamente.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí".

Su pulgar acarició su muñeca mientras pensaba. Un paso en falso sería un golpe mortal para su relación. Pero Pansy confiaba en ellos, y él tenía suficiente control para detenerse si ella lo necesitaba.

"Si quieres que nos detengamos, en cualquier momento, di 'Muñeco de nieve' y nos detendremos. Inmediatamente.

¿Entiendes?"

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios. "Sí. Muñeco de nieve. Lo tengo."

El pasó suavemente las manos por sus hombros. "Esto es por placer, sobre todo para tu placer. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien."

Satisfecho de que suficientes garantías estuvieran en su lugar, la miró con severidad. "Esclava, por esta noche nos llamarás a Oliver y a mí, Amos.

El Amo Oliver va a poner la comida en la parrilla y yo voy a entrar en la casa. Me vas a obedecer y a desnudarte y luego esperarás en la tumbona. Si te desvías de mis instrucciones serás castigada. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, Amo" respondió ella con los ojos bajos. Eso no ocultó su alegría. "Te recomiendo no desobedecer."

Ella nunca había estado tan excitada solo por palabras.

Mientras Harry desaparecía en la casa, ella se quedó mirándolo sorprendida por lo que le había pedido y la forma en que él había reaccionado.

"Te sugiero que hagas lo que te dijo", sugirió Oliver.

Ella tragó, apurándose en alcanzar el botón de la cintura de sus jeans. "Sí, Amo Oliver", susurró, probando el título.

Empujó hacia abajo sus jeans y se encontraba en el proceso de eliminación de las bragas cuando Harry regresó.

Apresuradamente, saltó sobre la tumbona, tropezando con su ropa interior, y luego la pateó con el pie.

Él la evaluó de manera atrevida, su mirada recorrió su longitud. Ella se estremeció bajo el toque invisible, la piel de gallina se elevó en sus miembros. Las terminaciones nerviosas en su coño se encendieron, inmediatamente rogando por su presencia entre sus piernas. El olor débil y almizclado de su excitación, acompañó su necesidad.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "Traviesa, traviesa esclava. De alguna manera sabía que ibas a portarte mal."

De alguna manera, ella sabía que él no lo lamentaba ni un poco. "Lo siento, Amo" dijo ella, parpadeando hacia él. Le encantaba cuando hablaba así.

"No uses ese gesto de inocencia conmigo, esclava. Levántate.

Inclínate y coloca tus manos en el asiento, luego extiende tus piernas."

Con entusiasmo, ella accedió. Todo lo que planeaba hacer, estaba segura lo disfrutaría.

"¿Así?" preguntó ella.

Harry gimió. Sus manos acariciaron su trasero. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Oliver colocar con indiferencia los filetes en la parrilla de gas, en la parte exterior de la terraza. Levantando una botella de cerveza que debía haber llevado hasta sus labios, miraba a la distancia, como si nada inusual ocurriera a unos pocos metros de él.

Una punzada de disgusto pasó por ella ante ese pensamiento. ¿Con cuántas otras mujeres habían jugado este juego? Harry le había dicho la rara palabra de seguridad 'Muñeco de nieve' muy rápidamente.

Las manos de Harry dejaron su culo por un momento.

Cuando regresaron, ella chilló por el helado gel que él tenía en los dedos. "¿Dónde guardas eso? ¿En la Antártida?"

"Silencio esclava." Hizo presión contra su ano, lubricando su apertura. "Harry... Amo" balbuceó ella. "Yo nunca–"

"¡Silencio, esclava!" Sus dedos continuaron presionando hasta que la yema de un dedo se deslizó dentro de ella. "No te preocupes, cariño", dijo él, rompiendo el personaje por un momento. "Voy a ser suave contigo. Solo relájate."

Era difícil relajarse con su 'Amo' deslizando su dedo, luego dedos, dentro y fuera de su ano, ocasionalmente añadiendo un poco más del lubricante helado.

Justo cuando ella finalmente se acostumbró a su contacto, Harry retiró los dedos. Un momento después, algo más los sustituyó. Ella se esforzó para mirar por encima de su hombro, pero no pudo ver lo que era.

"La cabeza abajo", le dijo él. "Respira profundo. Ahora exhala."

El objeto se deslizó dentro de ella hasta que con un pop sus músculos se cerraron alrededor de la base estrecha.

Presionaba contra su pared vaginal del lado opuesto. Ella nunca había experimentado un tapón, pero estaba bastante segura de que eso era lo que le había insertado.

El se limpió la mano con un paño de la caja de plástico que había traído. Ella se preguntó qué más tendría allí.

"Acuéstate sobre tu espalda", le dijo él. "Pon las manos sobre tu cabeza."

"Sí, Amo", respondió ella. Ahora sus pezones eran pequeñas rocas. Ella esperaba que él se los metiera en la boca y chupara esos puntos descarados con su lengua caliente.

De pie detrás de ella, él ajustó la parte superior del asiento de modo que estaba casi recostada. Tomó una de sus muñecas y puso uno de los aros de las esposas alrededor, luego la aseguró al marco de la silla. Ella le dio la otra mano dócilmente, aunque riachuelos de temor fluyeron a través de su cuerpo.

Tenía que creer que no era una tonta al abrirse a sí misma a todo lo que quisieran hacerle. Harry se preocupaba por ella y había estado preocupado acerca de cualquier miedo que pudiera tener. Como si supiera que ella podría sentirse insegura, agarró su barbilla con los dedos y le giró la mirada hacia él.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó.

"Sí, Amo. Perfectamente. Fóllame pronto." movió sus caderas. "Te necesito tanto."

"Veremos. Eres la más traviesa de las esclavas. Diciéndole a tu Amo qué hacer", él la reprendió. Tomó los tobillos y los esposó. La hizo doblar la primera pierna, y la aseguró al marco. Ella probó, mientras él aseguraba la otra, y encontró que tenía sólo algunos centímetros de libertad de acción para moverse.

Antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico, él había sujetado el otro pie al marco en el otro lado.

Ella lo miró, sintiéndose totalmente vulnerable ante sus Amos, sus manos eran inútiles, sus piernas estaban dobladas y abiertas. Era de ellos para que la tomaran y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Eres nuestra, esclava," le dijo él. "Completamente nuestra."

Pansy tragó y tomó una respiración profunda que sonó un poco ahogada. De esta manera, tan abierta para él, su excitación era evidente. Tenía que ver cómo los jugos cubrían sus pliegues, haciéndola resbaladiza para él.

Su polla estaba tensa contra sus jeans. Él no hizo ningún movimiento. "Por favor" le rogó ella.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo mientras él apretaba los labios y negaba con la cabeza. "Traviesa, traviesa esclava."

Ella se mordió el labio.

Él la recorrió, subiendo por el muslo con su uña. "¿Qué hará mi pequeña esclava, si hago esto?"

Ella apretó los pies contra el armazón de la silla y se levantó a sí misma para su toque. Él extendió su mano sobre la pelvis y la empujó suavemente hacia el asiento. Su pulgar se estiró hacia abajo para frotar su clítoris y Pansy gimió de frustración.

Su cuerpo se apretó alrededor del tapón que había puesto en ella. "Por favor..." suplicó.

"Por favor, ¿qué? ¿Por favor, Amo? ¿Por favor, déjame ir? ¿Qué?" preguntó él, malentendiéndola deliberadamente. "¡Oh no, todavía no!"

Metiendo la mano en su caja de juguetes, sacó dos pequeños objetos. Hábilmente, los adjuntó a sus pezones. Ella gimió cuando un rayo de dolor pasó a través de cada punta. Luego pasó sus pulgares sobre ellos y los anillos comenzaron a vibrar.

"No", susurró Pansy mientras estremecimientos por las sensaciones, iban desde sus pechos hacia su coño. "No puedo aguantarlo."

"Sabes la palabra que tienes que decir."

Ella apretó los labios, sus manos se apretaron en puños por la intensa estimulación.

Escalando entre sus piernas, él abrió su pantalón y sacó su polla. Larga y dura, se levantaba desde su oscuro parche de pelo, con la cabeza púrpura por su profunda necesidad.

Lentamente, se acarició a sí mismo y la miró.

Ella miró la mano, hipnotizada por los movimientos hacia arriba y abajo sobre su eje. Un gemido se elevó de su garganta.

"Por favor, Amo. Déjame chuparte la polla". Deseaba probar el sabor de la perla de semen que se formaba en la cabeza mientras la acariciaba con su mano.

"Creo que prefiero estar dentro de ti."

Extendió más sus rodillas para darle espacio, pero no dijo una sola palabra, ya que él parecía hacer lo contrario de lo que ella pedía. Inclinándose hacia adelante, él apoyó la polla en su apertura y empujó dentro de ella. Aunque estaba resbaladiza, el lento deslizamiento de su polla generaba la suficiente fricción. Su eje presionó cada punto sensitivo mientras sus suaves tejidos se apretaban a su alrededor.

Ella se retorcía tratando de obtener más de él, desesperadamente necesitaba más.

Duro. Rápido. Profundo.

"Oh Dios", gritó, retorciéndose bajo él.

"Te gusta," dijo él con voz áspera. "¿No es así? Estar indefensa y a mi merced."

"Sí, sí... sólo tú. Sólo Oliver" jadeó ella. Ella nunca podría hacer esto con nadie más. No confiaría lo suficiente, no como confiaba en Harry y Oliver.

"¡Qué chica tan mala eres!," rió él, entre dientes. "Querer dos Amos. ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo?"

"Fóllame más fuerte", exigió ella, y luego agregó "Amo".

Su canal se cerró a su alrededor, tratando de retenerlo, e inmediatamente sintió el tapón que estaba dentro de ella, empujando contra él mientras se movía.

¿Era eso lo que se sentía al tener dos hombres a la vez? Era tan apretado. Se sentía tan llena. Ella quería saber lo que se sentía tener tanto a Oliver y como a Harry en su interior al mismo tiempo.

"Harry..." ella rogó.

De repente, él se había ido.

"¡No!" exclamó ella, sus esposas golpearon el marco de la silla mientras trataba de llegar a él. Jadeando, ella lo miró fijamente. ¿Qué había sucedido? Harry había estado en ella, ambos llenos de placer, a segundos de correrse, ¿y ahora se alejaba y se ajustaba los pantalones?

Él tomó las pinzas de la mano de Oliver.

Oliver se volvió hacia ella, con sus manos en sus pantalones.

"He oído que has sido una chica mala."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, lo has sido. No trates de engañarme." Como Harry había hecho, se abrió los pantalones y se arrodilló entre sus pies atados. "No puedo esperar para sentir tu dulce coño otra vez."

"¿Qué me están haciendo?" ella gimió, mientras él se deslizaba dentro de ella, sin preliminares, pero ella estaba preparada.

"Sí" susurró, golpeando sus caderas contra él.

Sus músculos internos apretaron su largo eje. Ella gimió cuando también apretó el tapón. Ella esperaba que fuera estimulante para los hombres también.

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del trabajo en equipo?" "¿Al igual que un relevo?"

"Igual. Amantes que van alternando hasta que alguien gana."

"Oh, Dios mío", susurró ella.

"Tú no te corres. Nosotros no nos corremos". Esta mierda del relevo podría durar mucho tiempo. El sudor cubrió su piel mientras ella intentaba trabajar frenéticamente para su liberación.

Tenía que llegar. Ellos no podían detenerla.

Oliver alcanzó entre sus pechos y la liberó de los anillos de sus pezones. Ella gritó mientras el placer-dolor se disparaba a través de sus montículos. Cuando jadeó, él se inclinó y se metió el palpitante pico en la boca, tirando fuertemente mientras le pasaba la lengua por la punta.

Sus dedos trabajaron la otra punta, hasta que ella estuvo de nuevo en un frenesí.

"Más", le rogó ella, sintiendo su canal inundarse a su alrededor. Sus muslos y su culo quemaban con sus esfuerzos.

Ella no se detuvo, tomando todo lo que podía.

Acabar estaba a un golpe de distancia.

Con un suspiro, Oliver salió. Besó el borde de su boca, mientras ella apretaba los dientes con negación, pequeños sollozos la hacían temblar. "Lo siento cariño.

El policía malo de allí, dice que no te puedes correr."

"No lo escuches", declaró ella, mientras su cuerpo le pedía acabar.

Al igual que Harry había hecho, él fue hasta la parrilla y tomó las pinzas. Harry regresó con ella.

"¿Le dijiste al Amo Oliver que no me escuchara?"

Ella parpadeó hacia él, sintiendo el juego profundamente en su centro –justo donde necesitaba correrse más de lo que necesitaba respirar.

"Por favor, Amo Harry," pidió ella.

"Necesito..." Tragó preguntándose si podría decirlo en voz alta. "Te necesito", dijo en su lugar.

Harry se inclinó en el final de la tumbona y mordisqueó el interior de un muslo y luego del otro. Tomando un tobillo, lo liberó y lo subió. Centrándose en su mirada, ligeramente cerró los dientes en su empeine.

Los dedos de los pies Pansy se curvaron y ella trató de alejarse de las sensaciones que zumbaban por su pierna. Él repitió el movimiento con el talón de su pie, mientras su uña trazaba una línea por detrás de sus dedos.

"No, detente," susurró ella, pero no quería que se detuviera con tanta fuerza, como para decir la palabra de seguridad.

Lentamente, él subió por su pierna, mordiéndola suavemente palmo a palmo a su paso. Le pasó la lengua por la parte posterior de la rodilla, hasta que ella se estremeció y, en serio, renovó su intento de liberarse de él. El no la dejó ir, en su lugar succionó la sensible piel.

El ajustó el sistema de cierre del pie otra vez, y luego se movió sobre ella sobre sus manos y rodillas, pero no la tocó.

Bajó hasta que su pecho y rozó sus doloridos pezones y su boca estaba a milímetros de la suya."¿Quiere mi esclava, tener mi polla dentro de ella?"

"Sí. Más que casi cualquier cosa."

"Hmm..." respondió él. Para su disgusto, se sentó de nuevo y repitió el proceso con la otra pierna.

"Te voy a matar", dijo con voz ronca, cuando sus dientes se hundieron en el empeine y el relámpago subió por su pierna.

"Oh Dios, Harry –Amo–, voy a morir si no te detienes."

Él se levantó.

"¡No!" protestó ella.

"No quiero que mueras", dijo a la ligera.

Harry miró a Pansy cuidadosamente mientras se intercambiaba con Oliver. Ella estaba frustrada y en el borde, pero no había duda de la excitación y placer en sus ojos. Ella estaba completamente metida en esto.

Él había estado preocupado de ejercer algún dominio sobre Pansy después de lo que ella les había dicho ayer, pero había sido incapaz de negarse cuando ella se los había pedido específicamente. El juego de Dominantes y Sumisa era su deporte de dormitorio favorito. Y Pansy era muy buena en este.

Oliver inmediatamente se sacó sus pantalones y camisa y trepó sobre ella. "Shh... voy a dejar que te corras cariño, pero tienes que estar muy quieta.

Harry está aquí, pero no queremos que lo sepa."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y Harry sonrió cuando contestó.

"Estoy bastante segura de que él sabe exactamente lo que está pasando."

Casi bufó en voz alta y no hizo ver que los espiaba. Su polla dio un tirón al ver a Oliver empujando dentro de Pansy.

Quería ser él –debió haberla tomado antes de devolverle el control a Oliver.

Ella gimió y tiró de sus ataduras. Estas estaban fuertemente ajustadas y lo ilícito del momento llevó más alto la excitación de Harry. Quitándose los jeans, los echó a un lado y tomó su polla. A pesar de que estaba a distancia de la pareja, su mano se movió al mismo ritmo de los movimientos de Oliver.

Él no podía verlos, pero podía escuchar cada poderoso empuje, cada uno de los gritos de lamento Pansy, cada golpe de carne contra carne.

Se volvió para mirarla. Las lágrimas corrían por un lado de su cara mientras trataba de alcanzar su liberación y luchaba para ir más allá de la frustración que habían construido en su interior. De repente, su boca se abrió y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia arriba, con sus manos extendidas, abiertas como pequeñas estrellas.

Casi pudo ver la explosión de energía explotar a través de ella, cuando se sacudió con su liberación.

Cuando sus ojos se reorientaron, a pesar de que todavía parecía aturdida, movió su mirada hacia él, dándose cuenta de que él se había trasladado para estar de pie sobre ella mientras Oliver continuaba bombeando su polla dentro de ella.

"Por favor" susurró ella, flexionando los dedos. Estirándose, la liberó y luego se inclinó para tomar sus labios. Sus pechos se frotaron contra su pecho mientras la besaba, con toda la turbulenta pasión contenida dentro de él, mostrándole lo mucho que la necesitaba, cuánto quería estar con ella, aún cuando sentía los empujes de Oliver dentro de ella.

Ella metió su mano libre en su cabello, sujetándolo contra su boca, mientras él absorbía sus gritos. Su otra mano se juntó con la suya, mientras se deslizaba hacia arriba y abajo por su polla.

Absorto en la sensualidad, él aceleró sus movimientos.

Oliver agarró su brazo, apretándolo cuando se corrió con un grito. La liberación apretó las bolas de Harry y lo tomaría en cuestión de segundos. Arrancó la boca de la de Pansy. "Tengo que moverme o yo–"

"Quiero que lo hagas. Quiero tu amor sobre mí como el de Oliver está dentro de mí".

"No," dijo él con voz áspera, sus palabras llevándolo más cerca.

"Sí, por favor, Amo", susurró ella. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa traviesa. "Sí", gritó, mientras su semen caía sobre su vientre. "Oh, es tan caliente.

Harry..."

Los tres se hundieron en la tumbona de lona, sin poder moverse, Harry sobre Pansy, Oliver cubriéndolo a él. Él se mantuvo un poco levantado para no aplastar a Pansy.

"La cena está lista", murmuró él. Ciegamente, buscó a tientas las sujeciones de los tobillos y la liberó.

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Pansy no se podía mover. No quería comer. Quería permanecer en la tumbona, envuelta entre los cuerpos de sus amantes.

Con un gemido, Oliver los dejó y desapareció en la casa, diciendo algo acerca de buscar otra fuente para la comida cocinada.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Harry. "No tengo palabras", respondió ella.

El metió la mano en su maravillosa caja de juguetes y sacó una tela. Ella tembló mientras él se acercaba a la bañera de hidromasaje para humedecerla y ella perdió su calor. Un momento después, el estaba de vuelta. Suavemente, le pasó el paño caliente sobre el vientre, limpiando su semen y el sudor.

Después, humedeció otro paño y al regresar, la instó suavemente a doblar sus muslos hacia arriba como lo habían estado, antes de limpiar sus tiernos pliegues. El tocó el extremo del tapón. "Necesito sacar esto", le dijo.

"¿Dolerá?"

"No, si estás relajada."

"Trataré de estarlo", murmuró. Sólo el tenerlo cerca de ella, que la tocara, le producía tensión. Por supuesto, era el mejor tipo de tensión, pero ella no estaba relajada.

"Bésame", dijo Harry, inclinándose sobre ella. Dobló sus piernas hacia arriba para que descansaran sobre sus hombros.

Perezosamente, exploró su boca. Su lengua se deslizó sobre la de ella, haciéndole cosquillas en el techo de la boca, y en los labios.

Ella gimió en su boca, reavivando la excitación en su vientre.

Era imposible, sin embargo, el reavivó el fuego y revitalizó sus cansados músculos. No fue hasta que sintió un sonido de estallido que se dio cuenta de que había sacado el tapón.

Sintió un dolor punzante, pero no el suficiente como para sacarla de la bruma sexual.

Levantándose, Harry la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la bañera de hidromasaje. Aún sosteniéndola, se hundió en la burbujeante agua.

"Oh..." Pansy suspiró, cuando el calor se filtró en ella. "Se siente tan bien."

Se apoyó en su cuerpo, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho. Sus manos hacían lentos círculos en su espalda.

"He traído toallas", dijo Oliver mientras entraba en la caliente bañera, al lado de ellos, y colocaba una fuente de comida en la terraza cerca de sus hombros.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que había regresado, pero lo había hecho y había cortado la carne y las papas en trozos de un bocado. El deslizó un pedazo de carne en su boca y le dio a Harry una pieza también.

Harry atrapó los dedos de Oliver y el placer estalló en los ojos de Oliver, mientras Harry succionaba el jugo de la carne.

Hechizada, Pansy vio la interacción entre los hombres, recordando lo mucho que se amaban. Habían estado tan concentrados en ella, que se había olvidado momentáneamente que habían sido amantes primero.

"¿Quieren estar solos?" preguntó ella con amabilidad. Habían estado con ella en todo momento durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Incluso cuando ella estuvo trabajando, habían estado a la vista. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Podría irme a duchar o algo."

Los brazos de Harry la apretaron. "No. Tú eres parte de nosotros."

Oliver se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó. "Quédate".

"Está bien. Lo que no quiero es interrumpir su tiempo juntos."

Ellos rieron. "No lo haces", dijo Harry. "Siempre y cuando nos aceptes–".

"Y nunca nos hagas ayudarte a traer a un bebé al mundo otra vez", Oliver interrumpió.

"No hago promesas en lo del bebé, pero... por supuesto, que los acepto."

"¿Nos aceptarás a los dos a la vez?" Harry le susurró al oído y después le mordisqueó el lóbulo. "Dentro de tu pequeño y dulce cuerpo."

"No sé si pueda." La idea la excitaba, sobre todo porque lo había contemplado antes y quería que la amaran al mismo tiempo.

"Puedes", le aseguró. "Pero ¿lo deseas?"

"Sí" respondió ella. "Los deseo a la vez. He pensado al respecto". Oliver la alimentó con un cubo de papa. Se inclinó y besó a Harry.

Pansy sonrió, adorando la vista de sus labios y lenguas reuniéndose justo frente a ella. Ella se inclinó hacia arriba, besando los lados de sus bocas. Ellos giraron para incluirla en un descuidado beso de tres vías.

"No tengo mucha hambre", les dijo ella.

"Comeremos más tarde entonces." Harry se levantó y salió de la bañera y luego sacó a Pansy. Tomando la mano de Oliver, tiró de él hacia arriba. "Esto va a funcionar mejor en el dormitorio."

"Llevaré la comida a la cocina", dijo Oliver. "No avancen demasiado sin mí."

Harry envolvió a Pansy en una toalla. Después de colocar una alrededor de sus caderas, la levantó en brazos para llevarla al piso de arriba.

"Puedo caminar", protestó ella.

"¿Por qué desperdiciar tu energía?" Le mordisqueó el labio inferior. "Confía en mí. La necesitarás."

La excitación inundó su coño. Deseaba tanto la polla de Harry. La deseaba enterrada en su interior, cuando él se corriera.

"Te deseo" susurró.

Él la colocó sobre la cama, y ella se dio cuenta con una risita que habían llegado a la habitación. Harry se arrastró sobre ella, con la pierna entre las suyas. Con dos dedos, tiró de la toalla que cubría sus pechos. Estos estaban puntiagudos, el aire frío tiraba de sus pezones apretados. "Tan hermosos y rosados", murmuró él, pasando la lengua por uno. Sus dientes capturaron la punta.

"Harry", exclamó ella. Su coño se frotó contra su muslo.

"Fóllame", susurró. "Déjame correrme contigo esta vez."

El metió la mano entre ellos. Poco a poco, rozó con los dedos a lo largo de su hendidura, recogiendo el jugo con sus dedos.

Llegando más bajo, apretó los dedos empapados en su ano.

"Oliver te tomará por aquí" le dijo. "A él le gustan los culos."

Ella se estremeció mientras él la estimulaba con sus dedos dentro de ella y sobre su sensible carne. Deseos terrenales la sacudieron. Necesidades prohibidas.

Deseaba a Oliver dentro de ella ahora.

"Él se moverá hacia adentro y afuera, mientras te inclinas sobre mí y después, lenta, muy lentamente, empujaré dentro de ti."

Pansy se estremeció mientras su pulgar entraba en ella. "Seré capaz de sentirlo dentro de ti–"

"Le dirás todos nuestros secretos", Oliver interrumpió, sentándose en la cama, al lado de ellos.

"No todos", dijo Harry. Rodó sobre su espalda, llevando a Pansy sobre él y posicionó su coño sobre su polla. Ella miró a Oliver mientras el observaba su trasero al aire esperando por él.

"¿Estás lista, cariño?" Le preguntó él.

Ella asintió. "He estado lista desde la semana pasada. Por favor Oliver, quiero sentirte en mi culo."

Se mordió el labio, incapaz de creer que había dicho eso en voz alta. Estos dos sacaban a la luz necesidades profundas que nunca se había dado cuenta que poseyera. Bajó la mirada hacia Harry, su rostro estaba difuso por la pasión que llenaba su visión. Él le palmeó los pechos, y después, se inclinó hacia adelante y reclamó la punta en la que había estado trabajado hacía un momento. Su vientre se estremeció con los impulsos de vibración de su pecho.

Oliver subió entre las piernas de Harry. Inclinándose hacia delante, le separó las nalgas y ella gimió. "Tengo que probarte."

Pansy se sacudió, su jadeo se volvió un grito, mientras Harry le tomaba un pezón con los dientes y Oliver perezosamente arrastraba su lengua de su clítoris a su trasero.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" exclamó, mientras él se movía sobre su territorio prohibido. Ella nunca había imaginado...

Como lo había hecho Harry, él colocó un dedo dentro de ella.

"Pansy, cariño, vas a tomarme tan perfectamente. Te sentirás tan bien."

"Sí, ahora, por favor" le rogó ella. El gel frío fue la respuesta a su plegaria, y los dedos de Oliver se movieron con mayor facilidad. El aplicó más gel. Sin pensar, se movió contra su mano. Su hendidura se movió sobre la longitud del lleno eje de Harry. "Sí. Oh sí," murmuró ella mientras la cabeza de la polla de Oliver presionaba en ella.

Él tomó sus caderas. "Poco a poco", le advirtió. "No debe ser demasiado rápido todavía."

Le dolía mientras él empujaba y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso. Todo su cuerpo pareció absorber el dolor, llevándola a una excitación tan profunda, que se convirtió en placer en vez de una ligera mordedura de dolor.

"Más", suplicó. "Tendrás todo de mí." "Ahora".

Inclinándose, le mordió el hombro. "Espera".

Centímetro a centímetro, se hundió en su interior, mientras la mantenía completamente inmóvil. Inclinando la cabeza, ella respiró superficialmente y saboreó la sensación de tenerlo completamente dentro de ella. La plenitud, la forma en que la estiraba.

"Mi turno", dijo Harry.

De repente, no estuvo segura de que fuera posible. Mientras Oliver la mantenía inmóvil, Harry guió su polla hacia su coño.

Se deslizó profunda y rápidamente.

"¡Oh Dios!" exclamó ella. Dos hombres en su interior. No la dejaron pensar. Inmediatamente, iniciaron un suave movimiento alterno de pistón que le robó el aliento. Un placer serpenteante pasó a través de su cuerpo, mientras la amaban, pero se negaban a dejarla moverse. Sus músculos se sacudieron, exigiendo la acción que ellos les negaban.

La liberación creció en su seno, en espiral, girando, haciéndose nudos, pero negada, por sus movimientos lentos y su prisión.

"¡Más fuerte! ¡Oh, más!", rogó.

Harry movió una mano hacia su coño. "Ahora cariño", él jadeó. Sin piedad, acarició su clítoris con la punta callosa de su dedo. "Córrete para mí. Déjame sentir tu miel en toda mi polla".

Ella se sacudió con sus palabras, la liberación creciendo cada vez más en su interior, amenazando con explotar.

"Córrete", exigió él. "Ahora esclava. Ahora. Córrete para tus Amos."

Su cuerpo se sacudió. De manera violencia, se sacudió entre ellos, con su clímax llegando a las puntas de sus miembros.

Pansy gritó. No había nada. Sólo placer. Y voló. Con inexplicable alegría. Apenas registró los gritos de sus amantes o las grandes explosiones de semen dentro de ella.

"Wow," susurró Pansy, mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el pectoral de Harry y pasaba la lengua sobre su pezón.

"Cariño", gruñó él. "Creo que fuiste hecha para dos." Ella sonrió. Tal vez lo fue.

Sus ojos cayeron. Apenas los abrió cuando la llevaron a la ducha. "Estoy tan cansada," ella bostezó.

"Solo quédate quieta, cariño. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti", le prometió Oliver. Y lo hicieron, al punto de llevarle la cena a la cama más tarde. Harry arrojó su cartera sobre la cama, a su lado, cuando llegó al piso de arriba.

"Tu cartera ha estado sonando".

Comenzó a sonar de nuevo mientras ella excavaba en busca de su teléfono. Gimiendo, lo abrió.

"Hola, mamá."

"¿Dónde has estado? He estado llamando durante horas," su mamá exclamó. "No tenía mi teléfono. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Estás invitada a la cena dominical, mañana. Tu padre quiere que vengas para poder conocer a tus novios. No tienes que trabajar ¿verdad?" ¿Su padre quería conocer a Harry y Oliver?

Ella no podía imaginar que eso terminara bien con su católico padre. Estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera llamado todavía para regañarla por su elección. "¿Cena? No, no tengo que trabajar. Por supuesto, iré".

"¿Y traerás a tus amigos?"

Miró a los chicos mientras su madre decía algo más. "No sé.

¿Cómo se siente papá al respecto?" Puso la mano sobre el teléfono. "¿Les gusta el fútbol?"

"¿A quién no?" dijo Harry mientras Oliver asentía. "¿Quieren ir a cenar mañana?" preguntó ella.

Ellos asintieron.

"Sí, definitivamente estaremos ahí, mamá." Colgando, metió el teléfono en la cartera. "Esto va a ser interesante."

"Va a estar bien, cariño", dijo Harry, pero ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Él no podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos mientras dibujaba un círculo en su vientre.

"Pasaremos por tu apartamento mañana por la mañana para que puedas buscar ropa para el día. Va a ser un buen paseo."

"Eso espero" suspiró ella. "Los colores del otoño podrían ser la única parte buena de él."

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

¡Perra Adúltera! ¡Muere Perra!

Pansy miró fijamente las letras de color rojo de dos pies de altura, estampadas en las paredes de color blanco inmaculado de su apartamento. Presionó la mano contra su boca mientras tanto el terror como el horror la llenaban.

Adrian había estado en su apartamento. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a Fleur?

Saltó, con un grito escapando de sus labios, mientras brazos fuertes se envolvían alrededor de ella desde atrás.

"Shh..." murmuró Harry, tratando de calmarla. Una inconfundible ira vibraba en su voz. "No vamos a dejarle hacerte daño."

"Llamaré al 9-1-1," gritó Oliver. Su rostro era una máscara de rabia mientras pasaba a un lado de ella, con cuidado de no tocar nada.

Pansy lo oyó murmurar en el teléfono mientras enumeraba los daños.

Adrian había destruido todo. Las cortinas y los muebles estaban cortados. Las mesas estaban rotas. La pintura había goteado sobre la alfombra. Había volcado cajones en el suelo.

Al final del pasillo podía ver jirones de su ropa arrastrada por el pasillo.

¿Qué le habría hecho a ella si hubiera estado aquí? ¿Qué les habría hecho a Harry y Oliver si hubieran estado con ella?

Los brazos de Harry se apretaron a su alrededor cuando empezó a temblar, con su miedo superando todo lo demás. Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y apretó la cara contra su pecho.

"El Sheriff Rosier está en camino", informó Oliver mientras cerraba su teléfono.

"Estoy seguro de que cerré la puerta. Estaba apurado, pero me aseguré dos veces."

"Esto no es tu culpa", dijo Pansy, saliendo del abrazo de Harry. Él le tomó la mano, manteniéndola cerca, mientras Oliver se adentraba en el apartamento.

"Oliver, ten cuidado", advirtió Harry. "Dudo que él esté todavía aquí, pero–"

"No lo está.Rosier acaba de enviar al alguacil Slughorn a nuestra casa. La alarma estaba sonando. Espero que le haya disparado al maldito enfermo."

"¡No! Él no puede hacerle esto a su casa", exclamó Pansy.

Ahora que el choque inicial de este acto de odio había pasado, su propio enojo tomó su lugar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer esto? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar la propiedad de otras personas?

"Siempre y cuando no seas tú." Oliver acarició sus mejillas.

"Sé que nos dijiste lo que te hizo, pero lo que ha hecho aquí… esto me horroriza. Es un bastardo sádico. Si hubieras estado aquí sola..." Su voz se apagó, no pudiendo decir en voz alta lo que ella ya había considerado. Enojado se marchó por el pasillo para ver qué otras cosas había hecho en bastardo.

Un momento después, regresó, con su rostro ceniciento. "Pansy, prométeme que, mientras él esté suelto, te quedarás con nosotros. Que siempre tendrás a alguno de nosotros contigo."

Su sangre pareció drenarse. "¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué es peor que esto?"

"No– ¡Pansy detente!" exclamó él, mientras ella se separaba de los dos y corría por el pasillo. La luz del techo iluminaba el colchón y las fotos hechas jirones… fotos rotas de ella… en medio de pedazos arrugados de su ropa interior. Una sospechosa sustancia blanca cubría gran parte de eso.

Ella no se resistió, cuando ellos la sacaron de la habitación, del apartamento y la hicieron bajar las escaleras. Harry se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la envolvió alrededor de ella. No fue hasta que su perfume la envolvió que se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, que sus dientes repiqueteaban fuera de control.

El Sheriff Rosier frenó en la acera al lado del sitio donde se encontraban. "Amigos", dijo, inclinando su sombrero. "Entraré y echaré un vistazo, pero se los diré de inmediato, creo que esto está relacionada con la agresión de ayer contra Gabrielle Delacour y Jimmy Peakes. He ordenado la vigilancia de esta zona.

Slughorn ya está en ello y ha advertido a la señora Lovegood y a sus esposos."

"¿Qué agresión?" Preguntó Pansy. Adrian no le haría daño a nadie además que a ella, o tal vez a Harry y Oliver porque estaba celoso. ¿Verdad? ¿Qué había traído ella a esta idílica y pequeña ciudad?

"Creemos que la señora Delacour fue envenenada. Estamos esperando los informes de toxicología, pero el diagnóstico y las pruebas preliminares indican que ella, de alguna forma, ingirió o absorbió algún tipo de toxina".

"¿Y Jimmy?" preguntó ella, sintiendo culpa por asumir que él eludía sus deberes la noche anterior.

"Alguien lo atacó cerca del contenedor del restaurante ayer por la noche. Lo arrastró detrás de él para que no estuviera a la vista. Nos llamó después de recobrar el conocimiento. Se verificó la escena, pero no había nada inusual. El equipo forense querrá echar un vistazo al llegar aquí, y ahora también a su apartamento."

"Pensamos que se había ido sin decirle a nadie", Oliver explicó.

Ese sonido que escuchó… ¡Adrian había estado tan cerca de ella!

Pudo haberla sacado de la cocina y nadie lo habría sabido.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

"¿Han mirado dentro del basurero?" preguntó ella. "Debería haber una caja blanca con flores." Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Apuesto a que ya no está allí."

Mientras Rosier tomaba notas en su bloc, ella le explicó acerca de su ex esposo, su abuso y su posterior divorcio. Le habló sobre las flores que había recibido el día anterior. "Podría estar equivocada –espero estar equivocada–, pero que tal si había algo en ellas. ¿Y si Gabrielle no pudo resistirse a olerlas y eso fue lo que la envenenó? Y luego, cuando Jimmy salió más tarde, sorprendió a Adrian tratando de recuperarlas." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Olvídenlo. Es estúpido.

¿Por qué mi ex haría eso? Es un médico muy respetado. Listo. Podría salirse con la suya por lo que me hizo, pero sabe que no podría hacerlo con estas cosas."

"No es tan estúpido," Harry no estuvo de acuerdo. "Podría imaginarte enviado a un hombre a la locura."

"Te juro que si te toca", instó Oliver. "Yo lo–"

"Oye," Rosier lo interrumpió mientras se ponía un par de guantes látex. "No hagas amenazas que tenga que recordar más tarde. Señorita Parkinson, odio admitirlo, pero creo que tiene una muy buena teoría. Veamos si esa caja todavía está aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Por supuesto, no lo estaba. "¿Hay alguien más que pueda tener razones para hacerle daño, Señorita Parkinson?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y Rolf?" Harry le preguntó.

"No puede ser él", respondió ella.

"Él te atacó en la fiesta. Te acusó de engañar a tu esposo y obviamente te deseaba", le recordó.

Rosier anotó la información. "Es un buen punto, Señor Potter."

"Evan, por el amor de Dios. Llámame Harry. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños."

"Lo que diga, Señor Potter". El sheriff guiñó un ojo hacia ella y luego fue al coche para recuperar un pequeño bolso.

Una vez que Rosier hubo terminado con ellos y conseguido sus números de teléfono celular, volvieron a la casa y encontraron que no había daños y ninguna señal de entrada. Minutos más tarde, el lugar estaba bajo llave y se habían metido en la camioneta de Harry para el viaje hacia el sur, hasta Londres, donde vivían los padres de Pansy.

Pansy se movió en su asiento, inquieta ante la idea de ver a sus padres, bueno, de que sus padres conocieran a Harry y Oliver. Eran chicos muy buenos, pero ella todavía no estaba segura de la reacción de sus padres ante la relación de ménage en la que estaba. Después de los últimos días y la forma en que sus dos hombres se habían cerrado protectoramente en torno a ella, creía que este enlace se convertiría en una relación a largo plazo.

"Hey", dijo Oliver, inclinándose hacia adelante. "La policía encontrará al tipo que hizo esto, sea Adrian o Rolf. Harry y yo nos aseguraremos que estés a salvo."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No es eso. Es mi familia. Ninguno de mis hermanos ha venido a casa con más de un amante y tampoco lo ha hecho mi hermana.

Todos están felizmente casados. Cada uno con un cónyuge. No estoy segura de cómo lo tomarán."

"Pero tu mamá lo sabe. Nos dijiste que ella te animó a regresar."

"Sí, lo hizo. Espero que como el padre de Luna es el hermano de mi padre, este lo acepte de algún modo." Ella sabía que Oliver no era de Granger, que él y Harry se habían conocido en la universidad.

"¿Qué piensan tus padres?"

Oliver se echó a reír. "Que soy gay y que les miento. Mi mamá sigue tratando de hacerme salir del armario. A decir verdad, creo que se va a sentir aliviada al conocerte. Y mi papá me dirá que me ama, después se negará a dejarme ir a cualquier reunión donde la gente pueda descubrirlo y nuestras fotos de familia no estarán en las paredes de la casa con las de mis dos hermanos y sus familias. Es difícil aceptarlo, es por eso que estoy tan agradecido por la familia de Harry.

Ellos lo entienden."

Ella suspiró. "Las relaciones poli-amorosas no son exactamente lo más común. Mientras que la gente en todo el país se debate acerca de los matrimonios del mismo sexo, nadie está considerando las uniones como las de Granger.

Mis padres son gente agradable, pero no se sorprendan si son interrogados o si me arrastran a un lado y me preguntan qué demonios estoy haciendo."

_**%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Su padre exigió saber después de arrastrarla al garaje para 'hablar', lo que significaba que él la interrogaría y ella escucharía.

Nerviosa por la confrontación, pasó sus dedos a lo largo del dobladillo de su nueva blusa de seda y encaje. Harry había insistido en detenerse para comprar ropa en el camino, y ahora tenía varios trajes nuevos, así como ropa de dormir y ropa interior.

"Papá", declaró Pansy. "Soy una adulta."

"Eso no es lo que te pregunté, jovencita. Sé exactamente cuántos años tienes y sé que una relación romántica está destinada a ser entre dos personas.

Un hombre y una mujer".

"Papá, las relaciones tradicionales están cambiando–".

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Soy un antropólogo por el amor de Dios.

Y no me digas 'papá' en ese tono de voz. No estoy siendo poco razonable. No vivimos en una sociedad primitiva, donde los nativos están luchando por reproducirse y las mujeres tienen dos hombres para aumentar la probabilidad de concepción.

¡Eso no se hace aquí!"

"No se hace aquí o no se hace en tu familia," Pansy replicó, enojándose. "Bueno, eso no es cierto. Luna lo ha hecho y ella es de la familia. Mira lo feliz que es.

¿No quieres que sea feliz?

Sé que quieres que tenga una relación tradicional, pero la tuve. Adrian me golpeó, más de una vez. Me rompió los huesos algunas veces. Me menospreció, hizo que me despidieran, y ahora me amenaza".

Su padre palideció, al recordársele algo que había tratado de sacar de su mente. Ella se hubiera sentido mal si no fuera por su comportamiento. Su madre les había dado una calurosa bienvenida a Harry y Oliver. Su padre, en cambio, había sido cordial de forma distante. Casi.

"Ahora, esos dos hombres que están adentro, son todo lo que quiero. Ellos nunca me harían lo que Adrian me hizo.

Dañarme es lo último que querrían.

¿No puedes al menos tratar de ser amable con ellos?"

"He sido agradable–"

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y levantó las cejas.

"Esta es mi casa. No me puedes decir qué hacer, jovencita."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Yendo hacia el congelador en la parte posterior del garaje, sacó el helado que había ido a conseguir.

Había terminado de hablar. Su padre iba a tener que aceptarlo. Pensar así no resolvió el nudo en su estómago. No podía obligar a su padre a entender su decisión. Tanto como la enfermaba ignorar su voluntad, tendría que hacerlo esta vez.

Lo último que deseaba hacer, era hablarle era de los más recientes 'Juegos' de Adrian, para utilizarlo como palanca para que cambiara de opinión sobre su trío con Harry y Oliver, pero sabía que si se lo decía, nada excepto la fuerza bruta la sacaría de esta casa, esta noche. Su papá lucharía por protegerla con dientes y uñas.

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con su chaqueta de punto juntándose detrás de sus brazos. "Tu mamá dice que les gusta el fútbol..."

"Sí, les gusta."

"Mmm. Ya veremos."

Había habido una larga discusión sobre fútbol en el coche.

Más de lo que ella había querido o necesitado. Pero ahora sabía lo mucho que amaban ese deporte. "Los dos jugaron fútbol en el Estado de Berks." Los ojos de su padre se iluminaron, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni una pulgada, sin embargo.

"Traidores".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Sólo porque no es la Universidad de Berks–".

Él soltó un bufido. "Entremos antes de que el helado se derrita."

Harry y Oliver esperaban en la cocina tratando de no parecer obvios en cuanto a su preocupación por la conversación de qué demonios' que tenía lugar en el garaje. Ella les guiñó un ojo y luego le entregó el helado a su mamá.

"Muchachos, ¿por qué no entran a la sala de estar con Pansy?

Pueden acomodarse antes de que comience el juego."

"¿Todo bien?" Oliver le preguntó al salir de la cocina.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Mi papá sabe cuál es mi posición." Ella se instaló en el sofá entre ellos, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, mientras su mano estaba en el muslo de Oliver. La tensión del último día y medio estaba sobre ella y no sabía si lograría terminar de ver el juego.

Su padre entró en la habitación, y se detuvo en seco, luego suspiró y se dirigió a su silla. No dijo una palabra, con los dedos golpeando en el brazo de la silla mientras pasaba los canales con el mando a distancia.

Harry debió haber oído su gruñido en respuesta al comportamiento de su padre, que ahora era peor que antes.

"Está bien, cariño. Nosotros entendemos."

"¿Entienden que?" digo su padre. "Que están llevando felizmente a mi hija hacia la tierra de las orgías".

"Con el debido respeto, señor, no hay orgías," respondió Harry. "Hay relaciones comprometidas entre tres personas.

Sólo tres personas y nadie más."

"Tal vez deberías hablar con el Tío Xenophilius acerca de esto".

"Tu tío es un fenómeno hippie".

"Sé amable, papá", advirtió ella.

"Tal vez deberíamos irnos", murmuró Oliver.

"Creo que tal vez deberíamos", respondió Pansy, levantándose. Sin una palabra más a su padre, se dirigió hacia la puerta delantera, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para tomar su cartera y decir adiós a su mamá.

"Él lo entenderá," dijo su madre. "Pero tienes que admitir que es poco convencional."

Pansy asintió. "Por supuesto, lo sé. Yo también cuestioné mi decisión, pero me sentía demasiado miserable para no explorar esta experiencia. Desde que regresé, nunca he sido más feliz." Excepto por la mierda de Adrian, pero no iba a compartir eso.

"No será fácil. La gente los mirará. Se preguntarán sobre la moral de los tres y su estilo de vida. Siempre estarán respondiendo preguntas y las personas supondrán que eres una mujer perdida. ¿Dos hombres, Pansy? Pensé que regresarías allá, tendrías una aventura y terminarías con eso."

"No, esto no es una aventura, mamá. Sé que la gente cuestionará mi vida, pero por eso existe Granger. Es un refugio contra la gente de mente cerrada."

"No quiero que seas herida."

Pansy cerró los ojos. Era su familia la que la hería. Era su esposo 'convencional', ahora por suerte su ex, quien la lesionaba. No eran Harry ni Oliver.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Se detuvieron a pasar la noche en un hotel. Oliver le prometió que saldrían con tiempo suficiente para que hiciera su turno en Fleur's Cravings, aunque Harry sospechaba que el restaurante no estaría abierto. De todos modos, tenían que volver.

Por seguridad, Oliver llamó al banco y tomó un día de vacaciones, mientras que Harry canceló sus citas para los próximos días. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar a Pansy vulnerable a un ataque. Ella tenía la sensación de que si pudieran secuestrarla y llevarla a algún lugar no revelado, lo harían.

Como para confirmar las palabras de sus padres, el recepcionista les dio una mirada extraña cuando se registraron. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban 'juntos', la miró lascivamente. El brazo de Harry se apretó alrededor de ella y ella pensó que podría hacerle algo al hombre. Oliver los llevó a los dos al ascensor.

Mentalmente agotados, permanecieron en la cama envueltos uno en brazos de los otros, ninguno de ellos encendido para un desfile de modas de la ropa interior nueva de Pansy. Se quedó dormida con la sensación de los labios de Harry acariciando su frente y la nariz de Oliver presionando un punto en la mitad de su espalda, mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

En la mañana, completaron el viaje a Granger. El restaurante estaba, de hecho, cerrado, pero Gabrielle estaba mucho mejor.

Fleur les informó que Gabrielle sería dada de alta al siguiente día, si todo iba bien. Ella le dijo a Pansy que no se preocupara por el apartamento –que para eso era el seguro– y esperaba como el infierno que atraparan a la rata, hijo de puta, que había hecho eso.

La semana pasó sin novedad, el restaurante reabrió el martes y Harry acompañaba a Pansy en cada turno. Ella se sentía culpable por hacerle faltar a su trabajo y sentarse en un restaurante, pero a él no parecía importarle.

El único punto bajo de la semana llegó la noche del jueves.

"Puedo hablar con la Sra. Pansy Parkinson, por favor", una voz extraña preguntó, cuándo ella respondió su teléfono celular,justo antes de la cena de esa noche.

Detrás de ella, Oliver le acariciaba la nuca. Sus brazos la rodeaban, y sus manos estaban colocadas sobre su estómago. Pansy sonrió. La echaba de menos durante el día mientras estaba en el banco y por lo general pasaba varios minutos cuando llegaba a casa, jugando al pulpo.

"Habla Pansy", le dijo a la persona que llamaba. Oliver se quedó inmóvil. Ella entrelazó los dedos con los suyos mientras escuchaba a la persona que llamaba, con su pulso cada vez más rápido, mientras esta le ofrecía un trabajo.

Cruzando el estado. A cinco horas de Granger.

Se había entrevistado con los administradores del hospital hacía unas semanas y había pensado que la oferta no prosperaría. Le dio las gracias por la oportunidad y le dijo que lo decidiría y le avisaría el lunes.

"¿Lo vas a aceptar?" le preguntó Oliver en voz baja.

"No lo sé", respondió ella. "Es la única oferta que he tenido en mi campo hasta ahora."

Él la miró solemnemente por un momento y luego dejó la habitación. Cuando Harry llegó pocos minutos más tarde, la expresión de su cara le dijo que Oliver había compartido sus noticias. Y no estaba para nada feliz. Cenaron en silencio. La culpa la asaltaba desde todas direcciones, diciéndole que estaba traicionando a los dos hombres que amaba.

Ella en verdad los amaba.

El ambiente solemne de la tarde se volvió opresivo, y ninguno de ellos sabía cómo superarlo. Querían que ella aliviara sus temores, pero no les podía decir que no tomaría el trabajo.

Incapaz de soportar el silencio y la tensa conversación por más tiempo, se excusó para ir a la cama temprano. Por primera vez desde que estaba en su casa, no se sentía bienvenida en su cama. Ella los miró, con lágrimas en sus ojos. No era justo que tuviera que elegir entre su carrera profesional y el amor.

Dispuesta a no hacerles daño por irse de su cama si ellos no lo deseaban, se subió en la cama. Se deslizó hasta el extremo, para que ellos pudieran tener el resto de la cama para sí mismos si querían. Hasta ahora, siempre había dormido entre ellos, envuelta en sus brazos.

Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo cayeron, mientras sollozaba en silencio. Finalmente, cayó en un exhausto sueño.

Los gemidos de Harry la despertaron. Mientras miraba a su alrededor desorientada, se dio cuenta de que él y Oliver no estaban en la habitación con ella. Una luz se filtraba en la habitación desde el cuarto de baño. Podía ver las sombras de sus cuerpos a través de la puerta de la ducha, llena de vapor.

Las manos de Harry estaban presionadas contra la pared, mientras Oliver lo follaba desde atrás.

Pansy miró hipnotizada la imagen de su perfecto amor, Oliver entrando en él, y Harry girando el torso y extendiéndose para darle un beso. Sus gemidos eran como música, un telón de fondo animal contra el sonido del agua cayendo. Se corrieron al unísono en medio de un coro de gruñidos. Y cuando Harry se irguió y se volvió, se abrazaron.

Se quedaron juntos bajo el agua de la ducha, abrazándose entre sí y besándose. La ternura rompió el corazón de Pansy con una profunda necesidad acumulándose en su interior, y las lágrimas rodaron de nuevo por sus mejillas. Ayer, si se hubiera despertado y unido a ellos, sabía que le habrían dado la bienvenida con entusiasmo. Hoy, sabía que unirse a ellos sería visto como una invasión.

Llena de remordimiento, enterró su rostro en las almohadas.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, Harry y Oliver la habían movido al centro de la cama. Cada hombre se aferraba a ella con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. No le importaba.

Ella los necesitaba. Necesitaba sus brazos alrededor de ella como estaban, tranquilizándola, calmándola, amándola.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"Señorita Parkinson, le habla el Sheriff Rosier. Estoy llamándola para informarle que esta mañana fue detenido Rolf Scamander , tratando de irrumpir en su coche."

"¿Rolf?" Pansy repitió llena de incredulidad, la brillante cocina pareció cambiar de lado por la sorpresa. Ella sabía que él había sido un dolor en el trasero de Luna, pero, ¿cuándo se había convertido en un merodeador terrorista?

"Estamos bastante seguros que él es el que irrumpió en su apartamento. Su coche estaba estacionado cerca de un cuarto de milla de la ciudad. Sus zapatos tenían manchas de pintura roja. Estamos esperando la prueba de ADN, pero estamos bastante seguros de que este es nuestro hombre."

Dio las gracias al oficial y colgó el teléfono. Seguía estando un poco conmocionada y se volvió hacia Harry y Oliver que estaban sentados en la mesa. Cuando la llamada había llegado, habían estado leyendo el periódico mientras tomaban su café. Ahora la miraban expectantes.

"Han arrestado a Rolf", les dijo. "No fue Adrian después de todo."

Un músculo tembló en la mejilla de Harry. El asintió en silencio, con una indefinible emoción en sus ojos. Cuando ella miró a Oliver, vio gran parte de lo mismo.

Eso le torció el corazón. Aunque habían hecho el amor lenta y dulcemente esa mañana, todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos entre ellos, todo porque quería un trabajo en su campo.

La tensión fue atravesada por el repique del timbre de la puerta. "Yo voy," dijo ella, necesitando una excusa para estar libre de ellos por unos minutos.

"Hola vecina", dijo Luna, cuando Pansy abrió la puerta.

Empujó un plato de galletas hacia Pansy. "Me han dicho que es seguro vagar por las calles de nuevo."

"Eso he oído" contestó Pansy. "¿Qué sucede?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Las cosas son un desastre y todo es mi culpa."

"¿Quieres dar un paseo y hablar de ello?" Luna apoyó la mano sobre su vientre. "Se supone que debo hacer ejercicio todos los días, pero no creo que lo que he estado haciendo califique." Ella le guiñó un ojo. "Pero es divertido."

Pansy apretó los labios antes de comenzar a llorar y se alejó rápidamente para colocar las galletas en la mesa de la entrada."Daré un paseo con Luna", gritó, agarrando el abrigo y saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

"Dímelo", le exigió Luna antes de haber llegado al final del camino de entrada.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Oliver golpeó su taza de café contra la mesa cuando oyó la puerta de entrada cerrándose. "¡Esto es una mierda!", exclamó.

"¿Qué propones que hagamos? ¿Decirle que no queremos que se vaya?"

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Si le decían a Pansy cómo se sentían, ¿Aún así los dejaría? "Eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer, pero no es justo para ella."

Harry puso sus tazas de café en el fregadero y las enjuagó.

Oliver podía ver la tensión apretando sus anchos hombros, y el dolor de su compañero le dolía casi tanto como la idea de que Pansy los dejara. Su oferta de trabajo había sido como un golpe a través de sus estómagos. Ninguno de los dos quería que se fuera y ninguno sabía qué hacer al respecto.

De manera perversa, casi deseaba que la ley no hubiera atrapado a Rolf y ella se hubiera visto obligada a permanecer con ellos más tiempo. Ahora, hasta esa oportunidad se había ido.

Dios, en qué estaba pensando. Por supuesto que estaba contento de que Rolf estuviera tras las rejas. No quería ese miedo cerniéndose sobre su cabeza.

"Tenemos que pensar en algo. Ella les dará su respuesta en dos días."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Luna abrazó fuertemente a Pansy. "Pensaremos en algo. Te lo prometo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Quiero quedarme aquí con Harry y Oliver. Sin embargo, eso es tonto. Ellos no me han pedido que me quede, aunque puedo decir que están enfadados por esta oferta. Y es una oportunidad para hacer de nuevo lo que amo." Arrastró su brazo sobre sus ojos húmedos, y luego, utilizó su mano para limpiar la humedad de sus mejillas. "El campo de la medicina está en auge. Podría esperar. Sólo deseo saber lo que ellos quieren."

"Te quieren a ti".

"¿Por cuánto tiempo? No puedo... No tiene sentido perder la oportunidad por la esperanza de lo que podría suceder.

Quiero decir... como están las cosas esta mañana, nuestra relación podría terminar esta noche."

"Realmente no crees eso, ¿verdad? Dios mío, Pansy. Ellos te aman."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Te han puesto por encima de todo lo demás desde que te conocieron. No me sorprendería si estuvieran tan preocupados por esto como tú lo estás."

Pansy pasó la punta de su zapatilla de deporte contra la acera. "Sé que lo están. Lo que no sé es qué hacer.

Regresemos", dijo cuando vio temblar a Luna. "Me sentiría culpable si te resfriaras por mis lloriqueos".

Dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Harry y Oliver. Ella rozó de nuevo su zapato contra el piso, pateando una piedra en el cemento.

Esta cayó junto a un par de pies y cuando ella siguió el camino de las largas piernas, se detuvo en seco, su corazón casi se detuvo. Todo su cuerpo tembló.

Reflexivamente, empujó a Luna detrás de ella.

"Adrian", susurró.

"Encantado de que me reconozcas, mascota," dijo él. Su mano se levantó y le apuntó con un arma a la cabeza. "Tú vienes conmigo y yo me aseguraré que nunca me engañes de nuevo, perra."

Las uñas de Luna se hundieron en los brazos de Pansy. Pansy lentamente se alejó de Adrian. Tenía que mantener a su prima y a sus bebés seguros.

El indicó con la cabeza hacia un coche estacionado en la acera.

"Sólo entra y deja a tu pequeña amiga sola."

"No, no lo hagas", le suplicó Luna. "No confío en él Pansy".

"Ella está embarazada, ¿No? ¿Estás segura que quieres arriesgar su vida?" "Prométeme que, si me meto en el coche, no le harás daño."

"Como si confiaras en mí." Suspiró. "Tal falta de fe en una esposa. No, no le haré daño."

Pansy contuvo su respuesta. ¿Cuándo había hecho él algo para mantener su confianza? Nada en años.

Él abrió la puerta y ella vio una oscura y enorme sepultura. Si entraba en ese coche, todo habría terminado. No dudaba que la mataría. Pero si no entraba en el coche, las mataría a ambas.

En un momento de claridad, todo destelló alrededor de ella.

Había dejado que un trabajo fuera tan importante para ella, que había destruido las últimas horas que había tenido con Harry y Oliver. Nunca les diría cuánto los amaba, o incluso los vería de nuevo.

"Diles que los amo", le susurró a Luna. "¡No!" Luna gritó.

"Tengo que ir. Dile a mis padres que los amo, también." Las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos, se dirigió hacia el coche y subió por el lado del conductor. Adrian la empujó y ella se arrastró hacia el asiento del pasajero.

Y nunca miró atrás hacia todo lo que perdió.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"¡Harry! ¡Oliver!"

Los dos hombres llegaron corriendo cuando los gritos de Luna se escucharon en la casa. Harry se deslizó primero en la entrada, su sangre se volvió hielo al ver la figura desaliñada de Luna, las lágrimas causaban estragos en su rostro mientras sollozaba y gritaba sus nombres.

"¿Dónde está Pansy?" exclamó él, mientras Oliver aparecía detrás de él.

"Adrian", Luna jadeó. "Él la forzó a subir en un automóvil.

Tenía una pistola y amenazó con matarme si no se iba. ¡Oh Dios!"

"Traeré mi auto", dijo Oliver, con voz seca y rasposa. Harry no estaba seguro de poder sonar mejor cuando el horror le apretó la garganta. Habían pensado que un trabajo al otro lado del estado era insoportable. Si Adrian mataba a Pansy–.

"Llama al 9-1-1", dijo a Luna mientras salía detrás de Oliver.

"¿De qué color era el coche y qué dirección tomó?"

Adrian no alejaría a Pansy de ellos. Harry había prometió protegerla y lo haría, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Sus dedos se cerraron en un puño. Con ella en manos de Adrian, él ya había fallado.

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo Cinco**

"Si no fueras una esposa tan inútil, esto no habría llegado a este punto. Te habrías emocionado con las flores. Y cuando te desmayaras, yo me habría lanzado y te habría salvado."

Pansy miró a Adrian. Estaba loco. ¿Cuándo se había trastornado de esta manera? Solía ser un idiota, pero no un lunático.

"¿Y cómo me habrías salvado, exactamente?"

"Llevándote a casa, donde perteneces y mostrándote el error de tu comportamiento."

Iba a matarla. Tenía que salir de este coche tan pronto como pudiera. "Eres un jodido loco de remate", dijo ella rechinando los dientes. "Sólo un pésimo marido habría intentado envenenarme para hacer que me quedara con él."

Su mano salió volando, golpeándola en la cara y haciendo chocar su cabeza contra la ventana, antes de que ella pudiera endurecerse en contra de su ataque.

Estrellas se arremolinaron ante sus ojos. Ciegamente, agarró la manija de la puerta.

Estaban en la carretera rural, pero tan pronto como el desacelerara, ella se lanzaría desde el coche. Era mucho más aceptable que la muerte en sus manos.

"Puedes pensar que soy pésimo, pero soy mucho más inteligente que el patán del novio que tienes. Lo seguí directo a tu apartamento y esperé en el armario cuando tomó las cosas. Casi me sorprendió cuando vino la segunda vez.

No es tan inteligente. Esperaba que vinieras al piso de arriba... pero nunca lo hiciste. Estabas demasiado ocupada puteando con tus dos hombres. Ya que te gustan tanto los tríos, tal vez debería invitar a algunos de mis compañeros para una fiesta-orgía. Un manojo de pollas deberían ser muy divertidas para ti.

Mejor que dos."

La golpeó de nuevo, pero ella fue capaz de desviar la mayor parte de los golpes. Hizo una mueca cuando su anillo de sello laceró su clavícula y luego, la golpeó hacia arriba en la mandíbula.

El coche se desvió mientras la golpeaba y ella se defendía.

Cuando las ruedas golpearon el lado del camino, chisporroteando grava detrás de ellas, abrió la puerta con un empujón y rodó fuera del coche. El impacto sacudió todo en ella, pero la autoconservación la dirigió. ¡Corre, Pansy, corre!

Por el amor de Dios...

Una letanía de maldiciones la siguió, mientras se precipitaba en el campo que bordeaba la carretera, recordando todos los correos electrónicos de cadena que había recibido en su vida, que le decían a las mujeres que corrieran alejándose de un atacante, cuando la muerte fuera inminente.

Ella oró para que lo que decían de los hombres armados fuera cierto. Que tenían menos probabilidades de alcanzar un objetivo en marcha, especialmente si estaban corriendo también.

Y Adrian no era un hombre de armas. No podía imaginar de dónde había sacado un arma de fuego, a menos que hubiera estado planeando secuestrarla durante un buen tiempo.

Los disparos sonaron a su espalda, desgarrando el suelo a su alrededor. Esperaba que él se quedara sin balas antes de ganar precisión. Luchando contra el terror que la embargaba, se puso a máxima velocidad.

De pronto, un fuerte dolor subió por su pierna mientras caía en la tierra blanda y esta se retorcía por debajo de ella. Sus pulmones quedaron sin aire, cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. Desesperadamente, escarbó para empujarse hacia adelante.

Agarró la hierba a montones, mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio a medida que las pisadas de Adrian se acercaban.

Las balas se detuvieron.

"¡No!"

¿Harry? Se volvió para verlo corriendo por el terraplén ligero desde la carretera, con Oliver pisándole los talones.

Adrian se lanzó sobre ella.

Gritando, ella luchó contra él, dando puñetazos y patadas, retorciéndose. Un dolor punzante lanceó en su abdomen, seguido por otro. El frío la llenó, sus brazos estaban cada vez más pesados, mientras la apuñalaba de nuevo.

Sus fantasmas rescatadores habían llegado demasiado tarde.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Harry no había conocido el terror hasta que vio el cuchillo de Adrian, arremeter contra Pansy, mientras Adrian se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella y ella luchaba para escapar. Tenía los pies como el plomo, incapaces de llevarlo hacia ella lo suficientemente rápido. La rabia lo llenó hasta que pensó que podría asesinar a Adrian cuando pusiera sus manos sobre él.

Su terror se multiplicó por diez cuando Pansy dejó de luchar y sus brazos cayeron débilmente al suelo. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No, por favor...

Arrancando a Adrian del cuerpo de Pansy, Harry empujó su puño en la cara del retorcido hijo de puta. Cuando el hombre se tambaleó y estaba a punto de caer, Harry lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa. Lo golpeó una y otra vez, su agonía por lo que Adrian le había hecho a Pansy, le daba fuerza y alimentaba su furia.

"Harry", gritó Oliver. "¡Te necesito!"

Dejando caer a Adrian, Harry corrió al lado de sus amantes. Desesperadamente, apretó las manos sobre las heridas sangrantes. "¡Dios mío!

¿Dónde está la policía? Está sangrando mucho."

"Llámalos. Diles que necesitamos una ambulancia."

Harry dio un tirón a su teléfono celular, luchando con este mientras se resbalaba entre sus dedos llenos de sangre.

Rápidamente le dijo al despachador de emergencia que necesitaban una ambulancia junto con los policías. "Está muriendo", sollozó, incapaz de contener las emociones.

Que se jodiera la mierda varonil que predicaba. Pansy estaba muriendo y él pensaba que podría morir también si la perdían. "Oliver, no puede morir" dijo, quitándose la camiseta y presionándola contra las heridas.

Oliver cerró los ojos, moviendo los labios en oración silenciosa.

Harry no podía. No podía hablarle a un Dios que permitía que esto sucediera. Miró el rostro ceniciento de Pansy, casi cegado por las lágrimas.

"No mueras", susurró. "Por favor, no mueras."

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"Dime, cariño. ¿Vas a despertar y hablar conmigo?"

Pansy luchó para ubicar la voz femenina. Tanto dolor... no podía respirar bien. Enojada, se esforzó por escapar de la niebla que la retenía y arrancar la tela que la constreñía y le impedía respirar.

"Cálmate, Pansy. Corazón, tienes que mantenerte quieta o romperás los puntos de sutura." Una mano tomó la suya y ella la agarró como a una cuerda de salvamento, su pánico retrocedió ligeramente. La mujer le canturreó suavemente, frotando su mano.

"¿Puedes oírme? Estás en el hospital. Oh Dios, Adrian te hirió, pero vas a estar bien. Has sobrevivido durante setenta y dos horas. Sigue luchando. No lo dejes ganar. Vas a estar bien." Sollozó la mujer.

La mujer... Luna. "Tienes que estar bien."

Pansy, débilmente, le apretó la mano de nuevo. "No llores", dijo de manera rasposa, su voz era un susurro apenas perceptible. "No llores. No es tu culpa".

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Pansy!" Luna le besó la mano. "Está despierta", Pansy le escucho decir a alguien. ¿Harry y Oliver? La decepción la llenó cuando se dio cuenta de que era sólo una enfermera.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Oliver se llevó la mano a la boca, con un brazo apretado alrededor de su cintura, mientras miraba a la enfermera atender a Pansy.

Luna lo miró y él movió negativamente la cabeza, sabiendo que perdería la calma si trataba de hablar. Lo último que Pansy necesitaba era que su amante sollozara sobre ella como un loco. Se suponía que debía ser su amante grande y fuerte. Se suponía que debía protegerla, cuidarla de cualquier daño.

Echando un vistazo a Harry, a dos pies de distancia, vio la misma agonía que él sentía. Harry cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Oliver sabía que eran de la misma opinión sobre su fracaso y la forma en que la habían defraudado por la oferta de trabajo.

Ellos no la merecían.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, salió de la habitación. Harry lo siguió, agarrándolo al pasar la puerta y tirando de él hacia sus brazos.

Abrazando fuertemente a Harry, Oliver apretó la cara contra su cuello y su cuerpo tembló al liberar las lágrimas que había retenido durante tres días.

"¡Qué puto cobarde soy!," dijo ahogadamente, cuando sus hombros dejaron de temblar. Harry era mucho más fuerte que él.

"No, no lo eres. Tienes un corazón. Has sido tan fuerte para Pansy durante días." "Llorando como un bebé—"

"Yo perdí la calma ayer por la noche, cuando tuvimos que ir a casa sin ella otra vez. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca llegamos a llevarla a casa otra vez?

" Harry interrumpió con una sacudida de su cabeza.

"No digas eso." Oliver pasó una mano por su rostro. "No he llorado desde que era niño. Mierda, lo odio."

"No creo que se supone que te guste. ¿Estás listo para entrar de nuevo?"

"¿Luna? ¿Dónde están Harry y Oliver?" Pansy luchó para abrir los ojos. Era tan difícil, y la luz la lastimaba. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo de hablar y su pecho quemaba, sintiéndose más pesado que la vez que tuvo neumonía.

"Estamos aquí, cariño."

Ella luchó por abrir los ojos. Las dos personas que más amaba se inclinaron sobre ella, sus rostros arrasados por el dolor, llenaron su visión. Sonriendo débilmente por tenerlos cerca, cerró los ojos otra vez. "Los amo".

** %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Epílogo**_

**Seis semanas después**

Pansy abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar y caminó hacia el interior. Harry y Oliver no estarían en casa por un par de horas y ella tenía una sorpresa para ellos cuando llegaran.

Dejando su cartera y su teléfono celular sobre la mesa en el vestíbulo de entrada, miró a su alrededor. Amaba esta casa y estaba tan contenta de que fuera ahora en parte suya.

Cómo había cambiado su vida en las últimas seis semanas.

Harry y Oliver le habían ofrecido mudarse a Liverpool con ella, para que pudiera tomar el trabajo que le habían ofrecido, pero el Dr. Dumbledore del Centro Médico de Granger se les había adelantado.

El día de su salida del hospital, fue a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de su cama, contemplándola con seriedad.

"Necesito en el centro una especialista en obstetricia. Creo que esa persona eres tú."

No hubo ninguna duda en cuanto a su respuesta.

Se estiró, y luego se encogió de hombros para quitarse el abrigo. Le encantaba Granger y le encantaba trabajar en el centro médico. Casi le habría dado las gracias a Adrian, si no hubiera tratado de matarla. El pasaría mucho tiempo en la Prisión .

Ella no lo visitaría.

De camino hacia las escaleras para ir a la habitación que compartía con sus amantes, accionó el interruptor que 'iluminaría el mundo', como le gustaba decir en broma. Un enorme número de pequeñas luces que rodeaban la casa titilaron al encenderse. Se detuvo en la sala de estar, para conectar y encender las luces del árbol.

Emocionada por lo que le esperaba para la noche, corrió, escaleras arriba, consciente de que sus cicatrices no tiraban y punzaban como lo habían hecho apenas dos semanas antes.

No serían un problema esta noche. Ella quería estar lista cuando sus chicos llegaran a casa. Les encantaría la ropa interior que había comprado para esta noche.

Tal vez, esperaría delante del árbol usando encaje rojo y nada más. A ellos les gustaría eso…

Jadeó y dio un paso atrás cuando encontró dos hombres en el dormitorio. Sus hombres. Vestidos con esmoquin.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó ella, contemplando los claveles y margaritas que llenaban la habitación –ellos habían estado de acuerdo en nunca darle rosas. Una botella de Champaña se enfriaba en una cubeta de plata sobre el tocador.

Música sensual se escuchaba como un suave telón de fondo a su corazón que golpeaba fuertemente.

"Un pajarito nos dijo que hoy te dieron luz verde para las actividades regulares", le dijo Harry.

Ella hizo una mueca, dispuesta a estrangular a su jefe. "Esto en cuanto a las leyes HIPPA(5). El Dr. Dumbledore tiene una gran boca. Quería sorprenderlos."

Habían sido seis largas, largas semanas. Dado que una de sus heridas estaba en la parte inferior de su abdomen, su médico le había aconsejado restringir la actividad, incluyendo el sexo con sus dos vigorosos amantes, hasta que él considerara que había sanado por completo.

Sabiendo lo afortunada que era, por incluso haber sobrevivido al ataque de Adrian, había cumplido la orden. Pero la espera había sido un infierno. Para todos ellos.

En cierto modo,Adrian le había dado un invaluable regalo —seis semanas de ternura y de llegar a conocerse sin la distracción del sexo. Los chicos se abstuvieron al cien por ciento, también, a pesar que ella les dijo que no era necesario suspender sus actividades entre sí.

Tomando sus manos ahora, ellos la atrajeron aún más hacia la habitación. Cada uno de ellos la besó suavemente en los labios, dejándola con ganas de más, y luego cayeron de rodillas frente a ella. Con los ojos muy abiertos, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida.

Oliver tomó su mano izquierda antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos. "Pansy..." "Te amamos", dijeron los hombres juntos.

"Cásate con nosotros."

"Por favor", concluyó Harry. El se inclinó hacia atrás y tiró de ella con él hasta que fueron un revoltijo en el suelo. Oliver se unió a ellos, sus miembros añadiéndose a la pila.

La hicieron rodar sobre su espalda y ambos se inclinaron sobre ella. "¿Lo harás?" preguntó Oliver.

Harry sonrió diabólicamente. "¿Serás una esclava para nuestro placer?"

"Mmm... déjenme pensar en ello." Los miró con gravedad.

"Por supuesto que me casaré con ustedes. Los amo. Los amo tanto a ambos. Ya les pertenezco, a ustedes… y a su placer.

Mis fantasmas oscuros, he sido suya desde el día que se lanzaron sobre mí para llevarme a su guarida y dentro de sus corazones".

_**FIN.**_


	4. Familia Olividada

**Familia Olvidada**

_**Argumento**_

_**Habían encontrado el 'felices para siempre', entonces uno de ellos olvidó.**_

_**Doce años antes, Hermione Granger y sus amantes Draco Malfoy y Cedric Potter, fundaron la comunidad de Granger como el vuelo de una fantasía juvenil. **_

_**Jóvenes e idealistas, querían tener un lugar para compartir su amor y residir con personas que entendieran y vivieran su mismo estilo de vida.**_

_**La felicidad era suya, con los problemas dejados fuera de las puertas de Granger. Hasta hacía un año...**_

_**La tragedia los golpeó y habían luchado para recuperarse, pero cuando Hermione sufre un accidente automovilístico, olvida a Draco y Cedric. Ahora el trío tiene que luchar por un futuro. Si fracasan, la base misma de Granger será fracturada, pero el daño a sus corazones será aún mayor.**_

* * *

_******oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo Uno**_

Hermione Granger observó las blancas paredes de hospital, que la habían rodeado durante la última semana. El personal le había dicho que estaba en el Hospital Thanet Health de Margate.

Ella no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba ubicado Margate.

Vivía en una población que llevaba su apellido, pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba ese lugar en relación de donde estaba ahora. No tenía idea de cómo estaba emparentada con aquellos cuyo nombre llevaba la ciudad, o incluso si estaba emparentada. De hecho, sabía muy poco acerca de sí misma.

Tenía treinta y cinco años —ellos se lo habían dicho junto con su nombre— y no debía tener familiares cercanos. Nadie había venido a verla.

Saliendo de la cama de hospital, se acercó a la ventana, agradecida de que alguien le hubiera traído sus pijamas, aunque no tenía idea de quién había sido.

Tal vez alguien del personal había sentido lástima por ella. Tendría que averiguar quién, para poder agradecerle.

Sin ver, miró hacia afuera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. ¿A dónde iría al salir de allí? El hospital no podía mantenerla en esta habitación para siempre, aun cuando tuviera amnesia. No había nada en ella físicamente, bueno, aparte de no tener memoria. Para algunos, suponía, ese era un problema físico. Puesto que nadie la había llamado o visitado, tal vez en su vida no había algo que valiera la pena recordar...

Toda esta situación era ridícula. Una terapeuta había venido y la había evaluado. Hermione recordaba el nombre del Presidente, cómo escribir y el significado de cada palabra dicha por la mujer. Pero cuando se le preguntaba en qué calle vivía, su comida favorita o el nombre de su madre... nada.

Su médico tenía la teoría de que podría estar bloqueando algo de manera subconsciente. Tenía que ser un inmenso 'algo' si le había quitado todos sus recuerdos personales.

"¡No pueden entrar ahí!"

"¡Hemos esperado toda la maldita semana! Vamos a entrar.

Llame a seguridad. Yo llamaré a mis abogados ", gruñó una voz masculina.

"Sólo se le permite entrar a su familia."

"¡Nosotros somos la única familia que tiene!" Otra voz masculina protestó.

Hermione se volvió y se apoyó, con los ojos muy abiertos, contra la ventana, al oír el alboroto justo fuera de su habitación. La puerta se abrió de repente, y dos hombres bien vestidos, pero de aspecto demacrado, se detuvieron en la entrada. Una enfermera los seguía, balbuceando algo acerca de reglas, familiares y violaciones. Sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando Hermione prestó atención a los hombres altos, uno de cabello rubio y uno castaño y unos ojos grises. Sus preocupadas miradas se enfocaron en ella, mientras ignoraban por completo a la enfermera.

"Cariño..." dijo el hombre de cabello castaño. Se detuvo a centímetros de Hermione, con las manos enmarcando su rostro.

Sus pulgares acariciaron sus pómulos, donde ella sabía que las contusiones estropeaban su piel. Tragó, mientras su mirada la abarcaba.

El otro hombre se apretó contra ella. Sus labios le acariciaron el hombro, e inhaló profundamente, como si la respirara.

"Gracias a Dios, estás bien", murmuró él.

Sus manos se elevaron por propia voluntad, para colocarse, cada una alrededor de uno de los hombres. Sabía que debería tener miedo —no tenía idea de quiénes eran estos hombres—, pero el miedo era la cosa más lejana en sus emociones. Una comodidad extrañamente familiar la cubrió. Por alguna razón, su presencia aliviaba algo del pánico que la había asaltado toda la semana. Ellos la conocían. Y podían llenar algunos de los espacios en blanco en su cabeza.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?", Preguntó ella, odiando las palabras, odiando el dolor que apareció en sus bellos ojos. Estos ya habían estado llenos de dolor. Ella sólo lo había empeorado.

Pero tenía que saber. Ellos eran importantes, y uno debía ser su esposo o novio, aunque por la manera familiar con la que ambos la abrazaban, no podía decir cuál.

Después de haber renunciado a tratar de lograr algo con los hombres, la enfermera tiró del brazo de Hermione. "Señorita, venga conmigo."

Hermione liberó su brazo. "Los quiero aquí. Y quiero quedarme aquí."

"Pero—"

El hombre de cabello castaño, giró hacia la mujer. "Ella dijo que nos quiere aquí", gruñó. "Ahora déjenos solos con nuestra esposa."

Hermione lo miró fijamente. ¿Esposa? No 'mi esposa', no 'su esposa', sino... ¿'nuestra esposa'? Ella podría no recordar su vida, pero sabía cuál era la norma de convivencia aceptada por la sociedad y esa era, una mujer y un hombre.

Los nervios revolotearon en su abdomen. 'Nuestra esposa' repitió en sus pensamientos. Nuestra... ¿Nuestra?

Cuando Hermione abrió la boca para pedir una explicación, la enfermera farfulló algo sobre conseguir un médico, y luego salió de la habitación, deliberadamente dejando la puerta abierta. Eso no pareció preocupar a los dos hombres. Ellos estaban concentrados en Hermione. La llevaron hacia la silla junto a la cama y se agacharon frente a ella.

"¿Realmente no nos recuerdas?", Preguntó el hombre de rubio.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras lo examinaba. Pequeñas líneas arrugaban las esquinas de sus ojos y ocasionales mechones grises surcaban su cabello rubio, pero él todavía tenía el aspecto de un hombre joven —un hombre joven y poderoso con músculos bien desarrollados cubriendo su cuerpo robusto. Círculos oscuros hacían sombra debajo de sus ojos grises, y ella tuvo la impresión de que no había dormido en días. Ninguno de ellos lo había hecho.

Su compañero tenía el mismo aspecto, sus ojeras parecían aún más oscuras por debajo de sus ojos grises. Él también tenía pequeñas líneas cerca de los ojos y vetas de plata en su cabello castaño. Su gran mano ahuecó su mejilla de nuevo, y le dio una media sonrisa.

"Soy Cedric", dijo.

"Y yo soy Draco", agregó el hombre rubio. "Somos tus esposos."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es imposible. No puedo estar casada con dos hombres."

Suelas de goma chirriaron en el suelo de baldosas pulidas, mientras alguien entraba precipitadamente en la habitación.

Los hombres se pusieron de pie, flanqueando a Hermione y listos para enfrentar a quien planeara retarlos ahora. Ella se levantó también, y ellos se acercaron más, a sus costados.

Cedric deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla, mientras Draco le tomaba la mano. La sangre golpeó a través de ella, haciéndola sentir temblorosa, y se preguntó si ellos lo sentían.

"Dr. Macmillan", dijo ella, reconociendo el hombre que había estado tratándola. La enfermera estaba justo detrás de él.

El ignoró a Hermione y se centró en sus visitantes. "No pueden estar aquí".

"Sí podemos", respondió Cedric.

"¿Por qué no revisa su historia médica como le hemos estado pidiendo durante toda la semana?" Exigió Draco. "Ella estuvo aquí hace dos años. Ustedes tienen registros de nuestra relación con ella, y un documento que Hermione firmó para darnos derechos para estar con ella y para supervisar todo el tratamiento médico mientras esté incapacitada. El documento sigue vigente."

Macmillan emitió un sonido de disgusto, restando importancia a las palabras de Draco con un gesto de impaciencia. Despidió a la enfermera antes de volverse y abandonar toda profesionalidad. "Ustedes son de ese pequeño lugar de pecado, ¿no? ¿Granger?"

Uno de los extremos de la boca de Cedric se elevó, inteligencia y diversión brillaron en sus ojos. "Pues sí, lo somos. Y tiene, justo aquí, a los tres pecadores principales. Nosotros fundamos Granger. Yo soy Cedric Granger, este es Draco Granger, y ya sabe que ella es Hermione Granger. Ahora, detengamos esta basura de mente estrecha y vayamos al grano. ¿Cuál es el pronóstico de la memoria de Hermione, y cuando podemos llevarla a casa?"

El médico pareció sorprendido, y Hermione sospechó que nadie se había enfrentado a él antes. Nunca.

"Bueno," resopló él y procedió a recitar una lista de posibles diagnósticos, lanzando un montón de jerga médica. El había discutido todo con Hermione, en términos simples, unos días atrás.

Todo se reducía a una cosa. Podría ser esto o aquello, esto o tal vez aquello, pero en general, los médicos no sabían por qué tenía amnesia y cuando o si su memoria regresaría.

Obviamente, Macmillan estaba usando galimatías técnicas en vez de lenguaje cotidiano, para intimidar a Cedric y Draco.

No funcionó. Ellos escucharon al médico con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, los pies separados y las cabezas ligeramente inclinadas hacia un lado. Sus inteligentes ojos, le decían que entendían todo. La pareja le recordaba a dos guardaespaldas que no caían ante las amenazas de nadie.

"Así que no lo sabe", parafraseó Draco, después de que Macmillan hablara durante varios minutos. "¿Y cuándo puede volver a casa?"

"Hoy," respondió Macmillan. "Tan pronto como verifiquemos su supuesta documentación."

Cedric dio un paso adelante, y el doctor se tambaleó hacia atrás unos metros. Draco detuvo a su amigo con una mano en su brazo. Cedric se volvió hacia él, con el ceño fruncido, y asintió de manera brusca. "Por eso hemos creado nuestra propia clínica en Granger," gruñó. "Esta gente..."

Hermione miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre los tres hombres. El calor la llenó cuando Draco y Cedric la protegieron como perros en un depósito de chatarra. Ella sentía que nadie le haría daño, nadie la tocaría y nadie siquiera hablaría con ella, a menos que ellos así lo aceptaran.

Había estado tan sola durante toda la semana. El pensar que ellos habían estado afuera, queriendo llegar a ella...

La ira brotó en su interior, y quería gritarles a los funcionarios que los habían mantenido afuera cuando ella los necesitó.

Ella observó a Macmillan. "No importa lo que digan los documentos. Quiero irme."

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Fue relativamente fácil salir del hospital después de la confrontación. Hermione tenía la sensación de que el médico quería ponerse difícil, pero no podía realmente luchar contra la documentación que había llegado finalmente. Una llamada al abogado de Cedric y Draco, también había ayudado a ese proceso.

Cedric había pagado la factura de su tratamiento en su totalidad y luego la condujo hacia un vehículo todo-terreno de color negro, cerca de la entrada del hospital. Draco había estado esperando detrás del volante. A pesar de que tenía un amplio asiento trasero, había terminado entre ellos, en el asiento del frente.

"Te necesitamos cerca de nosotros," le había dicho Draco.

"Esta ha sido una semana infernal."

Cedric había apretado su hombro, y ella había visto un movimiento de apoyo entre ellos, lleno del afecto y preocupación que habían demostrado más temprano.

Su mente dio vueltas a un millón de kilómetros por minuto, mientras se dirigían a través de un terreno desconocido, hacia su ciudad. Granger estaba a un poco más de treinta minutos desde el Hospital, y nada parecía reconocible. No sentía ninguna indicación de que se estaba acercando a su hogar.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños en su regazo mientras luchaba contra la frustración y el dolor de sus recuerdos perdidos. ¿Qué momentos irremplazables habría olvidado?

Sobre todo, quería saber sobre su vida con Draco y Cedric, y cómo había llegado a estar en una situación tan poco ortodoxa.

Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior cuando este tembló y tragó las rocas que le cerraban la garganta.

Cedric deslizó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Está bien.

Vamos a ayudarte a recordar."

"El Dr. Macmillan me dijo que había la posibilidad de que nunca recordara, que probablemente no lo haría", murmuró ella.

Tomó una respiración profunda, negándose a colapsar ante el vacío enorme tanto detrás como delante de ella. Al menos, su futuro no parecía tan vacío ahora, como lo había hecho dos horas antes. Había gente que la conocía y se preocupaba por ella.

"Macmillan es un idiota", murmuró Draco en voz baja y sacudió la cabeza. "Vas a recordar. Y si no lo haces... bueno, ya sé que esto no te hará sentir mejor, pero vamos a hacer nuevos recuerdos. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Si alguien puede salir de esto, eres tú."

Ella suspiró y el posó una mano sobre la suya. Girando la mano automáticamente, entrelazó los dedos con los de él. Un débil brote de reconocimiento le hizo cosquillas en el recuerdo y le dio esperanza.

Ellos habían hecho eso antes.

O ella lo había hecho con alguien. Tal vez no tenía nada que ver con él.

No, había estado con Draco y Cedric por algún tiempo.

Íntimamente, por lo que le habían indicado. Los archivos del hospital habían demostrado que habían estado juntos por lo menos desde que los documentos habían sido presentados originalmente. ¿Cuando dijo Draco que eso había sido?

¿Hacía unos dos años? Ellos tres estaban...

Su ceño se frunció. Los hombres se habían referido a sí mismos como sus esposos, y todos llevaban el mismo apellido. Macmillan había exigido sus documentos de identidad y ella había echado un vistazo a sus licencias. El mismo apellido. La misma dirección. Y tanto el apellido como la dirección eran los de su propia licencia.

"Dijeron que son mis esposos", dijo. "Explíquenme eso. Podré no tener recuerdos, pero sé que la poligamia no ha sido legalizada en los Reino Unido".

Draco le apretó la mano.

"Vivimos un estilo de vida alternativo", comenzó Cedric.

"Dos hombres junto a una mujer."

"Todos los tríos en Granger lo hacen", agregó Draco.

"Pero legalmente—"

"No, no tenemos matrimonios reconocidos por el Estado," Cedric la interrumpió. "Pero tenemos matrimonios, espirituales en lugar de civiles. Quienes están comprometidos en Granger, tienen ceremonias públicas en las que se unen unos con los otros, como en un matrimonio regular, excepto que estas son uniones en trío. Al mismo tiempo que se realiza la ceremonia, los hombres cambian sus apellidos y llevan el de la mujer a la que se han comprometido. Mi apellido era Potter y el de Draco era Malfoy".

Todo sonaba tan... organizado y normal cuando se lo explicaba de esa manera. Pero ella sabía que no lo era, aunque al parecer mucha gente en su comunidad vivía ese estilo de vida también.

"Y yo... ¿hice eso?" preguntó ella.

"Hace trece años, justo después de que fundáramos Granger," dijo Draco. "Pero hemos estado juntos durante quince años."

Ella se mordió el labio mientras consideraba la dinámica de la situación. "Todo parece tan extraño, tan... como si me hubiera aprovechado de la situación. Como si no hubiera podido elegir a uno de ustedes, así que los tomé a los dos."

Cedric se echó a reír. "Nunca hubo una decisión que tomar.

Draco y yo veníamos juntos, como un solo paquete. Crecí en una familia de ménage, con dos padres y una madre. Y uno de mis papás también creció en una familia de ménage, y uno de sus padres lo hizo también. Es como una forma de vida para nosotros, aunque hace años era mucho más difícil para los tríos de lo que es ahora. Draco y yo nos conocimos como estudiantes de primer año en la escuela secundaria y fuimos a la universidad juntos. Él estaba totalmente comprometido en este tipo de relación antes de que entraras en nuestras vidas.

Habíamos sabido por años que finalmente compartiríamos una mujer." Su voz se suavizó y acarició tiernamente sus sentidos, enviando un temblor hacia su coño mientras su vientre se apretaba. "Una vez que te conocimos... nunca podría haber sido otra persona."

Ella se volvió hacia él, y él bajó la cabeza. Casi por instinto, levantó la cara. Sus labios se abrieron contra los de él, permitiendo su suave exploración.

Draco le apretó la mano que todavía sostenía, mientras estelas de cálida excitación atravesaron su cuerpo. A él no parecía importarle que su pareja la besara.

No parecía haber ni un poquito de celos. Esto parecía ser lo normal. Ella sintió que él esperaba e incluso disfrutaba de su intimidad con Cedric.

Con esa creencia en mente, y abrumada por la dinámica de la situación, se hundió en Cedric y dejó que le mostrara el camino.

Sus labios carnosos acariciaron los suyos, mientras se sumergía dentro de su boca con la lengua. Sentimientos agridulces hicieron vibrar su piel al sentir el dolor que el contenía ante su pérdida de memoria. Él no la tocó, aparte de en la boca, todo su anhelo y emociones se expresaron en su tierno beso. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos ante su suave posesión y el cuidado que tuvo de no asustarla.

Tenía que recordar. Tenía que saber cómo era estar en la vida de estos hombres.

Antes de que el beso pudiera ir demasiado lejos, Cedric se apartó ligeramente y pasó suavemente el pulgar sobre de su labio inferior. Al mismo tiempo, Draco desaceleró a medida que se acercaron a una puerta de hierro forjado. Esta se abrió, y el detuvo la camioneta cuando una sonriente mujer, con un uniforme azul oscuro, salió de la caseta del guardia, junto a la entrada, y se apresuró a ir hacia el coche. Llevaba en sus manos, una pila de sobres atados con una cuerda.

"Hola, Angelina," dijo Draco, saludando a la mujer de piel oscura.

"Hola Draco, Cedric." Inclino para mirar a Hermione. "Hola Hermione, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, pudo haber sido peor", respondió Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros.

"No te preocupes. Apuesto a que estarás de vuelta en el juego antes de que te des cuenta", le aseguró Angelina. Metió la mano y le entregó a Hermione la pila de cartas. "Un grupo de nosotros, bueno, creo que casi todas las familias, hicimos cartas para ti. Todos escribimos algunos de nuestros mejores recuerdos contigo."

"Gracias." La voz de Hermione fue un susurro ahogado, mientras tocaba la cuerda atada con un lazo alrededor del grupo de cartas. Ella levantó la vista, su visión era borrosa por las lágrimas, ante la bondad de los habitantes de esta ciudad.

"Gracias... no tengo palabras..."

Angelina apretó firmemente el marco de la ventana.

"Aguanta, cariño. Estarás al cien por ciento antes de que te des cuenta. Con estos chicos estás en buenas manos. Ellos se ocuparán de ti."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y Angelina dio un paso atrás.

Draco dio unas palmaditas en la pierna de Hermione cuando la camioneta comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

"Pensé que no tenía a nadie", murmuró ella. "Estuve sola toda la semana, y pensé que no tenía a nadie o que estaba lejos de casa. Y..." Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el sobre color lila de la primera carta.

"Y había todo esto."

"Eres muy querida," dijo Cedric. "Y no solo por nosotros."

"¿Cuál es mi ocupación?"

"No tienes un trabajo en particular", respondió él. "No lo necesitas. Nuestra empresa —mi trabajo y el de Draco—, proporciona más que suficiente para nuestra familia."

"Pero no te quedas en casa", intervino Draco. "Todos los días recibes donaciones para el refugio de personas sin hogar de Margate, enseñas a leer a los niños en la escuela primaria, horneas o cocinas para la gente que está enferma, o trabajas en cualquier número de comités en Granger. El día del accidente, estabas llevando ropa a una de las iglesias de Margate."

"Creo que sólo soy una santa normal", dijo secamente. Lo siguiente que le dirían, es que caminaba sobre el agua, y en el fondo, tenía un oscuro presentimiento de que esa imagen estaba bastante lejos de la verdad.

No dudaba que esas cosas que mencionaron podían ser ciertas, pero algo no encajaba dentro de ella. Aún sin recordar su pasado, sentía una sombra en su vida. Sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no podía comprender lo que era. ¿Era culpa?

¿Vergüenza? ¿Algo malo que había hecho? El médico le había dicho que podría estar bloqueando algo. ¿Qué era?

"Esa es la Hermione que conozco" Cedric se echó a reír, sin darse cuenta de sus crecientes sospechas. "Nunca dispuesta a tomar el crédito por el bien que hace."

La conversación cesó cuando se detuvieron junto a una enorme casa victoriana de tres pisos. Era blanca con una puerta verde y contraventanas. Un amplio porche en el frente y los lados de la casa. La estructura estaba sobre una colina que descendía hacia la playa. Desde el final del camino de entrada, parecía que la casa estuviera en el borde de un acantilado, pero a cuando se estacionaron junto a esta, Hermione advirtió que era una ilusión óptica. Cedric la ayudó a bajar del coche, y ella dio unos pasos hacia el lago. La vista era impresionante. Podría quedarse allí, mirando las olas blancas durante horas.

"¿Es este el lugar donde vivo?", preguntó con asombro.

¿Había alguna vez dado por sentado esta vista? Se prometió que nunca más lo haría.

"Sí. Desde hace unos trece años", respondió Draco, llegando desde el otro lado del vehículo. "La casa ha estado aquí más tiempo, sin embargo. Tiene más de cien años de antigüedad.

Era el único edificio en la propiedad cuando compramos todas las parcelas para crear Granger."

"Eso suena como una empresa bastante grande para un trío de veinteañeros."

"No sabíamos lo que hacíamos", dijo Cedric riendo.

"Simplemente lo hicimos. Por suerte para nosotros, las personas afines adecuadas intervinieron para ayudarnos antes de que estropeáramos demasiado las cosas. Y pudimos obtener la zonificación correcta, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta exactamente de lo que íbamos a hacer. Al principio, las personas que vivían cerca de aquí se alzaron en armas, pero a casi nadie le importa ya. Nos llaman `esa comuna hippie´."

Abrió la puerta principal, y ella entró.

"Esta es una comuna", dijo ella.

La conversación cesó de nuevo cuando miró a su alrededor.

Los hombres parecían estar esperando, la miraban mientras ella asimilaba el lugar donde había vivido, como esperando que hubiera algún atisbo de reconocimiento. Ella deseaba lo mismo. Pero no hubo ninguno.

Sin embargo, si todavía tenía alguna duda de que pertenecía a estos hombres, esta lentamente se disipó, cuando vio fotos enmarcadas de su vida juntos, la historia pictórica artísticamente colgada en el vestíbulo de entrada. Sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por una imagen en particular. En ella, sonrió diabólicamente, estaba con los brazos alrededor de los dos hombres, mientras estos estaban girados hacia ella, Cedric susurrando en su oído, mientras Draco besaba su hombro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad mientras presionaba la mejilla contra la cabeza de Draco y entrelazaba los dedos en el cabello de Cedric, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Unidad pura. Los tres juntos como una sola entidad.

"Nos vemos tan felices", comentó.

"Somos felices", dijo Draco. Ella lo miró, sin creer completamente su tono insistente. Una sombra pasó por sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

"¿Lo somos?" Ella sacudió la cabeza, con su puño presionando su abdomen. "Tengo esta sensación... Algo no está bien. ¿Qué es lo que no está bien con nosotros?"

¿Era el ménage? ¿Tenía sentimientos de culpa después de haber estado con ellos durante tanto tiempo?

"Solo estás desorientada. Es de esperarse" la tranquilizó Cedric. El tomó el paquete de cartas de sus manos y lo puso sobre una mesa junto a las fotos.

"Vamos a mostrarte el resto de la casa."

Ella quiso discutir, decirle que mentía, pero no lo hizo. ¿Quién iba a decir que no estaba diciendo la verdad?

Una chispa instantánea chisporroteó en su brazo cuando él enlazó los dedos con los suyos. La sensación viajó a su abdomen, donde su vientre se apretó. Un aleteo la recorrió para acelerar sus pulsaciones. Y creció al doble cuando el brazo de Draco se deslizó alrededor de su cintura.

"Tu decoraste todo el lugar", dijo él. "Tal vez algo desencadene un recuerdo."

Ella frunció el ceño. Nada había disparado su memoria hasta el momento, a excepción de su toque. Su cuerpo parecía recordar a estos dos hombres, aun cuando nada tenía sentido para ella. Sobre todo la oscura sensación que estaba más allá de su alcance.

Hermione trató de sacudírsela de encima. Nada parecía nefasto aquí.

La llevaron por toda la casa. Tenía todas las habitaciones necesarias —una cocina gourmet, una sala de estar, una sala formal y baños opulentos. Más allá de eso, cada uno de los hombres tenía una oficina en la casa y ella tenía una biblioteca llena de estanterías de madera de cerezo y libros. Arriba, había suficientes dormitorios para una inmensa familia, la mayoría de ellos cerrados. Los misteriosos rincones y grietas que prevalecen en los hogares, de la época en la que fueron construidos, despertaron su curiosidad, pero ninguno despertó sus recuerdos.

Excepto el dormitorio —por supuesto, estaba segura de que sólo se hacía ilusiones. Bueno, tal vez no se hacía ilusiones. Tal vez deliraba. Miró alrededor de la habitación en la que habían terminado su gira a través de la casa, la habitación que compartía con Draco y Cedric—o por lo menos, eso le habían dicho.

Una cama king-size dominaba la habitación, la cabecera y el pie de la cama de hierro torcido, daban paso a cuatro altos postes que sostenían una cubierta de metal arqueada. Tela blanca de gasa la cubría, para luego caer hasta la alfombra de color verde.

Era un paraíso decadente para amantes. Ella estaba tanto atraída hacia la cama, como llena de ganas de correr. Tenía los labios apretados, mientras pensaba en la hora de ir a la cama, en algunas horas.

¿Se acostaría aquí entre Draco y Cedric?

¿Era lo suficientemente valiente? ¿Qué querrían de ella, sabiendo que no podía recordarlos?

Cedric fue hacia uno de los tres armarios. Le pareció extraño, pero supuso que si había un trío de adultos compartiendo el espacio, tenía sentido. Abrió el par de puertas centrales y reveló un espacio largo y estrecho.

"Cuando remodelamos la casa, ampliamos esta habitación y nos deshicimos de la que estaba al lado. Utilizamos parte del espacio para los vestidores".

"Bonito", dijo sin comprometerse, deseando poder recordar algo. Lo que fuera.

"Tus cosas están aquí", continuó él. "Es posible que desees... um… tocar algunas cosas. Tal vez tengas algunos… destellos."

¿Destellos?

A su lado, Draco se aclaró la garganta, y ella tuvo la sensación de que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Cedric había dicho.

No...

Con una claridad repentina, se dio cuenta de que no cuestionaba las palabras de su compañero, sólo que no estaba de acuerdo con que Cedric las dijera.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Le preguntó ella.

Draco situó su brazo alrededor de ella y la guió hacia la cama, colocándola en el borde y luego sentándose a su lado. Ella volvió a ser asaltada por la sensación de pertenencia y consuelo que los abrazos de los hombres parecían proporcionarle. Una agradable calidez picó sobre su piel mientras esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

Él negó con la cabeza hacia Cedric, con los labios apretados, luego suspiró. "Tu… tienes estas… habilidades psíquicas", le dijo, obviamente escogiendo cada palabra con cuidado. "No es nada muy extraño y ciertamente no estás planeando abrir un negocio como 'Madame Hermione'. A veces sólo sabes cosas y tiene una extraña habilidad para tocar objetos y obtener imágenes y emociones ellos."

Ella no sabía qué pensar sobre aquello. Tampoco sabía si podría dormir en esa habitación. Entre estos dos hombres.

Con estos dos hombres.

La mano de Draco bordeó su mejilla, volviéndole la cara hacia él. "No he recibido todavía mi beso. No realmente" dijo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Inmediatamente, una oleada de conciencia se disparó a través de Hermione. Ella los vio a los dos enredados en medio de las mantas de esta cama. Pero no estaban solos. Cedric estaba con ellos.

La excitación la inundó, enviando crema a sus pliegues cuando Draco profundizó el beso. Sus labios la alentaron a abrir los suyos, y cuando no se opuso, él empujó su lengua dentro de su boca para acariciar la suya. Mareada por el toque, tuvo la sensación de caer. Se dio cuenta de repente, que la había recostado en la cama. Se inclinó sobre ella, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. El peso se sintió tan bien, tan familiar.

Necesitaba sentirlo todo de él, todo de Cedric, de la misma manera.

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo Dos**

Hermione gimió contra la boca de Draco, mientras él los giraba sobre sus costados, y sintió a Cedric subir a la cama detrás de ella. El retiró su cabello hacia un lado y dio besos a la parte posterior su cuello, enviando una cascada de escalofríos por su espalda. Dos hombres, ambos amándola.

Se puso rígida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Irse a la cama con estos dos extraños? ¡Dos!

"Relájate", murmuró Cedric contra su oído, su aliento cálido cosquilleó en la sensible piel. "Nunca te haríamos daño o haríamos algo que no desearas. Deja que tu cuerpo nos recuerde."

Y este lo hizo. En una extraña dicotomía, nueva, pero al mismo tiempo familiar, ella anticipó cada nuevo movimiento.

Todo se sentía tan... correcto. La excitación llegó de repente a todos sus puntos pulsantes, palpitando, con picos de fuertes vibraciones. Su ropa de repente pareció demasiado pequeña.

Tenía que estar desnuda en sus brazos y sentir sus suaves y musculosos pechos presionados contra ella. Ansiaba que sus gruesas pollas la tocaran, rozando sus lugares secretos, rogando por entrar y luego llenándola. Sí... Ella los quería — ¡no!… los necesitaba— en su interior.

Cerró los ojos y se hundió en las sensaciones de pertenencia y excitación. Una voz lejana le recordó que no los conocía, porque no podía recordarlos, pero ella la empujó a un lado, prefiriendo dejar que esto fuera del descubrimiento y sobre la emoción de estar con ellos.

Una mano se curvó alrededor de su cintura, con un pulgar trazando sus costillas. Lentamente, se movió hacia arriba. Ella contuvo el aliento, esperando, pero esta solo rozó la parte inferior de su pecho.

Ella gimió en su boca, pero no lograba acercarse ya que las manos de Cedric la mantenían en su lugar mientras le abría los botones de la blusa. Ella tembló cuando las tibias palmas de sus manos se deslizaron en el interior para acariciar su abdomen, hasta llegar a su vientre.

Sus dedos se dirigieron hacia abajo para desabrochar sus pantalones e hizo una pausa como esperando su permiso.

Hermione quiso gritar que sí, pero Draco todavía estaba consumiendo su boca, su lengua ágil imitaba lo que le gustaría que hiciera con su polla. Gimiendo, empujó sus caderas hacia las manos de Cedric, frotándose al mismo tiempo contra la dura cresta en los pantalones de Draco.

Interpretando su aceptación a través de sus acciones, Cedric abrió el botón en su cintura y bajó la cremallera. Sus dedos se extendieron justo por encima de su montículo.

¿Qué pasaba con esos dos? La tocaban, pero no la tocaban donde ella quería con desesperación. Una necesidad salvaje se arremolinó en su vientre, su cerebro se hundió en un plano primitivo, que consistía solamente en la sensación y la necesidad de dar, recibir y sentir. Oh sí, sentir. Quería sentirlos por todas partes, sobre ella. Quería tocarlos por todo el cuerpo, para descubrir cada parte, que de alguna manera, había olvidado. Probar... La boca se le hizo agua por la necesidad de tener sus pollas en la boca, de oler el aroma almizclado de sus sexos, de llenarse con su esencia. Tener su semen en la lengua, en su coño.

Con ansiedad, se alejó de los hombres y se paró junto a la cama, un par de piernas estaba a cada lado de ella, ya que ninguno de ellos había logrado acostarse plenamente sobre el colchón. La preocupación llenó sus rostros por un momento, hasta que vieron en su rostro sus intenciones. Se apoyaron de nuevo en los codos, mirándola. Esperando.

Ella se quitó los zapatos, luego, con solo movimiento, envió sus pantalones al suelo. Lentamente, abrió los puños de la blusa, a sabiendas del espectáculo que les proporcionaba, con las piernas desnudas, bragas de encaje negro cubriendo su sexo y su blusa colgando abierta.

La parte inferior de la misma, rozaba sus caderas mientras se movía, los lados se separaban para revelar el sujetador de encaje que estaba debajo. Ella sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo, delgado con curvas saludables. Sin recuerdos personales y pocos indicios reales de su identidad, había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo mirándose en el espejo durante los últimos días. Y ahora sus hombres —tenía que creer que eran sus hombres— la miraban, sus ojos oscuros por la nostalgia.

Sus erecciones estaban tensas contra sus pantalones oscuros.

Hermione no había tenido mucho tiempo antes para considerar sus cuerpos, más allá de sus complexiones, sus ojos y el pelo, pero ahora se tomó su tiempo para estudiarlos.

Su vestimenta indicaba que eran hombres de negocios y le habían dicho que eran dueños de su propia empresa.

Además, habían pagado la factura del hospital en su totalidad y conducía un vehículo todo terreno de lujo. Tenía una relación con dos ejecutivos acomodados.

Y, ¿tenían ellos alguna idea de lo calientes que estaban con sus pantalones oscuros, delgadas correas negras y camisas de vestir? Incluso arrugada luego de su prolongada estancia en sala de espera del hospital, la ropa destilaba calidad y poder… el poder de Cedric y Draco. Y lo que le hacían, solo con mirarla con tal hambre en sus ojos...

"¿Qué hacen? Para trabajar, quiero decir" preguntó ociosamente, mientras se movía para abrir el segundo puño.

"Investigación médica y farmacéutica," murmuró Cedric. Su mano se dirigió hacia su polla, mientras la miraba, y ella sonrió. Sus dientes se hundieron en el labio inferior cuando lo vio acariciarse con la mano, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Un movimiento cambió su mirada, hacia las caderas de Draco cuando lo vio haciendo lo mismo. "Tratamientos de fertilidad y estudios sobre sexualidad," agregó él.

Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente a medida que sus ojos semicerrados la estudiaban.

"¿Son médicos?"

"No, simplemente manejamos todo. Contratamos a la gente adecuada", respondió Cedric.

"Hmm..." Ella no estaba tan interesada en el negocio, sólo en ellos, en las cosas que hacían, en las cosas que constituían su vida. Cruzó ligeramente los brazos sobre su abdomen, y dejó caer la camisa de un hombro. "Estoy casi desnuda, y ambos están completamente vestidos."

Cedric se echó a reír. "Así es como suele serlo. Siempre tenemos prisa por desnudarte. A ti te gusta de esa manera."

Ella podía sentir sus pezones apretados, empujando contra su sostén. Una sensación de sensualidad se deslizó a través de ella. Podía creer fácilmente que le gustaba estar desnuda delante de ellos. Eso la llenaba de una sobrecogedora sensación de erotismo. De desenfreno. Y de alguna manera... pertenencia. Una pertenencia que... Su lengua se deslizó por su labio inferior y ellos gimieron. Una pertenencia hacia ellos.

Eso era. Si, sentía que les pertenecía.

Dejando caer las manos, dejó que la blusa se deslizara por sus brazos. Esta cayó al piso con el ruido característico de la tela al caer. Su coño se humedeció aún más ante la lujuria desenfrenada en sus ojos.

"Ven aquí, cariño", instó Cedric.

Lentamente, ella negó con la cabeza. "Quiero verte. Yo no...

Quiero verlos a ambos, todo de ustedes, antes de sentirlos."

Draco sonrió y se puso de pie mientras ella daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Sus manos formaron puños al presionar la tela de su camisa, por encima de su cintura, y la sacó del pantalón.

Como el cuello estaba abierto, tiró de ella y de la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo, sacándolas por la cabeza y luego las arrojó a un lado. Cedric tomó posición a su lado. Las manos de Draco se movieron para abrir su cinturón, pero Hermione había terminado de observar. Arrodillándose ante Draco, desabrochó la hebilla, y luego, deslizó el cuero a través de las presillas. Mirando hacia arriba, vio las manos de Draco en los botones de Cedric, abriendo su camisa. Y se estaban besando, ¡los dos hombres se besaban! Sus labios se abrieron ante la aguda excitación que explotó a través de su pelvis y entre sus muslos. Una sensación suave y conmovedora… de fusión, la llenó mientras observaba sus lenguas uniéndose.

Uno de los brazos de Draco estaba alrededor del cuello de Cedric, mientras seguía desabrochándole los botones. Tal intimidad... Tal amor en las caricias...

Se sentó sobre sus talones cuando un destello la golpeó. Ella había sido parte de esto. Pero no últimamente. Y no por culpa de ellos. Ellos la querían. La querían con una intensidad que ahora la dejaba atónita, pero se había mantenido apartada.

Había estado aquí, pero...

Su frente se arrugó mientras trataba de alcanzar el conocimiento que estaba justo allí, para que lo tomara, sin embargo, todavía invisible. Por alguna razón, les había impedido el acceso a ella.

Lo equivocado de eso la golpeó con fuerza. No más. Ya no podía estar separada. Poniéndose de rodillas de nuevo, terminó de abrir los pantalones de Draco, y le gustó la manera en que Cedric se colocó detrás de ella, con los pies apoyando a sus piernas dobladas. Con ansiedad, ella tiró hacia abajo de los pantalones y ropa interior de Draco. Su polla la saludó como a un amigo perdido hace mucho tiempo, de manera entusiasta y deseosa. Su aroma, oscuro y embriagador llenó su nariz.

Sus dedos rodearon la circunferencia aterciopelada.

Inmediatamente, ella envolvió la cabeza con su boca.

"¡Hermione!" gimió Draco, mientras ella lo chupaba y pasó la lengua por la ranura en la parte superior de su eje. Lamió las gotas saladas que emanaban de él, saboreó el gusto mientras tarareaba su aprobación.

Sintió carne desnuda detrás de ella y se dio cuenta de que Cedric se había quitado los pantalones. Sin soltar a Draco, ella levantó la boca. Girándose un poco, tomó a Cedric con la otra mano y le dio lo mismo que le había dado a Draco. Su fragancia masculina la intoxicó —la oscuridad de ambos tentaba sus sentidos— limpia, varonil y tan sexual.

Instintivamente, se dio cuenta de que nadie compartía esto, excepto ellos tres —nadie conocía su perfecto aroma. Y no había nadie más que saboreara el dulce líquido pre-seminal de Cedric.

Ella se estremeció, incapaz de tener suficiente y obtuvo gemidos de ambos hombres mientras los acariciaba, lamía y chupaba de manera intermitente. Los oyó besarse encima de ella, los sintió apoyándose uno sobre el otro sobre ella, pero no fue dejada de lado. Sus manos estaban en su cabello, no empujándola, sólo incluyéndola.

Pero no por mucho tiempo. Cedric la puso de pie y la besó profundamente. Draco se apretó contra su espalda y, finalmente — ¡finalmente! —, ahuecó sus pechos. Sus dedos firmes amasaron los montículos, capturando sus pezones y apretándolos hasta ella jadeó por el exquisito placer. Ella no habría sospechado que le gustaba la rudeza, pero lo hacía.

Mucho.

Cuando estuvo ya sin aliento por sus acciones, Cedric levantó la boca. Su sonrisa era depredadores mientras la miraba a los ojos. Un temblor pasó a través de ella, para estremecer su centro.

Los dedos de Draco tomaron el borde superior de su sujetador y tiraron de una copa hacia abajo. Su mano inmediatamente capturó el pecho revelado y, como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces antes, lo levantó hacia Cedric mientras Cedric se inclinaba y tomaba el duro pezón entre los labios.

Con un gemido, ella se apoyó contra Draco mientras Cedric la chupaba, llevándola profundamente dentro de su húmeda y caliente boca. Sus dientes la rozaron, mientras su lengua azotaba la punta. Draco renovó su juego en su otro pezón.

Sus piernas temblaron mientras la crema se precipitaba hacia su coño, que vibraba con cada toque. Su tierna carne parecía a zumbar mientras la sangre golpeaba a través de ella, hinchando sus labios y preparándola para una polla. ¿O sus pollas? Ella no lo sabía. ¿Ambos la follarían? Esperaba que así fuera. Los deseaba a ambos con locura en este momento.

Cedric desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó mientras Draco seguía tirando de sus pezones. Entonces Cedric cayó de rodillas ante ella. Enganchando los dedos índices en sus bragas, y las empujó hacia abajo. Besó la parte superior de sus rizos y siguió a su ropa interior con la boca, mientras arrastraba la prenda hacia abajo. Su lengua hizo movimientos circulares en su muslo mientras sacaba la prenda fuera de su cuerpo. Extendió sus piernas para que sus rodillas estuvieran entre ellas y ella se vio obligada a apoyarse más en Draco, él levantó las manos.

Ella gimió cuando trazó su unión con los pulgares. Y cuando la abrió, exponiendo su carne en llamas al aire frío, gimió de nuevo. Luego, su boca se posó sobre ella. En ese mismo momento, lo supo. No algo sobre su pasado, que se alzaba como un gran agujero negro detrás de ella. No, supo que cualquier mujer que hubiera tenido la experiencia de un hombre en sus pechos, mientras otro chupaba su clítoris, nunca volvería a una relación monógama, de un hombre y una mujer.

Los labios de Draco viajaron a lo largo de su cuello, hasta la oreja. "Quiero follarte. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, amor."

"Sí..." suspiró ella, preguntándose si habían estado apartados a causa de la separación que había sentido antes. ¿Cómo lo había aguantado? "Por favor, sí."

"Oh, sí, dame tu crema," gruñó Cedric. Su lengua estaba sobre ella, lamiendo sus pliegues, pinchando dentro de su tembloroso canal. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo. Este estaba suspendido, fuera de su alcance, y todo su ser trataba de llegar a él.

La polla de Draco golpeaba sus nalgas mientras continuaba besando la parte lateral de su cuello, detrás de la oreja y hasta la sien. "Voy a follarte duro, justo como te gusta", le susurró.

"Y no voy a parar hasta que estés gritando debajo de mí, teniendo el clímax de tu vida."

"Draco", suspiró ella. Llevó la mano hasta la parte superior de la cabeza de Cedric, para estabilizarse, cuando él le mordió el clítoris, y el fuego se disparó a través de ella. Su otro brazo terminó detrás de la cabeza de Draco.

"Y tú vas a ordeñar mi polla hasta que me corra con fuerza dentro de ti." Le pellizcó fuertemente los pezones. "En ese coño que nos pertenece a Ced y a mí. Tú eres nuestra.

Nuestra."

La respiración de Hermione se detuvo y quedó atrapada en su pecho mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, luces volaban delante de sus ojos. Un orgasmo masivo la recorrió, arrastrando lejos de ella todos los remanentes de la separación y dejándola desnuda y necesitada de la curación de sus hombres.

"Sí, así, cariño", gimió Cedric.

Ella estaba cayendo, pero no estaba asustada ya que sus manos la guiaban. Aterrizó suavemente sobre la cama. Draco estuvo de inmediato sobre ella. Cedric se acostó a su lado sobre las almohadas.

Mientras la polla de Draco encontraba su entrada, Cedric la besó de nuevo. Su propio sabor era fuerte en sus labios, pero lo comió con avidez, saboreando la prueba de la forma en que la excitaban. El absorbió su gemido mientras Draco se lanzaba hacia delante, separando sus tejidos hipersensibles. El era tan ancho. ¿Siempre se sentía así de... apretado? ¿Así de bueno?

"Hermione, oh amor, dijo él con voz áspera. "Te sientes tan bien."

"Y cuando él termine..." Cedric hizo una pausa y sonrió hacia ella. "Cuando él termine, es mi turno. Nunca pudiste tener menos que nosotros dos, cariño.

Eres nuestra pequeña ninfómana", susurró. "Cualquier cosa menos que los dos —o uno y un juguete—, simplemente no te satisface. En el exterior eres tan recatada, pero nosotros te conocemos. Eres la cosa más caliente que hemos conocido".

Entonces, ¿En qué la convertía eso?

"Pero eres nuestra y sólo nuestra", gruñó Cedric. "Sólo nuestra."

"Sólo nuestra", repitió Draco.

Cedric lamió un camino hacia su pecho, mientras Draco tomaba sus caderas y comenzaba un ritmo insistente que exigía a su orgasmo salir a su encuentro una vez más. Y entonces lo hizo, recorriéndola con furia y agitándolos a ambos cuando su vagina se apretó alrededor de su polla.

Hermione gritó, con la cabeza hacia las almohadas mientras se arqueaba. Draco se corrió entre sus piernas, el esperma caliente vertiéndose de él.

"Tan hermoso", murmuró Cedric cuando el rugido de posesión de Draco se entrelazó con los gritos de ella, para convertirse en una sola voz. "Eso es tan jodidamente hermoso.

Las dos personas que amo llegando al clímax..."

Hermione volvió la cabeza y lo besó con fuerza. Draco cayó hacia atrás, jadeando.

"Vuelvo enseguida", prometió Cedric. Besó su pecho, luego su vientre y bajó por su muslo mientras se dirigía hacia Draco.

Inclinándose sobre ella, tomó entre sus labios la polla, todavía dura, de Draco, chupando y lamiendo sus liberaciones. Draco gimió, follando lentamente la boca de Cedric.

Embelesada, Hermione se apoyó sobre los codos y miró a los dos hombres. Hablando de belleza...

La vista la puso casi tan caliente como cuando la tocaban.

Pronto Draco estuvo totalmente duro otra vez y Cedric se arrodilló para besar su boca.

"Y ahora, fóllame", dijo él.

"Sí, Cedric," respondió Draco en voz baja. Dos hombres fuertes y poderosos, pero ahora sabía cuál era el más dominante… y este se arrastraba en ese mismo momento entre sus muslos y extendía su coño con una polla incluso más ancha que la de Draco.

"Oh, Cedric, sí" exclamó ella, haciéndose eco de Draco. El se empujó totalmente dentro de ella, haciendo su reclamo, donde Draco había estado momentos antes, marcándola como suya también.

Completamente asentado, se detuvo. Después de un momento, ella levantó la mirada. Él la miraba, con los labios entreabiertos. Una sombra bloqueó por un momento la luz, luego una mirada de placer agonizante retorció el rostro de Cedric. Su boca se abrió más, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Lentamente, se movió hacia delante, dentro de su cuerpo. Luego hacia fuera.

La base de su polla se cimentó contra ella. De repente, gruñó, y ella supo que Draco estaba presionando dentro de él.

Se movieron en tándem, Cedric apoyado en sus brazos, sobre ella y Draco sosteniendo las caderas de Cedric. Juntos, los hombres se movieron hacia adelante.

Juntos, se retiraron.

Juntos, los tres cayeron sobre el borde de toda razón, corriéndose con fuertes temblores, antes de derrumbarse juntos sobre el colchón. Hermione respiró pesadamente.

Aunque, hacer el amor había sido más tranquilo la segunda vez, no había sido menos intenso.

Cedric le besó el hombro. "¿Estás bien?"

"Mmm... Mmm-hmm..."

Draco se echó a reír. "Dios, Te amo Hermione."

Ella sonrió, le gustó cómo sonaba eso y también la manera en que llenaba el vacío que había sentido durante toda la semana.

"Sé que no recuerdas", continuó él, acariciándole el cuello. "Así que supongo que te lo diré. Así cómo algunas personas tienen alergia al trigo, tú eres alérgica al semen.

Te pone a dormir, directamente. Mejor que una pastilla para dormir."

"Mmm..." murmuró ella otra vez, incapaz de reunir más energía que para decir eso. Esta era su cama —su muy confortable cama—, y estos eran sus hombres.

Envuelta en sus fuertes brazos, se quedó dormida en paz, pero con la esperanza de que los recuerdos regresaran mañana.

Cedric rozó con un pulgar su mejilla amoratada. "Bienvenida a casa, Hermione."

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo Tres**

Hermione despertó sobresaltada, desorientada y confundida en cuanto al por qué, lo que era evidentemente piel desnuda, la presionaba por ambos lados.

Como realmente no tenía otros recuerdos, recordó al instante lo que había ocurrido durante el último par de días. Esta era su cama. Draco y Cedric estaban acostados a cada lado suyo, abrazándola estrechamente con sus fuertes brazos.

Había sido ya de tarde cuando salieron del hospital y regresaron a casa. Supuso que ahora, por la pálida luz que pasaba a través de las cortinas, debía ser de noche.

Con cuidado, se separó de los dos hombres y salió de la cama.

Tomaría una ducha y luego encontraría la manera de pedir una pizza para los tres. Un extraño deseo por una rebanada de pizza de doble queso y hongos, revoloteó en su estómago, claro, había comido muy poco durante el tiempo que había estado en el hospital, encontrando lo que le daban tanto poco interesante, como poco atrayente. Ahora bien, si hubieran tenido pizza...

Bien, eso ya era algo. Al parecer, le gustaba la pizza, y mirando en su armario, cuando entró a buscar ropa para después de la ducha, parecía que le gustaba la ropa de seda azul y femenina. Eligió un vestido veraniego con un estampado floral, y luego encontró lencería de encaje para usar debajo de este. Tal vez eso también era una debilidad.

No había una sola cosa utilitaria entre la ropa vaporosa. Cerca de la puerta, había un cofre de joyas, y decidió curiosear dentro de él. Si iba a vestir como sospechaba que siempre lo hacía, evidenciado por las prendas en el armario, bien podría ir hasta el final.

Al abrir la tapa, vio una bandeja con varios anillos. Uno en particular la atrajo, una banda trenzada en tres tonos de oro.

Su mano pareció moverse en cámara lenta mientras lo sacaba.

Con este anillo, te entregamos nuestras vidas...

Hermione se sacudió cuando las palabras llenaron su cabeza, seguidas por un vívido recuerdo relacionado con esas palabras. Draco y Cedric le sujetaban la muñeca izquierda, cada uno tenía sus dedos sobre este anillo, mientras la miraban a los ojos, sus miradas llenas de amor sin límites.

¡Por Cristo!, este era su anillo de boda. Lo llamaban así, ya que en sus corazones estaban casados y ellos se consideraban como tal. El resto del mundo preferiría que lo llamaran 'anillo de compromiso', suponía ella. Sorprendida por el repentino recuerdo, miró el anillo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué no lo llevaba en su dedo? Con la misma certeza que había sentido antes, que pertenecía aquí con estos hombres, deslizó la banda en su sitio, en la mano izquierda.

Un colgante de oro y diamantes, en forma de corazón, yacía en un espacio junto a la bandeja de anillos. Lo levantó, pensando que iría bien con el traje que había elegido.

Lyra...

Un dolor instantáneo se deslizó a través de ella. Una tristeza abrumadora. Depresión. Vacío, un vacío mucho peor del que había sentido cuando pensó que estaba sola en el mundo.

El collar cayó de sus dedos. Algo estaba pasando aquí. Algo que había sentido cuando habían llegado. Algo estaba mal...

Pero no estaba segura de que los hombres le dijeran lo que era. De alguna manera, tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta. O dejarlo ir. Había suficiente tensión aquí, para que presionara por algo que los pusiera incómodos.

Miró hacia la cama antes de dirigirse a la ducha. Fuera lo que fuera, tal vez su amnesia era un poco como un regalo. Ella pertenecía aquí. No tenía ninguna duda sobre eso. También sabía, sin duda, que su relación se había estropeado. Sin los detalles colgando sobre ella y alterando su perspectiva, sabía que podía arreglarse. El tiempo que había pasado con ellos y las vibraciones de memoria que llenaban sus sentidos, se lo decían.

Dejando que los chicos continuaran durmiendo tan profundamente como lo estaban haciendo, se fue en busca de un baño distinto al que estaba adjunto a su habitación. Había uno al final del pasillo, lleno de suficientes artículos de higiene femenina, que sospechaba que había estado usándolo en lugar del de la habitación principal. Otro misterio. Eso la inquietaba, pero optó por verlo como un regalo por el momento.

Después de la ducha, deambuló por la planta baja hacia la cocina. Un imán de Positivamente Pizza se encontraba en la esquina de la nevera y marcó el número, feliz de poder satisfacer su deseo tan fácilmente.

"Hola, Hermione," el chico que le respondió la saludó, después de que ella se identificara. "¿Quieres tu orden de siempre?"

Um... "¿Puedes recordarme cual es?" Le preguntó tentativamente. No quería admitir que no podía recordar ni una sola cosa, pero tampoco quería decir que sí y terminar con lasaña u otra cosa.

"Oh, ¡claro! Una pizza con doble queso y champiñones, y una con salchicha, cebolla y pimiento verde. Las dos grandes. Y una botella de dos litros de Coca-Cola."

Perfecto. "Sí, quiero eso. ¿Pueden entregarlo en mi casa?"

"Absolutamente", respondió el muchacho. "¿Quieres que lo cargue a tu tarjeta de crédito habitual?"

"Gracias. Eso sería genial." Y era un alivio. Ni siquiera había pensado en cómo pagaría, por supuesto, su cartera estaba por aquí en alguna parte, y junto con su documento de identidad, tenía algunas tarjetas de crédito.

"Está bien, en quince minutos llevaremos el pedido."

Después de colgar, deambuló por la casa, y quizá eso fue un error. Una y otra vez, el nombre de Lyra irradiaba hacia ella, hasta que mentalmente construyó un muro para mantenerlo fuera. Para cuando llegó la pizza, ya no tenía hambre.

Garabateó su nombre en el ticket de la tarjeta de crédito, esperando que fuera su firma y la amnesia no hubiera cambiado su forma de escribir, y luego se dirigió a la cocina con la comida.

Unas puertas dobles se abrían hacia una terraza fuera de la cocina. Después de dejar las cajas sobre la mesa, se dirigió hacia el exterior. La vista era espectacular. El sol poniente se proyectaba con las olas, en un tono naranja que se hacía más profundo, a medida que se acercaba al horizonte. Golondrinas blancas todavía aleteaban en la orilla, donde el agua se estrellaba rítmicamente sobre la arena. Los sonidos de las aves junto con los del lago, la atrajeron más hacia el exterior.

Con cada paso, la paz que había sentido con Draco y Cedric, regresaba.

Se instaló en una ancha tumbona en una esquina, cerró los ojos y dejó que la resonancia de la naturaleza la llenara. Este lugar era perfecto.

La casa necesita trabajo, pero podemos hacerlo... y añadir una terraza. Sólo escucha el sonido del agua...

En su mente, los vio a los tres, de pie detrás de la casa, donde ahora estaba la terraza. La estructura había estado deteriorada entonces, pero ellos tres habían tenido tanta esperanza y tantos planes —planes que al parecer había llegado a buen término, ya que una ciudad los rodeaba ahora.

"Hey, ahí estás."

Ella levantó la vista para ver a Cedric en la puerta, con un plato en la mano y un pedazo de pizza en los labios. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y un par de jeans sueltos que colgaban bajos en sus caderas.

"Compraste mi favorita", dijo él mientras se acercaba para sentarse junto a ella.

Vestido como Cedric, Draco salió al exterior, también comiendo un pedazo de pizza y se dejó caer en una tumbona frente a ellos. Una brisa errante alborotó su cabello rubio y era lo suficientemente fría para que sus pequeños pezones masculinos, se presionaran contra su camiseta. "Sí, mi favorita, también."

"Hice trampa. Me preguntaron si quería lo de costumbre."

Cedric se rió de eso, mientras le entregaba el plato. "Tienes que comer, cariño. ¿Estás bien? "

"Estoy bien", respondió ella, mirando por encima de las olas.

"Comenzando a tener algunos recuerdos."

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó Cedric casualmente, quizá demasiado casualmente. Cuando ella miró a Draco, el parecía haberse tensado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y levantó la mano, mostrándoles su anillo. Por primera vez, vio que ambos llevaban bandas que hacían juego con la suya. "Nuestra ceremonia de compromiso. Y cuando decidimos comprar esta casa."

Deliberadamente, dejó de lado el nombre que la había asediado esta tarde. Aún estaba tratando de conseguir su equilibrio. No quería hacer frente a lo que el nombre significaba, sus sentimientos le decían que sería desagradable. Hablarían sobre eso más adelante.

Draco se rió entre dientes, relajando de nuevo los hombros.

"Bueno, esas son buenas cosas para recordar. Confirma lo que te hemos dicho."

"Ya les creía", dijo ella.

"Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no estás comiendo?"

Preguntó Cedric.

"Nada" mintió. "Es tan bonito aquí. Quería sentarme y escuchar por unos minutos."

"Siempre te ha gustado eso", confirmó él.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, ella miró la comida y tomó un champiñón. En pocos minutos, había comido todos los ingredientes sobre la pizza, dejando sólo la corteza y un poco de salsa.

"Típico", se rió Draco. "Siempre has comido tu pizza de esa manera."

"¿De verdad?" Ella sonrió. Era bueno que algunas cosas estuvieran de regreso, porque eran parte de su naturaleza.

Dejó el plato en la mesa pequeña al lado de la tumbona, tomó el resto de su pizza y luego se deslizó hacia el centro de la ancha silla, haciendo que Cedric se moviera." ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te sientas con nosotros? ¿Estoy equivocada o a los tres nos gusta abrazarnos aquí y ver el lago?"

"No, tienes razón" respondió Draco mientras se sentaba en el espacio que ella había hecho. Suspiró con satisfacción, cuando ambos se acurrucaron contra ella.

Se sentaron en un silencio cómodo, mirando el sol hundirse cada vez más en el horizonte. Un velo de satisfacción parecía haber caído sobre ellos.

"Es interesante que hayas elegido este vestido", comentó Cedric. Ahora que había terminado de comer, se movió sobre su cadera para estar cara a cara. Su mano se movía de arriba y abajo por su muslo, deslizando la tela de seda a lo largo de su piel. Piel de gallina se produjo en cascada, cuando la sensación cosquilleó sus sentidos.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó ella, con voz entrecortada.

"Es tu favorito. Creo que tal vez las cosas están volviendo, y tú no te das cuenta necesariamente."

"De tus labios..." murmuró ella.

Draco salió disparado de la silla y tomó su plato. "Voy a llevarlos adentro."

"¿Draco?", preguntó ella, pero él había desaparecido en el interior. Se volvió hacia Cedric, interrogante.

El frunció el ceño, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Estábamos teniendo algunos… problemas... antes. Antes de tu accidente, quiero decir."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Bueno, ya eso era algo.

"Pero ninguno de nosotros dañó físicamente a nadie. Me refiero a que, ninguno de ustedes me hizo daño; tú y Draco no se hicieron daño el uno al otro.

¿Cierto?"

"No, nada de eso."

"Y_..." __**Lyra**_... "¿Ninguno de ustedes... fue infiel?"

"¡No! Dios, no. No podríamos estar más comprometidos entre nosotros."

Ella se sentó y levantó las rodillas mientras miraba a lo lejos, a la ahora oscura distancia. "Pero hemos pasado por algo malo..." murmuró ella.

"Sí. Hermione, no queríamos—"

"No, no me digas, ¿de acuerdo? Permítanme aclimatarme primero. Quizá ni siquiera deseo saberlo. Sentí algo cuando entré a la casa, ¿sabes? Lo sentí de inmediato. Pero también sentí el vínculo entre nosotros tres. Es más fuerte que esa cosa mala, sea lo que sea. Quiero centrarme en eso en este momento."

"Oh, Dios, Hermione..." Cedric la atrajo con fuerza hacia sus brazos. Detrás de él, ella vio a Draco, con los ojos vidriosos por las emociones acumuladas.

Extendió un brazo hacia él.

Lentamente, el se arrodilló al lado de la tumbona y se unió al abrazo.

"Está bien" murmuró ella, reconociendo la ironía de que los reconfortara, cuando era ella la que había tenido un accidente y perdido la memoria.

"Siempre has sido tan fuerte" susurró Draco, como si hubiera leído su mente.

"Al igual que ustedes dos", dijo con una breve carcajada.

"Tengo que ser fuerte, o sería apisonada, sospecho."

"A ti te gusta ser apisonada," gruñó Cedric.

Ella soltó un bufido y dejó caer un beso en su barbilla. "Quizá cuando se trata de sexo. Sospecho que me mantengo bastante firme en mis decisiones en otras cosas."

Draco entrelazó los dedos en su cabello y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. "Eres una roca", murmuró contra sus labios. La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la casa. "Está haciendo frío aquí afuera. Creo que tal vez es hora de volver a la cama."

Ella se rió. "Pero yo no quiero dormir. Acabamos de levantarnos."

"Sí, lo hicimos", Cedric estuvo de acuerdo. "Estamos levantados y duros. Muy duros."

Un estremecimiento se diseminó por todo su cuerpo y su coño se humedeció al instante. Bueno, la cama sonaba bien.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

El siguiente par de días, cayeron en una rutina. Los chicos iban a trabajar en Industrias Granger, mientras Hermione pasaba el tiempo en la casa recuperando sus recuerdos. Y eso es lo que parecía estar pasando. Sabía que tenía grandes lagunas en su memoria, pero cada día parecía tropezar con un rincón, grieta u objeto que le traía algún tipo de reconocimiento, nada en concreto, sólo pequeñas cosas que le habían sucedido, que había hecho o que había compartido con sus hombres.

Leyó las cartas que los habitantes de Granger le había enviado. Algunas le provocaron recuerdos, y todas la hicieron sonreír ante los hermosos mensajes. Ese médico podría haber llamado a Granger un 'lugar de pecado', pero la gente que vivía aquí eran ángeles. Se moría por salir y verlos, pero no estaba lista. No quería ser confrontada por un mar de rostros extraños, que no reconocería. Draco y Cedric podría decir que era fuerte, pero sabía que era una cobarde, al menos en esto.

Así que se quedó en casa. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había poco allí para mantenerla ocupada. Un equipo de limpieza llegaba dos veces a la semana y hacían brillar la casa, de arriba a abajo. Además de cocinar la cena cada noche, solo podía leer o ver la televisión. Ninguna de esas cosas mantenía su atención por mucho tiempo.

Cuando la inquietud se hacía demasiado fuerte, daba largos paseos por la playa, detrás de la casa. Por las tardes, la mayoría de la gente estaba fuera trabajando o haciendo diligencias, así que la orilla estaba desierta y eso la dejaba sola con sus pensamientos confusos.

Este día, durante su caminata, una gran tormenta rodearía el lago. Estaría aquí dentro de media hora, así que sabía que debería regresar. Pero no quería hacer frente a la espaciosa y vacía casa, con sus recuerdos ocultos. Retrasando el regreso, se volvió y miró las nubes turbulentas. Los relámpagos se clavaban en el agua a intervalos regulares, sus fuertes palmadas hacían un eco inquietante.

"¡Hermione!"

Levantó la vista para ver quién la llamaba y vio a una mujer delgada, con largo cabello negro, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Tenía en cabello recogido en una coleta, sin duda, para mantenerlo fuera de su cara mientras trabajaba como una profesional de la medicina —al menos, Hermione se imaginaba que lo era por el uniforme que llevaba.

"Um... ¿hola?", Respondió ella, preguntándose quién era y frustrada por no poder recordarlo.

La mujer sonrió. "Soy Pansy Parkinson. Uno de mis esposos es tu sobrino —hijo del hermano de Cedric, James. Así que somos familiares. Yo vivo en la casa de al lado. Allá arriba."

Dijo, y señaló hacia la casa que estaba detrás de ellas en la colina. Más pequeña que la casa Victoriana que Hermione compartía con Draco y Cedric , la casa era grande, pero más moderna.

"Es bueno conocerte, aunque supongo que ya nos conocemos."

Hermione levantó un hombro e hizo una mueca irónica. "Las cosas están regresando, sólo que lentamente." Hizo rodar los ojos. "Y al azar. Voy a regresar a la casa para evitar la tormenta. ¿Te gustaría venir a tomar un café, té o una Coca-Cola?"

"El café suena genial. Y sé dónde ocultas tus Oreos," le dijo Pansy. Entrelazó su brazo con el de Hermione, y se dirigieron a la casa. "Ha sido un largo día. Soy enfermera en el centro médico. Estuve trabajando intensamente durante horas."

"Suena emocionante. He estado pensando que tal vez debería conseguir un trabajo. He estado increíblemente aburrida los últimos días, bueno excepto cuando Draco y Cedric están en casa."

"Apuesto a que es cierto," se rió entre dientes Pansy.

"Dulzura... tú tienes un trabajo. Quiero decir… algo así."

Se sacudieron la arena de los pies en el tapete de la terraza posterior, y luego entraron en la cocina. Hermione se dirigió a la cafetera. "Ellos actúan como si no lo tuviera. Van a su compañía todas las mañanas, pero no han dicho ni una palabra sobre lo que hago. Caray, ya podría haber sido despedida."

"Difícilmente. Eso era lo que quería decir con 'algo así'. Eres una organizadora de cosas. Además de su posición en Industrias Granger, Cedric actúa como el alcalde de la ciudad.

Pero cuando se trata de funciones comunitarias, sean reuniones, eventos especiales o proyectos de servicio, tu lo supervisas todo. También diriges el paisajismo de las áreas públicas y la decoración de la ciudad en cada temporada. Una vez me dijiste que llevas una agenda y un calendario, con todos los detalles en tu computadora personal."

Hermione la miró. "¿Duermo alguna vez?"

"Parece demasiado, pero realmente lo gestionas en una semana regular de trabajo." Pansy abrió la despensa y movió hacia un lado los contenedores. Con un guiño, sacó las galletas, y las dos mujeres se sentaron en la mesa.

"No es de extrañar que haya estado tan aburrida. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?"

Pansy se encogió de hombros. "¿Tal vez para darte tiempo para descansar? Ellos se asustaron muchísimo cuando tuviste el accidente. Los tres han estado juntos durante tanto tiempo, que no sé lo que harían sin ti. Ustedes son como las personas del póster de propaganda del ménage. La que le dice a las personas cómo hacer que funcione. Los tres están tan completamente conectados…"

"Salvo recientemente." Hermione presionó los labios, deseando no haber dicho eso, especialmente cuando la cara de Pansy se ensombreció. Obviamente, la mujer sabía exactamente lo que había estado pasando en esta casa.

"No por falta de intentarlo. Cuando ese tipo de cosas suceden—"

"¿Quieres otra Oreo?" la interrumpió Hermione, sosteniendo el paquete.

"No recuerdas y no quieres hacerlo", observó Pansy.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Lo puedo sentir. Sea que lo que sea, me devastó emocionalmente. Y sé que la separación entre nosotros es mi culpa." Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "No debería estar hablando de esto contigo. Lo siento".

Pansy puso la mano sobre la suya. "Siempre has hablado conmigo. ¿Por qué crees que sé dónde tienes escondidas las galletas? Mira... esto no es tu culpa."

"Cada sensación que tengo dice lo contrario. Y descubrí que había dejado mi anillo de boda en el joyero. No lo llevaba puesto—"

"No quieres que te lo diga. Está bien. No lo haré. Prefiero no hacerlo, de todos modos. Pero..." Pansy suspiró. "Has estado en una montaña rusa emocional. A veces, no estoy segura de cómo lo has manejado. Esto…" extendió su cuerpo y tocó la sien de Hermione", podría ser la manera de tu cerebro de decir 'basta ya. Necesito un receso'."

Hermione intentó sonreír y luego se levantó para comprobar el café. Al ser un modelo de preparación rápida, ya estaba terminando. Después de verter dos tazas, las llevó a la mesa y se sentó de nuevo.

Afuera, la tormenta golpeó la playa. La lluvia cayó con gotas pesadas a través de la terraza y golpeó contra las ventanas.

Un rayo pulsó, todavía en alta mar.

"Se supone que será rápida pero intensa", comentó Pansy.

"Debería llamar a mis chicos y hacerles saber dónde estoy, a veces son tan sobreprotectores." se echó a reír. "No es que me queje."

"No... es maravilloso" respondió Hermione, compartiendo la primera sonrisa auténtica que había sentido, desde que Draco y Cedric habían hecho el amor con ella esa mañana. "No puedo imaginar vivir un solo día sin ellos a mi alrededor, como siempre lo están." Ubicó la barbilla en la palma de su mano. "¿Alguna vez te sientes culpable?"

"¿Por tener dos hombres? ¿En un nivel moral? En realidad no.

Estamos totalmente comprometidos los unos con los otros.

Nuestra familia es solo... diferente."

"No me refiero a eso." La sonrisa de Hermione se amplió, incluso cuando consideró que debería haber preguntado sobre la cuestión moral. Pero en verdad, opinaba lo mismo que Pansy. "Me refiero a que tenemos a unos hombres tan maravillosos y hay mujeres por ahí que no han encontrado ni siquiera uno."

"Cariño, me alegro de que te sientas así." Ella saltó cuando los cálidos labios de Draco, se posaron sobre su cuello. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Cedric y a otros dos hombres, que no reconoció, aunque estaba segura que debía hacerlo.

Ellos fueron hacia Pansy y la besaron. "Te vimos que venir aquí con Hermione justo antes de que la tormenta comenzara.

Trajimos el coche para que no te mojes en el camino de regreso a casa", dijo el de cabello negro, deslizando la mano por el vientre de Pansy. La mirada que compartieron golpeó duramente a Hermione.

La intimidad y la sonrisa secreta eran claras. Pansy estaba embarazada. Hermione se preguntó si ella lo había sabido... antes de su amnesia. Su pecho se apretó repentinamente, y apenas pudo respirar.

Se levantó de repente. Forzando una sonrisa, se excusó y prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación. No dejó de moverse hasta que llegó al tercer piso.

Apenas había subido a esa parte poco utilizada de la casa, pero se fue directamente hacia el mullido sillón colocado delante de un gran ventanal con vista al lago.

Conteniendo los sollozos, se encorvó en la silla y llevó las rodillas hasta el pecho. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando. Debería estar feliz por Pansy, y lo estaba. Realmente lo estaba.

_**No puedo tener un bebé. ¿No lo entienden? No puedo.**_

Las palabras la golpearon, tan claras como el día. Sus palabras. Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca, mientras las lágrimas inundaban su visión. Dios, por supuesto. ¿Por qué otro motivo se alejaría de Draco y Cedric ? Ella no podía darles una familia. Y ninguna agencia estatal les permitiría adoptar. No a una familia de ménage.

"Hermione..."

Levantó la vista para ver a Cedric de pie, luciendo impotente, a unos metros de distancia. Ella extendió una mano para mantenerlo alejado. "No ahora", dijo con voz ronca, su voz se entrecortó por el dolor. "Por favor... no ahora. Necesito unos minutos." O un par de siglos.

"No hagas eso."

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin comprender.

"No nos dejes afuera." Se arrodilló a su lado y tiró de ella hacia sus brazos, para abrazarla a través del brazo de la silla.

"Nos duele tanto cuando lo haces."

Ella se estremeció contra su pecho. El se sentía tan bien. Tan fuerte. Como si pudiera soportar cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, ella era su vulnerabilidad. Podía herirlo con facilidad. "No lo haré. Te lo prometo."

El se levantó y la alzó en sus brazos. Entonces, como si sintiera su necesidad de calma, se sentó en el asiento donde ella había estado. Él no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo.

Simplemente se sentaron y miraron la tormenta, con ella acurrucada en su regazo y los brazos apretados a su alrededor.

Pansy había tenido razón. La tormenta fue breve y violenta.

La lluvia había azotado todo a su paso, mientras el viento azotaba la casa, la orilla y todo lo demás en su camino. Y luego se detuvo. Sólo se detuvo, e hizo la transición a una llovizna, que pronto dio paso al sol, su luz ya atenuada por el final de la tarde, reveló el daño y también la supervivencia de los que habían resistido la tormenta. A la derecha e izquierda, los árboles habían perdido hojas y un par de ramas pequeñas, pero todavía estaban rectos y altos. Eran guerreros.

Ella cerró los ojos. Le gustaba imaginar que era así de fuerte, pero en este momento, no estaba tan segura.

Bueno, si no lo era, lo sería. Sus hombres, sus fuertes hombres, quienes se preocupaban tanto por ella, necesitaban que se recompusiera y continuara con su vida. Y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

Empujando a un lado las dudas y las voces en su cabeza, particularmente la que le coreaba el nombre que no quería escuchar, se levantó y tendió una mano hacia Cedric.

"Vayamos a buscar a Draco".

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Al final, le pidió a Cedric que buscara a Draco, mientras ella iba a lavarse la cara y ponerse presentable.

"Quiero que invitemos a salir a tu sobrino, su esposa y su otro esposo, para felicitarlos", le dijo ella.

Cedric la miró confundido. "¿Por qué?"

"Están esperando un bebé". Ella sonrió. "Pero apuesto a que tú ya lo sabes."

Su rostro se ensombreció. "¿Te lo dijo Pansy?"

"No. Y sé que están tratando de protegerme, pero no hay necesidad de ocultarme eso. Estoy realmente feliz por ellos.

Sólo porque..." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Sólo… debemos demostrarles nuestro apoyo. Y que estamos felices. Son de la familia."

"Lo son" dijo él, lentamente, mirándola como si tratara de ver dentro de su cabeza. "Tu... ¿recuerdas? El pasado, quiero decir."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No. Pero no soy una idiota. Tengo un presentimiento, una idea bastante acertada en realidad. Y es suficiente con saber que no he sido la persona con la que ustedes se comprometieron. Les he estado haciendo daño…"

"No, eras tú la que estaba herida."

"Todos lo estábamos," ella admitió. "Sé que necesito saber la verdad. No estoy escondiendo la cabeza en la arena. Solo he estado dejando que los recuerdos vengan a mí. Pero... bueno, esta noche quiero celebrar con Pansy, y luego tú y Draco van a explicarme lo que hago en Granger, lo que realmente hago. Y vas a mostrarme dónde has escondido mi computadora, porque Pansy dice que tengo mis archivos en ella."

El se rió secamente. "¿Estás segura que no tienes tu memoria de regreso por completo, sargento?"

"Sabelotodo."

"Mejor que ser un idiota, supongo." Dijo, capturándola en sus brazos. "Sólo tendrás que tolerar que este idiota te bese."

"Eso es mejor que besar a un tonto."

El mordisqueó su labio inferior, y luego hizo un recorrido hasta la oreja. "Odio decirte esto, pero supongo debo hacerlo ya que no recuerdas. Te gusta bastante besar mi culo. Y apretarlo. Y clavarle las uñas mientras te corres, gritando mi nombre."

Su boca cubrió la suya antes de que pudiera responder. Su lengua exigió entrar, y la abrió con un gemido. El sintió sabor de su café de la tarde. En un momento, la tuvo contra la pared, con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y sus manos sobre la pared mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y devoraba su boca, recordándole de su reclamo sobre ella. No es que ella pensara en discutírselo.

El anhelo se diseminó a través de ella mientras se alzaba de puntillas para llegar a él. Siguiendo su ejemplo, también llevó las manos hacia la pared que tenía detrás. Si se tocaban, todo habría terminado.

Se perderían la cena y Draco llegaría cuando estuvieran en medio del éxtasis… no es que a él le molestaría. En los últimos días, había aprendido que el amor en este hogar no siempre consistía en tres. Y eso estaba bien para todas las partes, porque nadie era excluido.

Si el tercero llegaba cuando los dos primeros estaban haciendo el amor, él o ella siempre podía unirse y era bienvenido apasionadamente.

Cedric unió su frente a la suya, mientras separaba la boca.

"Deberíamos ir a buscar a los otros para la cena."

Ella suspiró. Preferiría tener algo más de él, pero él tenía razón. "Bajaré en un momento. Déjame arreglarme."

La besó de nuevo, rápidamente, y luego se dirigió por las escaleras al primer piso, mientras Hermione entraba en su dormitorio. Sus emociones estaban aún tambaleantes, pero se sentía mejor y con mayor control de lo que había estado. Con determinación, se arregló y luego bajó para reunirse con los demás. A pesar de su preocupación de poder colapsar durante la cena si no mantenía un estrecho control sobre sí misma, realmente disfrutó de la compañía de Pansy, Harry y Oliver—los esposos de Pansy— y sus propios chicos. Hermione estaba realmente feliz por el otro trío.

La cena en el Restaurante de Fleur, un pequeño restaurante a un corto trayecto a pie desde sus casas, fue relajada, con una familiaridad que Hermione agradeció. Para el momento que los seis caminaban de regreso a casa, pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría estar bien. Aparte de una sensación ocasional de melancolía, había tenido una velada muy entretenida y divertida, al igual que todos los demás.

Abrazó a Pansy, para despedirse, cuando estuvieron frente a su casa y saludó con la mano a Oliver y Harry, quienes de inmediato hicieron caso omiso de eso y le dieron un abrazo de oso.

Riendo, ella, Draco y Cedric caminaron a su casa. Ella subió a tomar un baño de burbujas, mientras que los chicos se dirigían a la sala de juegos para jugar al billar. Todavía estaban abajo cuando ella terminó y fue a buscarlos.

No estaban jugando mucho. Se detuvo en la oscura sala de estar. Los dos hombres se abrazaban, mientras Cedric acariciaba la espalda de Draco y hablaban en voz baja. "No quiero perderla", murmuró Draco. "¿Qué pasa si recuerda y tenemos dos años más como los dos últimos?"

"Entonces lo asumiremos", respondió Cedric con voz áspera, el sonido de su voz revelaba que sus emociones eran más profundas de lo que sus palabras demostraban.

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Eso nos estaba matando a todos.

Nos separaba." Besó el cuello de Cedric. "Estoy tan feliz de tenerte. Eres tan fuerte cuando yo no lo soy. Pero... extrañaba tenerla en nuestra cama. He echado de menos tener a la Hermione real en nuestras vidas. Echaba de menos lo que los tres compartíamos".

"Yo también. Eso no va a suceder de nuevo."

"Pero—"

Cedric lo interrumpió con un beso, empujando a Draco contra la mesa de billar y uniendo sus caderas. "No va a pasar", reiteró, enterrado sus manos entre los cabellos de Draco para sostener su cabeza mientras lo besaba.

Sintiendo vergüenza al saber el dolor que les había causado, Hermione casi se retiró para dirigirse nuevamente hacia el piso superior. Pero, ¿No era eso ser parte del alejamiento que ellos odiaban?

Mordiéndose el labio, los miró besarse y abrazarse, su lascivia el uno por el otro la excitaba y humedecía su coño por la necesidad de unirse a ellos. Su respiración se hizo más rápida mientras observaba las palmas de Draco, deslizarse sobre el amplio pecho de Cedric hasta su vientre plano. Abre sus pantalones, ¡Tócalo!, lo urgió en silencio, casi conteniendo la respiración a la espera de ver la gran mano de Draco tomar la polla de Cedric. Casi gimió ante las pequeñas sacudidas que la recorrieron cuando Draco hizo exactamente eso y tuvo a Cedric en su mano.

Envuelta por la oscuridad de la sala, levantó sus dedos hacia su pecho y se pellizcó el pezón mientras observaba. Su otra mano frunció la tela voluminosa de su camisón para deslizarse dentro y arrastrarse hacia su desnudo coño. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de los pliegues resbaladizos, y tuvo que ahogar su gemido detrás de sus labios apretados.

Frotó su clítoris mientras observaba a Draco ponerse de rodillas ante Cedric y abrir sus pantalones. Desde que había regresado, no los había visto hacer esto y el rayo de reconocimiento que tuvo ante la visión, la impresionó. Estaba segura de que había visto esa escena íntima antes. Dios, deseaba poder recordar.

Este espectáculo... esto era algo que había que conservar en la memoria, la erótica visión de estos poderosos hombres, amándose el uno al otro, uno obviamente dándole al otro la supremacía en el acoplamiento.

Cedric dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Draco liberó su polla, e inmediatamente la llevó a su boca. Esa boca ardiente...

Ella podía imaginarlo bien, habiéndola sentido en su coño y pechos. Y sus dientes... Cedric gimió a medida que Draco se dirigía hacia la base de su polla, sin duda, mordisqueándolo ligeramente en la forma en que lo hacía con sus pezones. Se pellizcó nuevamente y sintió la aceleración oportuna en su abdomen y su crema empapando sus dedos aún más.

Quería unirse a los hombres, pero aún así, no quería interrumpir. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los ruidos de su amor —los gemidos de Cedric, sus susurradas palabras de ánimo, el húmedo deslizamiento de la boca de Draco hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el ancho eje. Ella lo absorbió todo.

Los sonidos la excitaron aún más. Dos de sus dedos se movían a lo largo de su coño, con movimientos circulares, y luego apretando su clítoris, cuando lo rozaban. Con una respiración entrecortada, metió un dedo dentro de su necesitado canal.

Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, miró a los hombres a través de las pestañas. Cedric estaba levemente inclinado, utilizando la mesa de billar como apoyo, mientras Draco continuaba chupando. Las caderas de Cedric se movían hacia adentro y afuera de la implacable boca con un movimiento en cámara lenta. Su cuerpo se estremeció al acercarse a su liberación. Y cuando él gritó y se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo se apretó. Sus ojos se cerraron otra vez mientras un diminuto orgasmo acompañó el placer que escuchaba en la otra habitación.

Se sobresaltó cuando una boca se unió a la suya justo antes de que sus dedos fueran apartados y lamidos por otra caliente boca. Cedric limpió cuidadosamente cada dígito, con los ojos brillando en el rayo de luz que se filtraba en la sala de estar.

"Traviesa, Traviesa," murmuró él.

"Pero ustedes estaban—"

"Esperándote", la interrumpió él.

"Ustedes dos son tan hermosos juntos. Yo no quería... Bueno, quería darles un tiempo, juntos. Sin mí."

Draco, de repente, retiró la boca. "Hemos tenido demasiado tiempo de mierda separados", gruñó. Su ceño era evidente en su tono.

Cedric le golpeó la cabeza suavemente. "Deja de usar malas palabras."

"¿Como si ella no utilizara las mismas palabras?"

"Como... '¿qué tal si me follan, muchachos?'" ella intentó decirlo, su risa era dificultosa por la excitación mientras salía en defensa de Draco. Hablar —incluso respirar—, se hizo difícil con su lengua agitándose implacable sobre ella. Se aferró al sofá justo detrás de ella. "O... 'Me gustaría disfrutar de un buen polvo.

Ustedes son tan jodidamente calientes juntos' Oh, mierda" susurró cuando Draco insertó tres dedos en su canal, empujándolos hacia adentro y afuera tan rápidamente, que sus piernas temblaron. Sus dedos apretaron los cojines de felpa detrás de ella.

Cedric deslizó el camisón hacia arriba. Ella levantó los brazos y dejó que lo sacara de su cuerpo. Desnuda, lo miró fijamente, mientras Draco hacía cosas deliciosamente perversas a su coño. Sus dedos la follaban sin descanso, mientras mordía repetidamente su clítoris. Llamaradas de sensaciones la recorrían, lo que sin duda, era evidente en sus ojos.

"Oh sí, cariño, dame esa miel", gimió Draco mientras azotaba sus pliegues con la lengua.

"Sí" gruñó Cedric, sensualmente, inclinándose sobre Draco para lamer sus labios. "Dásela."

Ella asió su cabeza y apretó su boca totalmente contra la suya.

Abriéndose para él, lo besó ferozmente mientras la tomaba por las caderas y la mantenía estable. Parecía que estaba en un mar de sensaciones. Rodando. Siendo lanzada de una ola a otra. Fuera de balance mientras era bombardeada desde diferentes direcciones. De repente, la tormenta estalló sobre ella. Gritó en la boca de Cedric mientras se estremecía en el agarre de los hombres.

"Guau," murmuró cuando pudo respirar de nuevo.

"Ni siquiera estamos cerca de terminar", le dijo Cedric.

Draco se echó hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus piernas y sonrió, con la boca brillante por su crema. "Tenemos planes especiales para ti esta noche."

Eso sonaba tanto prometedor como siniestro. "¿Debería estar preocupada?"

"No, a menos que la amnesia haya cambiado las cosas que te gustan."

Hasta ahora no había parecido así, por lo que sabía. Todo con ellos le parecía excitante y despertaba sus sentidos. Todavía no habían hecho algo que le disgustara.

Cada uno de ellos tomó una de sus manos y la llevaron por la casa a la sala de estar junto a la cocina. El espacio informal no era muy utilizado en esos momentos ya que una filtración, un problema común en una casa vieja como ésta, había causado una considerable destrucción antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta. La habitación de baldosas y madera pulida ya había sido remodelada, pero el mobiliario no había sido reemplazado.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver que habían colocado una manta sobre la alfombra, y debajo de la manta lo que parecía ser una lona impermeabilizada. ¿Una lona? No habían encendido la chimenea, pero toneladas de velas parpadeaban en la habitación, dando al oscurecido espacio una sensación similar a un santuario.

"¿Quieres un poco de vino?" preguntó Draco, cerrando la puerta y señalando hacia el bar al otro lado de la habitación.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Quería saber lo que iban a hacer. La anticipación le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Habían dicho que era algo especial, y con un contexto como este, ella no lo dudaba.

Cedric se movió detrás de ella. Reunió su largo cabello con las manos y le hizo una trenza. Mientras sostenía la punta, lo sintió rebuscar en el bolsillo del pantalón. Un momento después, le colocó una banda y dejó caer la gruesa y desordenada trenza sobre su hombro. Sus dedos se extendieron sobre su mejilla y le giró la cabeza para poder besar a su sien.

"Acuéstate sobre la manta," le dijo en voz baja.

La calma parecía ser el modo de actuar de esta sesión.

Cuando los hombres hablaron, sus voces habían sido bajas.

No había música, ni el zumbido de la electricidad, el aire no soplaba a través de rejillas de ventilación de la casa, no había sonidos procedentes del exterior, a través de las ventanas cerradas. Era casi como si se tratara de un lugar cerrado, lejos del mundo y esa manta era el altar en el que planeaban celebrar.

Sabiendo que debía esperar placer, siguió la directriz de Cedric y se acostó. Se levantó sobre sus codos y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. A sus pies, ambos hombres se quitaron la ropa al unísono, como si hubieran practicado el desnudarse.

Por supuesto, ella no tenía manera de saber con qué frecuencia hacían esto.

Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior mientras observaba, una anticipación nerviosa crecía en su abdomen. La atmósfera había cambiado cuando habían entrado, y para su sorpresa, lo pesado de esta la excitó. No era que estuvieran jugando abiertamente con roles, pero ella realmente se sentía como el objeto de su ritual sexual, un sacrificio preciado, la concubina cuya llegada tenía demoledoras ramificaciones, y tal vez para ellos tres, realmente las tenía.

Los hombres se arrodillaron a ambos lados de ella y cuidadosamente la giraron para colocarla sobre su estómago.

Sin decir una palabra, arreglaron su cuerpo para que su cabeza descansara en sus brazos y sus piernas quedaran ligeramente abiertas. Uno de ellos movió su trenza por encima del hombro, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Ella cerró los ojos, arrullada por el silencio y sus suaves toques.

Sus dedos trazaron ligeros senderos sobre su espalda y extremidades. Pequeños temblores la atravesaron. Se mordió el labio para evitar preguntar lo que iban a hacer. No quería romper el hechizo que tejían. El silencio era casi un cuarto amante que habían invitado a su fiesta, y este despertaba sus sentidos casi tanto como las caricias de los hombres.

Entonces, de repente, ambos habían desaparecido. Ella abrió los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Cedric presionó dos dedos sobre sus labios y sacudió la cabeza. El hizo una pausa, su mirada diciendo claramente 'mira'. Lentamente, tomó una gruesa vela blanca de un soporte de hierro cercano.

Ella observó la progresión con temor creciente, hasta que su mano izquierda dejó su línea de visión. Draco mantenía quietos sus hombros para que no pudiera volverse para ver más.

Sus nervios traquetearon, ella esperó. Una excitación increíble parecía reunirse justo detrás de su clítoris, retorciéndose fuertemente y enviando una inundación hacia su coño. Sus dedos se doblaron en puños, y trató de controlar su respiración, que parecía tan rápida como si acabara de correr una milla. Su corazón dio un vuelco salvajemente y la tensión apretaba cada nervio.

Una salpicadura de cera. El intenso calor se disparó a través de ella, y su agudo grito hizo eco contra las baldosas. Con cuidadosa precisión, Cedric hizo un largo camino desde su cuello hasta su cóccix.

Ella gemía y gemía, el primer dolor intenso se convirtió en tal profundo placer, que pensó que podría correrse sin un solo toque de su coño.

Se retorció, frotando el coño contra la manta, a medida que su piel se convertía en un instrumento sexual como ningún otro.

Cada nervio parecía cosquillear, y luego Draco comenzó a jugar también. Capturando su pie, roció cera a lo largo de la planta de su pie y en los dedos, mientras ella gritaba ante la poderosa sensación. Él derramó cera sobre su talón hasta que esta corrió por su tobillo hasta la pantorrilla. Cuando empezó con el otro pie, Cedric vertió un chorro sobre su trasero, haciendo rayas parecidas a los azotes de un látigo.

Ella no tenía idea de cuántas velas utilizaron. Ninguno habló.

Trabajaron en conjunto una vez más, tomando velas en silencio y obteniendo placer de los ecos de sus gritos, su hechizo para invocar una pasión aún más profunda.

Luego, ambos desaparecieron de nuevo. Mientras ella permanecía allí estremeciéndose, oyó el chasquido de un fósforo y aspiró el aroma del azufre cuando este se encendió.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Cedric volver a encender algunas de las velas que habían apagado. Sintió a Draco dejar la manta.

Un momento después, la nevera del bar se abrió y cerró. ¿Les estaba buscando bebidas?

Las manos de Cedric estaban frías cuando la volvió sobre la espalda. La capa de cera que la cubría, crujió levemente al romperse, pero fue tan suave que no dolió. El la besó con avidez y luego se sentó sobre los talones mientras Draco se colocaba a su lado. Su ceño se frunció. Parecía como si él tuviera en la mano un porta rollo de toallas de papel.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el quitó el cartón, revelando un gran trozo de hielo cubierto con un condón. Sólo tardó un momento mirando, para darse cuenta de lo que era.

Habían…hecho un falo congelado. Un consolador de hielo.

Draco lo deslizó entre sus pechos y ella se estremeció ante la profunda frialdad y luego gritó cuando Cedric lo siguió con un charco de cera. Draco hizo espirales sobre sus senos y Cedric vertió un río sobre sus pezones hasta que cada uno tuvo un ligero glaseado. Ella gritó todo el tiempo, sus palabras inescrutables eran una mezcla de placer agonizante y necesidad de más.

Fuego y hielo... Su cuerpo no sabía qué camino tomar, qué sentir, cómo reaccionar. Jadeó cuando Cedric despegó la cera, y luego hizo una nueva capa en sus rígidos picos, el dolor de la quemadura llegó como un rayo hasta su vientre.

El consolador hizo círculos alrededor de su ombligo, en amenazadores aros cada vez más amplios, que se acercaban más y más a sus rizos. Cuando la punta frotó su clítoris, su profundo gemido pareció venir desde los dedos de sus pies.

¿Lo pondría dentro de ella? Seguramente no. Ella nunca lo soportaría. Sería demasiado frío.

Ella apretó las piernas, pero Draco las separó, manteniéndolas de par en par con sus propias rodillas. Dejó a un lado el hielo.

Alcanzando su coño, separó los labios con dedos congelados y los mantuvo abiertos ante el aire tibio. Manteniendo una vela en alto, sin duda para que la cera se enfriara en su descenso, Cedric vertió la parafina sobre su clítoris. Nada podría haberla preparado. Ninguna de las otras sensaciones rivalizaba con la sacudida que explotó a través de ella y se centró en ese lugar, terriblemente perfecto. Hundió las uñas en la manta con el orgasmo fragmentándose sobre ella.

Estrellas hicieron espirales. Un increíble frío llenó su canal...

Como en un sueño, vio a Draco deslizar fácilmente el eje de hielo en su inundado pasaje, moviéndolo hacia adentro y afuera, mientras ella se revolcaba en la cima de su clímax.

Otra liberación explotó a través de su cuerpo.

Unas manos la giraron de nuevo, y se encontró a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Cedric. El consolador fue retirado y Cedric se empujó hacia arriba para entrar en ella. Hermione gimió por el cambio repentino del bloque de hielo a una quemante polla.

"¡Por todos los cielos!", suspiró Cedric, rompiendo su silencio.

"Te sientes como un puño de hielo a mi alrededor."

"Tú te sientes como un atizador al rojo vivo."

"¿Demasiado?"

"No" respondió ella entre respiraciones jadeantes. "Es tan bueno."

Ella se sacudió cuando Draco presionó el juguete contra su ano.

Estaba resbaladizo, aunque no estaba segura si era por sus jugos o si él lo había lubricado. No estaba segura de cuánto podría tomar. No podía recordar haber tenido a alguien analmente y nadie la había tocado allí desde que había regresado al hogar.

"Relájate", murmuró él. "Respiraciones profundas. Todo irá bien. Dejé que el agua se derritiera un poco y es más pequeño de lo que era."

No mucho, se imaginó ella, pero Cedric pasó las manos suavemente sobre su cuerpo. De repente, pellizcó sus pezones cubiertos de cera y ella jadeó, tanto sorprendida como encantada con la sensación.

Mientras dejaba escapar el aliento, Draco empujó la polla de hielo más allá del anillo apretado de su ano. La punta descansó allí, sólo ese poquito la mantenía abierta y retenía totalmente su atención también.

Debajo de ella, Cedric lentamente movió su polla hacia adentro y fuera de ella. Llevando la mano entre sus cuerpos, quitó la cera sobre su clítoris. Pero nada de lo que hacía retiraba toda su atención de lo que Draco hacía. Centímetro a centímetro, introdujo el eje en su recto, estirándola ampliamente y enviando un frío impactante a través de su sangre.

"Más", suplicó ella, dejando caer su hombro sobre el hombro de Cedric. La oposición del frío y calor robó su capacidad de pensar. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir, Cedric follando su coño, el consolador de Draco follando su culo. Ella se balanceó, tomando la polla, tomando el hielo.

De repente, Draco lo retiró. La punta roma de su polla estuvo allí al instante y empujó al interior antes de que ella pudiera cerrarse. Se deslizó completamente dentro, respondiendo su pregunta de lubricación.

"Dios, está tan fría", gruñó.

Hermione no podía decir si lo estaba. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba tan llena. Estaba tan llena de ellos. De ambos. Los temblores la sacudieron instantáneamente, apretando a ambos hombres mientras comenzaban a moverse. Uno se movía hacia adentro, mientras el otro lo hacía hacia afuera.

Ella gritó completamente fuera de sí, indefensa entre ellos y presa del placer. Su mente parecía haberse levantado hacia otro plano, un mundo diferente, donde la bestia de tres cabezas haciendo la sombra en la pared existía.

Ella miró la silueta espeluznante en la pared, su crema brotando en torno a la polla de Cedric. Otro espasmo a través de su cuerpo, apretó los ejes de los hombres, y Cedric gruñó debajo de ella, los sonidos eran tan animales como el reflejo que miraba. Los dedos de Draco se clavaron en sus caderas y su esperma en ebullición se disparó dentro del todavía helado hueco de su culo.

Agotados, todos se derrumbaron amontonados, rodeados de cera y hielo, sudor y semen. Cuando Cedric, con ternura, apartó el cabello de su cara, Draco besó su espalda y retiró un poco de la cera, y Hermione decidió la lona había sido probablemente una muy buena idea.

"Increíble", suspiró ella. Estar con ellos dos realmente lo era.

Era tan afortunada de tenerlos. Mientras se acurrucaba entre ellos, recordó el comentario de Draco sobre perderla. ¿Cómo podría dejar a estos hombres?

Ella no podría. Nunca.

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Hermione sonrió al despertar, recordando el increíble sexo de la noche anterior, seguido de una limpieza muy profunda en la que los chicos se habían asegurado que ni un poco de cera quedara en su cuerpo. La habían revisado muy a fondo, incluso en lugares en los que ella estaba segura de que no podía haber parafina. Después de una ducha que fue más hacer el amor que ducharse, la habían metido en la cama y se acostaron junto ella.

En este momento, estaba apretada en cada lado, pero no le importaba. Estaba de costado, frente a Draco. Cedric cubría su cadera con el brazo, y tenía la mano sobre su coño. Su frente descansaba entre sus omóplatos, y su respiración calentaba su piel con cada exhalación.

En la somnolencia, que a menudo sentía en la mañana temprano, antes de que la necesidad de ponerse en movimiento la presionara, arrastró las uñas sobre la cadera de Draco. Inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante, besó su pectoral.

"Mmm... buenos días," dijo con voz áspera. El se acurrucó más cerca, y ella movió la lengua sobre su pezón.

Era en las mañanas, cuando todos estaban en la cama en los pocos minutos perezosos antes de que las alarmas despertadoras de los chicos sonaran, cuando tenía la mayoría de las oleadas de memoria.

Ocasionalmente, sentía el fuerte impulso de levantarse y ocuparse de algunas cosas. No sabía de cuales, pero imaginaba que tenía algo que ver con su trabajo. Quería llegar al fondo de esto esta mañana.

Quería empezar a buscar las cosas mientras estaban en el trabajo. Ya era el momento de empezar a hacer un plan de juego y pretender volver a la normalidad. Podría nunca recordar más de lo que recordaba ahora, y la vida no podía estar detenida allí indefinidamente. La gente necesitaba que ella cumpliera con sus responsabilidades en la ciudad, fueran las que fueran.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?", preguntó él. "¿Estás bien? ¿No estás adolorida después de la noche pasada?"

Habían tenido mucho cuidado con la cera la noche anterior, pero aún así, la habían examinado cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que no estuviera quemada en algún lugar.

Después de la ducha, habían insistido en aplicarle loción de aloe en todo el cuerpo.

"Me siento extraordinariamente bien. Hasta podría trabajar algo hoy."

Detrás de ella, Cedric gimió. "No te mataría relajarte."

"Alguien está de mal humor esta mañana", Draco se rió entre dientes, y Cedric manoteó a ciegas sobre Hermione y lo empujó con fuerza. Draco se desplomó en el suelo con un bramido. Estuvo de vuelta en un instante, lanzándose sobre ella y empujando a Cedric. Hermione se rió histéricamente y colocó la almohada sobre su rostro, mientras se movía fuera del camino de los hombres que forcejeaban.

Sin dejar de reír, se levantó y rodeó la cama. Se detuvo por un momento, y asiendo el poste de la cama, los miró. ¿Quién necesitaba niños teniendo estas versiones crecidas en la casa?

Una desagradable punzada de dolor emocional se disparó a través de ella ante el pensamiento, pero ella la apartó. Así eran las cosas. No había forma de cambiarlas.

"Estaré en la cocina preparando café, cuando estén listos", les dijo, forzando la alegría en su voz.

Ya estaba completamente repuesta cuando aparecieron. Draco llevaba un ordenador portátil bajo el brazo y Cedric parecía tener el comienzo de un ojo morado.

"¿Le diste un puñetazo?" Le preguntó, incrédula.

"No exactamente."

Cruzando los brazos, ella esperó.

"Choqué con su mano…"

"Y me siento muy mal."

"Se cayó de la cama…"

"Tú me empujaste".

"Y entonces me caí. Sobre su mano."

"Uh huh." Dios, realmente era como tener hijos. Y muy gracioso de parte de dos hombres adultos y profesionales, pero quizás este era el riesgo cuando dos hombres viven juntos. "¿Es esa mi computadora?"

Cedric se dirigió a la cafetera, mientras Draco iba hacia la mesa. Colocó allí el ordenador portátil y luego lo abrió. "Sí, lo es. Tus archivos están meticulosamente etiquetados, por lo que no deberías tener ningún problema. Puesto que eres la única que lo utiliza, tienes todas las contraseñas almacenadas.

No deberías tener problemas para entrar a las bases de datos o al correo electrónico. Se conecta a nuestro Wi-Fi, tan pronto como se haya iniciado."

Él no la miró y pareció extrañamente nervioso.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó ella y empujó el hombro hacia el de él. "No creo que sea tu culpa lo del ojo de Cedric."

Él la empujó con el hombro sonriendo, pero no de manera tan brillante como de costumbre. "Cedric se lo merecía de todos modos."

"¡Hey!", Protestó el hombre en cuestión. Llegó a la mesa con dos tazas de café para ellos en una mano y la suya en la otra.

Draco y Hermione tomaron una cada uno, y luego Cedric se sentó frente a la computadora portátil. "¿Está todo listo para que ella la utilice?", Preguntó.

Draco hizo una pausa por un segundo antes de asentir. "Sí.

Todo listo."

Fue esa pequeña pausa… Hermione la recordó todo el día. Al principio, no estuvo segura de qué hacer. Luego de que Draco y Cedric se fueron, terminó su café y ordenó la cocina. A continuación, entró en la sala de estar y la limpió un poco.

Tenían personas que limpiaban semanalmente, pero ella realmente no quería que limpiaran la cera de la noche anterior.

Lo estaba postergando, y ella lo sabía. Después de ducharse y vestirse, volvió a la computadora portátil. Se detuvo en la puerta por un minuto y la miró, con el temor revoloteando en su abdomen. Un cosquilleo caliente se arrastró por su espalda.

¿Qué encontraría allí? ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada? Había sido ella la que insistió en volver a trabajar.

Con creciente temor, se sentó. Nada más siniestro que un susurro de Lyra llegó hacia ella, cuando puso las manos sobre el teclado, pero se había acostumbrado a eso. Fuera cual fuera el significado, su mente no tenía prisa por revelarlo.

Draco había estado en lo cierto. Sus archivos estaban etiquetados y eran fáciles de maniobrar. Los revisó por algunas horas y se enteró de la magnitud de lo que solía hacer. Antes del almuerzo, tenía un cuaderno a su lado, con notas garabateadas en varias páginas. Su accidente había ocurrido en un momento crítico en la planificación del Día de la Independencia. Si no se ponía al día pronto, podría no haber fuegos artificiales el Cuatro de Julio. Además de eso, había recibido cientos de correos electrónicos.

Después del almuerzo, mientras comenzaba a tomar su segunda cafetera, se adentró en el correo. Todo parecía bastante normal. La mayoría eran de negocios, por lo menos cincuenta eran buenos deseos y uno la dejó perpleja. Lo abrió en la tarde, era de alguien con su apellido, y ella sólo podía suponer que era un pariente.

_**Hola Herms, **_

_**Tengo que decirlo… esto me ha conmocionado. Nunca pensé que los dejarías, pero, por supuesto, eres bienvenida. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras y te ayudaré a instalarte en algún lugar. No puedo decir que esté sorprendida, después de lo de Lyra. Es normal. Sólo tienes que llamar cuando llegues a la ciudad y te daré el código de acceso a la casa.**_

_**Katie**_

¿Qué. Era. Eso? Los correos enviados... Tenía que buscar en esa bandeja. Estaba allí, como un faro entre un montón de otros correos electrónicos que parecían intrascendentes en ese momento.

_**Querida Katie,**_

_**Hola... Ni siquiera puedo decirte lo difícil que es escribir este mensaje. He decidido dejar a Draco y Cedric.**_

El estómago de Hermione se revolvió mientras miraba las palabras, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos_._

_**Ya no puedo pretender que todo está bien. El pretender no está funcionando, de todos modos. Vivimos como extraños.**_

_**No puedo dejar que me toquen. Al menos, ellos se tienen el uno al otro... No es justo para ellos. Simplemente no puedo superar esto.**_

Esto era de lo que Draco había estado hablando la noche anterior. Su respiración se entrecortó, y pensó que podría vomitar. Eran tan felices juntos. Había sabido que algo estaba mal... pero esto era peor de lo que había soñado.

_**¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Sólo por un tiempo hasta que sepa qué hacer. Lo hemos hablado. Y lo hemos intentado. Está lastimándonos a todos. Me voy a ir.**_

_**Mañana… voy a llevar ropa a la misión en Margate y voy a seguir conduciendo hasta llegar allí. Los llamaré una vez que haya llegado a tu casa...**_

Había planeado irse, y en lugar de eso, había tenido un accidente y perdió la memoria. Debió haber dejado su anillo a propósito, esa mañana, cuando se había ido para la misión.

Por un largo rato, estuvo sentada allí, mientras la devastación de las notas se hundía en ella y carcomía su interior como una piraña emocional. A medida que se acercaba la hora de que Draco y Cedric llegaran a casa, consideró el retirarse a su escondrijo del piso de arriba y acurrucarse en la gran silla, para mirar por la ventana. En lugar de eso, se trasladó a la sala y esperó en uno de los mullidos sillones.

A las cinco y quince, cuando atravesaron la puerta, con los maletines en las manos, ella caminada de un lado a otro. Sus sonrisas se apagaron. "¿Qué pasa?", preguntaron casi al unísono.

Se volvió hacia ellos, con los brazos alrededor de su abdomen.

Y en ese momento lo supo. Completamente. Sin importar lo que estuviera mal, sin importar lo que dijeran en los minutos siguientes, ella nunca podría dejarlos.

Los amaba demasiado.

Y cualquiera que fuera el dolor por el que había pasado, alejarse de ellos, no estar con ellos, no era la solución. En toda esta situación, el único lugar en el que realmente se había sentido completamente bien, era en sus brazos.

"¿Qué fue tan terrible para que planeara dejarlos e ir a quedarme con Katie?", Preguntó. Ya no había más 'andar por las ramas' a ese respecto. Tenían que decirle, así su psique estuviera preparada para ello o no. Seguramente no ser capaz de tener un bebé no era la causa de tanto alejamiento.

Ambos hombres la miraron horrorizados, pero donde ella esperaba tristeza o culpa, la ira brotó.

"¿Ibas a dejarnos?" Exigió Draco. "¿Después de todo?...

¿Después de todo el dolor y todos los intentos, te ibas a ir?"

"¿Cómo pudiste pensarlo, Hermione? Sabes lo mucho que te amamos. Haríamos lo que fuera por ti. ¡Carajo!, hemos hecho más de lo que nunca creí posible antes de casarnos. Tratamos de no presionarte. Tratamos de no hacerte más daño, y también nosotros estábamos heridos. No sólo te sucedió a ti."

"¿Cómo pudiste pensar que eso era una solución?" preguntó Draco.

"No lo sé, pero obviamente, lo hice. Puedo decir por esta nota que había estado luchando con eso durante un tiempo. ¿Y quién es Lyra? Me sigue llegando su nombre cada vez que toco las cosas y siempre es tan... triste. Ustedes dijeron que no habían sido infieles, pero... ¿lo fueron? ¿Tuvieron... una aventura? ¿Es eso lo que no puedo superar?"

Se la quedaron mirando, su dolor era evidente.

"¿Cómo pudiste creer eso?" susurró Cedric. Draco salió rápidamente de la habitación, su rostro lucía afligido.

"¡Yo... no puedo... recordar!" Jadeó ella. Caminó hacia la pared del fondo, donde una foto de ellos tres colgaba en la pared. Se veían tan felices. ¿Por qué no podía sacudirse esa sensación de que algo oscuro los había acechado. Algo que podía resolver. Algo que todos ellos necesitaban que resolviera." ¿Crees que quiero pensar eso? Estar con ustedes dos... es la perfección."

Draco regresó con un gran libro —un álbum de fotos—, y lo dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa de café. Tomando asiento, se volvió hacia ella, mientras Cedric se sentaba junto a él.

"Esta es Lyra. Limpiamos la casa de cualquier evidencia de ella… para ayudarte. Aun eso no funcionó."

Con pasos vacilantes, Hermione caminó hacia los hombres... y el libro. Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente. Ella tembló, incapaz de respirar mientras se acercaba.

Una hermosa bebé rubia le sonrió.

Lyra...

Nuestra hija...

No es que ella no pudiera tener hijos… no quería hacerlo. No podría soportar intentarlo. Había estado demasiado asustada.

Tenía demasiado miedo ante la posibilidad de perder otro hijo. Su terror y dolor la habían mantenido alejada de las dos personas que más amaba.

Foto tras foto llenaron su mente. Escena tras escena.

Dolor. Culpa. Luto. Vacío. Desesperación. Alivio.

¿Alivio?

Recordó su breve tiempo en la misión. La conversación con el sacerdote de ese lugar.

Su cabeza dio vueltas cuando todos los recuerdos la asaltaron a la vez, haciéndose borrosos mientras la bombardeaban. Era demasiado. La luz a su alrededor se desvaneció. Sus rodillas se doblaron.

"¡Hermione!" gritó Cedric.

Ella no pudo contestar. Se desplomó bajo el peso de todo lo que había olvidado.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"No debiste enseñárselo," gruñó Cedric a Draco , mientras acunaba a Hermione contra su pecho. De alguna manera, ella supo que no había tocado el suelo cuando se desmayó. Él debió detener su caída.

"No pensé que..." Draco susurró.

"Sí, no pensaste" replicó Cedric.

"Deténganse", murmuró Hermione.

"Hermione, cariño, ¿estás bien?", preguntó Cedric con ansiedad.

"Tal vez deberíamos llevarla al centro médico," ofreció Draco.

"Oh, ¿ahora estás preocupado?"

"No" suspiró Hermione. "Deténganse. Estoy bien. Y..." Luchó por salir de los brazos de Cedric y sentarse. "Tenía que saber.

Y... lo recuerdo." Poniéndose de rodillas, levantó el álbum de la mesa y se sentó. Su pulgar acarició el rostro de Lyra. "No iba a dejarlos."

"Pero..."

"Esa mañana, sí, iba a hacerlo. Estaba tan llena de dolor. Tan vacía. Me sentía culpable, como si todo esto hubiera sido por algo que hiciera; pero también porque no podía seguir adelante, y sabía que estaba lastimándolos. ¡Habían pasado casi dos años! Yo... bueno, pensé que estarían mejor si me iba, estaba deteniendo su recuperación tras la pérdida."

"¡Hermione!" jadeó Cedric. "Nunca estaríamos mejor sin ti."

"Nunca", reafirmó Draco. "¿Sabes cuánto pánico sentimos cuando tuviste el accidente? Ellos no nos decían nada. Al principio, pensamos que habías muerto.

Estábamos aterrados. Estar sin ti..."

"Es el infierno", terminó Cedric

Ella sonrió por vez primera. "El accidente..."

Cerrando el libro, lo devolvió a Draco, quién lo colocó sobre la mesa, otra vez.

"En realidad tenía prisa por llegar a casa. El pastor de la misión, el Reverendo Moody , me preguntó qué me pasaba.

Había estado a punto de llorar todo el día. No quería irme, sólo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo."

Cedric gruñó, mientras Draco emitía un sonido para negar su afirmación.

"Habríamos ido justo detrás de ti", dijo Cedric con voz áspera.

"Y te habríamos arrastrado a casa... y que Dios nos ayudara entonces."

"No, escuchen", insistió ella, su estómago revoloteando ante su inflexible posesividad. "Le hablé de Lyra. Le dije cuan culpable me sentía... que creía que estaba siendo castigada por mi estilo de vida alternativo. Nunca me sentí mal al respecto, pero después de la muerte de Lyra, busqué cada excusa a mi alcance. Esa fue la única que se me quedó grabada. Estaba siendo castigada. Perdimos a nuestra hermosa bebé porque yo —tal vez todos— estábamos siendo castigados."

"Hermione..." susurró Draco. "Nunca supe que sintieras de esa manera."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "El Reverendo Moody dijo que no.

Hablamos sobre nuestro estilo de vida. Cómo nos amamos unos a otros. Cómo somos fieles los unos con los otros y nunca estamos con otras personas. Que hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo... ¡Y él lo entendió! Nunca pensé que alguien de la comunidad religiosa escuchara sin condenarnos. Nunca pensé que uno de ellos lo "comprendería". Pero él lo hizo. Lo entendió. Hablamos sobre la poligamia y el amor, y bueno, me hizo ver que la muerte de Lyra no fue mi culpa. Que no debía sentirme como si estuviera siendo castigada. Tenemos una relación de compromiso…tal vez no con la espiritualidad suficiente, pero prometí trabajar en ello y él aseguró que eso no tenía nada que ver con Lyra. Planeaba reunirme con él de nuevo. El solo hecho de hablar con él levantó un peso de mis hombros. Estaba emocionada de volver a casa y decirles.

Luego ese camión..."

"Casi lo terminó todo", terminó Cedric.

Ella asintió. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Se abrazó a sí misma y encogió un hombro.

"Pudo haber sido el final, pero no fue así. Y me dio un filtro.

Desde que ocurrió, he tenido ecos de memoria, pero en realidad todo lo que he tenido es lo que es más importante para mí." Se volvió y los miró. "Son ustedes dos. Desde el momento que entraron en la habitación del hospital, lo sentí, y desde que he estado en casa, ustedes lo han demostrado. ¿Si me duele? Sí. Pero no tanto como antes."

Sus rostros denotaban preocupación, como si no estuvieran muy seguros de qué esperar. Probablemente pensaban que volvería a dormir en la habitación al fondo del pasillo, que se alejaría de ellos y pasaría horas, encerrada en el tercer piso, donde se había escondido del mundo.

No lo haría. En su dolor, había cometido errores enormes y casi destruyó todo lo que le era precioso, echando a perder su vida.

Miró a Draco, recordando la noche anterior. "Sé que estás preocupado. No lo estés. ¿Sabes lo que quiero en este preciso momento? Quiero estar en los brazos de los hombres que más me aman."

La cara de Draco se arrugó y la tuvo en sus brazos casi antes de que ella terminara de hablar. Cedric llegó más lentamente, y cuando lo hizo, completó su círculo. Sus brazos los envolvieron a los dos y sus cabezas descansaron juntas. Las lágrimas corrían por todas sus caras, pero ya no eran lágrimas de pesar.

"Los amo", susurró ella. "Los amo tanto. Gracias por no darse por vencidos conmigo."

Draco la besó, y Cedric rozó su oreja con los labios. "Te amamos, Hermione. Eres nuestro mundo."

La besó mientras Draco se trasladaba a la otra oreja. "No quiero estar sin ti otra vez. Nunca."

"No lo estarán", prometió ella. Sus manos acariciaron ambas espaldas. "Definitivamente no me voy a ir. Y no voy a volver a la otra habitación tampoco." Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo decirles lo mucho que necesitaba estar con ustedes, lo mucho que los extrañé. Pero estaba demasiado asustada de regresar."

"¿Tenías miedo de la posibilidad de quedar embarazada?", preguntó Cedric.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "O de perder a uno de ustedes.

Todavía no estoy lista para intentar tener un bebé, pero sé que voy a estarlo con el tiempo. Cuando lo esté, quiero probar con el procedimiento que Pansy utilizó. El que su prima utilizó, también. El que nos daría un bebé de cada uno de ustedes."

"¿En serio?", Preguntó Draco.

Ella sonrió. "Sí, porque es la última vez que voy a pasar por el embarazo."

"¿Qué tal si practicamos?" sugirió Draco, con la sonrisa de pícaro que ella siempre había adorado.

Cedric lo golpeó suavemente.

"Y celebramos que realmente estás de regreso con nosotros", Draco se apresuró a añadir.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, la anticipación comenzaba a llenarla. Cuando nada más estaba bien, estar con Draco y Cedric siempre lo estaba. Y parecía como si una amplia franja de bienestar se extendiera ante ellos a la espera de que dieran un paso en él. "Creo que esa es una muy buena idea".

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Epílogo**

"Sí..." Hermione siseó. Las esposas en sus muñecas repiquetearon contra el marco de la cama de hierro, mientras cabalgaba la polla de Draco y Cedric hacía su magia con cera en su espalda. Una gota caliente rodó por su trasero, y ella se estremeció.

El anillo para el pene que Draco llevaba zumbaba contra su clítoris con cada movimiento hacia abajo. Estaba a escasos centímetros de correrse, pero no quería hacerlo hasta que Cedric estuviera muy profundamente en su interior, también.

Gimió por la presión de sus dedos en su ano y deseó que se diera prisa. Su coño se estremeció con su orgasmo apenas contenido.

"No te corras", dijo suavemente Draco, obviamente sintiendo los pequeños espasmos en su pene. ¿Cómo no estar al borde del clímax?, cuando hoy habían decidido realizar una de sus fantasías favoritas.

De rodillas, esposada y a su merced.

El dedo de Cedric presionó dentro ella, moviéndose hacia adentro y fuera y aflojando sus músculos apretados. Añadió un segundo dedo. Ella gimió, tratando de moverse contra él mientras follaba a Draco.

Cedric la empujó hacia abajo sobre eje de Draco, con la mano libre, y la mantuvo allí. Ella gritó ante la sensación —la polla llenándola, la pequeña protuberancia del anillo para pene zumbando alegremente en su clítoris y los dedos de Cedric follando su culo. Para su alivio, el colchón se hundió, y un momento después, su polla presionó su estrecha abertura. Lentamente, empujó hacia adentro.

Su eje se frotó contra el de Draco, a través de la delgada membrana que los separaba. Hermione pensó, como siempre, que nunca había sentido algo tan bueno. Y cuando ellos la tomaron en su propio ritmo especial, que la dejaba sin aliento e indefensa entre ellos, supo, como siempre, que tenía razón. Era tan bueno...

Draco tiró de las pinzas en sus pezones, y eso fue todo. Se dejó ir y salió volando por encima del borde. Las luces brillaron ante sus ojos mientras jadeaba, la liberación robó su aliento e incluso la más mínima capacidad de moverse voluntariamente. Una y otra vez, los estremecimientos atormentaron su cuerpo. Sus músculos se apretaron, y su coño y culo estrecharon a los hombres de manera tan ceñida como un puño.

Finalmente, Cedric llevó la mano por debajo de ella y soltó el anillo de pene de cuero que contenía a Draco.

En pocos segundos, Draco se liberó dentro de ella. Cedric gimió, unos cuantos golpes después, encontrando también su clímax.

"Oh, Dios" gimió ella, descansando sobre Draco. "Eso fue..."

"Oh, sí" respondió Draco. La besó, de manera prolongada, mientras Cedric salía de ella, y luego se levantaba de la cama.

Habían convertido el salón del tercer piso, donde ella se había escondido alguna vez, en su sala de juegos. Escapaban hacia este lugar, para jugar sus juegos de esclavitud y sus juegos con cera; los juegos que la hacían gritar con toda su fuerza y podrían despertar a los niños, al otro lado del pasillo, si los jugaban en el dormitorio principal. Esta amplia habitación era perfecta para cualquier juego de rol que quisieran disfrutar.

Ella sonrió cuando Cedric se limpió, y luego regresó con un paño húmedo. La lavó, y luego liberó las esposas que la habían tenido atada. Ella se deslizó con laxitud sobre el colchón. Había sido un largo día y éste era el final perfecto.

"Toda tu planificación para el evento, dio sus frutos hoy", comentó Draco, retirando con ternura un rizo de sus ojos. "La fiesta de cumpleaños fue perfecta, incluso sabiendo que los chicos probablemente no la recordarán. Pero, ¡Dios!, se veían tan lindos cavando en su torta."

"Tenemos fotos," dijo Cedric, cayendo al lado de ellos. "Llené una tarjeta de memoria y luego algo de la memoria de la cámara digital."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, riéndose de los orgullosos padres.

No podría estar más feliz. Sus hijos, Scorpius y Leo, habían cumplido un año, algunos días atrás, y hoy había sido su primera fiesta de cumpleaños. Habían gateado por todos lados, encantando a los asistentes a la fiesta, mientras que casi todo el mundo había dado un gigante suspiro de alivio por su salud y su monumental cumpleaños.

"Deberíamos bajar ya", murmuró ella.

"En un minuto", dijo Cedric, descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Tenemos algo para ti."

'Tenemos algo para ti', había sido su frase para llevarla al piso de arriba.

"Ya me dieron algo", ella se rió, mientras Draco colocaba un hermoso collar de diamantes con tres círculos entrelazados, alrededor de su cuello. Sus tres vidas interconectadas para siempre. Lo besó y luego giró para besar a Cedric. ¿Cómo podría decirles que no necesitaba regalos? Ya tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado.Y no queria que ninguno de ellos lo olvidara otra vez.

**FIN.**


	5. Boy Toys

**Boy Toys**

**Argumento**

**El trabajo de Ginny es de científica, no de niñera. Ella se molesta cuando su jefe le asigna acompañar a los chicos malos del departamento, Blaise y Dean, a una reunión en Londres, en su fin de semana libre. Desde su traslado de trabajo a Inglaterra, ha ocultado su atracción hacia los dos hombres, mucho más jóvenes. Desafortunadamente, la atracción parece estar creciendo cada día y cada noche que fantasea acerca de ellos. Tres días prácticamente a solas con ellos, no será ninguna fantasía, en vez de eso podría ser un desastre vergonzoso. Pero...**

**Blaise y Dean han tenido sus ojos puestos en Ginny desde que se unió a su departamento. A través de algunas artimañas, han conseguido que ella sea parte de este viaje.**

**Están seguros de que su proyecto complementa totalmente el de ellos, y su presencia será una adición ideal a su cama.**

**Ahora, todo lo que tienen que hacer es convencerla de que los chicos malos son sus perfectos boy toys. Para siempre.**

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Capítulo Uno**_

Ginny Weasley miró por la ventanilla del coche el paisaje de la campiña inglesa, y trató de aplacar su resentimiento por esta asignación. Bueno, tal vez no era resentimiento. Era más frustración que otra cosa.

Desde que su puesto como Científica de Investigación en los Estados Unidos había sido eliminado, había estado bailando sobre una fina línea, tomando el mismo trabajo en una rama diferente de la empresa, fue transferida a un nuevo país, dejando atrás a su esposo. Ex-esposo ahora, se recordó.

Habían planeado que se uniera a ella, hasta que descubrió que algunos meses de abstinencia habían sido demasiado para él. Había estado follando a la vecina de al lado, la Señorita Pantalones Vulgares —la señorita "tengo veintidós y tú no tienes pantalones vulgares"—, y trató de afirmar que era una crisis de mediana edad.

"¿Estás bien, Ginny?

Ginny miró al hombre de cabello castaño a su lado y asintió con la cabeza. Dean Thomas y el otro pasajero del coche, Blaise Zabini, eran parte de su problema.

También eran científicos de investigación, pero trabajaban en proyectos diferentes, los dos se dirigían a Londres para reunirse con los jefes supremos y explicarles los resultados de su último trabajo... algo acerca del ADN de las ranas y un gen del cáncer. Ella no había trabajado en sus experimentos, y sólo había sido testigo de sus susurros emocionados desde el otro lado del laboratorio, mientras corrían los modelos de computadora. Ella fingía no saber lo que habían descubierto.

Su trabajo tenía una influencia muy limitada en sus propios experimentos. Lo qué le hacía cuestionarse su presencia en este viaje.

No había duda en su mente, había sido enviada como acompañante del dúo dinámico, mientras se reunían con los peces gordos, quienes estaban volando desde los Antiguos Territorios Británicos. Eso la molestaba. ¿Por qué debía jugar a la mamá gallina de estos chicos? ¡Treinta y siete no significaba vejez, maldita sea! Ciertamente no eran ochenta.

Sin duda, los veinteañeros podrían comportarse por algunos días.

Esta asignación había llevado hasta su último desgastado nervio al borde. No porque la reunión absorbería su fin de semana. Ni siquiera porque tuviera que fungir como cuidadora. Respiró hondo, e inhaló los embriagadores aromas de las colonias de sus compañeros.

Su tensión se debía al hecho de que encontraba a los dos hombres inquietantemente atractivos. ¿Atractivos? Eso era un eufemismo. Los deseaba con una lujuria más adecuada para una núbil estudiante de colegio mixto. Y había hecho todo lo posible para ocultarlo durante los últimos ocho meses. Eso no le impedía fantasear alternativamente sobre uno o el otro en su cama, cada noche.

Suspiró, esperando que ninguno de ellos la descubriera soñando despierta con ellos este fin de semana. ¿Cuán embarazoso sería eso? Con un poco de suerte, llegarían al hotel y podría encerrarse en su habitación hasta la mañana.

Después de varias horas atrapada en este coche con ellos, necesitaba un descanso de su magnetismo.

Tal vez estaba pasando por una especie de crisis de mediana edad. Ahogó un resoplido. Siempre le había dicho a su esposo que lo cambiaría por dos de la mitad de su edad. Con veintisiete años cada uno, Blaise y Dean casi calificaban.

Blaise se volvió en su asiento para mirar hacia el asiento trasero, en el que ella se encontraba, el sol del atardecer capturó la luz, en su cabello negro.

"¿Estás segura de que no se sientes mal? Debemos llegar pronto y podrás descansar un poco antes de esta noche."

Ella arqueó las cejas. "¿Esta noche?" Repitió lentamente, mirándolos alternativamente.

Los ojos de Dean brillaron con picardía. "Sí, hemos estado hablando—"

"Conspirando, quieres decir" interrumpió ella.

El se echó a reír y su coño inmediatamente se apretó. Sus dedos se cerraron en puños en el asiento a su lado. Por favor, Dios, no permitas que sean capaces de oler cuan excitada estoy.

¿Excitada? Patético. ¿Qué pensarían si supieran que su compañera de trabajo, diez años mayor, quería follar con ellos?

Probablemente estarían horrorizados... sobre todo cuando descubrieran que albergaba pensamientos de tenerlos a ambos a la vez.

Dean dio unas palmaditas en su mano, enviando un temblor a su núcleo. "Nunca has visitado Londres, a excepción de un breve viaje desde Heathrow.

Queremos mostrarte los lugares de interés."

"No creo", respondió ella, con voz un poco temblorosa. "Ha sido un largo día. Ustedes dos vayan de fiesta —o lo que sea que tengan planeado—, y yo iré a acostarme en mi cuarto."

Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada, luego cada uno regresó a su posición, mirando hacia adelante. De repente sospechaba que hubo una plétora de comunicación silenciosa en su pequeño intercambio. Grandioso. ¿Ahora, también era una paranoica? Respiró hondo y trató de recordar que era una respetada científica en su campo. Esta falta de confianza en sí misma no era necesaria.

Se alisó la falda con la mano, consciente de las pocas libras que había ganado desde el principio de la veintena. No tendría ni una oportunidad con un hombre, si ella estuviera al lado de la Señorita Pantalones Vulgares.

¡Basta! gritó su cerebro. Sus uñas se clavaron en los apoyabrazos del coche. ¡Dios mío! Tenía que salir de este coche. Cerrando sus pensamientos, recitó mentalmente, de memoria, la Tabla Periódica de los Elementos Químicos. Una sensación de calma se apoderó de ella, y se relajó temporalmente, mientras las letras y números flotaban en su cabeza, como ovejas haciendo fila para ser contadas en el camino a dormir.

Casi se olvidó de que Blaise y Dean estaban con ella. Casi, pero no del todo. Su presencia estaba tan profundamente incrustada en su subconsciente, que nunca fueron aislados por completo.

Maldita sea. Era demasiado vieja para un flechazo. ¿O serían flechazos? Lo que sea. Al parecer se había vuelto loca.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, el vehículo se detuvo en la entrada del Hotel Blakesbury. Un portero uniformado se precipitó hacia ellos, mientras Ginny quedaba boquiabierta por el edificio de cinco pisos, como una pueblerina torpe. Su compañía, Industrias Granger, no había escatimado en su alojamiento. El Blakesbury era de primera clase.

Para su sorpresa, Blaise saltó del coche y le abrió la puerta.

Ella observó su mano extendida hacia ella, y luego, tentativamente, posó la suya sobre esta. Una extraña chispa se disparó por su brazo. ¿Qué demonios? Sus ojos se agrandaron y tragó, apartando la mirada de sus profundos ojos marrón oscuro.

¿Era interés lo que veía en su mirada?

Estás loca, Ginny. Miró de nuevo, y lo que sea que hubiera visto, se había ido. Se reprendió a sí misma, diciéndose que probablemente eso nunca había estado allí. Desesperada...

¿Era eso lo que era? No era bueno. Tal vez debería visitar el bar esta noche y encontrar un amable caballero más adulto, para pasar la noche. Sí, alguien que se adaptara más a su edad podría enviar lejos este deseo idiota por sus colegas.

Una confianza repentina la llenó, y sonrió mientras se enderezaba y alisaba el traje. La emoción vibró a través de ella, mientras sus tacones hacían ruido en la pasarela. Echar un polvo podría arreglar esta situación.

Dean miró el balanceo de las caderas de Ginny y se preguntó cómo demonios iba a sobrevivir este fin de semana, si ella se negaba a pasar algo de tiempo con ellos. El brazo de Blaise se colgó alrededor de sus hombros, mientras su amigo inclinaba la cabeza, para observar el caminar de su colega por el edificio.

Suspiró dramáticamente.

"Anímate, Compañero", dijo Blaise. "El fin de semana es joven. Ella va a cambiar de opinión."

Blaise siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando. No era de extrañar, ya que habían sido compañeros de investigación desde la universidad.

"La juventud podría ser el problema", respondió él. "No quiero joder esto. Nuestra investigación—."

"No te preocupes por nuestra financiación. Hemos trabajado muy duramente para echarlo a perder ahora... además, nadie está tan cerca como nosotros, de encontrar la cura para la leucemia. Ellos necesitan nuestros cerebros."

Los dos sabían que estar cerca, todavía significaba estar a un millón de millas de distancia, pero Dean asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. "Y el de Ginny.

Necesitan el cerebro de Ginny.

Tal vez no deberíamos seguir con todo esto... Si ella se enoja y se va, vamos a quedar en la estacada."

Ella no lo sabía, pero su investigación podría ser la clave para romper el código que él y Blaise habían estado descifrando por tanto tiempo.

Levantó su equipaje del maletero del coche y se volvió para encontrar Blaise mirándolo.

"¿Qué?"

Su amigo negó con la cabeza. "Me pregunto quién demonios eres. ¿Qué has hecho con Dean? ¿Quien planeó este viaje y de manera solapada, hizo que Ginny formara parte? ¿Quién, prácticamente escribe sonetos sobre sus piernas? ¿Quién gruñe cuando otro hombre habla con ella?"

"Todas esas cosas se aplican a ti también. Mira, no me estoy acobardando... Sólo estoy siendo cauteloso."

El gruñido que Blaise había mencionado, se formó en la garganta de Dean, mientras miraba hacia las puertas electrónicas en la entrada del hotel. Ginny estaba allí, coqueteando con el portero, un tipo que parecía diez años mayor que ella. Blaise lo agarró por la parte posterior de la camisa, cuando comenzó a avanzar.

"Tranquilo, compañero. No está realmente interesada en él.

Mira la forma en que tiene los brazos cruzados por delante de ella."

Dean respiró hondo.

Él conocía el plan... había un plan. Antes de que la noche terminara, Ginny sabría exactamente cómo se sentían. Y donde la querían.

Sus brazos temblaron ligeramente, por la necesidad de abrazarla. Se paciente, le había aconsejado Blaise —maldito fuera su grado adicional en Psicología. Y él había tenido la razón, pero no había sido fácil. Desde el primer momento que la había visto, la había deseado. Había sido como un cuchillo en su pecho, cuando descubrió que estaba casada. ¡Mierda!

Luego se había sentido como un miserable, cuando quiso celebrar por su divorcio. Por supuesto, al mismo tiempo, había querido estrangular a ese idiota Estadounidense, por causarle dolor.

Ginny pareció recuperarse bien, aunque algo de su vitalidad se había desvanecido. Quería devolver el brillo a sus ojos, sabía que podía. Veía rastros de ese brillo cada vez que hablaban... o se tacaban... o que la sorprendía mirándolo.

Era esa chispa la que había precipitado este plan. Los peces gordos de la sede de las Industrias Granger, la empresa para la que trabajaban, llegarían la mañana siguiente, para quedarse por un día, razón por la cual el grupo se reuniría en Londres en lugar de la pequeña ciudad que albergaba las oficinas auxiliares. No tenían tiempo para hacer el viaje por tierra hacia el norte.

Viendo una oportunidad, él había esbozado las razones por las que era necesario que Ginny participara en el viaje, y por qué su investigación debería fusionarse con la de él y Blaise... no era una falsedad, lo que hizo el plan mucho más viable.

La cosa era... quería mucho el proyecto, pero, a decir verdad, su necesidad de Ginny era más importante que todo, excepto de sus más profundas preocupaciones por el proyecto.

Tragó saliva mientras miraba por encima del hombro. "¿Vas a venir?"

Todavía no.

Blaise hizo una pausa, mientras Dean seguía a Ginny dentro del edificio. Por mucho que reprendiera a su amigo, él también tenía sus reservas acerca de este fin de semana. Dean quería encontrar la cura, porque su madre había muerto de leucemia. Él, en cambio, tenía algo que demostrar.

No escapaba a su atención, que Dean era tratado como el cerebro de su investigación, mientras que él era visto como el compañero que lo seguía a todas partes.

¿Qué más debía esperar un chico malo? A pesar de sus intentos de respetabilidad, no podía quitarse esa etiqueta...

Pero Ginny no lo veía de esa manera. Él adoraba su fácil sonrisa burlona. Su polla se contrajo, por la manera que había sonreído, al mirar sobre su hombro.

Ella estaba tramando algo. Estudió su sexy caminar, mientras se preguntaba qué estaba pasando por esa cabecita suya.

Si quitaras los ojos de su culo, podrías averiguarlo, idiota ignorante.

El coche se alejó de la acera y Blaise se apresuró a reunirse con sus colegas en la recepción. "Tenemos una habitación reservada" les decía a Dean y Ginny, el hombre en el escritorio, cuando Blaise se unió a ellos. Él situó la mano casualmente en la espalda de Ginny, la seda de su blusa se alisó bajo su palma. Ahogó el impulso de trazar con la punta de sus dedos, el borde de su sostén.

"Oh, por Dios", murmuró Ginny. "¿Cuán típico es eso? Me está tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?".

Su respiración se aceleró bajo su mano, y no había ninguna duda del ritmo rápido de su corazón. Una mirada rápida le mostró que no estaba particularmente enojada. ¿Era excitación, entonces?

"Debería haber dos habitaciones", dijo Blaise. "Tengo la confirmación si la necesita. Dos habitaciones, ya pagadas en su totalidad por nuestra compañía."

El empleado parpadeó, y luego comenzó a teclear en su computadora de nuevo. Unos minutos más tarde —por desgracia— les entregó las llaves de dos habitaciones en dos pisos diferentes. No era lo que quería, pero era lo correcto. Era tonto, de todos modos, porque si él y Dean se salían con la suya, sólo utilizarían una habitación de todos modos.

Ginny se volvió hacia ellos en el ascensor. "Nos vemos mañana en la mañana. ¿Nos encontramos en el vestíbulo?

"¿Estás segura que no quieres ver algunos lugares de interés?" respondió Dean. "No es tan tarde para que no podamos conseguir entradas para algún espectáculo."

Ella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "No, vayan ustedes.

Que se diviertan. La anciana del grupo va a descansar."

Blaise frunció el ceño. Ginny era cualquier cosa menos vieja.

Podría tener algunos años más que él y Dean, pero ¡Señor!, no parecía un día mayor. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que se viera sexy y con clase a la vez, de la manera que Ginny lo hacía. A donde iba, acaparaba las miradas de todos hombres, y no eran sólo homosexuales admirando su brillante cabello pelirrojo cortado en capas, ni la marca de sus zapatos de tacón alto.

Blaise no podía adivinar la marca, todo lo que sabía era que difícilmente eran de las ofertas. Sólo una mirada a sus largas piernas, acentuadas por los zapatos de punta, y su pene se ponía firme de inmediato... como ahora.

Ajustó su portatrajes parcialmente sobre su entrepierna. ¿Qué había en ella que le producía ganas de follarla durante todo el día… y la noche? Él no era un adolescente cachondo. Había dejado atrás esa necesitad casi incontrolable, hacía años.

"¿Vas a permanecer en tu habitación durante toda la noche, entonces?", Preguntó con incredulidad.

Un tinte ligeramente rosado llenó sus mejillas. "Uh..." Ella apartó la mirada y él supo que tenía un plan que no incluía a sus dos compañeros de trabajo, ni permanecer toda la noche en su habitación. "La mayor parte. Si me dan ganas más tarde, bajaré a conseguir algo para… comer."

¿Comer? ¡Seguro!

Dean lo miró por encima de la cabeza de Ginny. ¿Y ahora qué?

Parecía decir su mirada.

"Muy bien, amor", coincidió Blaise, a pesar de que era la última cosa que quería. "Nos encontraremos más tarde.

Llámanos si no están tan cansada."

Dean se volvió hacia él tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, llevándose a Ginny lejos de ellos. "¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Qué fue eso? Podría haberla convencido."

"¿Realmente querías sacarla del hotel para mostrarle el Palacio de Buckingham, el Big Ben y el Támesis?" Blaise se echó a reír. A Dean le había dado fuerte.

Nunca lo había visto alterado. No al Señor Encanto. No, normalmente podía seducir a una mujer y sacarle la ropa interior en cinco punto dos segundos… a menos que su nombre fuera Ginny Weasley.

"No, pero no quiero pasar la noche jugando a 'Tres en línea' , tampoco."

¡Dios mío!, tampoco él.

* * *

******oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo Dos**

Un baño tibio, algunos pensamientos calientes, una rápida, pero caliente, follada con un dedo y… tal vez se relajaría.

Tenía que olvidar la idea de tener sexo con Blaise y Dean.

Ellos eran sus compañeros de trabajo, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Puede que necesitara la afirmación de que seguía siendo una mujer sensual, pero no con ellos. El problema era que no quería a nadie más, ni siquiera si fuera un suicidio profesional.

Sólo necesitaba mantener esta obsesión para sí misma. Ellos no tenían por qué saberlo.

Cuatro horas en un coche junto a ellos, eran aproximadamente tres horas cincuenta y cinco minutos demasiado tiempo. Su presencia pareció llenar el vehículo con sus esencias...

Sus colonias eran diferentes, y al mismo tiempo, similares, con aroma a madera, mezclado con sus aromas naturales, para sacarla de balance. Era una embriagadora mezcla de… hombre. Su sexo latió al recordarlo. El olor de su ex, nunca le había producido tal excitación. Era insípido, y nunca le inspiró pensamientos de ser arrastrada contra un pecho caliente y duro. O dos.

Sonrió. Era tan perversa, al imaginar tanto a Blaise como a Dean… a la vez.

Follarlos a ambos había sido el tema de sus fantasías durante meses, y no contaba con que eso fuera a cambiar en el corto plazo. Había algo decididamente travieso acerca de la idea de tomar su placer con dos hombres... pero el hecho de que ambos fueran diez años menores que ella, excitaba sus sentidos más allá de la razón. Se echó a reír. En sus sueños podrían ser sus boy toys.

Mmm... ¡Sí!. Sus propios boy toys, listos para complacer sus deseos. Le gustaba eso.

Lentamente, se desabrochó la blusa. Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud al pensar en Dean, en sus penetrantes ojos color marrón , llenos de pasión al tocarla, mientras Blaise abría su bragueta. Dean sería del tipo de desabrochar. Blaise arrancaría. Como no quería arruinar su blusa, se fue con el menos destructivo.

Sus dedos rozarían sus pechos mientras, lentamente, iría empujando un botón de perla tras otro, a través de los agujeros. Se quedó sin aliento cuando los nudillos imaginarios le rozaron la piel. Sus pezones se apretaron sin ser tocados, y de repente, su sujetador de encaje con aros pareció demasiado apretado.

Un suspiro salió entrecortado de entre sus labios, cuando su top se deslizó por los brazos y cayó lentamente hacia el suelo de baldosas del cuarto de baño, para detenerse al lado de la falda que había descartado anteriormente.

La humedad inundó su coño, lubricando los pliegues que pronto acariciaría. Gimiendo, tomó sus pechos, envueltos por lo mejor de Victoria's Secret. La ropa interior sexy era un placer secreto que se permitía y que nunca había alimentado cuando había estado con su ex. A él no le importaba lo que llevaba... a ella sí.

Ahora compraba lo que quería, y lo que quería eran traviesas bragas y sujetadores. Nadie más los veía, pero la hacían sentirse bien.

Su crema se filtró en la seda sobre su sexo, mientras se imaginaba a sus boy toys observando lo que llevaba debajo de sus trajes. Una mano se deslizó hacia abajo, sobre su vientre ligeramente redondeado. Movió la palma sobre la liga que sostenía la media.

Blaise se arrodillaría frente a ella y acariciaría con las manos las piernas cubiertas de seda. De los dos, él era el más táctil.

Casi se había ido por las nubes cuando él le había puesto la mano en la espalda, más temprano. Sólo un mordisco en el interior de su labio había detenido un gemido y el impulso de rogarle que deslizara la mano hacia el sur.

Ahora, si gimió, al atormentar su pezón con una mano y empujar los dedos de la otra, debajo de sus bragas de raso y encaje. Las sensaciones se dispararon entre los pechos y el coño, haciendo temblar sus muslos. Los músculos de su abdomen se apretaron, mientras el calor crecía en espiral en su vientre, y su cuerpo se preparaba para una explosión inminente.

Todavía no. Quería que esto durara. Quería estar tan saciada que no pensara en Blaise y Dean durante algunas horas.

Como si eso pudiera pasar... pero felizmente se engañaba a sí misma, mientras deslizaba los dedos por sus rizos. Sus pliegues estaban resbaladizos cuando acarició lentamente a través de ellos. Tiró de su clítoris, temblando cuando un rayo se apoderó de ella.

Dio un salto cuando un golpe sacudió la puerta. Luchó contra la neblina sexual que la había envuelto. Con la cabeza todavía nublada, tomó la bata blanca de cortesía, dejada por el personal de limpieza del hotel. Se envolvió en la voluminosa prenda, ató el cinturón alrededor de su cintura y se quitó los zapatos altos.

El golpe llegó de nuevo, acompañado por un profundo, "Servicio de habitaciones."

Ella suspiró. Blaise. ¡Qué inoportuno! ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que había estado fantaseando con él tocándola, unos segundos antes? Después de abrir el cerrojo, abrió la puerta de un tirón. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver no a uno, sino a sus dos compañeros en la puerta. Se habían cambiado y estaban vestidos ahora con jeans desteñidos de corte bajo y camisetas que se aferraban a sus musculosos pechos. Maldita sea, estos hombres no se veían como científicos... se veían como modelos. Modelos calientes y bien desarrollados.

Entraron en su habitación antes de que pudiera detenerlos, y Dean cerró la puerta de un empujón. Tenía una copa de champaña en la mano y ella se dio cuenta de que Blaise también, en realidad, él llevaba dos copas y una botella de champán. ¿Dónde demonios habían conseguido eso? Podría apostar que hasta estaba fría.

"Pensamos que tal vez te gustaría tomar una copa", dijo él, colocando las copas y la botella en el mostrador, situado justo detrás de ella. Luego Dean colocó la suya.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su corazón palpitaba con un ritmo errático. "Chicos, esta no es una buena idea…"

"Es una idea perfecta", respondió Blaise, dando un paso hacia ella, para quedar tan cerca, que el espacio entre ellos desapareció. Y lo mismo hizo el aire en sus pulmones. No podía respirar. No podía pensar. La niebla sexual volvió, nublando su visión.

"Y hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo..." agregó Dean, tomando su temblorosa mano. Sus labios se cerraron sobre sus dedos, mientras la boca de Blaise cubría la suya.

Todos los pensamientos de decir no y todas las razones para negar esto, desaparecieron.

Envolvió su brazo libre alrededor del cuello de Blaise.

Elevándose de puntillas, se abrió para el empuje de su lengua, mientras apretaba sus senos contra su pecho. La tela gruesa de la bata de felpa, bloqueaba el poder sentirlo plenamente, pero no podía disimular los planos duros que presionaban contra sus pezones.

"Mmm, ¿qué es esto que saboreo?" Gruñó Dean. "Traviesa, traviesa. Estábamos teniendo un poco de diversión, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron, al darse cuenta de cuáles dedos había llevado a su boca.

¡Oh cielos!... sus empapados pliegues temblaron. Esto estaba sucediendo realmente. En verdad estaban aquí, juntos, tomando lo que querían y lo que ella había querido darles durante tanto tiempo. Gimió en la boca de Blaise mientras sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo.

"¿Pensabas en nosotros?", Preguntó Blaise contra sus labios.

"Sí" respondió ella sin pensar. La vergüenza la llenó y trató de separarse de ellos, pero el asimiento de Blaise alrededor de su cintura era como de hierro, al igual que lo era el de Dean en su muñeca.

"No te avergüences, amor", dijo Blaise. "Nosotros también te hemos deseado. Tarde en la noche, solo en mi cama, he pensado en tus exuberantes muslos a mí alrededor.

Tu dulce cuerpo presionado contra el mío mientras me pierdo en ti."

Sintió unas manos en el cinturón de la bata y luego aire frío, cuando la prenda se abrió. Una mano se extendió sobre su vientre.

"Hemos tratado de ser sutiles. Eso no ha funcionado", dijo Dean, sus dedos avanzaron unos centímetros hacia abajo.

"Ahora, el momento definitivo ha llegado. Di que no. Si no quieres esto, di que no ahora". Su aliento rozaba los finos mechones de cabello en su sien, mientras las puntas de sus dedos se aventuraban justo por debajo de su cintura. "Dilo ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Blaise se apartó un centímetro. Ella respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo su calor y la mano de Dean tan cerca de donde ella quería sentirlos a ambos.

"No puedo" respondió ella. "No… se detengan..."

Esto era una locura. Debería echarlos de su cuarto. Todos ellos deberían olvidar que algo de esto ocurrió. Lo que sucede en Londres, se queda en Londres y todo eso...

Podría suceder. Podrían tener este fin de semana y luego volverían a casa y olvidarían que ocurrió alguna vez. Había deseado tener una aventura. Aquí estaba una, ya lista.

"Tengo que verte", anunció Blaise. Dio un paso atrás y ella luchó contra el impulso de cubrirse. Ellos la deseaban, supuso que deberían ver lo que estaban recibiendo. Se mordió el labio... ¿pensarían que estaba demasiado gorda? Los tipos como ellos podrían tener al tipo de chica flaca, Señorita Pantalones Vulgares, en vez del tipo antiguo y más redondeado, como ella.

¿O pensarían que era demasiado lasciva? ¿Una cachonda del tipo Señora Robinson? Ella sólo podía imaginar lo que veían, mientras la miraban en su ropa interior sexy y la bata envuelta en los brazos, al haber quedado trabada en las curvas de sus codos. Enderezó los brazos y la dejó caer al suelo.

"¡Maldita sea...!" murmuró Dean, sus palabras sonaron más como una oración que como una maldición.

"Sí..." acordó Blaise. "Ginny, nunca he... eres tan...

¡Cristo!..."

Sus labios se levantaron en las esquinas, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Dean se acercó a ella. No pudo sonreír ante la lujuria que daba tumbos a través de ella. Apenas podía hacer otra cosa que sentir.

Dean la giró para atraerla a sus brazos. "Quiero probar más de ti… directamente de la fuente."

"¡Oh Dios!", suspiró ella.

"¿Qué piensas sobre el bondage?", Preguntó Blaise detrás de ellos.

"Uh..." ¿Pensamientos? ¿Se suponía que debía tener pensamientos?

"Ser atada. Saqueada por los dos hombres cachondos que has atormentado durante seis meses."

"Yo no—"

"Oh, sí los has hecho," interrumpió Dean. "Tus zapatos que dicen 'fóllame', tu caminar sexy, las miradas de desaprobación cuando te hacíamos bromas... no prestarnos atención, incluso cuando tratábamos de cortejarte con barras de caramelo y margaritas."

"No me di cuenta de—"

"Y pensar que has estado ocultado estas preciosas cosas de encaje debajo de tu ropa. Definitivamente eres una mujer muy, muy traviesa."

Destellos de su ahora evidente cortejo, cayeron sobre ella como bombas. ¿Cómo diablos había dejado de percibirlo?

"Muy traviesa", añadió Blaise. "Creo que definitivamente tiene que ser atada."

"A Blaise le gusta algo de bondage," susurró Dean y luego le guiñó un ojo. "Supongo que a mí también".

"¿Está bien?" Chilló ella, su respuesta era más una pregunta.

¿Querían atarla? ¿Y luego qué? Si estaba restringida, podrían hacer lo que quisieran.

Su nivel de calor subió varias muescas. Ella nunca había fantaseado sobre eso...

Dean la colocó de pie, frente a la cama, mientras Blaise se sentaba en el borde, con sus piernas envolviéndola.

Tomando posición detrás de ella, Dean pasó las manos suavemente sobre su espalda. "Tan suave", le dijo, mientras sus dedos iban hacia la hebilla del sujetador. Un hormigueo la recorrió, como un escalofrío incontrolable, vibrando desde el epicentro en su núcleo. Le gustaba ser tocada, y eso había sido algo que se había perdido en su mayor parte, desde su llegada a Inglaterra. El toque. La cercanía.

Los dos hombres tomaron lugar muy cerca, haciendo a un lado la soledad que la había llenado. El calor de su presencia la inundó. "Toma tus pechos, cariño", dijo Dean, detrás de ella. "Muéstrale a Blaise lo que haces cuando estás sola y piensas en nosotros."

Mirando fijamente a los ojos de Blaise, levantó sus manos e hizo lo que Dean le indicó. Los llenos globos estaban pesados en sus palmas. Ella esperaba que no estuvieran demasiado caídos, que ellos los encontraran atractivos, que al menos uno de ellos la follara pronto...

Las manos de Dean subieron por debajo de las de ella e intensificaron el agarre de sus manos. "Aprieta esos hermosos pezones rosados." Ella tiró de las puntas, gimiendo cuando una nueva ola de excitación inundó su coño. Cada vez que hacía rodar los picos duros su cuerpo respondía, hasta que sus piernas temblaron debajo de ella.

Blaise se echó hacia atrás sobre los codos y la observó.

Su mano se dirigió hacia su bragueta, recorriendo la dura excitación. Sus ojos parecían completamente negros, y su respiración era entrecortada. "¡Dios!, quiero follarte".

Bien. Porque ella no quería otra cosa. Lo miró, sin romper nunca el contacto con su mirada, mientras pasaba los dedos sobre sus pezones.

De repente, Dean la inclinó hacia delante y ella cayó sobre el pecho de Blaise, empujándolos a ambos sobre el colchón. Él rió entre dientes y metió las manos por debajo de sus brazos, deslizándolas hacia abajo, hacia las manos.

Agarrando sus muñecas, llevó sus brazos hacia arriba, hasta que ella estuvo atrapada y no podía empujar hacia arriba desde su posición. Cada cresta dura de su joven cuerpo presionaba contra ella.

"Bondage", murmuró contra su cabello, con sus dedos apretando ligeramente sus muñecas. "A nuestra merced."

Un temblor la atravesó.

"Te gusta eso, ¿no?", Preguntó él.

¿Le gustaba? Su crema estaba a punto de escapar de sus bragas y caer por sus piernas. Ella asintió con la cabeza, presionando su cara ruborizada, contra su cuello.

"Ginny, mírame."

Lentamente, ella levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos.

"Quiero ver cada reacción. Quiero ver tu placer."

Dean extendió la mano en su espalda. La presión llevó su sexo contra la pelvis de Blaise. Se imaginó montando la, obviamente, gran polla escondida dentro de sus pantalones, las imágenes lascivas empujaron su excitación a nuevas alturas. ¡Nunca se había sentido así!

"Relájate", dijo Dean mientras pasaba las manos a lo largo de sus piernas. Él jugó con la parte superior de la media. "Me gustan estas. Son calientes. ¿Sabes lo que va a ser aún más caliente?"

"No," ella se ahogó cuando sus dedos se engancharon en sus bragas, arrastrándolas hacia abajo.

Blaise miró directamente hacia ella. ¿Era posible follar a alguien con una mirada...? Porque él lo estaba haciendo. El mordió su labio inferior sin romper el contacto visual. Ella tembló, tratando de no mirar hacia otro lado.

"Cuando estén cubiertas con tu liberación... y la nuestra", dijo

Blaise con voz áspera. Un gemido involuntario escapó de ella y él lo capturó con sus labios, tomando su boca con avidez y dándose un festín con esta, como si nunca hubiera probado a una mujer.

"Separa más las piernas," ordenó suavemente Dean, su voz era distante, mientras Blaise saqueaba su boca y hacía girar sus sentidos. Ella obedeció automáticamente, jadeando cuando Blaise deslizó sus rodillas por debajo de sus piernas y las empujó hacia afuera, extendiéndola ampliamente.

Esto era bondage como ella nunca había imaginado.

Restringida y extendida ampliamente, no mediante cuerdas o acero, si no mediante carne.

Al ser mantenida en esa posición, no pudo echarse atrás cuando Dean lamió el interior de su muslo, partiendo de la seda hasta llegar a su coño. Abriéndola con los pulgares, pasó la lengua a lo largo de sus pliegues. Un orgasmo cercano cayó sobre ella, mientras gritaba, sacudiendo sus caderas por el placer.

"Sí, amor", dijo Blaise con voz baja. "Dáselo. Déjalo saborear tu dulce crema. Me encantan los sonidos que haces, cuando gritas. La forma en que tiemblas en nuestros brazos.

Queremos todo lo que tienes."

¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí? Los boy toys sobre los que había fantaseado, estaban ahora aquí, en carne y hueso, y le daban órdenes. Ella no había considerado este escenario. En sus fantasías, ella siempre había estado a cargo, aunque en realidad, eso era la última cosa que hubiera deseado.

Los anchos hombros de Dean rozaron la parte superior de sus muslos. "Tan húmeda", murmuró él, mientras arrastraba los pulgares a lo largo de sus mojados pliegues. "Y caliente." Él empujó dos dedos dentro de su vagina, estirando los apretados músculos. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Incluso antes de que ella y su esposo se separaran, habían pasado meses desde que durmieran juntos.

"Cariño, no puedo esperar para sentirte apretando mi polla y extrayendo cada gota de mi semen."

Sus ojos se agrandaron y Blaise se rió entre dientes, el movimiento de su pecho hizo que su camiseta rozara sus pezones. "¿No hablaba sucio tu ex?"

"No creo que supiera hacerlo," logró decir, aunque ahora no podía recordar ni el nombre de su ex. Apenas recordaba el suyo. Los dedos de Dean empujaron hacia adentro y afuera en ella. Su espalda se arqueó tratando de alcanzar más placer.

El apretó la boca contra su cuerpo, tomando su clítoris entre los labios, y ella no pudo contener su grito. La liberación pulsó sobre ella y lanzó un placer quemante a través de sus miembros.

Sin descanso, él continuó follándola con los dedos, mientras lamía sus fluidos. "Mmm, tan bueno", dijo.

Retirando los dedos, extendió la mano hasta tocar sus labios.

Ella se congeló. Nunca había...

Pero todo esto era nuevo. Tentativamente, abrió los labios y chupó sus propios jugos de sus dedos, sorprendida por el fuerte y picante sabor, para nada desagradable. Su lengua lamió a lo largo de los nudillos, limpiando cada gota y acariciando la carne como si fuera su polla.

Él gimió cuando ella rozó las puntas de sus dedos y apartó la mano. "Me vas a hacer explotar."

"Mi turno", dijo Blaise, antes de que ella pudiera responder con un comentario pícaro. Pensó que él la haría caer sobre el colchón y se colocaría entre sus piernas. En cambio, su mano se enredó entre sus cabellos y la empujó hacia abajo para otro beso, barriendo con su lengua en el interior de su boca para saborear su crema.

Entonces, sí la tumbó bajo él. Sus brazos se situaron alrededor de sus hombros y se dio cuenta de que él la había liberado.

Presionando los talones contra el borde del colchón, se movió hacia el centro de la cama. Blaise la siguió. Sus manos estaban en todas partes.

Para su sorpresa, sintió las manos de Dean también, mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de Blaise y bajaba la cremallera.

Retiró la boca de la de Blaise, cuando sus pantalones fueron llevados hacia abajo.

"Ustedes dos son..." ¿Gay? No podían serlo.

"De ninguna manera", murmuró Dean.

"No, no exactamente," jadeó Blaise, utilizando la pausa para quitarse la camiseta de un tirón.

"Entonces, ¿cómo exactamente?"

Él le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos, continuó hacia su hombro y luego hasta sus pechos. Sus pulgares acariciaron los tensos picos, enviando fragmentos de placer a través de ella.

Ella se empujó hacia arriba, deseando más. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él pellizcó una punta.

"Amor, a ninguno de nosotros nos gustan los hombres. Mis manos estaban ocupadas, y Dean es impaciente. Él quiere que me ponga manos a la obra, para poder ponerse... manos a la obra."

Se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, su impresionante erección se levantaba desde una mata de gruesos rizos de color negro, sus jeans estaban alrededor de sus rodillas.

¡Dios!, era tan sexy.

Sus labios temblaron y ella los miró de manera desaprobadora, una mirada del tipo 'maestra de escuela', de la misma forma que los miraba cuando estaban retozando en el trabajo. "No voy a follarte con los pantalones en las rodillas, como si fueras un adolescente, a escondidas, en su primera relación sexual."

"¿No?"

Muy bien. Tal vez lo haría. Levantó las rodillas y apartó los pies para darle la bienvenida en su interior. Esto tenía un saborcillo a sexo ilícito, rápido y caliente... no es que ella realmente lo quisiera… rápido.

Blaise rió con esa sonrisa maligna que siempre la ponía loca de deseo. "Creo que te gustaría."

Ella pensaba que él probablemente tenía razón. Su liguero y medias, sus jeans gastados y músculos, le recordaban a la vieja fantasía de la chica de la alta sociedad y el chico manitas. Ella tenía algunas cosas que le gustaría que él arreglara y sabía exactamente dónde podía poner su herramienta. Se extendió hacia Blaise, aún más excitada de lo que había estado antes.

"Quiero que me folles. Duro."

"Quiero que uses estos", dijo Dean, y ella de repente se dio cuenta de que él había desaparecido y regresado. Ahora, caminaba desde el cuarto de baño, con sus zapatos colgando de sus dedos. "Quiero follarte llevando tus zapato de fóllame".

Ella se mordió el labio, levantando un pie a un costado de Blaise. Él tomó su tobillo, levantándolo en el aire. Dean, lentamente, deslizó en primer zapato de tacón alto, acariciándola con los dedos hasta la pantorrilla. Blaise colocó suavemente su pie de nuevo sobre la cama y repitieron el proceso con el otro pie.

Sentía asombro y excitación a partes iguales. Nadie la había tratado con tal cuidado, nunca. Y, ciertamente, nunca había pensado que alguien pudiera excitarse por su calzado.

Presionó los zapatos contra las mantas, sintiéndose sexy y juguetona y bueno... deseada. Durante su matrimonio, se había sentido como una mercancía, como la electricidad o el agua corriente. Blaise y Dean la hacían sentir como un bien escaso.

Mirando a los ojos de Blaise, levantó sus caderas y trazó su coño con los dedos. "Te quiero aquí. Por favor..." susurró.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, la punta de su polla separó sus pliegues. "¡Mierda!", dijo él.

"¿Qué?"

"Un condón... amor, me tienes tan alterado, que casi lo olvidé.

Y yo nunca lo olvido."

Ella sonrió con aire de suficiencia, mientras él sacaba un cuadrado de plástico de su bolsillo y lo desgarraba con los dientes. ¿Así que ella lo hizo olvidarlo? Un digno, aunque peligroso, objetivo para repetir.

Él se lanzó hacia delante y ella gritó al unísono con él, cuando se introdujo hasta el fondo, llenándola con un empuje contundente. Aún cuando su cuerpo se ajustaba a su ancha polla, le encantó la sensación de cada centímetro. Llenándola.

Estirándola. Reclamándola.

El comenzó un ritmo dinámico, empujando profundamente con cada embestida. A su lado, Dean empujó hacia abajo sus pantalones y se subió a la cama. Ella lo acercó, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. La cabeza de su polla se balanceaba delante de su cara y ella lo tomó entre sus labios. Su lengua se arremolinó a lo largo de la parte inferior, presionando la cresta de ese lugar, mientras ella acariciaba su eje hacia arriba y abajo, con el mismo impulso con el que Blaise se movía hacia adentro y afuera de su coño.

"¡Dios!, Blaise. Puedo sentirte embistiéndola", exclamó Dean.

Y se siente tan bien, pensó ella, no disminuyas la velocidad.

Su atención se dividió, mientras se movía para encontrarse con los empujes de Blaise, y prestaba la misma atención a Dean.

Sus manos se enterraban en su cabello, tirando ligeramente a medida que ella se movía. Y le encantó. Ella quería más y más de su posesión. Cada vez más de su joven abandono.

Gimió alrededor de la polla en su boca, cuando la que estaba en su parte inferior acarició a través de sus tejidos sensibilizados. La tensión se acumuló en su vientre, pequeñas hebras queriendo escapar.

Los filamentos continuamente trataban de liberarse y explotar a través de todo su cuerpo, para ser retenidos dentro, en el borde. Su orgasmo temblaba allí.

Casi... casi...

Sus labios se sujetaron alrededor de Dean, mientras él follaba su boca, la cabeza de su polla deslizándose por el techo de su boca en un empuje y presionando contra su lengua en otro.

"¡Oh cariño! ¡Oh Dios mío...!" gritó él, cuando ella incrementó la succión, raspándolo ligeramente con los dientes, para luego aliviar la dura longitud con roces de su lengua. Se puso rígido cuando empujó profundamente, una última vez, y su semen roció su garganta. Ella tragó convulsivamente, tratando de deglutir su salado tributo.

Ella lamió sus labios y sonrió, al dejarlo libre. Respirando con dificultad, se acostó junto a ella y la besó. Su mano presionó sobre su vientre y ella casi gritó cuando la sensación de los empujes de Blaise se intensificó. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando Dean abandonó su boca y se trasladó a su oído.

"¿Sabes cuán caliente eres? ¿Al dejar que los dos te follemos?

Puedo sentir tu vientre temblando bajo mi mano. Estás a punto de explotar, ¿verdad?"

Ella gimió, sus palabras centraban todo su ser en su coño y la polla de Blaise.

"Ya viene ¿verdad?", continuó Dean. "Vas a apretarlo hasta que apenas pueda moverse. Esos apretados músculos que sentí, van a dejarlo seco."

Ella jadeó, su mano se dirigió, de manera inconsciente, a su propio pecho, apretándolo, y deslizándose hacia arriba para apretar el pezón.

Dean mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. "No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti, también. Voy a follarte hasta que te retuerzas por la liberación, pero no voy a parar... no hasta que estés gritando tu segundo… o tercer orgasmo. Entonces voy a follar tu culo, pero no voy a usar un condón. Te voy a llenar con mi semen."

Ella gritó, sus palabras la empujaron sobre el borde, mientras se tambaleaba hacia arriba en el pene de Blaise, su coño golpeaba su ingle. Un incendio forestal de sensaciones la recorrió, mientras todo su cuerpo convulsionaba en rápidas explosiones de fuego.

"Sí, te gusta eso. Apriétalo. Termina con él, para así poder tener mi turno".

Su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro, mientras Blaise continuaba pistoneando dentro y fuera de su apretado coño.

Ella no podría tomar más. ¿Cómo podía Dean hablar sobre más? Un segundo orgasmo siguió los pasos del primero. Su cuerpo se derramó alrededor de él, empapando su pelvis y sus propios muslos.

"¡Oh sí, amor!", gruñó él. "Se siente tan bien." Sus dedos apretaron sus caderas. Y continuó moviéndose.

"Cariño, él está casi allí," dijo Dean, con voz áspera. "Sus dientes están apretados. Los tendones de su cuello están tensos. Mira los músculos de sus brazos."

Ella apenas podía ver, a través de la niebla sexual.

Cuando levantó la vista, los ojos de Blaise estaban fijos en ella, su pecho jadeante. Capturada en su mirada, otra liberación la tomó. Sus dedos apretaron las almohadas en puños, mientras gritaba. Oleada tras oleada de placer la atravesaban.

Él gimió, desde el fondo de su pecho, y se empujó hacia adelante por última vez. Drenado, cayó hacia un lado. Dean inmediatamente ocupó su lugar.

"No," Ginny quedó sin aliento, con la cabeza balanceándose sobre las almohadas. No podía tomar más.

"Sí" susurró Dean, su ancha polla se deslizó en su todavía convulsionante pasaje. Un nuevo placer la recorrió, cuando él se movió, lentamente, dentro y fuera de ella.

"Sí..." suspiró ella. Su cuerpo se calmó un poco.

"Cariño, te sientes tan bien." El giró y ella quedó sobre él. Ella jadeó cuando él se deslizó más profundamente. El apretó su trasero instándola a moverse. Con cautela, se movió, sintiéndose expuesta en esta posición. No había forma de esconder nada que rebotara, se sacudiera o estuviera caído.

Estaba al tanto, de manera distante, de Blaise saliendo de la cama.

"Más rápido", murmuró Dean. "Dios, eres hermosa. Monta mi polla. Fóllame." Ella lo hizo, pero él la encontró en cada empuje, levantando las caderas hacia arriba y llevando las de ella hacia abajo sobre él. Sus muslos estaban en llamas, la sensación viajaba hacia arriba, hasta su culo y luego hasta su coño, calentándola más, y enloqueciéndola.

La cama se hundió detrás de ella y sintió a Blaise contra su espalda. Sus manos acariciaron su cuerpo, ahuecaron sus pechos y apretaron sus pezones. Una mano se dirigió hacia abajo para frotar su clítoris. Ella gritó violentamente y extendió los brazos hacia atrás para abrazar a su cuerpo y acercarlo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el vello púbico y el de los muslos de Blaise, raspando su culo, mientras ella rebotaba de arriba abajo sobre la polla de Dean, siempre consciente de no ser demasiado salvaje o apuñalaría su propio muslo con los zapatos altos que todavía llevaba. Extendiendo los brazos hacia abajo, se los quitó, para luego arrojarlos a un lado y abrazar a Blaise de nuevo.

Sintió su mano moviéndose entre ellos, acariciando la grieta de su culo y, lentamente, introduciéndola entre los globos. Se puso rígida cuando su dedo hizo círculos alrededor de su ano.

"Relájate, amor. No voy a hacerte daño", dijo él y la besó en el hombro. Lanzó un pequeño paquete en la cama junto a ellos, al mismo tiempo que ella se dio cuenta de que la punta de su dedo estaba resbaladiza y el estaba atravesando con esta el anillo de músculos, no probados con anterioridad. Se puso rígida, y sus dientes se hundieron en su hombro. Ella se agitó por el dolor, aún cuando estaba excitada por su primitiva acción.

Y su dedo se introdujo completamente en ella.

Él la había mordido como una distracción. Hombre malo… malo. Deslizando su mano hacia abajo, le pellizcó el culo en retribución. Salvajes cintas de placer ilícito se tejieron a través de ella, mientras viajaba por un camino que nunca había tomado... montar un hombre... los dedos de otro —al menos dos ahora— en su culo. Blaise imitaba su ritmo sobre Dean, hundiéndose y retirándose al tiempo de cada movimiento.

¿Quién era esta mujer lasciva?

Vigorizada, se inclinó hacia delante en cuatro patas sobre Dean, cerrándose sobre su polla y uniendo su pelvis a la suya con cada empuje hacia abajo.

"Más rápido", instó Blaise.

Los labios de Dean se fijaron sobre un pezón, tirando y apretando, mientras ella se balanceaba. Sus dientes rozaron la punta sensible y él la alivió con la lengua, de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho con su polla.

Los pensamientos se evaporaron y se convirtió en una bola de sensación. Cuerpos, manos y bocas se convirtieron en una sola. Lo único que conocía era el placer, arqueándose sobre ella, como repentinos choques de electricidad bailando sobre su piel y a través de su sangre. Orgasmo tras orgasmo la estremecieron, mientras ella gritaba con voz ronca. Debió gritar. No lo sabía. Era vagamente consciente de Dean, estremeciéndose bajo ella, su semen rociando en su interior.

Los calientes fluidos de ambos cubrieron su polla y gotearon de ellos mientras él seguía moviéndose.

El aroma acre del sexo llenaba el aire. Ginny quería que este la llenara, despertaba más sus sentidos. Detrás de ella, Blaise retiró los dedos y la dejó, para que completara su viaje solo con la polla de Dean llenándola. Otra liberación suave la recorrió, antes de que se desplomara sobre el pecho de Dean.

Ella se deslizó hacia un lado sobre el colchón, agotada, sus fluidos y el esperma de Dean corriendo por sus muslos.

"Oh, Dios mío", murmuró ella.

"Sí" respondió Dean.

"No utilizaste un preservativo", dijo ella, vagamente indiferente ante el conocimiento. ¿No debería importarle?

Demasiado esfuerzo en este momento. Le importaría en la mañana.

"Las paperas," murmuró Dean. "Estéril... y sano."

"Lo siento".

"Es genial. El de Blaise está bien... cuando decidamos ser padres. Hace el sexo más fácil para mí."

"Mmm... vamos a tener que hacerlo de nuevo." Pero no ahora... no podía moverse.

"A tus órdenes" respondió Dean.

"Siempre que quieras", dijo Blaise, al mismo tiempo.

Juntos, los hombres la levantaron de la cama para acostarse correctamente, en vez de estar tumbados en el centro.

Ella sonrió, enterrando la cabeza en las almohadas, mientras Blaise se acurrucaba frente a ella, con su muslo entre los suyos, y Dean la abrazaba por la espalda. Sus boy toys...

Frunció el ceño. Pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría seguirles el ritmo?

No importaba. Esta era una aventura de fin de semana. Antes de darse cuenta, ellos estarían sobre cualquier jovencita que les llamara la atención y ella tendría maravillosos recuerdos.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos, mientras un dolor abrumador ahuecaba su abdomen. ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo?

"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan para estar listos de nuevo?".

Preguntó ella. Esta noche era de sexo… mañana sería de negocios y el domingo sería el regreso a casa. Hasta entonces, ella no quería pensar.

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo Tres**

Ginny despertó lentamente. Le tomó un momento recordar que no estaba en casa, en su propia cama.

Le tomó al segundos mas recordar, por que dos pesos pezados cruzaban su cintura,manteniendola segura.

Blaize y Dean la noche anterior habia sido...

No tenía palabras para describirlo y, por primera vez en su vida, no iba a hacer de científica y analizarlo hasta el final. La habían follado como locos y ella todavía sentía un hormigueo.

Y necesitaba una ducha. Se movió, sintiendo sus piernas ligeramente pegajosas por sus secreciones. Um, sí. Necesitaba mucho una ducha.

Cuidadosamente, se deslizó de entre los dos hombres, quienes al instante se acurrucaron juntos como cachorros. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Si estuvieran en un ménage, tendrían que acostumbrarse a tocarse el uno al otro, de vez en cuando, de forma no sexual. Los dos eran tan adorables que quería tomarles una foto. Ellos no lo agradecerían.

Guardando la vista en la profundidad de su memoria, caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta en silencio. Con cuidado, se despegó las medias, pensando que no eran tan sexys, ahora que se adherían a su piel. Después de lanzarlas en la encimera, abrió el agua de la ducha. Mientras que la temperatura se ajustaba, situó cerca su toalla e introdujo los objetos de aseo en el cubículo, y luego entró en la ducha.

Agujas de agua azotaron su piel ya sensibilizada. Suspiró y se relajó bajo el rocío, aunque se apresuró para poder volver con sus amantes. En pocos minutos, cerró el grifo y extendió la mano para tomar la toalla. Y se encontró porcelana desnuda.

Empujando el cabello para retirarlo de los ojos, buscó en el suelo. La toalla no estaba. Y la puerta estaba abierta.

"¿Quién tomó mi toalla?", Gritó ella. Trató de tomar una del estante sobre el inodoro y encontró metal vacío. "¡Oigan!

¿Quién tomó todas las toallas?"

Dean apareció en la entrada, desnudo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Sal, cariño. Nosotros te secaremos".

Blaise dio un paso a su lado, tomando la misma postura. Los dos bloqueaban la puerta, dos musculosos dioses con penes erectos. "Me desperté abrazando a Dean", se quejó Blaise. "Eso no fue bueno".

"No me importó que besaras mi hombro."

Blaise le dio un empujón. "Cállate".

Dean hizo una mueca, habiendo ganado claramente el intercambio de palabras, y se volvió hacia Ginny. "Te fuiste de la cama sin permiso. Eso es motivo de castigo."

¿Permiso?

"Ven", dijo Blaise, doblando su dedo. "Vamos a secarte, amor.

Luego a ponerte húmeda".

Ginny los miró desde la ducha. Su piel se estaba enfriando, mientras que su interior se estaba calentando y fundiendo, lista para más diversión con sus hombres. Y ellos eran... hombres... sin importar lo que ella les llamara en autodefensa.

Y eso era cuando los llamaba boy toys. Era su manera de hacer más aceptable ante sus ojos, el dormir con dos hombres diez años menores que ella… como una aventura, pero nada más.

"Voy a necesitar otra ducha", dijo secamente.

"Ojalá". Blaise inclinó la cabeza. "¿Vas a venir, o debo ir por ti?"

¡Oh!... las opciones. Ella estaría feliz con cualquiera.

Apartándose el pelo de los ojos de nuevo, alzó la cabeza y enderezó la espalda, luego salió majestuosamente de la ducha. Se separaron cuando llegó hasta ellos. Agarrando sus pollas, ella siguió caminando y los llevó hacia el área de dormir.

Los soltó y cruzó los brazos por debajo de sus pechos.

Blaise alcanzó una toalla. Había otras enrolladas cerca, lo que la hizo pensar que los chicos se habían limpiado un poco mientras ella se duchaba. Esperaba que él la secara, pero, en vez de eso, Dean la guió hacia un sillón, al otro lado de la habitación. Con suavidad, la inclinó sobre el brazo acolchado.

Cuando ella se movió para colocar los brazos delante de su cuerpo, él los llevó a su espalda y ató sus muñecas con algo que colgaba sobre sus nalgas. Una mirada reveló una de sus medias. Esta se arrastraba sobre su piel, que se secaba rápidamente, haciéndole cosquillas cuando se retorcía.

Iban en serio sobre el bondage.

Antes de que pudiera contemplar las implicaciones y lo que podría ocurrir a continuación, la otra media cubrió sus ojos, pero en vez de atarla inmediatamente detrás de su cabeza, Dean la pasó alrededor y colocó los dos extremos entre sus labios separados, antes de dar la vuelta de nuevo alrededor de su cabeza y atar las puntas detrás de ella. Una humedad que no tenía nada que ver con su ducha, inundó su hendidura. Ginny gimió detrás de su mordaza, preguntándose en qué demonios se había metido. El temor y la excitación se fusionaron, mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de Blaise y Dean.

Se sorprendió cuando una tela esponjosa y suave fue frotada sobre su cuerpo. Uno de los hombres la guió, para que se pusiera de pie de nuevo, y el que tenía la toalla, la pasó sobre su torso y luego sus piernas, evitando su coño. El proceso se repitió en su espalda.

Un momento después, oyó el sonido de la tela mojada al golpear contra el suelo. Unas grandes manos la inclinaron sobre la silla otra vez. No, sobre unas rodillas. Uno de ellos estaba sentado en la silla ahora, y ella estaba sobre sus muslos.

"Piernas separadas", dijo uno de ellos, su voz era áspera e irreconocible. Ella obedeció, sabiendo que su coño debía estar brillante por su excitación.

No tenía manera de saber que hombre estaba en qué lugar.

Ninguno volvió a hablar, ni le dieron ninguna indicación.

Una mano acarició su culo y ella se estremeció. No le habían dado palmadas en el trasero desde que era una niña, pero había leído cosas... cosas excitantes al respecto. Gimió con la esperanza de que sucediera rápidamente. Sin duda, eso era lo que pretendían.

Los extremos de la media atada alrededor de sus muñecas, fueron levantados y dejados caer sobre su espalda. De repente, la mano se fue, sólo para regresar un momento después con un contundente golpe contra sus nalgas. A pesar del sonido, el azote no fue particularmente fuerte. Sin embargo, agujas de dolor pincharon desde el lugar. Ella gritó, pero el sonido apenas había escapado de ella, cuando la mano cayó una y otra vez.

El dolor mutó rápidamente, transformándose en calor, el cual se desbordó a través de ella.

Se elevó, ofreciendo su trasero, para recibir más, mientras el placer comenzaba a llenarla.

Una vez más, se preguntó quién era esta mujer lasciva, que se entregaba con tal abandono a estos hombres. Fuera quien fuese, a Ginny le gustaba. Quería seguir siendo esta mujer, que estaba muy lejos de la mojigata que había sido cuando era una mujer casada.

Los golpes continuaron, con tanta fuerza como para que ella pudiera sentirlos, pero lo suficientemente suaves como para que no tuviera ninguna duda, de que sería capaz de sentarse en su reunión de esta tarde. Ella quería más.

De repente, los azotes llegaron desde el otro lado y ella supo que el otro hombre se había hecho cargo. Su mano cayó más fuertemente y parecía cubrir más de su trasero. Ella gimió y se retorció, a medida que el calor de este viajaba hacia arriba hasta su espalda y hacia abajo, hasta su coño. Deseaba presionar sus piernas una contra la otra, y aliviar la tensión y la necesidad de su sexo.

Dos piernas separaron las suyas cuando comenzó a moverse, y ella gimió de frustración. Necesitaba... Tenía que ser follada.

¿Otra vez? ¿Después de todas las veces que lo había sido la noche anterior? Sí. Fuerte y rápido, menos mal, de la manera que a Blaise y Dean parecía gustarle.

En vez de eso, recibió otro golpe contra su culo.

Gritó cuando un frío repentino reemplazó el calor.

Lentamente, un cubo de hielo fue arrastrado sobre su carne dolorida. Cuando se derritió, otro lo reemplazó. Su verdugo hizo senderos, lentamente, sobre cada nalga, trazando la parte inferior, antes de trasladarse hacia los muslos. Ella trató de retorcerse para alejarse, cuando otro cubo viajó hacia arriba por su muslo. Un brazo la mantuvo inmóvil.

Chorros de agua fría corrían por su cuerpo a medida que el hielo continuaba derritiéndose. Se estremeció, cuando un cubo recorrió el centro de su sexo. El frío pareció insoportable, en un primer momento. A medida que se dirigió hacia adentro, la sensación se convirtió en placer.

Los hábiles dedos presionaron un nuevo pedazo de hielo sobre su clítoris, luego lo deslizaron dentro de su palpitante canal. Los dedos se mantuvieron allí, empujando dentro y fuera.

Ella se retorció, con su pasaje inundado con el agua derretida y su crema. ¿Cómo se sentiría tener las ardientes pollas de Blaise o Dean empujando dentro de su helado canal?

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en descubrirlo?

Dos dedos más, tantearon su culo y ella sintió un escalofrío, no relacionado con el hielo, cuando el lubricante fue impregnado hacia adentro y afuera de su estrecho pasaje.

Lentamente, algo desconocido sondeó la zona, deslizándose hacia adentro, poco a poco, hasta que entró en su lugar, la base presionando sus glúteos.

¿Un tapón anal? ¡No era posible!

Una vez más, fue movilizada, hasta que estuvo cruzaba sobre el brazo de la silla, de nuevo. Sus hombros se apoyaban contra el asiento y ella giró la cabeza, esperando. La excitación pulsó a través de ella, y a pesar del hielo, su cuerpo estaba caliente. Suspiró de placer, cuando una polla presionó en su entrada.

Lentamente, se deslizó en su interior.

¡Dios!, cómo deseaba que hablaran. Sin embargo, sus acciones anónimas y silenciosas, la excitaron más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. ¿Por qué había pensado en ellos alguna vez como boy toys, o pensó que podría tomar el control de esta relación? Ella nunca lo había hecho. Ellos sí. Y lo estaban demostrando ahora, en la lenta seducción de sus sentidos y la posesión de su cuerpo.

Tembló, sometiéndose a lo que quisieran. Sus muslos temblaron y quería suplicarles que la follaran con fuerza, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Gimió, empujando contra la ancha cabeza de la excitación que separaba los resbaladizos pliegues de su entrada.

Dean, decidió ella, cuando él se lanzó hacia delante. No había oído el ruido de un condón al ser abierto. Su eje arponeó a través de sus tejidos sensibles.

Estaba tan llena. No se había imaginado cómo se presionaría el tapón anal contra su pasaje, y duplicaría sus sensaciones.

Sin pensar, trató de conseguir más de él mientras él se retiraba con la misma rapidez, pero no podía controlar nada en esta posición. Tal vez ése era el punto.

El empujó una, dos veces más, y de repente se retiró.

¡No! ¡Él no podía hacer esto! Lágrimas de frustración llenaron sus ojos cuando lo sintió moverse hacia un lado.

Pero entonces, una segunda polla estaba allí, empujando en su interior, reclamando cada centímetro de su pasaje sensible.

De nuevo, hubo dos empujes, y se retiró. No era de extrañar que no hubiera oído la apertura de un condón, Blaise no tenía intención de correrse. Ninguno de ellos la tenía.

Una y otra vez la follaron, ninguno tomando más que unas pocas fuertes embestidas. Sin embargo, la presión creció en su interior hasta que ella supo que su orgasmo era inminente. Se alzaba ante ella, una puerta abierta, con la promesa de liberación.

Se tambaleó cuando fue forzada a ponerse de pie. Dos juegos de dedos sondearon su coño.

"Tan caliente y húmeda, cariño. ¿Quieres correrte?"

Frotaron su clítoris mientras ella asentía con la cabeza. Tenía que correrse. Lo necesitaba. Esto no se trataba sólo de desear.

Uno de ellos apretó el pequeño brote y un rayo la atravesó.

Ella se tambaleó, con un grito atrapado en la garganta. Sus rodillas cedieron, y se habría caído, si no fuera por los fuertes brazos que la mantuvieron en posición vertical.

Sin descanso, ellos atormentaron la protuberancia, dándole un orgasmo tras otro, hasta que colgó débilmente en sus brazos, impotente por el placer y la necesidad que la atormentaban.

En cada liberación, su cuerpo llamaba para ser llenado, pero ellos se lo negaban, dándole lo que ella ahora reconocía como una media vida. Liberación sin verdadera realización. Los necesitaba dentro de ella. Los necesitaba sobre ella.

Ella nunca podría volver a las fantasías que solían sostenerla.

¿Cómo habían conocido sus pensamientos? ¿Cómo habían sabido que ella había planeado volver a eso y tratar de olvidar después del fin de semana?

Pero lo habían sabido y ella no podía volver atrás.

Finalmente, la pusieron sobre la cama, con las piernas flexionadas sobre el borde. Sus brazos atados por debajo de ella levantaban su pelvis hacia ellos.

Escuchó el sonido del envoltorio de un condón al abrirse. Blaise. Gracias a Dios. Él levantó sus piernas, hasta que sus pies se apoyaron en el colchón y ella estuvo ampliamente extendida para él.

Con cualquier otro, podría haber tratado de retorcerse para no estar tan expuesta. Pero no con Blaise. No con Dean.

Blaise entró en ella tan rápida y tan profundamente, que no tuvo tiempo para respirar. Su liberación se produjo con tanta rapidez, que la tomó por sorpresa.

Su cuerpo se apretó alrededor del tapón, se apretó alrededor de Blaise.

La cama se hundió junto a ella y sintió a Dean inclinarse sobre ella. Su boca se sujetó a su pecho. Succionó la punta, llevándola profundamente dentro de su boca, mientras ella continuaba a apretando la polla de Blaise, que continuaba el incesante pistoneo.

Increíbles temblores la atravesaron. Blaise gruñó, introduciéndose profundamente una última vez. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus muslos.

La boca de Dean rozó su oreja. "Nos asustaste esta mañana..."

Pero solo había estado en la ducha.

"Nos has rechazado tantas veces que pensamos que quizá…"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, negando sus palabras.

"No nos rechaces más, Ginny," ordenó Blaise.

"Tienes que vernos como los hombres que somos... No somos niños jugando a ser adultos."

"Somos hombres adultos con responsabilidades, compromisos y deseos de adultos. Y sabemos lo que queremos."

Dean hizo un camino con el dedo entre sus pechos, antes de abrir la mano sobre su esternón. "Te queremos, Ginny. Todo de ti. Tu compañía, tu cuerpo".

"Di que nos quieres también, amor."

"Te necesitamos, cariño".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sorprendida, pero tan llena de amor por ellos, que apenas podía soportarlo.

La pusieron de pie de nuevo. El asombro la llenó, y especuló sobre lo que vendría a continuación. Solo Dios sabía. Estos dos la sorprendían a cada paso.

Y lo hicieron de nuevo.

Comenzaron a vestirla. Ella trató de alejarse de ellos. No podía vestirse. Tenía que ducharse otra vez.

Blaise la apretó contra su pecho y respiró profundamente.

"Me encanta el olor de tu excitación. El hecho de saber que es porque nos has follado... Para cuando llegue la noche voy a estar tan cachondo, que podría follarte toda la noche otra vez."

Bien, ¿quién necesitaba dormir de todos modos?

"Y yo no me he corrido todavía", agregó Dean. "¿Quién sabe cuando eso pueda vencer mis fuerzas? Podría tener que arrastrarte a un rincón oscuro del metro y tomarte mientras el tren pasa rápidamente".

Ella emitió un pequeño ruido de excitación con su garganta.

En este momento, probablemente lo dejaría follarla en público si así lo quería. No podía esperar para pasar el día con ellos, antes de apresurarse a regresar al hotel para reunirse con los ejecutivos que llegaban desde la sede de Industrias Granger.

Cuanto antes se vistiera, más pronto podrían irse. No opuso resistencia, cuando sujetaron el liguero alrededor de su cintura y la ayudaron a ponerse medias limpias. Luego siguió una falda. Sus muñecas fueron liberadas, y una blusa de seda se deslizó por sus brazos y fue abotonada. Sin sostén. Sin bragas.

¿Esperaban que recorriera la ciudad así?

"No te quites la venda de los ojos, todavía," ordenó Blaise, cuando ella levantó las manos. De manera obediente, dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. Este era el juego en el que estaban y ella acataba las normas.

Una mano tocó su culo, rozando el extremo del tapón. "¿Te gusta nuestro regalo?", preguntó Dean.

Ella no podía responder con la boca amordazada, por lo que levantó un hombro.

Escuchó el sonido de de alguien vistiéndose, y luego el de la puerta abriéndose. "Después que nos vayamos, puedes quitarse la venda de los ojos", dijo él.

"Nos vemos en el lobby en veinte minutos. Como estás."

La puerta se cerró. Dejándola sola en el silencio. Se quedó allí por un momento, escuchando los sonidos del edificio. No oía nada, excepto el tic-tac del reloj de la mesa de noche.

Levantando sus manos, se quitó la media. Parpadeó ante la luz del sol, que entraba por las ventanas del otro lado de la habitación. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre y se veía como si una orgía hubiera tenido lugar allí. Ignoró el desorden y se dirigió directamente hacia el espejo para ver su apariencia.

Caminar era... interesante. Sus piernas aún se tambaleaban…

¡Dios!, había sido un sexo increíble. Cada paso acentuaba el tapón en su culo y llevaba su atención hacia el juego de músculos. Experimentando, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

El tapón tiró ligeramente y se insertó más profundamente dentro de ella. Un gemido emergió de su boca ante el placer perverso. ¿Debía sentirlo de esta manera? También había estado equivocada acerca de los azotes. Tan pronto como se sentó, sus nalgas le recordaron lo que había sucedido.

Necesitaba correrse de nuevo, y el placer-dolor sólo le recordaba eso.

Lo necesitara o no, ella no tenía ningún deseo de llevarse a sí misma a la liberación. No después de esta mañana.

Se levantó y regresó al espejo, contemplando sus pechos libres detrás de la blusa de seda blanca. Las puntas de sus pezones se asomaban a través de la tela suave. Se enderezó y los excitados picos se hicieron más evidentes. Si miraba con atención, también podía ver la sombra débil de su areola. Los músculos de su coño se apretaron en reacción.

Jadeó, tratando de respirar para apagar su excitación y lo único que consiguió fue la inhalación del olor del sexo. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Podría realmente salir de la habitación con este aspecto? Ella era un manojo andante de energía de 'fóllame ahora'.

¿Qué pensarían sus superiores? Se mordió el labio y notó cómo le brillaban los ojos. Por el momento, no le importaba lo que pensaran. Ya estaba contratada.

Su trabajo era valioso.

No la despedirían ni la degradarían por no usar un sostén, y sólo tres personas en la habitación sabrían que no llevaba bragas.

Por suerte, el tapón no era visible a través de su ropa. Ella no podría aceptar eso.

Este fin de semana podría haber comenzado como un mero viaje de negocios, pero ahora, era del todo sobre Blaise y Dean.

Para alguien que siempre había sido de mentalidad empresarial, fue como si hubiera perdido la razón.

Ya era hora.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Dean caminaba de un lado a otro por el vestíbulo. "¿Cuánto tiempo deberíamos darle?"

Blaise se apoyó en una de las columnas, frente a los ascensores. Miró su reloj. "Sólo han pasado quince minutos."

Dean inclinó su hombro contra la columna por un momento, y luego retomó la impaciente caminata.

"Uh, compañero...", dijo Blaise, tratando de no reírse.

"Deberías haberla follado. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

Sus labios se torcieron. "¿La verdad? Pensé que una vez que empezara… una vez que realmente empezara, no sería capaz de salir de la cama. Hubiera deseado estar allí con ella todo el día. Y ahora... me aterra que la hayamos asustado a muerte y no venga. Y si no lo hace, apuesto mi polla a que no nos va a dejar pasar de la puerta de su dormitorio otra vez. Ni siquiera me importa esa parte. Bueno, me importa, sí. Pero en realidad, sólo quiero estar con ella."

"Sí. Yo también."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo al respecto, entonces?"

¿Tranquilo? Sus tripas eran un revoltijo enorme, en ese momento. Dormir con una compañera de trabajo no era exactamente la manera de ser tomado en serio en el trabajo. O en la vida. A menos que las cosas funcionaran, lo que él esperaba que sucediera. Sin embargo, si las cosas funcionaban a su favor y el de Dean, y Ginny en verdad los quería, todavía tendrían problemas. Su pequeña ciudad natal era más mojigata y conservadora, de lo que cualquier otro lugar podría ser. Un hombre casado con una mujer. Fin de la historia. Nadie era gay. Nadie tenía una aventura de ménage y mucho menos una relación. Las parejas no vivían juntas, a menos que estuvieran casadas.

Dos hombres y una mujer enamorados, sobresaldrían.

Echó un vistazo a Dean. Tal vez tendrían que hablar de mudarse.

La campana del ascensor sonó y él detuvo a Dean, tomándolo por el brazo, y lo giró hacia las puertas. Ginny estaba allí, más hermosa que nunca, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Esta no era la sonrisa apretada que usaba en el trabajo, ni la sonrisa alegre y juguetona. Era una gran sonrisa.

Se dirigió hacia ellos, y su felicidad nunca decayó. "Sí", dijo ella. "Los quiero. A ambos."

"¿A pesar de que somos más jóvenes", preguntó Dean.

Blaise sabía la raíz de esa pregunta. Dean había soportado ser tratado como un joven inferior durante toda su vida. El menor de cinco hijos, que había sido tratado como un bebé. Cuando su madre murió, esos mimos se habían intensificado. Incluso ahora, sus hermanas mayores estaban seguras de que él no podía valerse por sí mismo. No quería que nadie pensara en él de esa manera... especialmente Ginny.

"A pesar de eso."

"Y, a pesar de que nuestro gusto en las relaciones es considerado... ah... desviado, por algunos," preguntó Blaise.

"A pesar de eso."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Presionó él.

"¡Blaise!" lo reprendió Dean.

Él hizo caso omiso. "Ginny, no quiero que hagas esto porque es tabú y excitante. Nosotros no somos un paseo por el lado salvaje."

"Blaise", susurró ella. Con suavidad, atrajo su cabeza hacia ella y se extendió hacia arriba para besarlo. Su boca se abrió lentamente, acariciando la de él, adorándolo. Sus manos tomaron su cintura, sin apretarla, mientras sus suaves labios rozaban los suyos. "Dije que te quería", repitió ella. "No a tu imagen."

"¿Qué pasa conmigo, cariño?", Se rió Dean. "Tengo un complejo, también".

Dejando su abrazo, se apresuró a los brazos de Dean.

Blaise se mordió los labios cuando ella apretó la pelvis contra la de su amigo. Tipo con suerte...

"Eres perfecto para mí", le dijo a Dean y lo besó de la misma manera.

"¡Diablos, las chicas estadounidenses son calientes!", Exclamó un joven estadounidense que se encontraba sentado en el vestíbulo, cerca de ellos. "¿Viste eso?" Le preguntó a su amigo.

"Ella está con los dos chicos."

Ginny rió y se apretó contra Dean, tirando de Blaise hacia su abrazo, mientras miraba al chico por encima del hombro de Dean.

"¿Tienes una hermana que viva cerca de aquí?" preguntó el otro chico.

"Lo siento muchachos", dijo riendo. "No tengo hermanas y no soy estadounidense."

"¡Mierda! También eres britanica. Haznos saber si quieres venir a jugar con los chicos de tu país natal".

Blaise gruñó en voz baja, enviando una mirada mortal al par.

"¡O no!", dijeron ambos, encogiéndose de nuevo en sus sillas.

"¡Por Dios, que gente sensible!"

Sí, él era sensible. Ginny le pertenecía a él y Dean. Nadie más tenía mejor... tacto.

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Ginny seguía riendo cuando regresaron al hotel, horas más tarde. Blaise y Dean la habían arrastrado por todo Londres.

Tan pronto como se enteraron de que ella siempre había querido ver el Puente de Londres, la habían llevado, mostrándole el Támesis y llevándola en el Metro a lo largo del camino. Había visto el Big Ben, una famosa catedral cuyo nombre no podía recordar y el interior de un pub muy cuestionable. Pero la comida había sido buena.

Una sonrisa tonta curvó sus labios al recordar. Sus manos habían vagado por debajo de la mesa, situada en un rincón oscuro, deslizándose por debajo de su falda, mientras ella acariciaba ambas pollas. Y cada vez que alguno de ellos estaba a punto de llegar, el camarero aparecía. Había estado a punto de gritar de frustración, hasta que Blaise apretó su clítoris, mientras los dedos de Dean entraban y salían de ella.

Había apretado la boca contra el hombro de Dean para suprimir su aullido, cuando llegó al clímax justo allí, en el medio del pub.

Ella había insistido en que dejaran al camarero una propina muy grande.

Y el pobre Dean...

Todavía duro, y sin alivio a la vista.

Después, pasearon por Hyde Park, disfrutando del sol y la brisa fría de primavera. Ginny había estado encantada por el verdor en el centro de la próspera ciudad. Al rendirse a su lado lascivo, había considerado sugerirles que encontraran un lugar aislado... pero incluso su lado lascivo no quería un encuentro con la policía… o los bobbies, como Dean los había llamado en algún momento durante su paseo.

Demasiado pronto, llegó el momento de regresar al hotel y asistir a la reunión.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Dean siguió a Blaise y Ginny por el pasillo, hacia la habitación de Ginny, anticipando lo que seguramente ocurriría cuando entraran. Tenían una hora y media antes de que tuvieran que bajar, y todos ellos vibraban por la energía sexual apenas contenida.

Blaise retrasó el paso para hablar con él cuando llegaron a la puerta y Ginny atravesó el umbral. "Creo que voy a ir a nuestra habitación a repasar la presentación."

Dean lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Qué diablos...? Miró a Ginny, y luego a Blaise de manera interrogadora. "La sabemos al derecho y al revés."

"Tú te la sabes al derecho y al revés. A mí me vendría bien refrescarla un poco. Y a ti te vendría bien… bueno, agradezco lo que hiciste esta mañana."

De pronto, lo comprendió. Para ser un brillante científico, a veces era un tonto. Por alguna razón, Blaise se estaba retirando para que él pudiera estar con Ginny. "¿Estás seguro? No me debes nada. Esa fue solo la manera en que sucedieron las cosas."

"Estoy muy seguro. Mira, los dos tenemos que afrontarlo. La mayoría de las veces, estaremos los tres, pero de vez en cuando, cada uno de nosotros tendrá un poco de tiempo a solas con Ginny. No estoy celoso o resentido por eso y sé que tú no te sientes así tampoco."

Dean lo miró, sintiendo el confuso tipo de sentimiento que solo puede encontrarse en la familia. "Te quiero, amigo."

Blaise emitió un ruido con la garganta, riendo mientras miraba hacia otro lado. "Plonker" Sacudió la cabeza.

"Siempre supe que lo dirías primero."

"Yo siempre supe que evitarías decirlo".

Blaise le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y él le devolvió el golpe.

Ginny se aclaró la garganta. "¿Debería irme a leer una novela?"

Dean corrió a su lado, arrastrándola dentro de la habitación.

"¡Absolutamente no!"

Tan pronto como entraron en la habitación y la puerta estuvo cerrada, Ginny se puso de rodillas y abrió su bragueta. "Has sido tan paciente", dijo, empujando sus pantalones y calzoncillos hasta las rodillas. De inmediato lo tomó en la caliente caverna de su boca. Él alargó la mano hacia la pared para apoyarse.

Las manos de Ginny acariciaron hacia arriba la parte posterior de los muslos hasta que tomó su culo. Suavemente, ella apretó, tirando de él mientras lo llevaba profundamente dentro de su boca. Su malvada lengua rozó toda su longitud, antes de retirarse y aplastarla contra la cabeza.

Durante todo el proceso ella lo miró, sus ojos eran de adoración mientras hacía el amor a su polla. Sus bolas se pegaron a su cuerpo mientras ella lo acariciaba, su mente estaba enfocada en su boca y la forma en que sus labios se estrechaban a su alrededor.

Rodeando la base con la mano, ella comenzó un rápido movimiento hacia adelante y sus dedos se curvaron contra la pared. "No, Ginny. Cariño, tienes que parar."

El se retiró, liberándose de sus labios. Cuando el aire frío tocó su piel, casi lamentó haberla detenido. Rápidamente, se quitó la camisa y salió de sus pantalones.

Ginny se movió dispuesta cuando él la puso de pie. Incluso a través de su camisa, sus pechos se sentían tan bien contra él.

Sacó el faldón de la blusa y subió la mano por debajo de esta, hasta que encontró el pecho de forma exquisita. Sabía que algunas mujeres se quejaban de que este tamaño era demasiado pequeño, pero para él era perfecta.

Ella se estremeció cuando rozó el dedo pulgar sobre el pezón.

Una satisfacción igual a la de ella lo llenó. Le gustaba darle placer. Le encantaba ver su cara, mientras cada sensación la llenaba.

"He estado muriendo por follarte otra vez", le dijo él. "El día de hoy fue una agonía."

"No he pensado en otra cosa desde esta mañana. Ver el Big Ben fue maravilloso, pero no pude dejar de pensar en el Big Dean y su promesa."

"¿Promesa?"

Ella se apoyó en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies hasta que sus labios llegaron a su oído. Su aliento mentolado rozó su mejilla. "Que iba a follarme por el culo y llenarme con su semen. No lo he hecho antes, ya sabes. Nunca he tenido un hombre... o un consolador allí. Sólo este tapón. Hoy."

"¡Por todos los demonios, cariño! ¡Vas a hacerme explotar!"

Ella rió y se volvió, inclinándose sobre la cama y tirando de su falda hasta la cintura. "Por favor, Dean. Te necesito."

Él se mordió el labio inferior, mirando su redondeado culo, destacado por sus ligas y medias oscuras, así como, por la falda oscura fruncida a su alrededor. Ella era la fantasía de un escolar, y ahora como adulto, finalmente su sueño se hacía realidad. Lamió sus labios. La base color rosa del tapón se asomaba entre sus nalgas. Lentamente, lo sacó, sus gemidos lo envolvieron mientras lo retiraba.

"Ahora", jadeó ella. "Por favor, ahora."

El sabía que debía llevarla a un nivel más alto de excitación, pero eligió no hacerlo. Todo el día había sido un juego previo.

Ninguno de ellos podía moverse mucho más lejos en el plano sexual.

Rápidamente, encontró uno de los condones que él y Blaise habían dejado esa mañana. A pesar de su promesa anterior, quería follar tanto su culo y como su coño.

Esta era la única manera.

Se deslizó en la goma, y luego lubricó generosamente la longitud de su polla con el lubricante que estaba con el montón de condones.

"Se cuidadoso", rogó ella, cuando colocó la punta en su arrugada roseta. "Es la primera vez".

"Lo seré, cariño. Lo seré." Poco a poco, se introdujo, midiendo su progreso con sus gemidos y súplicas con voz áspera. El apretado agujero se ajustó en torno a él, apretándolo a su paso. Tan jodidamente apretado.

"Por favor, todo. Más."

Convencido de que podría manejarlo, empujó una última pulgada, hasta que su ingle rozó contra su culo.

"Ginny", gimió él.

"¡Oh Dios!, te puedo sentir tan profundamente." Ella tomó varias respiraciones ahogadas. "Es tan... nunca pensé que sería como..." Se empujó contra él.

"Más", exigió con voz gutural.

Con cuidado, se movió, consciente de su pasaje virgen, pero en poco tiempo, hizo la transición a un ritmo de penetración profunda. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus caderas y la atrajo hacia sus empujes.

Ella se estremeció, sus músculos apretados, se estrechaban a su alrededor. Explotaría rápidamente a este ritmo y él quería mucho más.

"¡No!" gritó ella cuando él se retiró.

"Shh... Tranquila, cariño. Sube a la cama."

Se quitó el preservativo y la siguió. Ginny se volvió hacia sus brazos, sus piernas enredándose con las suyas. "Cuando me corra, quiero estar dentro de tu coño, que te aprietes a mi alrededor mientras te miro", le dijo. Apartando sus piernas, se introdujo en ella, su único pensamiento era el de unirse con su mujer y lograr la liberación de una vez.

Sus manos se enterraron en su blusa de seda y se dio cuenta, de que había estado tan absorto en su culo, que había olvidado su ropa. Maldita sea, esto era diferente sin Blaise.

Juntos, ellos habrían tenido a Ginny desnuda para entonces, uno dándole placer mientras el otro la follaba, ambos haciéndola retorcerse.

Abrió el primer botón de la blusa, besando su piel, mientras entraba con potencia en su coño, extendiendo su pasaje y recibiendo de ella gemidos roncos de placer.

"¡Sí!", exclamó ella. "¡Sí, Dean!"

De un tirón, arrancó el resto de sus botones, por lo menos tres se fueron volando. No le importaba. Necesitaba su piel.

Necesitaba degustarla y sentir el aroma floral que había puesto entre sus pechos.

No había manera de eliminar fácilmente la falda, así que la dejó, junto con sus medias. Su coño estaba desnudo y caliente mientras lo envolvía y él estaba en el cielo... con ropa o sin ella.

Ginny se retorció y supo que no estaba solo. Su brillante cabello pelirrojo se extendía sobre las almohadas, quedándose atrapado entre sus dedos mientras ella tomaba las almohadas entre sus puños.

"¿Te gusta? ¿Rápido y caliente?" Jadeó él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, produciendo un sonido no verbal mientras su boca se abría y su cuerpo se arqueaba debajo de él. Su cuerpo se tensó por la liberación y él luchó para no correrse. Empujó sus piernas hacia su pecho, manteniéndolas ampliamente separadas mientras continuaba sus empujes.

¡Por sus cojones! Había sido un día demasiado largo, conteniéndose desde esta mañana. No podía el segundo orgasmo de Ginny se apoderó de ella, éste lo agarró y lo arrastró también.

Una gran oleada comenzó en sus bolas, tirando hacia adelante, y su semen estalló dentro de ella, marcándola como suya.

"¿Estás mejor?", preguntó Ginny.

"Dios, sí."

Ella bostezó. "Ustedes me han aniquilado. Ojalá tuviéramos tiempo para una siesta." Ella se estiró y cerró los ojos.

"Mmm... no se puede. Se supone que los mantenga apartados de problemas."

"¿Qué?", preguntó él.

Ella abrió un ojo. "Es por eso que estoy aquí, ¿no? Estoy haciendo un trabajo muy malo."

"No, cariño. Ni mucho menos."

Alcanzó el teléfono, llamó a Blaise y le dijo que subiera.

Era necesario que hablaran.

No quería moverse, pero se obligó a salir de la cama y fue a recoger sus pantalones. Después, esperó cerca de la puerta la llegada de su amigo.

Blaise hizo rodar los ojos cuando vio a Ginny medio vestida y dormida en medio de la cama. "Lo echaste a perder, ¿verdad?"

"No".

"Mmm. Bueno. ¿No quería quitarse la ropa?"

"Cállate. No te llamé para que criticaras mi actuación, aunque a juzgar por su profundo sueño, esta no fue mala."

"Nunca pensé que lo fuera".

"Ella cree que está aquí para cuidarnos."

Blaise frunció el ceño, obviamente disgustado por ello.

"Eso no augura nada bueno... Ginny, amor", dijo él, sentándose a su lado y empujando su hombro. "Tenemos que hablar contigo."

Murmurando, se dio la vuelta y hundió la nariz en su cadera.

El miró a Dean. "Realmente no fue mala."

"Ni siquiera cerca", murmuró Ginny. Ella se estiró, arrugando sus adorables facciones mientras lo hacía. "Por favor, dime que alguien está haciendo café."

"En un minuto, cariño. Tenemos que hablar contigo."

"¿Qué?",, Preguntó ella. Sus ojos de repente estaban alertas, mientras se ponía una almohada encima de su abdomen y se sentaba, mirándolos con recelo. El dolor atravesó a Dean al reconocer el dolor y el pánico en su mirada.

¡Dios!, pensaba que iban a dejarla tirada en el contenedor de la basura.

Blaise tomó su mano inerte. "No hay manera fácil de decir esto y quiero decirlo antes de bajar…"

Ella se apartó. "Está bien. Lo entiendo."

Ella, obviamente, no lo entendía en absoluto.

Pasó los dedos por su cabello. "Pueden irse. Me vestiré y—"

"¡Ginny! Escucha", exigió Dean. "Te amamos, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Vas a dejar de tratar de huir o rechazarnos?"

"¿Qu…amor?" Ella miró de él hacia Blaise. Ambos asintieron.

Blaise abrió los brazos. Por un momento, ella lo miró y entonces se lanzó a sus brazos. Dean subió tras ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

"Díganlo", dijo ella.

"Te amo", dijo él, besándole el hombro. Blaise murmuró lo mismo.

No era lo que habían tratado de decirle, pero funcionaba de la misma manera. Discutirían el resto más tarde.

"Oye, tú no lo dijiste," bromeó Dean.

Ella hizo rodar los ojos. "Por supuesto que los amo."

Blaise se inclinó hacia él, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

"Al menos ella no te llamó plonker".

"Cállate".

"¿Un qué? Preguntó Ginny. "¿Qué es un plonker?"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Y ese es nuestro proyecto, en pocas palabras. Ustedes ya han revisado los datos que enviamos, pero podemos revisar los números o responder cualquier pregunta que puedan tener." Dean cerró la carpeta que tenía delante, que describía la investigación que él y Blaise habían hecho, así como la dirección propuesta para continuar el proyecto. Tomó un sorbo de una de las botellas de agua que el el hotel les había proporcionado a modo de cortesía, y luego miró a los hombres a los que él y Blaise se habían dirigido.

Ginny miró a sus amantes con asombro, la realidad de su inteligencia la golpeó una vez más. ¿Cómo había podido pensar en ellos, alguna vez, como boy toys?

Ellos estaban destinados para grandes cosas. En pocos años, sus nombres serían famosos en la comunidad de la ciencia médica.

Draco y Cedric, los ejecutivos de visita desde Granger, se miraron el uno al otro y luego asintieron. Cedric se aclaró la garganta. "Como has mencionado, ya hemos revisado los datos. El progreso que han tenido es impresionante y creemos que es sólo el comienzo de lo que llegarán a hacer. Queremos trasladar este proyecto a Granger. Tan pronto como sea posible. Este mismo mes, a más tardar. Allá encontrarán mejores instalaciones para realizar esta investigación en particular. Nuestros abogados ya han comenzado los trámites para los permisos de las pruebas."

¡No! Se suponía que iban a respaldar el proyecto, no a trasladarlo. La realidad de lo que estaban diciendo golpeó a Ginny en el estómago, y pensó que podría vomitar. Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Blaise y Dean iban a dejarla, se irían a Granger, mientras ella se regresaba a casa.

Todas las cosas buenas debían llegar a su fin...

"Discúlpenme", dijo ella, levantándose de la mesa. Tenía que salir de allí antes de vomitar.

"Ginny..." dijo Blaise, cuando pasó a su lado. Ella sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. Sólo habían estado juntos un fin de semana. No debería estar tan apegada. ¿Por qué entonces, sentía como si alguien hubiera sacado todo el aire de la habitación?

Manchas moteaban su visión, mientras se dirigía a los baños, un par de puertas más abajo de la sala de conferencias.

Tropezó al pasar a través de la puerta de la 'Sala de Damas', una pequeña habitación previa a la sala de baño, y se dirigió a los lavabos en el baño. Cerró los ojos, aferrando el mostrador de mármol. La fría piedra hizo poco para aliviar el caliente cosquilleo en su piel.

Tendría que haber prestado más atención a su respiración yoga... Cálmate Ginny.

Ella iba a estar bien. Así que, había tenido un fin de semana de felicidad. Era el tipo de fantasía con la que la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad, sólo soñaban… sexo desenfrenado con dos hombres más jóvenes. Dos hombres que la habían tratado como si el sol y la luna se levantaran desde su coño.

Que habían hecho de ella su sustento y el aire que respiraban.

Ella sentía lo mismo.

Pero no podía negarles esta oportunidad de cumplir el sueño que habían compartido durante tantos años. Iban a encontrar una cura. Sabía que lo harían.

Ambos hombres eran brillantes, más allá de su edad. No podía negarle al mundo, de manera egoísta, lo que ellos le ofrecían... sólo para mantenerlos en su cama.

Tomando una respiración profunda, se volteó hacia el agua y la salpicó en su cara, secándola después con papel absorbente.

Los puntos continuaban nublando su visión. Flujo sanguíneo acelerado, respiración rápida, se dijo. ¡Contrólate! Así que, te vas a casa y sueñas con ellos un poco más mientras te tocas.

¿Cuán diferente sería?

Ahora conocía la realidad, y eso sería una mera sombra de la realidad. Sabía cómo interactuaban los dos hombres, cómo la amaban... como los amaba.

Apoyándose contra la pared al lado de los lavabos, se deslizó por el mármol hasta que se agachó. Se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que apretó la cabeza contra sus rodillas.

Contrólate, Ginny. Contrólate. Respira.

"¿Ginny?" Dijo Dean, con voz frenética. "¿Estás bien?"

¿Estaba en la 'Sala de damas'? ¿Un hombre?

"¿Ginny?" era Blaise. Igualmente preocupado.

"Estoy bien", gritó. Se deslizó por la pared hasta ponerse de pie, tambaleándose sobre sus pies de nuevo. Límites borrosos bloqueaban ahora la mitad de su visión. Una migraña.

Grandioso. A buen tiempo. En aproximadamente veinte minutos, sería capaz de ver otra vez, pero el dolor sería cegador.

Su cadera rebotó contra el mostrador, y tropezó mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta. Oyó un zumbido, cuando esta se abrió.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Blaise. Su voz parecía un trueno contra las paredes.

"Una migraña. Por favor, no grites."

"Oh, amor." Fue levantada y llevada de vuelta a la sala de estar más pequeña. Se sentó con ella en su regazo y ella apretó la cara contra su hombro.

"¿Tienes pastillas en tu bolso?", Preguntó Dean.

"Sí, pero…" se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde estaba su bolso. ¿En la sala de conferencias? ¿O lo había dejado caer en el baño? ¿O de camino al baño...? Oh, mierda.

Oyó ruidos y, a continuación, algunas grageas fueron puestas en su mano. "Lo dejaste en tu silla cuando saliste. Toma.

Parecías enferma, por lo que te traje una de las botellas de agua, también."

Murmurando un muy agradecido 'gracias', tragó el medicamento. Con suerte, este haría efecto antes de que el dolor comenzara.

Dean se deslizó en el sofá, al lado de Blaise y la acomodó para que estuviera sentada en su regazo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo.

Lentamente, le acarició la espalda y la cadera, mientras Blasie presionaba su cabeza contra la suya, acunándola contra él.

"No nos vamos sin ti", murmuró Blaise.

"Tienen que hacerlo", insistió ella, débilmente. "Han tenido un progreso impresionante. Pueden lograr tanto…"

"Al igual que tú. Queremos que trabajes con nosotros. Vamos a dejar eso en claro."

"Tu investigación en genética coincide con nuestro trabajo sobre el cáncer", agregó Dean. "Juntas, parecen llevarnos un paso más cerca de la cura. Creemos que tu investigación podría ser la clave."

¿Habían estado espiando su investigación sin su conocimiento? Eso debería cabrearla, pero no tenía la energía para ello. Se rió débilmente. "¿Así que quieren a la anciana por su cerebro."

Los brazos de Blaise se apretaron a su alrededor. "Llámate vieja otra vez, y te juro que voy a zurrarte".

¿Otra vez? ¿No se daba cuenta de que no era una gran amenaza? Después de esta mañana, sabía que le gustaba.

"Tienes un par de años más que nosotros. ¿Y qué? ", Continuó él. "Eres hermosa. Siento que estás rodando los ojos. Detente.

Eres perfecta para nosotros. Ninguna chica flaca como una ramita, tiene una oportunidad a tu lado. Eres una mujer con curvas y profundidades. Además... entre tus años de matrimonio sin inspiración y nuestros años de solteros salvajes, creo que nuestras edades se compensan."

"Me está gustando lo que dices."

Dean tomó su barbilla, haciéndola mirarlo y ella se alegró al notar que su visión estaba empezando aclararse. "La cosa de la edad no importa. Dilo".

"Lo hace… más o menos."

Él gimió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento.

"¡Ginny!"

"Bueno... vamos. A mi edad, deberemos tener de inmediato los niños que mencionaste."

Ambos hombres la miraron fijamente, y la vergüenza la recorrió.

"Quiero decir…"

"¡No te atrevas a retirarlo Ginny Weasley! Eres nuestra para siempre", la interrumpió Dean.

Bueno, eso no era exactamente lo que había dicho. Era lo que deseaba, sin embargo.

Blaise la besó, y luego Dean lo hizo, ninguno se detuvo hasta que fueron un revoltijo de piernas enredadas en el sofá. Y luego comenzaron de nuevo.

Una tos discreta los separó finalmente. "Disculpen".

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Ginny observó a los dos hombres que estaban de pie frente a ellos. El calor inundó sus mejillas.

¡Espera! Esta era la Sala de Señoras, ¿no? ¿Qué demonios hacían allí todos esos hombres? Y ahora ella era minoría, cuatro a una. Extraño.

"Supongo que los tres están juntos", dijo Cedric. "¿Son un trío?"

"Sí", dijeron sus dos amantes, enfáticamente, abrazándola con fuerza.

Cedric miró a su compañero, Draco. "Eso resuelve el problema de la vivienda. Um... sentimos interrumpirlos, pero el personal en el pasillo, nos indicó donde estaban. Tenemos que correr para tomar nuestro avión. Nuestra esposa espera un bebé en cualquier momento y queremos estar en casa, pero antes de irnos, sólo queríamos decirte, Ginny, que sentimos mucho tener que trasladarte de nuevo.

Esta será la última vez, esperamos. También esperamos que les guste Granger."

Draco sonrió. "Encontrarán que la ciudad acoge muy bien nuestro estilo de vida."

Estrecharon las manos con Blaise y Dean, asintiendo con la cabeza, respetuosamente hacia Ginny. "Felicidades, que este sea el comienzo de algo grande".

Ginny miró a Blaise y Dean, mientras los hombres se iban, con el corazón lleno de amor por ellos. ¿El comienzo de algo grande? Ella tenía la sensación de que lo sería... sin duda.

**Fin.**


End file.
